La camarera
by Mary1996z2
Summary: Isabella es una camarera del hotel Vulturi que se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa para promocionar su más reciente libro. Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo.
1. Chapter 1

LA CAMARERA

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un día extraño**

POV Bella:

Oigo que suena mi despertador; suspiro, un día más al cual tendría que enfrentarme. Me levanto rápidamente y bostezo con ganas. Son las seis de la mañana y tengo que estar en el hotel a las ocho en punto.

Realmente puedo decir que como odio trabajar en ese lugar. Mi trabajo consiste en limpiar habitaciones que muy a menudo los huéspedes dejan terriblemente sucias. Estoy indiscutiblemente… harta.

Pero… no puedo dejar de trabajar allí. El sueldo de mi padre no es suficiente y tengo que ayudarlo. Mis hermanos Bree y Anthony son muy pequeños aun; tienen cuatro y diez años respectivamente. Yo no estudié la universidad pero quiero que ellos lo hagan y por lo tanto trabajo muy duro para que ellos tengan la oportunidad de ser alguien.

Me ducho y me cambio. Luego voy a despertar a mis hermanos para que vayan a la escuela.

— Anthony, despierta— susurro en el oído de mi hermano. Se levanta gruñendo luego de unos segundos de estar llamándole.

— Bella, no quiero ir hoy – dice con pereza, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, no podíamos darnos el lujo de que perdiera un día de escuela… él no.

— No, pequeño… tienes que ir, vete a bañar.

— Está bien— murmura.

Anthony sale del cuarto y escucho que se dirige al baño. Después yo miro a Bree. Es tan hermosa; se parece mucho a Sue, su mamá. Esta era la segunda esposa de mi padre la cual había muerto al ser arrollada por un auto. Charlie no supera aun la perdida ya que la amó intensamente. Ella fue la única mujer que lo sacó del estado del estado en que lo dejó Reneé; esa señora que por desgracia es mi madre y la de Anthony. Nos abandonó cuando mi hermano apenas tenía dos años para irse con Harry, su amante y el mejor amigo de papá.

Me obligo a apartar esos pensamientos y despierto a Bree, mi preciosa princesita de cabello color caoba y ojos marrones. Yo la cuido como a una hija desde que Sue murió, hace ya dos años.

— Nena, despierta— musito en su pequeño oído. La niña se mueve y gime—. Ya es de día, mi amor, tienes que despertar…

Bree parpadea con dificultad un par de veces pero se levanta. Su cabello está enredado. Me rio mientras se lo aparto de la cara.

— Vamos a cambiarte— le digo. Mi hermosa nena asiente.

Como siempre la baño por las noches, solamente la cambio en la mañana para no perder tiempo. Mi princesa asiste aun al preescolar lo cual es un alivio para mí ya que no gasto en libros y materiales como con Anthony.

Mi preocupación es esa, por eso estoy ahorrando. Necesito dinero para cuando Bree entre a la primaria y poder ofrecerle todo lo necesario para su estudio.

Le pongo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusita rosa; le hago también una coleta. Al ponerle sus tenis se me forma un nudo en la garganta que se me es imposible de tragar; ya están rotos y son los únicos que mi hermana tiene además de unos zapatos que ya ni siquiera le entran. Tengo que comprarle otros y eso supone un pequeño problema, ya que necesito pagar la renta del mes. Pero bueno, puedo trabajar unas horas extras para tener dinero y comprárselos, nada es mucho para mi familia. Bree tendría unos tenis nuevos, costara lo que costara.

Voy hacia la cocina y veo que papá está preparando café. Siento a la niña y me dispongo a buscar comida. Sonrío al ver que todavía hay suficiente.

— Mi amigo Billy me ayudó bastante prestándome ese dinero— comenta mi padre—. Buenos días hija…

Se sirve un poco de café pero deja la taza en la mesa para darme un beso en la mejilla; después le da uno a Bree.

— Buenos días, papá… Dile al tío Billy otra vez que muchas gracias

Billy Clearwater es el mejor amigo de papá desde que se hizo novio de Sue ya que este era hermano de ella. Yo lo adoro y lo considero como a un verdadero tío. También quiero mucho a Jacob, su hijo el cual tiene diez años y asiste con Anthony a la escuela.

Billy no es rico pero tampoco pobre y nos ayuda de vez en cuando, prestándonos algo de dinero. Él dice que no debemos pagarle pero papá y yo somos demasiado orgullosos y le pagamos hasta el último centavo.

Hago el desayuno para mis hermanos y para papá. Yo no desayuno porque a esta hora no me da hambre. Charlie se encarga de llevar a Anthony a la escuela y yo de llevar a Bree al jardín de niños donde está.

Una vez que todos terminan de desayunar nos turnamos para cepillarnos los dientes. La pasta ya casi se termina y hago una nota mental para ir a comprarla después del trabajo. Solo espero que no se me olvide.

Le doy un beso a Anthony y a papá antes de irme por mi lado. Tengo prisa porque tengo que llegar a tiempo a la escuela de Bree la cual queda a doce cuadras del edificio decrepito de departamentos donde mi familia y yo vivimos.

Es cierto que hay dos sueldos en la casa pero de verdad que estos no nos alcanzan para cubrir todas nuestras necesidades o sea, si vamos a tener algo tenemos que sacrificar lo otro. Está la renta, el pago de la luz, la comida, las escuelas y la ropa. El único lujo que tenemos es una televisión vieja. Mis niños son felices al ver las caricaturas.

Dejo a mi hermanita en la escuela y me voy sintiéndome la peor mujer del mundo.

Me da rabia la situación en la que estamos. Mis hermanos merecen una vida mejor y no puedo dárselas. Aun así, no me atrevo a buscar un empleo mejor ya no que hay muchas posibilidades de que lo encuentre.

Yo trabajo como camarera de piso en el Vulturi que es el hotel más prestigioso de Seattle. Allí se hospedan a menudo celebridades, empresarios, en fin. Gente con mucho dinero. Mi sueldo no es muy malo pero… tampoco es suficiente como para mejorar nuestro estilo de vida.

Varias veces tuve la opción de recibir un aumento bastante grande el cual me permitiría hasta inscribir a mis hermanos en un colegio y comprar una casa pero, eso implicaba acostarme con Dimitri, el hijo de Aro Vulturi, el dueño del hotel. Yo no le vendo mi virginidad ni mi cuerpo a nadie. No me interesa tener una relación amorosa o sexual con un hombre. Soy heterosexual y me atraen pero solo eso. No tengo tiempo para salir con nadie.

Dimitri es un tipo demasiado atractivo, mide aproximadamente uno noventa, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, rostro con facciones varoniles y hermosas, pero esa belleza no vale nada cuando lo conoces, o al menos así es desde mi punto de vista. Dimitri es un pedante, narcisista, arrogante y patán. Solo utiliza a las mujeres para el sexo. No pocas veces me ha tocado limpiar las habitaciones donde él se divierte con sus _amiguitas_.

Al limpiar me dan unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. El olor que despiden las habitaciones es insoportable. Huelen a sudor y… sexo.

Además de los acosos de Dimitri también debo soportar las malas actitudes que las demás camareras tienen conmigo. Jessica y Tanya son las peores. Hicieron que tuviese fama de puta en todo el hotel. La única persona que me aprecia allí, es Alice, la hija de Aro y hermana de Dimitri. Mi amiga dice que Tanya y Jessica están celosas de que Dimitri me preste atención.

Me rio mientras entro en el metro. A ese duende le encantaría que yo estuviera con su hermano, pero yo no quiero eso. Prefiero incluso ser más pobre de lo que ya soy a estar con ese imbécil.

Alice está a punto de casarse con Jasper Hale, su novio desde hace dos años. Yo los presenté. Jasper había venido desde Forks a visitarme ya que era mi mejor amigo en la secundaria. Siempre lo he visto como un hermano mayor y él a mi como su hermanita pequeña.

Cuando llegó se ofreció a comprarme un departamento puesto que él es millonario pero lo rechacé inmediatamente. No deseaba que me ayudara así como así, cuando yo no podría pagarle.

Un día lo llevé al hotel para que supiera donde era mi trabajo. Cuando llegamos, Alice, por alguna razón, iba saliendo y nos encontramos con ella. Decidí presentarle a Jasper y desde entonces nunca más volvieron a separarse. Me siento muy feliz por ellos ya que hacen una hermosa pareja y además yo amo a ese par, pero los odio cuando se ofrecen a comprarme algo. Yo soy amiga de ellos por lo que son, no por lo que tienen.

Llego al hotel diez para las ocho y suspiro con alivio. Llegué diez minutos antes de la entrada.

Me dirijo hacia los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa. Abro mi casillero y saco mi uniforme. Ángela y Lauren me miran con desprecio, como siempre. Ellas me agradan más que Tanya y Jessica porque aparte de esas miradas, no hacen nada y además parecen buenas personas. Me da tristeza pensar que si no fuera por el par de zorras, que se encargaron de hacerme ver como puta, seríamos amigas.

Por fortuna a Jessica no la tengo que ver mucho puesto que ella es camarera del restaurante del hotel y yo soy camarera de piso. Pero a Tanya… a esa estúpida tengo que verle la cara cada cinco minutos o menos. A ella la detesto con más intensidad porque aparte de fastidiarme, no cumple del todo con sus obligaciones. Ella al parecer no sabe limpiar un cuarto. Solo se limita a tender la cama y por eso siempre soy yo la que termina su trabajo. Desde hace tiempo tengo el hábito de revisar los cuartos que ella limpia, por esa misma razón.

No la reporto porque le tengo lastima a la muy maldita. Ella necesita el trabajo para mantener a su abuela quien está enferma. Ella no me lo dijo pero lo sabía porque una vez la escuché hablando de Jessica con eso. Tanya, en esa ocasión, lloraba a más no poder porque su abuela estaba grave y necesitaba el dinero para el tratamiento. Se me formó nudo en la garganta y desistí de ir a acusarla. Su abuela no tiene por qué pagar por la actitud de su nieta.

Me cambio rápidamente y comienzo mi trabajo. Hay algunas habitaciones que limpiar. Tengo hambre pero resisto; ya en la hora del almuerzo puedo comer algo.

Limpio cuatro habitaciones del piso cinco. Las dejo perfectas. Miro el reloj de la última habitación que limpié y mi estómago gruñe de nuevo. Ya es hora del almuerzo.

Con una sonrisa me dirijo hacia el comedor de los empleados. Allí comemos todos. Aro es muy generoso con todos y no tenemos que comprar la comida; él no las da, por eso tenemos nuestro horario para comer. A esta hora sale mi hermana de la escuela pero no me preocupo porque Rosalie, una vecina, me hace el favor de ir a recogerla ya que su niño también asiste a ese kínder. Me cuida a la nena en su casa hasta que llega papá. Este trabaja en un taller mecánico y por lo tanto no gana mucho.

Nos dan una hora de descanso. Yo como tranquilamente preguntándome donde están aquellos insultos por parte de Jessica y Tanya. Jessica no está para empezar y Tanya se ve decaída.

No le doy más vueltas al asunto y sigo comiendo hasta acabar. Cuando termino me dispongo a ir al vestidor. El libro que estoy leyendo está en mi casillero. Leeré un poco antes de volver al trabajo.

Al llegar tomo el libro y me siento a leer. Edward Cullen sin duda es mi autor predilecto. Escribe historias fantásticas de misterio, romance y aventuras. Yo ya leí sus libros que son ocho. No sé cómo es el tipo pero cuando me lo imagino pienso que es un hombre mayor de cincuenta años con cabello canoso y vestido formal. Seguramente también es un hombre educado y culto ya que su manera de escribir es admirable. No lo digo yo solamente, lo dicen muchos críticos también.

El último libro me tiene atrapada por lo interesante que está. Este me lo regaló Jasper hace unos días. Tengo la colección completa gracias a él ya que siempre me regala algunos libros cuando es mi cumpleaños.

Cuando estoy en la parte donde Brian se entera de que su esposa no está en la casa alguien entra al vestidor. Es Tanya. Espero a que me moleste pero en vez de eso, me ignora y abre su casillero para sacar su teléfono.

Quiero volver al libro, pero me alarma el semblante pálido de mi enemiga.

— Tanya— la llamo—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella me mira con fastidio. Qué raro, pienso con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunta secamente.

— Saber qué te pasa, no me has molestado.

Tanya abre la boca para contestar pero sus palabras quedan en el olvido cuando suena su celular. Este es un aparato viejo y pequeño que seguramente sirve para llamar y mandar mensajes. Todo un lujo.

— ¿Sí?— contesta. Después de unos segundos de silencio suelta un grito desgarrador que me hace estremecer. Tanya cae al suelo de rodillas—. Mi sobrino, no, él no, él no— solloza. Tira su celular en mi dirección y lo atrapo antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo. Me levanto y camino hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mi sobrino, Isabella… se murió.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo sintiendo como la sangre me abandona el rostro. Pienso en John, su sobrinito de cinco años. Ella lo trajo una vez aquí.

— John no, mi niño no puede estar muerto.

Me agacho para abrazarla. Sorpresivamente Tanya no se aparta.

— ¿Qué pasó?— le pregunto también con lágrimas en los ojos. John es solo una pequeña e inocente criatura. No es justo.

— Ayer mi hermano y mi sobrino tuvieron un accidente de auto, mi hermano está bien pero mi bebé se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente, por eso no vine ayer… el golpe fue tan fuerte que quedó en coma… los médicos dijeron que podría sobrevivir pero que también podía no hacerlo, Isabella, me muero, me muero… quiero ver a mi hermano, debe estar destrozado.

Tanya llora durante un buen rato y yo la abrazo. A pesar de que ella es mi "enemiga" no soporto verla así, prefiero mil veces a la Tanya grosera que a esta. Parece una niña débil y no puedo evitar sollozar; me parte el alma que un angelito como John se haya ido. Ese niño era hermoso.

— Ese niño era lo que le daba sentido a mi vida, Isabella… John y mi abuela son mi razón de vivir…

— Te entiendo completamente, Tanya

— ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!— grita Jessica entrando. Detrás de ella están Ángela y Lauren que me miran confundidas.

— Se murió John— gimotea Tanya. Apenas puede hablar.

— ¿Quién es John?— pregunta Jessica con el ceño fruncido. Hija de puta…

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Es el niño por el que vivía! Es mi sobrino…. — exclama Tanya mientras se levanta. Yo me levanto también y miro con odio a Jessica.

— Oh, perdón— Jessica se ríe avergonzada—. Lo siento, Tanya, de verdad…

— ¿Me puedes acompañar al hospital a ver el asunto del funeral?— pregunta Tanya sin ver todavía que a su _amiga_ no le interesa en lo más mínimo la muerte de su sobrino.

— Eh… lo siento, no puedo, tengo una cita con Dimitri ¡Me invitó a cenar! Le intereso en serio, no como otras…

Y me lanza una mirada como si yo fuese la puta. Lauren y Ángela están observando a Jessica como si fuese lo peor del mundo y yo muy dentro de mí, sonrío. Chúpate esa, maldita perra.

— Aunque no te agrade, yo te acompaño Tanya— le digo. A ella se le escapan más lágrimas.

— No tengas lastima por mí— dice fríamente—. No soy importante, ya me di cuenta de que soy un cero a la izquierda para mis amigas, tú menos deberías acompañarme, eres mi peor enemiga…

Después de eso se va, dejándome furiosa, no con ella sino con Jessica.

— Eres una perra— le espeto con odio. Oh, esto se siente bien—. Una perra que no sabe ser amiga… yo seré una golfa pero nunca dejaría a mis amigas por un revolcón.

Ha pasado un rato pero sigo sin poderme concentrar en el trabajo. Sigo pensando en Tanya, pobre. Quiero estar con ella y apoyarla.

Lo único que agradezco de este día es que los acosos de Dimitri no estuvieran presentes. Cada vez que una chica está dispuesta a acostarse con él, me olvida casi por completo. Amo esos días.

Cuando estoy por salir del hotel me encuentro con Alice y Jasper. Ambos notan que estoy desanimada. Me conocen muy bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?— inquiere Jasper.

— Se… se murió el sobrino de Tanya— suspiro con tristeza.

— Qué mal— musita Alice—. Pobre… pero, Bella, no entiendo por qué te afecta, es tu enemiga.

— Que no me agrade no significa que le desee mal y que no me importe lo que le suceda… ella es un ser humano, también sufre…debiste ver como se puso, parecía tan débil, quisiera poder ayudarla de alguna manera.

Jasper sonríe ligeramente.

— Siempre has sido muy noble, Bella.

— No, no lo soy, pero tampoco soy una inhumana.

— No seas modesta, Isabella— me regaña el duende. Alice es hermosa; le digo duende porque tiene unas facciones muy delicadas y además es hiperactiva como una niña. No sé cómo Jasper puede estar con ella sin cansarse ya que él siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo.

— Bueno, me voy, que tengan buena noche— les digo.

— Oh, nada de eso— dice Jasper—. Tenemos que decirte algo antes de que te vayas, por favor escúchanos.

— Ya acepté ser su dama de honor ¿qué más quieren?— pregunto divertida.

— No es nada de eso, Bella, te daremos una buena noticia.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Están embarazados?

Se ruborizan al mismo tiempo. Se ven tan graciosos.

— No… eso es cuando nos casemos— dice Alice—. Queremos darte una buena noticia, habrá una conferencia de prensa en este hotel.

— ¿De quién? ¿De los actores de una película? Eso es normal…

— No de una película, de un escritor el cual se hospedará aquí… lo conozco, es un amigo mío, he oído que te gusta leer por eso te digo.

— Si— suspiro—. ¿Pero por qué esto que me dicen es una buena noticia?

— ¿No sabes que escritor es?— pregunta Jasper con una ceja arqueada. Niego con la cabeza y frunzo el ceño—. ¿De quién son los libros que te he regalado?

— No jodas— digo sorprendida—. ¿Edward Cullen?

— Ese mismo, amiga mía— responde Alice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es genial!— exclamo—. Es mi escritor favorito…

— Lo sabemos y por eso te lo hemos dicho

— ¿Cuándo vendrá?— cuestiono impaciente.

— Mañana llega y pasado mañana será la conferencia de prensa, prepárate, Bella…

— Pero solo soy una camarera ¿Para qué me preparo?— pregunto sin entender. Jasper pone su sonrisa pícara.

— Vaya… ¿no preguntarás en que habitación estará? Alice es hija del dueño, además amiga del escritor.

— No voy a preguntar esas cosas— respondo sonrojada—. Soy una chica decente.

— Lo sabemos, estoy bromeando— se carcajea Jasper—. Pero sería bueno que hicieras que Edward se convierta en hombre.

— ¿Qué?

Alice mira con enfado a Jasper.

— Perdón, Alice— se disculpa mi amigo.

— No quiero que vuelvas a burlarte de él, ¿entendido?— gruñe Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto.

— Edward es gay— contesta mi amiga. Me quedo ligeramente boquiabierta y mi mente viaja hasta las descripciones de las protagonistas de sus novelas. Hace muy sexys a las mujeres; no me creo que sea gay.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto perpleja.

— Sí… es gay.

— Wow, no lo sabía, pensé que…

— Pues sí, es gay… tiene pareja.

— Oh. — Murmuro sin saber que decir, y por qué no, por alguna extraña razón, algo desanimada.

Un rato más tarde llego a casa y pongo en el baño la crema dental que he comprado de camino a casa. Me pongo ropa cómoda para dormir y me acuesto, escuchando las respiraciones acompasadas de mis hermanos y los leves ronquidos de mi padre. Antes de dormir repaso los sucesos de este día que sin duda ha sido el más raro que he vivido desde ya hace tiempo. Tanya ni Jessica me molestaron, Dimitri no me acosó y posiblemente pasado mañana conoceré a Edward Cullen, el escritor del momento y mi favorito. Para colmo, me entero de muy buena fuente que él es gay. Hago una mueca; sin duda alguna, este día fue muy pero muy extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

LA CAMARERA

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que mi fic les guste :D saludos! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro**

POV Bella

Me levanto emocionada y papá lo nota antes de irnos.

— Hija, te noto entusiasmada— me dice antes de darle un beso de despedida a Bree.

— Edward Cullen estará en el hotel— respondo con una sonrisa.

— Oh, ya veo— se ríe.

Beso a Anthony en la mejilla y acomodo su camisa del uniforme.

— Te cuidas, enano— le digo. Mi niño asiente

— Sí, Bella, tú también… espero que consigas un autógrafo del escritor

— Sí, eso espero— sonrío como idiota al pensar en esa posibilidad. Tomo de la mano a Bree para irnos.

En el camino a su escuela ella y yo conversamos sobre sus amiguitas. Al dejarla me dirijo al metro que está lleno como siempre. Este día al parecer va a ser muy normal.

— ¿Escuchaste que Edward Cullen estará en la ciudad?— pregunta una muchacha al chico con el que estado conversando desde hace un rato. Normalmente no suelo escuchar las conversaciones de la gente pero como esto me interesa presto atención.

— Ah, si… es ese autor de los libros de romance que tanto te gustan, lo admito, es muy buen escritor

— Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo— la chica suelta una risita.

— Pero de hecho, me sorprende que te guste Edward Cullen, el romance que él describe es demasiado extraño y el tipo de trama no es precisamente el que le gusta a las mujeres

Estoy de acuerdo con el chico en una cosa. Los romances que Edward Cullen describe, son demasiado extraños. Son obsesivos, oscuros, enfermos pero sobre todo eternos. Sí, esas son las palabras adecuadas. Además de eso, los libros tienen tramas algo complicadas que no fácilmente le pueden gustar a una mujer pero que sin embargo están teniendo éxito.

Me bajo del metro reflexionando sobre Edward Cullen y sus tramas. Me pregunto si Edward alguna vez amó así a alguien cuando fue joven. Aún sigo imaginándolo como un hombre maduro aunque quizá sea atractivo ¿por qué no?

Hoy, Tanya no se presenta a trabajar. En mi casillero está su teléfono que no pude regresarle ayer porque se fue después de lo de Jessica. Saco mi uniforme y me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Helen, otra de las camareras del restaurante está hablando con Victoria, otra camarera de piso como yo. Están enfrascadas en su conversación la cuál ignoro al principio pero por segunda vez en el día no puedo evitar escuchar.

— Ese tipo es guapísimo— comenta Victoria. Frunzo el ceño, extrañada. Jamás había escuchado a Victoria expresarse así; parece una chica conservadora—. Sé que no me fijo en un hombre a menudo pero este sí que vale la pena admirar…

— Lo mismo digo— gruñe Helen. Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Se supone que Helen es lesbiana; incluso es novia de Mildred, la recepcionista.

— Pero cariño, tú eres lesbiana— dice Victoria riéndose.

— Pues creo que ya no… ese hombre estaba de infarto, me volveré bisexual, mi novia también lo vio y dijo lo mismo

Ambas se carcajean. De pronto Helen se percata de que escuché todo.

— Isabella ¿Tú no lo has visto?— me pregunta de buen humor lo cual es todavía más extraño que su repentino gusto por los hombres. Ella nunca me ha dirigido la palabra.

— No… ¿a quién se supone que debí ver?

— Vaya, Tanya tiene razón, se equivocó contigo, no eres zorra como pensaba

— ¿Qué has sabido de ella?— le pregunto sintiendo una repentina preocupación.

Victoria me dedica una sonrisa amable.

— Tanya nos llamó para darnos la buena noticia… ¿recuerdas que llamaron para decirle que su sobrino había muerto?

Asiento.

— Todo fue un malentendido… la abuela fue a ver a la criatura pero cuando vio que estaba tan mal le dio una crisis y llamó a Tanya para decirle que John había fallecido… exageró mucho las cosas… en la madrugada el niño despertó del coma y ya está mejor, nosotras estuvimos con Tanya y por eso sabemos

Casi se me salen las lágrimas de puro alivio. John no murió y Tanya estaría bien. Es… es genial.

— Gracias a Dios— murmuro muy aliviada—. ¿Y cómo está Tanya?

— Isabella ¿por qué te interesa?— me pregunta Helen—. Ella te jodió la vida… a todas nos dijo que eras una puta, pero bueno, ayer que la visitamos nos dijo que eso no era cierto, que ella se lo había inventado

— Pues habrá dicho lo que sea pero no le deseo ningún mal…

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una buena persona, incluso tienes cara de virgen— se ríe Victoria. Me ruborizo.

— ¿Eres virgen?— Helen está incrédula—. Niña, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— Veintitrés— contesto apenada—. Y sí, soy virgen y no rechazo a Dimitri por eso si no porque no me gusta a pesar de ser guapo, es un imbécil

Los rostros de Victoria y Helen reflejan una autentica perplejidad. Miran algo que se encuentra detrás de mí.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?— pregunta Dimitri. No me sorprendo. Estoy acostumbrada a que me sorprenda en cualquier lugar y momento. Odio sobre todo cuando me molesta en alguna habitación.

— Sí, si pienso eso— respondí muy quitada de la pena. Me volteo para encararlo—. Así que no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo acosándome, no te haré caso nunca

— ¿Sabías que puedo hacer que te despidan?— pregunta enojado.

— ¿Sabías que le puedo decir a tu padre sobre tus acosos? ¿Sabías que soy amiga de Alice y que ella me apoyará?

Con ese comentario lo desarmo. Aro es un hombre muy justo y si le digo que su hijo me acosa no va a poner en duda mi palabra. No le va a creer a su estúpido hijo que no pocas veces lo ha defraudado.

— Mierda, tienes razón, pero bueno… ¿por qué no me harás caso? Soy millonario, guapo… me molesto en ponerte atención a ti, que eres una simple camarera, conmigo tienes todo lo que chicas como tú buscan

Me echo a reír.

— Justamente por lo que acabas de decir no te hago caso…. Sí, eres guapo, pero la apariencia no es lo más importante, eres millonario también pero eso no me interesa y sobre que todas las chicas buscamos patanes como tú, eso no es cierto

— Seguramente eres lesbiana— me acusa. Helen gruñe.

— Alto allí, a ti no te importan mis preferencias sexuales, pero para que lo sepas, no, no soy lesbiana, me gustan los hombres— remarco la última palabra para hacerle entender que yo no lo veo como hombre pero al parecer no lo hace.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me haces caso?— es un estúpido sin duda alguna.

— Tú no vales la pena, querido, ese es el problema… eres un hijo de papi, a mí me gustan los tipos serios y maduros, no como tú, maldito pre adolescente calenturiento

Después de decir eso me marcho, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Muero de ganas de estar sola y soltar las carcajadas que luchan por salir de mi garganta. la expresión de Dimitri no tuvo precio.

Por pensar en eso no me fijo por donde voy y choco contra alguien. Me disculpo inmediatamente.

— No te preocupes, niña— me dice una voz masculina muy muy sensual. Miro al hombre con el que choqué y me quedo impresionada por unos momentos. Hasta hoy pensaba que Dimitri era el tipo más guapo que había visto pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocada. El tipo que está frente a mí es simplemente perfecto.

Su tez es blanca, es alto y corpulento. Seguramente bajo su ropa esconde un cuerpo bastante tonificado. Su cabello color bronce está totalmente despeinado y revuelto pero se ve endemoniadamente sexy; la nariz es recta y los labios carnosos y rojos. Lo mejor de todo: sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda bajo esas largas pestañas oscuras. Está para comérselo.

El chico me observa sorprendido y me mira de arriba abajo para después volver a mis ojos. Mierda… me ha visto como si fuese algo que va a cenar. Está cortado por la misma tijera que Dimitri, pero no le puedo hacer nada ya que seguramente es un huésped, maldita sea.

— Con su permiso— murmuro y hago ademan de irme pero el tipo me sostiene por un brazo y yo furiosa volteo a verlo. Su contacto me produce una extraña sensación en la piel, como si recibiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Y eso no es todo; el corazón me late con fuerza, como si fuese a salirse de mi pecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunta.

— Creo que no le incumbe, soy solo una simple camarera

— Una hermosa camarera— dice con una sonrisa torcida que me corta la respiración unos momentos—. Tu nombre— es una exigencia. No me agrada que haga eso. Seguramente es uno de esos tipos que creen que pueden controlar todo. Pues no, a mí no.

— No se lo diré, ahora, con su permiso….

— Tu nombre

Si sigo así no me va a dejar ir, así que tengo que salirme por la tangente.

— Katherine— digo el primer nombre que se me viene a la mente.

— Katherine— pronuncia el nombre con un tono escéptico, como si no me creyera—. No parece que sea tu nombre, no tienes cara de Katherine

— Déjeme en paz, ese es mi nombre

— Espero que no me estés mintiendo… has chocado conmigo y me lastimaste un poco así que por lo menos merezco saber tu nombre

— Disculpe por haber chocado con usted— trato de no parecer indignada pero no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo. Bah, al diablo—. Sobre mi nombre, no le he mentido, ahora déjeme

— ¡Hey!, allí estás— dice Alice mientras se dirige a nosotros con sus habituales andares de bailarina. El tipo me suelta por fin y mi amiga nos mira extrañada—. Veo que ya se conocen— sonríe—. Bueno, los presento, ella es Isabella y él es…

— ¡Me largo de aquí!— exclamo demasiado sonrojada. Alice lo arruinó todo, le ha dicho mi nombre al estúpido ese. Bueno, no lo conozco pero seguramente es un idiota como Dimitri.

Llego al noveno piso en donde se supone que debo limpiar ahora. Tomo las cosas para la limpieza y comienzo a revisar una habitación que acaban de desocupar. Me concentro y la limpio hasta dejarla perfecta. Mientras limpio pienso en dos cosas. Una, en ese chico de ojos verdes que tanto me inquietó y dos: en los tenis de mi hermana. Hoy mismo tengo que hablar con Aro para pedir horas extras. La puedo hacer de camarera de restaurante. Además el sábado es la paga lo cual es genial. Me van a pagar más y puedo comprar los zapatos. Aro nunca se niega cuando le pido las horas extras; sin duda alguna le tengo muchísimo aprecio porque es un hombre justo y generoso y no puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan idiota.

Por fortuna no me vuelvo a encontrar con ese hombre. Pensar en él me inquieta mucho y yo no me puedo permitir sentir cosas por alguien. Mi prioridad es mi familia y el trabajo.

Sonrío al pensar en Bree. Le hará feliz tener sus tenis nuevos. Mi princesa es feliz cuando le compro cosas.

Cuando termino de limpiar por completo me dirijo rápidamente al comedor teniendo cuidado de no toparme con Dimitri ni mucho menos con ese hombre de los ojos verdes. Pero si voy a tener mala suerte prefiero encontrarme con el idiota número uno, hijo del dueño del hotel. Al menos él no me perturba.

Me como mi almuerzo lentamente y me voy a los vestidores. Con una mueca observo mi libro. Ya no lo voy a poder leer porque tengo que volver al maldito trabajo. Me la he pasado pensando en aquel chico sin nombre.

Subo hasta el tercer piso para limpiar otra habitación. Al salir de esta veo que Victoria corre por el pasillo. Se dirige a mí.

— Por fin te encuentro, Isabella— dice agitada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te busca Dimitri

— Dile que estoy ocupada— no es mentira, tengo cosas que hacer.

— Dice que no quiere acosarte ni nada

Sonrío. Hasta que por fin Dimitri llama a lo que me hace por lo que es: acoso.

— No me la creo así que dile que…

De repente aparece Dimitri en el pasillo. Suspiro frustrada y Victoria al verlo echa a correr.

— ¿Qué quieres Dimitri?— le pregunto malhumorada por el abandono de Victoria.

— Reclamarte, traes loco a uno de los huéspedes, te está buscando

— Pero no he hablado con nadie— digo con el ceño fruncido. Quiero ocultar mi repentino mareo. Seguramente es el chico de los ojos verdes.

— Acuérdate, Isabella— me ordena aunque no suena ni la mitad de autoritario que aquel hombre.

— Ah, ya me acordé, el chico del cabello cobrizo— me siento ridícula por mi descripción pero no se me ocurre nada más.

— ¿Sabes quién es?— pregunta sorprendido.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No y no me importa

Dimitri sonríe satisfecho y sé exactamente lo que puede estar pensando. Maldito enfermo.

— Que bueno, eso significa que no te gustó

— Pues es más guapo que tú— le digo burlándome.

— Eso no es posible

— Hablando de él, por favor no dejes que me encuentre— le pido.

— No, no lo haré… además él no puede encontrarte aquí, está hospedado en una de las suites

— Entonces es un tipo importante— los artistas o empresarios importantes solían hospedarse en las suites. Ahora tengo otra razón más para pensar que es igual a Dimitri.

— Te diría quien es pero… no sé si quieras saber

— No, no quiero, no me interesa saber sobre los huéspedes

— Me alegro

De repente Dimitri me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él. Me agarra el trasero con fuerza para luego subir las manos a mi cadera.

— ¡Suéltame!— exclamo. No me asusta esto porque ya lo ha hecho infinidad de veces. Estoy enfurecida.

— No, no quiero— dice besando mi cuello. La paciencia se me está acabando.

— Maldita sea, ¿qué no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo?— grito a punto de darle un rodillazo en las bolas.

— Te quiero hacer mía— gruñe. Puedo sentir su maldita erección contra mi vientre, pero yo no deseo esto. Quiero que me suelte y sigo luchando por escapar de sus brazos.

— Dimitri, suéltame ahora mismo— le suplico—. No me interesas… no me voy a meter contigo

— Eso lo veremos

De un segundo a otro ya no estoy atrapada en los brazos de Dimitri. Alguien lo ha apartado de mí. Es el chico de cabello cobrizo. Me recorre una sensación de alivio pero después me siento perturbada por la presencia de ese hombre que me ha salvado.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— le pregunta a Dimitri.

— ¿Podrías dejarme en paz? Estaba por follarla

— Pues ella no quería

— No, no quería— intervengo. El chico me mira preocupado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, gracias por quitarme a este tipo de encima— mascullo lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Dimitri.

— No hay de que, hermosa…

Me ruborizo.

— Eh, me tengo que ir

— No, no lo hagas— me ordena. Me quedo quieta porque algo dentro de mí me dice que debo obedecerlo.

— No, tú vete de aquí— le dice Dimitri.

— Si no te vas, iré con tu padre y te acusaré de intento de violación hacia una empleada, sabes lo mucho que él estima a sus trabajadores y sabe lo que tú eres capaz de hacer

— Maldito seas, Ed— masculla Dimitri antes de irse. El pánico se apodera de mí ya que no quiero quedarme a solas con este tipo.

— ¿Por qué me has mentido sobre tu nombre?— me interroga.

— No tengo por qué darle explicaciones, señor, con su permiso

Intento irme, pero como en nuestro primer encuentro, me toma por el brazo para que no me vaya y esa inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorre mi piel.

— Sí, tienes que explicarme

— A usted no le interesa mi nombre, no nos conocemos

— Claro que me interesa, ahora lo sé… te llamas Isabella Swan pero te dicen Bella, tienes veintitrés años, eres soltera, tu color favorito es el azul y tu comida favorita es la italiana pero muy pocas veces te puedes dar el lujo de comprarla

Me quedo boquiabierta y muerta de miedo… ¿cómo sabe todo eso?

— ¿Cómo…?

— Eso no te incumbe, cariño, quiero proponerte algo

— ¿Qué?

— Qué pases la noche conmigo, me has encantado, nena

Estoy muy furiosa. ¿Acaso tengo cara de zorra? Le sonrió. No está mal responder con mucho sarcasmo. Es justamente lo que necesito ahora.

— Claro, pero en la noche no puedo ¿pero por qué no ahora?— pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Perfecto— murmura antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos, cosa que me toma por sorpresa. Abro los ojos como platos, impresionada pero poco a poco los cierro y comienzo a responderle con el corazón latiéndome desbocado. Sus manos se posan sobre mi cintura y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Comienzo a sentir una desconocida pero agradable sensación en mi entrepierna. Estoy excitada.

Al comprobar aquello, cortó el beso de manera brusca y me separo de él. No puedo permitirme sentir nada por nadie y menos por un desconocido. Mis hermanitos son mi prioridad y he sido sumamente egoísta.

Le doy una bofetada al tipo.

— ¡No me vuelvas a besar!— le grito histérica—. Yo no me meto con nadie ¿me ha entendido?

— Pero dijiste que…

— Estaba siendo sarcástica— siseo y luego me limpio los labios—. Yo no soy ninguna golfa que se acuesta con los huéspedes, yo soy una chica decente y si lo besé fue porque… porque quería saber que se sentía, pero solo eso, no quiero que vuelva a molestarme, chico estúpido…

Me largo corriendo de allí, dejando al desconocido que acabo de besar, totalmente estupefacto.

Por fortuna ya no me vuelvo a encontrar con él y puedo terminar mi trabajo en paz. Por la noche voy con Alice para pedirle que me lleve con Aro.

— Claro que te llevo— me contesta—. Pero ¿puedo preguntar para que lo necesitas?

— Quiero pedirle horas extras— confieso—. Necesito dinero, quiero comprarle zapatos a mi hermana

— Bella— gruñe. Está en modo "Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"—. no necesitas horas extras yo te puedo dar ese dinero, no seas testaruda

Y ahí está. Nuestra discusión de toda la vida.

— No, Alice, prefiero trabajar…

— Mmm… Ya sé, ¿por qué no te presto ese dinero y a cambio la haces de mesera mañana? Es que después de la conferencia se celebrará una cena con los familiares de él, los cuales llegan mañana, necesitamos quien nos ayude ya que irá toda la familia porque además de anunciar su libro… es su cumpleaños

— Me parece una buena idea— sonrío. Mi amiga da saltitos de felicidad.

— Pero necesito hablar con tu padre

— No te preocupes de eso que yo me encargo… además no se negará, te tiene cariño y lo sabes

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío de nuevo. Aro me tiene mucho cariño por alguna extraña razón. Quizá es porque soy amiga de su hija.

— Está bien, Alice, lo dejo en tus manos— suspiro—. Gracias por ayudarme, eres una gran amiga

— Ay, Bella, no digas eso que empiezo a llorar— dice abrazándome—. Yo te adoro, amiga, eres como mi hermana y si pudiera te ayudaba más pero no me dejas— me mira con ojos entrecerrados al soltarme. Me carcajeo.

Después de eso, Alice me presta el dinero que necesito. Es más de lo que pretendía obtener pero Alice me obliga aceptarlo. Me amenazó con llevarme de compras con ella para conseguirlo. Acepto de inmediato. Según Jasper, ir de compras con ella es peor que el infierno.

Me voy muy contenta a mi casa. Este día ha sido buena y a excepción de lo de Dimitri y lo de… el desconocido de ojos verdes. Aun siento mis labios extraños por aquello.

Cuando llego mis hermosos niños me reciben contentos y me cuentan lo que han hecho en la escuela.

Les doy de cenar a mis niños y a papá. Después me baño junto a Bree y acuesto a los dos niños.

— Hasta que por fin se durmieron, parece que nunca se les acaba la pila— se queja mi padre mientras se sienta a la mesa. Me siento yo también ya que deseo hablar con él.

— Lo sé, pero eso me da gusto, significa que están sanos

Se encoje de hombros y sonríe, pero después su rostro refleja preocupación.

— Oye, hija… necesito saber cuándo te pagan, es que con lo poco que he ganado no nos alcanzará para la renta

Le sonrío y me levanto para ir por mi pequeña bolsa. Saco el dinero y se lo enseño a papá.

— ¡Hija! ¿Qué es esto?— exclama asustado.

— Dinero ¿qué no es obvio?— me río y el traga saliva nerviosamente.

— Pero es mucho

— Pedí prestado a Alice, papá… mañana haré un trabajo extra para pagarlo… lo pedí porque la nena necesita tenis nuevos… con esto, con mi sueldo del sábado y lo que ganaste nos alcanzará para todo

Los ojos de mi padre se llenan de lágrimas.

— Hija— sollozó—. No puedo creerlo, soy un imbécil… yo debería buscar algo mejor para poderles dar lo que tú y tus hermanos merecen… vivimos en una horrenda y pequeña casa, tú no estudiaste la carrera y trabajas cuando no debes, es todo mi culpa, mi culpa

— Papá— digo con tono molesto. Odio cuando se pone así—. Ya para de decir esas cosas, eres un excelente padre, nos has dado todo lo que has podido, yo te ayudo porque es necesario… no te sientas mal, Anthony y Bree tendrán una carrera, te lo juro

— Pero ¿tú?

— No te preocupes por mí, a mí no me hace falta estudiar, yo tengo un trabajo

— Pero te la vives ahí— protesta—. No sales a divertirte como te mereces, no eres una chica normal de veintitrés años… deberías tener un novio o por lo menos amigos y no lo haces por mi culpa, porque me tienes que ayudar, no es justo

— Papi— mi voz tiembla. No me gusta oír como mi padre se reprocha a si mismo—. No te sientas así… no necesito ser como las demás para sentirme feliz, lo que me hace feliz es ver sanos a mis hermanos y a ti, no necesito más

— Espero que algún día encuentres a un buen hombre— suspira y luego me toma de las manos—. Para que te saque de esta miseria

— ¿Y dejarlos? ¡Ni loca!

— No digas eso… yo sé que lo vas a encontrar, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a cambiar, no lo sé… llevo días soñando con que te casas y eres feliz… es un sueño hermoso

Me paralizo. Los sueños de mi padre en su mayoría son proféticos. El soñó el abandono de Reneé y la muerte de Sue. También soñó que estábamos en crisis lo cual también fue cierto porque antes de vivir aquí, tuvimos una casa preciosa. Mi padre era abogado exitoso pero lo corrieron del bufete ya que lo acusaron de un fraude que por supuesto, él no había cometido. No lo metieron a la cárcel por falta de pruebas pero su jefe se aseguró de que mi padre jamás se incorporará a otro bufete.

Mi madre lo abandonó después de eso y mi padre ya no pudo seguir pagando la casa donde vivíamos ya que esta era rentada. Tuvo que vender su coche para después mudarnos al departamento donde vivimos actualmente. El dinero nos permitió vivir sin preocuparnos durante muy poco tiempo ya que se nos vinieron los gastos encima y se nos acabó, quedando así en nuestra actual situación. Por eso, los sueños de Charlie no son para tomarse a la ligera.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Yo no me quiero enamorar.

— No me voy a casar— le respondo seria—. Tu sueño tal vez no sea correcto

Mi padre sonríe de forma arrogante y burlona.

— ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

— Nunca— susurro con rabia. Me levanto—. Bueno, papá, me iré a dormir, ya no quiero que me sigas molestando con eso del sueño

— Está bien, hija

Esa noche no puedo pegar el ojo. Tengo una preocupación y es el chico de cabello cobrizo que por alguna razón no puedo sacar de mi mente. Pienso en el momento en que nos besamos y sin darme cuenta ya me estoy mordiendo los labios.

Al día siguiente en el hotel, se puede notar la tensión que hay entre todos los camareros del restaurante. Todos están nerviosos por lo de hoy.

Estoy por abrir mi casillero cuando de repente alguien me llama. Entrecierro la puerta para ver. Me pongo algo rígida cuando veo que es Tanya.

— Hola, Isabella— me saluda con una extraña amabilidad. Parece avergonzada.

— Hola Tanya ¿cómo está tu sobrino? Victoria y Helen me han dicho que…

— Sí, Isabella, gracias a Dios mi bebé se salvó, ahora está delicado pero se recupera…

— Oh, me alegra— le sonrío sinceramente—. Me da mucho gusto que se haya salvado, de verdad Tanya…

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— pregunta con la voz rota. La miro confundida—. ¿Por qué estás siendo buena? Yo te he tratado de lo peor…

— Yo no te guardo rencor, Tanya, es cierto que no me agradabas, pero tampoco te odiaba

— Eres muy buena, Isabella, quisiste venir conmigo cuando pensé que mi John se había muerto, Jessica ni siquiera me preguntó por la salud de mi sobrino, solo me contó sobre su revolcón con Dimitri

— Maldita golfa— mascullo.

— Sí, tienes razón, eso es lo que es, una maldita golfa… quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho, Isabella… quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Esto que le pasó a John me sirvió para recapacitar. Soy una mierda de persona, te he tenido envidia porque Dimitri te hace caso y a mí no, pero ya me di cuenta de que él es un poco hombre y que no vale la pena… realmente no estoy interesada en él, pero siempre me creí lo mejor del mundo y ya no quiero, Isabella, ya no quiero

Después de decir eso me abraza y comienza a sollozar con fuerza. Le doy palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarla.

— Calma, Tanya, no pasa nada. Todos cometemos errores y los tuyos no han sido tan graves

— Claro que lo son…

Niego con la cabeza.

— No, no lo son, por lo menos lo que yo sé que hiciste no es tan grave, a mí me parece grave matar a alguien

— Yo nunca he matado a nadie— se ríe un poco y me suelta.

— ¿Te has metido con Dimitri como Jessica lo ha hecho?

— No… tampoco con nadie, soy virgen…

— ¿En serio?

— ¿No me crees? Bueno, es de esperarse, me visto como una zo…

— No digas eso— la interrumpo—. Pensé que no lo eras porque cuando entré a trabajar te burlaste de mi por tener cara de virgen

— Ah, lo siento por eso— se disculpa—. Si quieres puedes burlarte de mí ahora, supongo que ya no debes serlo

— Lo sigo siendo— le confieso. Ella me mira atónita y en ese momento sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas.

— No lo puedo crees, wow…

Ambas nos reímos.

— Quiero que seas mi amiga, Isabella, ¿Podrías?— me pregunta y yo asiento porque estoy dispuesta. El perdón es una de las cosas más hermosas que existen. Eso me lo enseñó papá desde que era pequeña. Él jamás le ha tenido rencor a mi madre y yo… tampoco. Espero que sea feliz donde quiera que esté.

Le tiendo una mano a Tanya.

— Amigas— decimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos damos un apretón de manos.

Este día es bastante ajetreado. He tenido que limpiar muchas habitaciones debido a que la familia del escritor llega hoy y debemos tener el hotel en perfecto estado. Por primera vez en la vida, no terminé el trabajo de Tanya pues ella lo hizo todo sola y perfectamente bien. Estoy orgullosa de ella. a veces los sustos pueden traer cosas muy buenas.

— Por fin terminamos el piso seis— me dice Tanya con un tono de entusiasmo mientras almorzamos.

— A mí me faltan más cosas después del trabajo— contesto—. Tengo que hacerla de mesera en la fiesta del escritor

— Yo igual, hablé con Aro para pedir horas extras, ya sabes, el hospital es caro

— Te entiendo perfectamente, Tanya… si me permites voy a ir uno de estos días a visitar a John, le pediré a mis hermanos que le hagan un dibujo o algo así, no tenemos mucho dinero pero…

— Eres una gran persona— sonríe.

— Dime Bella, y no, no soy una gran persona, solo me preocupo por los demás, eso es todo

— Claro que eres una excelente persona, pero bueno, cambiemos de tema… ¡Edward Cullen estará aquí! Me siento emocionada…

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! Es el escritor del momento… una prima me prestó los libros, están buenísimos, es mi escritor favorito

— ¡También es mi favorito!— exclamo—. Y lo vamos a conocer

— Sí… tenemos que pedirle autógrafo y toda la cosa

— ¿Qué haces con esta zorra?— pregunta Jessica sentándose al lado de Tanya. La fulmino con la mirada.

— Hum… yo no veo a ninguna zorra por aquí además de ti, así que no sé de quién me hablas— responde Tanya sin perder el buen humor.

Casi escupo el refresco que me estoy tomando. Trago el líquido y me río.

— Tú no te rías, maldita perra— me calla Jessica.

— ¿Perdón?— pregunto—. La única perra o zorra eres tú, yo no, pero bueno, sí quieres decirme así, no me importa

— Bien dicho, Bella— me dice Tanya—. Ahora, vámonos, se me ha quitado el hambre.

— Vámonos— murmuro mientras me levanto. Tanya y yo nos vamos del comedor, dejando a Jessica echando espuma por la boca. Al llegar al vestidor nos reímos como locas. Ángela se acerca a nosotras y nos pregunta que ha pasado. Se lo contamos entre risas y ella termina riendo junto a nosotras.

El resto del día ya no hay tanto trabajo y comienza la dichosa conferencia de prensa. Muchas de las personas que iban llegando eran de una hermosura impresionante. Se parecen mucho a… al chico de cabello cobrizo que no he visto en toda la tarde.

¿Y si él es familiar del escritor? Bueno, eso es probable, pero seguramente será su sobrino o su sobrino nieto. Edward Cullen es un viejo, yo lo sé. Su manera de narrar es demasiado buena para ser un joven.

Estoy de pie en medio de la recepción admirando a toda esa gente tan guapa cuando de repente alguien me llama. Es Jasper.

— Hola, Jasper— lo saludo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

— Ven conmigo, Alice te ha apartado un lugar, puedes venir a la conferencia

— No, claro que no— me niego. No puedo ir vestida así.

— Ven conmigo y no discutas, nena… Alice me dijo que si no ibas te llevaría de compras

— ¿De nuevo con ese chantaje?— pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Sí y lo hará siempre que lo necesite

— Pues vamos— acepto de mala gana pero muy en el fondo estoy saltando por todo el lugar y dando volteretas cual porrista de instituto.

— Primero debes cambiarte… te tienes que poner ya el uniforme de camarera de restaurante, Alice te está esperando en una habitación del tercer piso

Quiero preguntar por qué no simplemente me dejaron el uniforme en el vestidor pero me contengo. Jasper y yo fuimos a la habitación donde el duende nos estaba esperando con uniforme en las manos y con una mirada de excitación. No le pregunto nada, le quito el uniforme y me voy al baño a cambiar. Cuando salgo me dicen que me veo muy bien.

— Está muy corto— protesto.

— No— me contradice Alice—. Ahora mismo vienes con nosotros o si no te llevo de compras mañana y te compraré cosas mucho más cortas que eso

— Creo que me equivoqué, no está tan corto— respondo inmediatamente lo cual le arranca una carcajada a Jasper.

Los tres nos dirigimos al salón de conferencias del hotel. El Vulturi tiene de todo, lo único que les falta es tener un cine o un teatro. El hotel cuenta con albercas, canchas de tenis, spa, salones de conferencia y de eventos; también está el restaurante. Además los empleados tenemos nuestros beneficios ya que tenemos el comedor, el vestidor y nuestros propios baños. El señor Aro piensa en todo. El sueldo no es lo mejor del mundo pero no es para quejarse tampoco. Podría estar en un empleo con un sueldo peor.

Al llegar al lugar me siento nerviosa. Hay muchos reporteros. Alice me dice que esté tranquila, que no me van a apuntar con la cámara. Me siento más calmada porque es cierto. Las cámaras, las grabadoras y las preguntas estarían enfocadas en Edward Cullen. Mi atención también lo estará.

De repente la conferencia comienza y casi me voy de espaldas cuando veo quien se sienta en el lugar del entrevistado. Nada más y nada menos que… el chico de cabello cobrizo. La primera pregunta que hacen y que él responde lo confirma de una vez por todas.

Yo, Isabella Swan ¡Me besé con mi escritor favorito! Este mundo sinceramente está tremendamente retorcido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a **Ninacara** y **Nadiia 16** por dejarme sus comentarios n.n y darle una oportunidad a mi fic, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me da gusto que les agrade lo que escribo. Esta historia también la estoy publicando en Lunanuevameyer y una chica me dijo que alguien estaba subiendo esta historia a fanfiction porque mi usuario es muy diferente al de la otra página. Quiero aclarar que yo soy la autora original, que estoy en contra del plagio y si alguien publica mi historia sin mi consentimiento en otra página lo golpearé con bates :D ok no jajaja (la broma de los bates la entenderán más adelante jijij) Saludos y muchos besitos…

Atte: Una camarera con dolor de panza D:

Les dejo aquí mi página de face que se llama "las camareras de Seattle" por si se quieren unir.

groups/885350244818364/?fref=ts


	3. Chapter 3

LA CAMARERA

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que mi fic les guste :D saludos! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 3: Solamente mía**

POV Bella:

Miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente: ¿Por qué Edward Cullen no es un anciano? ¿Cómo rayos puede ser tan increíblemente guapo? ¿Por qué Alice me dijo que es gay pero este me besó? En caso de que Edward sea gay ¿por qué me dijo que le encanté y quiso pasar la noche conmigo? Demasiadas incognitas…

La cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy a punto de vomitar. Suele pasarme cuando me encuentro en una situación así de loca. La conferencia al principio trata sobre el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro el cual debo leer definitivamente. La trama me parece muy interesante.

— ¿Y cómo va su relación, señor Cullen?— cuestiona uno de los periodistas cuando pasan a las preguntas personales. Me pongo tensa… él tiene una relación y aun así me besó. Es un maldito imbécil e infiel.

Vislumbro una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro de Edward.

— Bueno, eso es algo demasiado personal, pero bueno, se los diré… mi marido y yo estamos muy bien, somos felices.

Casi me caigo de la silla. Seguramente escuché mal… ¿Dijo marido? No me la creo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?— me susurra Alice en el oído.

— ¿Edward Cullen en verdad si es gay?— le pregunto en voz baja.

— Sí, ya te lo dije, él es gay… está casado con un muchacho que se llama Peter, es el que está al lado de él.

Miro al tal Peter. Es bastante atractivo; su cabello es castaño claro y tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes que puedo notar hasta donde estoy. Este toma la mano de Edward. Por alguna extraña razón me enfado y quiero irme.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— me pregunta Jasper. Está preocupado.

— Me quiero ir— digo con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, no me siento bien.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? Te puedo llevar— me ofrece pero niego con la cabeza.

— No, estaré en la cena… no se preocupen, no los defraudaré, haré mi trabajo tal y como debe ser.

— ¿Estás segura?— Alice me mira angustiada. Seguramente estoy pálida como un muerto—. Mira, no tienes que pagarme nada…

— Lo haré, Alice solamente… voy al salón.

Salgo como puedo del salón de conferencias. Trato de que Edward no me vea pero no lo consigo. Cuando estoy por salir mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. En cuanto pongo un pie afuera se me escapa un jadeo y me doy cuenta de que mi corazón está palpitando como loco desde hace un rato. No es posible lo que acabo de ver; no es posible que ese chico de ojos verdes que me besó sea mi escritor favorito.

Voy al baño y me lavo la cara. Me miro en el espejo antes de secarme y observo mi rostro. Estoy sumamente pálida. En ese momento alguien entra al baño; es Tanya.

— Hola, Bella— me saluda sonriente. Lleva puesto su traje de camarera de restaurante y le queda muy bien.

— Hola— la saludo intentando no parecer fría. Con lo que acaba de pasar se me quitó toda la emoción por estar en aquella cena.

— Vamos al salón— me dice dando saltitos—. Al fin conoceremos a Edward Cullen, ya me enteré que es gay pero no por eso lo dejaré de admirar, es demasiado guapo pero… — hace un mohín—. No es para nada mi tipo— se ríe pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ya no comparto su entusiasmo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

— No, nada— niego con la cabeza y hago lo más parecido a una sonrisa—. Solo estoy nerviosa, vámonos al salón ¿Sí?

— ¡Perfecto, vamos!— chilla. Su entusiasmo ha vuelto y el mío ha muerto desde que entré a esa maldita conferencia.

Ambas nos dirigimos al salón pero le recuerdo a Tanya que yo tengo su celular. Ella se muestra sorprendida y algo avergonzada. Decide que vayamos a los vestidores para que se lo entregue y ponerlo a cargar. Me siento aliviada porque eso retrasa unos cuantos minutos mi llegada al salón.

— ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?— le pregunto riéndome mientras Tanya conecta su prehistórico aparato.

— ¿Quién va a quererse robar esta cosa?— contesta con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ahora sí, vámonos.

Asiento aunque la verdad es que quiero salir huyendo del hotel. A medida de que nos acercamos a la entrada del salón me siento más y más inquieta. No quiero hablar con él, no quiero.

Haz tu trabajo, Isabella, me regaña mi subconsciente. Él no debe acordarse de mí ni del beso. Quizá solo estaba peleado con su pareja y en un impulso me besó. Sí, eso debe ser. No puedo creer que yo realmente haya creído que le gusté. El pensamiento me provoca alivio pero muy en el fondo decepción.

Observo el lugar. Está hermoso. Las mesas tienen manteles blancos con detalles dorados; Los utensilios, copas y platos en perfecto orden y en el centro de cada mesa hay un bonito arreglo de flores. El ambiente es refinado y tranquilo y al fondo del salón alguien está tocando en el piano una pieza lenta y melancólica que ya he escuchado. Al escritor debe gustarle la música clásica.

Cuando llegamos con los demás camareros Aro nos empieza a dar órdenes. Él siempre se encarga personalmente de que todo esté en orden. Alguna vez ha dejado a cargo a Alice pero eso es cuando son graduaciones o eventos juveniles.

Y llegan más invitados. Todo está saliendo de maravilla. Me la paso bien hasta que todos aplauden y le dan la bienvenida al cumpleañero. Está con su esposo y eso me hace querer vomitar. No es posible que un hombre tan hermoso… No, no puedo pensar eso. Yo no soy ni seré homofóbica.

Cuando los veo tan felices lucho para no tirar al suelo la bandeja con copas de champagne caro que tengo en las manos.

Este ambiente me enferma. Está lleno de hipocresía y de gente que quiere parecer culta. Quizá lo soportaría si Edward no estuviese presente. No ha dejado de charlar con su esposo; no se besan pero no se puede negar que son pareja dado a lo felices que están.

— Oye, Bella… vamos a pedir un autógrafo a Edward— me susurra Tanya en el oído, aprovechando que Aro salió un momento para hablar por teléfono—. También al marido le voy a pedir uno, es demasiado sensual… ese sí que es mi tipo de hombre.

— No quiero molestarlos— mascullo. Ya no puedo ocultar mi rabia e incomodidad.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto rara desde hace rato, estás muy tensa.

— No, no me sucede nada— miento.

— Ah, ¡Ya qué te ocurre! Estás decepcionada porque él es gay… vamos con ellos, Bella, tal vez los convirtamos en los hombres que deben ser.

Me río sinceramente por primera vez en la noche. Tanya es demasiado ocurrente y me ha puesto de buen humor.

— Está bien— acepto.

No, no, no ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Me estoy volviendo loca. Pero bueno, ya me puedo echar para atrás. Estoy frente a la mesa de esos dos tortolos. Edward me mira impresionado y me come con la mirada como cuando nos encontramos por vez primera. Peter (o creo que así se llama), hace lo mismo pero con Tanya. Frunzo el ceño… ¿Qué no se supone que ambos son esposos y que no gustan de las mujeres?

— ¿Las podemos ayudar en algo?— pregunta el marido de Edward con un tono seductor. Nos mira a ambas pero su atención realmente está enfocada en Tanya.

— Somos grandes admiradoras de los libros de Edward y queríamos un autógrafo— le explica Tanya parpadeando exageradamente—. Pero de paso yo quiero el tuyo, eres muy atractivo ¿Acaso eres un modelo?

Peter o como se llame, le sonríe.

— Sí lo soy, pero no soy conocido en este país, solo en Europa, exactamente en Londres, apenas estoy comenzando, por eso no soy famoso

— Pero lo serás, con esa belleza…

Claramente Tanya está coqueteando con el tipo y él no le es indiferente. Me quiero reír.

— Isabella, ¿me permites un momento?— me pregunta Edward. Asiento y dejo la bandeja en la mesa. Tanya me guiña un ojo antes de seguir conversando con el marido de Edward.

Edward se levanta, me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Como las personas ya se han puesto a bailar no nos notan demasiado. Siento los nervios a flor de piel, como si algo fuese a suceder entre nosotros. Observo su atuendo antes de llegar a la salida. Se ve guapísimo con su traje negro. Increíblemente sexy y atractivo.

Comienzo a tener pánico cuando subimos por el elevador.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— le pregunto asustada.

— A mi recámara— me contesta serio. Su mirada es abrazadora y hace que me sienta excitada como cuando me besó. Llegamos al último piso que es donde está la suite presidencial. Nunca he estado aquí y me impresiono. Parece un departamento de lujo. Al entrar observo la preciosa sala con sillones negros y la pared de cristal. Tiene una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

Se cierran las puertas del elevador y me sobresalto. Miro a Edward y casi me da un ataque cuando veo su erección. Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza y temo que en cualquier momento se me saldrá del pecho.

— Esta vez no te me escapas, nena— me dice con voz ronca. Me mira intensamente y me ruborizo—. ¿No ves cómo me tienes?

— Señor, esto no es correcto— le digo.

— Dime Edward, después de todo te vas a acostar conmigo

— Yo… solo soy una camarera— protesto enojada—. No una puta.

— ¿Quién te dijo que eres una puta? Te quiero coger y ya… así que si te preocupas por eso, puedes relajarte

— Pe… pero yo.

— No te considero puta, pero te pagaré, así que acepta… déjame hacerte mía

— No quiero dinero por eso— le gruño. Estoy molesta pero a la vez me estoy excitando. Lo puedo sentir en mis bragas que están un poco mojadas—. No soy ninguna puta.

— No te estoy diciendo puta… pero estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por tenerte, te ves extremadamente sexy con ese vestido, una camarera está entre mis múltiples fetiches, señorita Swan y eres la más sensual que he visto.

Me muerdo los labios. Lo deseo.

— Si sigues haciendo eso voy a hacértelo aunque no quieras— gruñe y dejo de morderme los labios.

— Solo quiero que responda a una pregunta ¿Es usted gay?

— No voy a responder a eso… acuéstate conmigo y lo vas a comprobar.

Bien, no es gay… pero debo asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

— No, yo no me voy a meter con usted, puede tener alguna enfermedad…

— No la tengo, joder, si la tuviera, no te estaría pidiendo esto, usaremos condón, además.

— ¿Seguro?

— Te lo juro.

— Entonces… supongo que estaremos bien.

¿Qué? ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿Estoy aceptando tener sexo con él? Edward me muestra esa sonrisa torcida que me deja sin respiración y me toma de la mano para llevarme a la recámara donde hay una cama enorme.

— Desnúdate para mí, preciosa— me susurra en el oído y suelto un gemido involuntario.

— Yo…

— Hazlo— ordena. No ha alzado la voz pero suena muy autoritario, lo dice muy en serio. Temblorosa comienzo a desvestirme y el vestido de camarera cae a mis pies, dejándome en ropa interior la cual es negra y la mejor que tengo.

Edward se acerca y baja los dos tirantes de mi sostén y luego lo desabrocha lentamente. Comienza a besarme el cuello haciendo una línea imaginaria desde mi cuello hacia el lóbulo de la oreja, siento sus traviesas manos moverse sobre mí, tira de mis pezones los cuales se ponen erectos inmediatamente. Vuelvo a gemir y él regresa, sigue chupando mi cuello y masajeando mis pechos. Hasta que de pronto deja de hacerlo.

— Voltea a verme— me pide, salgo del vestido y me quito los zapatos para después volverme hacia él. Sus hermosos ojos brillan por la excitación. Sonríe sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos mete a su boca mi pezón derecho que está completamente erecto ansiando su toque y sin poderlo evitar me arqueo hacia él.

Edward me sostiene por la espalda y comienza a trazar círculos con su lengua en mi pezón. A pesar de que está trabajando ahí puedo sentir el placer en mi zona más íntima y gimo. Me encanta lo que me hace, me fascina—. Tienes unos pechos hermosos— me dice cuando me suelta. Hago una mueca, quiero más. Edward agarra mis pechos con las dos manos y los aprieta—. Son perfectos— gime.

— Continua— le suplico jadeante.

— Oh, no… ahora continuamos con esto…— me acaricia el sexo con un dedo por encima de la ropa interior. Me estremezco—. Incluso aquí puedo sentir la humedad, mmm, que delicia— musita—. Recuéstate y abre tus piernas, vamos a saber si sabes tan bien como me imagino.

Sus palabras me excitan aún más. Hago lo que me pide y me recuesto en la cama en la posición que él me ha dicho. Edward tira de los extremos de mis bragas, comienza a bajarlas lentamente. Levanto un poco las piernas para que pueda pasarlos por mis pies. Los tira a algún lugar desconocido de la habitación y observa mi centro muy pero muy excitado.

— Me muero por estar dentro— Dice y después se levanta—. No te muevas, no cierres las piernas. — Dice completamente autoritario y exigente, eso hace que me excite todavía más, sin poder evitarlo.

Frente a mí veo como se empieza a desnudar. Primero el saco, después la camisa y veo su perfecto y trabajado torso, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a estar en una situación como esta; No me equivoqué, tiene un cuerpazo. Después se quita los pantalones y los calcetines, quedando solo en bóxer. No puede ocultar la enorme erección que tiene y me preocupa el hecho de que pueda lastimarme, es que es muy grande.

Cuando se quita el bóxer cierro los ojos. Edward se ríe.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?

No le contesto.

— Mírame, mira como me has puesto…

Abro los ojos y miro. Dios santo… es enorme ¿Aquello me va a caber adentro? ¿Me va a partir en dos? Edward se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si se le antojase algo.

— Ahora voy a probarte— dice antes de hundir su rostro entre mis piernas. Su lengua se mueve sin piedad por mi sexo y no puedo evitar retorcerme.

— Ah— gimo y jalo un poco su cabello y él gruñe pero sigue chupando sin detenerse un segundo. Después mordisquea mi clítoris y mete un dedo a mi centro acompasando los movimientos, me arqueo. Estoy gritando incoherencias, lo sé, pero no me puedo detener. El placer aumenta cada segundo más e instintivamente muevo de arriba abajo mi pelvis para conseguir más fricción en busca de algo que desconozco. Mis piernas se tensan un momento y grito el nombre de él mientras me vengo. Dios… acabo de tener mi primer orgasmo. Edward saca la cabeza de entre mis piernas y sonríe con los labios brillantes por mis fluidos.

Dejo que mi espalda se estrelle contra el colchón. Estoy desnuda, sudorosa y jadeante.

— ¿Te ha gustado?— me pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Ha sido… wow— respiro agitadamente todavía.

— Esto no se ha acabado— me dice.

¡Pero estoy rendida! Acabo de venirme y dudo que pueda otra vez.

— Te voy a follar— anuncia y ese cansancio se evapora al instante. Estoy excitada de nuevo. Me sostengo con los codos y miro como saca un paquete plateado de su ropa. Cuando se agacha puedo ver su hermoso trasero.

Se pone el condón muy rápido y se coloca encima de mí. De pronto recuerdo que sigo siendo virgen y me entra el miedo otra vez.

— Entre lento— le suplico y él asiente aunque me mira confundido. Comienza a penetrarme muy lentamente. Cierro los ojos. Duele mucho, duele mucho, maldita sea. Edward se queda muy quieto.

— ¿Eres virgen?— pregunta incrédulo. Oh no, se va a enojar mucho.

Asiento con algo de temor.

— Ya no va a acostarse conmigo, ¿cierto?— le pregunto triste. Edward niega con la cabeza. Se está riendo—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Mi pregunta hace que deje de reírse. Ahora me mira intensamente.

— Esto es hermoso— susurra—. Yo… nunca he tenido sexo con alguien virgen.

— ¿Ah? — No entiendo absolutamente nada.

— Te lo haré… seré lento y suave, no te preocupes— sus ojos brillan y no es solo la pasión. Percibo que me está mirando con ternura.

Le digo que sí con la cabeza porque le creo. Por alguna extraña razón confío en él.

Lentamente se hunde más en mí hasta que se topa con aquella barrera que es la prueba de que jamás he hecho estas cosas.

— Me siento tan afortunado— dice antes de atravesarla. Se me escapan las lágrimas; es muy doloroso. Edward suelta un gemido.

— Eres tan estrecha, se siente tremendamente delicioso aun con condón.

Quisiera decir lo mismo pero el dolor sigue ahí. Edward al ver mi sufrimiento me da un leve beso en los labios y se queda quieto dentro de mí.

— No llores, pequeña… pronto se irá el dolor, relájate y pasara.

Logro asentir a duras penas. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos porque duele, Joder sí que duele. De pronto el dolor va disminuyendo de a poco y le digo que se empiece a mover.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunta algo inquieto.

— Sí. — Digo lo más segura que puedo en medio de esta situación.

Sin decir nada más comienza a moverse lentamente. Al principio siento algo de dolor pero a medida de que pasan los segundos comienzo a sentir placer.

— Eres perfecta— gruñe. Sus embestidas son muy lentas, necesito más.

— Por favor— le pido entre gemidos.

— ¿Por favor qué?... ¿Qué quieres? — Dice entre jadeos.

— Te quiero a ti— respondo—. Más rápido.

— Ah, al fin— dice antes de besarme con desesperación. Comienza a moverse más rápido e inevitablemente alzo las caderas otra vez en busca de esa exquisita fricción—. Te deseo demasiado desde que te vi— deja mis labios y atrapa uno de mis pezones en su boca. Me retuerzo de placer.

— Ah, sigue así— le suplico.

Edward deja mi pezón y me mira de forma perversa antes de moverse en círculos. Me arqueo más y suelto un gemido más alto que todos los que he soltado en este encuentro. Me está volviendo loca. Después sus estocadas son como antes pero ahora se mueve mucho más rápido y nos besamos. Le muerdo el labio inferior y el vuelve a gruñir. Cuando gruñe me vuelve loca. Me encanta que lo haga.

De pronto mi vista se vuelve borrosa y se me tensan las piernas de nuevo. Suelto un alarido cuando alcanzo de nuevo el orgasmo que es mucho más intenso que el primero.

— Isabella— grita antes de correrse unos segundos después que yo.

Cuando termina de venirse se desploma sobre mí. Ambos intentamos controlar nuestras frenéticas respiraciones. Puedo sentir el pulso acelerado de Edward y eso me hace sonreír como idiota. Él comienza a reírse y me mira; deja pequeños besos por toda mi cara y por último me da un casto beso en los labios. Me río con él, me río de nuestra travesura.

— Acabamos de tener sexo— me dice sonriendo. Está tan relajado que incluso parece más joven de lo que es—. Y somos unos completos desconocidos

— Sí, lo sé… peor aún, usted es gay, no entiendo como lo ha disfrutado.

Edward se echa a reír mientras sale de mí. En ese instante, me siento vacía.

— Te lo voy a decir solo porque me has dado tu virginidad y porque eres mi admiradora.

Me quedo sin palabras. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡acabo de tener sexo con mi escritor favorito!

— Sí— digo sonrojada—. He leído todos sus libros. — Digo avergonzada.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta asombrado—. Vaya, creí que solo a los locos les gustaban mis libros.

— Pues hoy me he vuelto loca… le acabo de entregar mi virginidad y ni siquiera lo conozco.

— No me llames de usted, realmente detesto eso, además, acabamos de tener sexo.

— Pero…

— Pero nada, somos técnicamente de la misma edad… tengo veinticinco— se quita el condón y miro hacia otro lado.

— Lo suponía— suspiro mientras me siento. Me abrazo las piernas para cubrir mi pecho—. Pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión… la cuestión es… por qué lo has hecho conmigo siendo gay.

Edward se sienta en la cama ahora con su bóxer puesto. Se ve divino con el cabello más revuelto que antes y su torso desnudo.

— No soy gay— murmura. Me quedo ligeramente boquiabierta.

— ¿En serio? Pero tienes marido.

— Bueno, le hemos dicho a todos que somos esposos pero ninguno de los dos es homosexual… fingimos casarnos para que una chica dejara de acosarme… él y yo acordamos desmentir nuestro matrimonio cuando alguno de los dos encuentre a la chica con la que quiera casarse.

— Creo que Peter ya encontró a la suya… se comía con la mirada a la otra camarera.

Me río.

— A mí me ha ido mejor— dice mirándome intensamente. Me estremezco un poco—. Eres la chica más atractiva que he visto en la vida y gracias a ti tuve un orgasmo increíble.

Me ruborizo y Edward se ríe de mi reacción. En ese momento recuerdo que ya debe ser hora de ir a casa.

— Creo que debemos irnos— le digo.

— No— hace un puchero y me acaricia el rostro—. Me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

— No, debo volver a mi casa— me levanto y comienzo a buscar mis bragas. Cuando las encuentro me las pongo—. Hemos estado aquí un buen rato.

— Eso es cierto, Isabella…— dice mirando el lujoso reloj que tiene en la muñeca—. Mis padres me van a matar, me he salido de la fiesta

Los dos nos vestimos en un par de minutos y salimos de la recámara. Después entramos en el elevador y bajamos hasta el piso donde está el salón. La culpa comienza a invadirme. No debí hacer esto.

— Fue un placer— le digo a modo de despedida algo sombría—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— Nos tenemos que volver a ver— me sonríe.

— Mmm… creo que no es lo más conveniente— le digo mientras pienso en mi familia. Definitivamente esto se terminó—. Además, no creo que estés mucho tiempo aquí ¿O sí?

— No— gruñe pero no de esa manera que tanto me excita—. Pasado mañana me voy, pero por favor veámonos mañana, quiero estar contigo antes de irme.

— Lo pensaré— le miento para que no insista.

— Te buscaré y te llevaré a mi habitación— me advierte.

Me río. Puede que una vez más no esté tan mal. Pienso de nuevo en mi familia; es muy tarde. Mierda, por primera vez tengo que buscar a Jasper y pedirle que me lleve.

— Está bien, mañana— le contesto—. Pero por ahora tengo que irme a mi casa…

— ¿Sola?— cuestiona con el ceño fruncido. Parece preocupado y eso en el fondo me emociona.

— No, le diré a Jasper que me lleve, es un amigo.

— ¿Jasper Hale? ¿El novio de Alice Vulturi?

— El mismo, los dos son mis amigos y no creo que Jasper se moleste.

— Yo te llevo— me dice serio. Está apretando los dientes y está muy tenso. No sé cuál es su problema—. No traje mi coche pero puedo llamar a un taxi e ir contigo.

— O me puede prestar para un taxi y me voy sola— le sugiero pero solo estoy bromeando.

— De ninguna manera, estás demasiado provocativa en estos momentos, por lo tanto no te puedes ir así sola.

— Me cambiaré de ropa y ya después me voy sola.

— Ni así voy a permitirlo.

Se acerca a mí y me planta un beso en los labios. Me deja aturdida y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

— No voy a dejarte ir, eres mía ahora.

La intensidad de sus palabras me abruma… ¿Acaso está diciendo lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Cree que ahora le pertenezco?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— cuestiono.

— Lo único que sé es que tienes que ser mía… desde que te vi no he podido apartarte de mi mente, solo he pensado en hacerte mía.

— Ah, en el sentido sexual— murmuro y comienzo a sentirme estúpida. Pues claro que en el sentido sexual, idiota.

Me sorprendo cuando Edward niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

— Quiero que seas totalmente mía, de mi propiedad… ahora que te has entregado a mí no pienso dejar que te vayas ¿Así o más claro?

Muy en el fondo vuelvo a saltar como porrista de instituto. Sin embargo, mi parte racional se espanta. No puedo ser suya; yo soy de mi familia. Solo vivo por y para ellos porque me necesitan. Lo que pasó hoy con él fue un momento de estupidez y egoísmo.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo ser tuya— le digo.

— ¿Acaso tienes novio?

— No, pero yo no puedo ser de nadie, no tengo derecho a serlo… perdóneme por lo que ha ocurrido hoy, no va a volverse a repetir, con su permiso, señor Cullen, por cierto… felicitaciones nuevamente por su cumpleaños y por el próximo lanzamiento de su nuevo libro, espero con ansias leerlo.

Del salón sale una señora muy guapa y viene hacia Edward. Aprovecho eso para salir corriendo hacia el elevador. Edward le dice algo e intenta alcanzarme pero las puertas del elevador se cierran antes. Contengo las lágrimas. No debo emocionarme con este chico ya que somos de mundos distintos y además yo… vivo por Charlie, Bree y Anthony. No los puedo defraudar de esa manera.

En la recepción del hotel me encuentro con Jasper y Alice.

— Nena, estás blanca como el papel ¿qué pasó?— me pregunta Alice. Jasper me mira preocupado.

— Llévenme a casa, se los suplico, ahora mismo me quiero ir, les explicaré que ocurrió ¿Sí?

— Está bien, ve a cambiarte, aquí te esperamos

Asiento y me dirijo al vestidor. No hay nadie así que me cambio de ropa tranquilamente. Se me quitan las ganas de llorar y cuando estoy lista voy al encuentro de Alice y Jasper para irnos.

En el camino me cuestionan que ha pasado. Avergonzada les relato que me he acostado con él pero no entro en detalles y tampoco menciono lo del falso matrimonio. Lo que si menciono es lo que me dijo afuera del salón.

— Edward está enfermo— masculla Alice—. Sus libros lo muestran claramente… yo sabía que él no era gay pero no te podía decir eso porque muy pocos lo sabemos.

— Eso no importa ya, el caso es que me quiero alejar de él, no lo quiero ver— la verdad es que me muero por verlo pero esa es justa la razón por la que debo alejarme. No me quiero involucrar con alguien que tarde o temprano se irá.

— Y yo me encargo de eso… vas a quedarte en casa mañana ¿de acuerdo? Hablaré con mi padre y le diré que te enfermaste o algo así.

Asiento. Un día de descanso no me vendría nada mal.

— Pasado mañana a las siete se va Edward a Londres con Peter, si vuelves pasado mañana ya no lo vas a encontrar.

— Perfecto— suspiro—. Él me gusta mucho y la pasé bien pero realmente me asusté con lo que dijo

— Y tenlo porque cuando Edward dice algo va muy en serio… él siempre ha soñado con encontrar a una mujer a la cual controlar, a la cual hacer de su propiedad y es mi culpa que sepa de ti, perdóname por meterte en este problema.

— ¿Qué?

— Alice le dijo a Edward tu nombre, tu apellido, tu edad y situación sentimental… a mí me sacó otros datos, es culpa de los dos.

Resoplo con indignación.

— Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia— digo mientras me intento calmar—. Definitivamente yo no soy ser esa mujer que él sueña.

— Pues yo creo que sí— dice Alice con preocupación—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que encajas perfectamente con el tipo de chica que describe Edward en sus novelas? Estatura promedio, buena figura, cabello y ojos marrones, hermosa.

— Yo no soy hermosa— me río.

— Lo eres, solo que tú no te das cuenta….

— Sí— Jasper suelta una carcajada—. En la secundaria tenías a todos babeando y tenía que estar cuidándote, yo no te quería de esa forma porque siempre te he visto como una hermana y mi debilidad son las pequeñas duendes.

Alice le sonríe y ambos se dan un rápido beso en los labios.

Cuando llego a mi casa me doy un rápido baño y me acuesto. Mi padre y mis hermanos ya se han dormido. Estoy hecha un ovillo en mi cama y empiezo a repasar los hechos de este día: me volví amiga de Tanya, fui a la conferencia de prensa de mi escritor favorito…Edward Cullen y descubrí que es ese chico que tanto me inquietaba; también estuve en su fiesta ofreciendo champagne y aun sabiendo que estaba casado con un hombre me acosté con él. Después de eso él me confiesa que no está casado pero que ha fingido estarlo para no sea acosado por una chica cuya identidad desconozco. Por último y lo más abrumador… él me dijo que soy suya y no parece estar jugando.

Sé que en el fondo la idea me fascina. Me muero de ganas de pertenecerle y que él sea mío. El solo hecho de pensarlo me emociona y me hace sonreír como estúpida.

Miro a mis niños y a mi padre y recupero la cordura. Ellos no merecen que les haga esto. No voy a traicionarlos de esta forma. No quiero ser egoísta. Cuando se fue Reneé hice el juramento en una iglesia de que iba a ser como una madre para Anthony y cuando murió Sue juré ser la madre de Bree. Hasta ahora he tratado de cumplirlo.

Antes de quedarme dormida siento la leve irritación de mi intimidad. Sonrío al recordar lo que fue mi primera vez. Sin duda jamás lo olvidaré.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma me despierta a las seis como siempre pero no despierto a mis hermanos hasta las ocho ya que mis pequeños angelitos no van a ir a la escuela hoy. Me los voy a llevar a pasear por ahí y a comprarle zapatos a cada uno.

— ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!— exclama Anthony en cuanto le digo que no irá a la escuela.

— Hija, ¿de verdad vas a dejar que falten a la escuela?— me pregunta Charlie un poco preocupado. Sigue en la casa porque no ha tenido que llevar a Anthony a la escuela la cual queda lejos de aquí.

— Ya revisé la agenda del niño, no tiene tarea hoy y además no va a haber ningún examen, la nena puede faltar el día que quiere porque está en preescolar, además, es mucho el dinero que me prestó Alice así que no va a faltar lo de la renta, cuando llegué lo he dejado en el cajón.

Charlie asiente sonriendo.

— ¡Sí!— grita Bree y corre a abrazarme.

— Me los voy a llevar siempre y cuando se bañen— les digo a los niños.

— Cuando regresemos— me suplica Anthony con un puchero estilo Alice. Pongo los ojos en blanco y maldigo a Alice en mi fuero interno por enseñarle al pequeño a suplicar de esa forma. Sabe que no puedo resistirme a eso.

— Está bien— le gruño pero no estoy enfadada—. Pero la que no se salva es Bree, ayer por la noche no la bañe, pero mientras la baño ve a cambiarte, Anthony

Mi princesa no protesta porque a ella le fascina bañarse.

Termino de bañarla y la visto. Mi padre se ha ido y les preparo el desayuno a mis hermanos. Me siento feliz al verlos tan emocionados con el paseo. Los amo con toda mi alma.

Esperamos a que sean las doce y nos vamos. Ahora mismo los tres estamos en el metro. Los dos están con una sonrisa enorme en sus hermosos rostros. Anthony será un chico muy apuesto, lo puedo jurar. Se parece mucho a papá pero tiene los ojos azules de Reneé y sus largas pestañas.

Los pequeños hablan de lo emocionados que están y eso me forma un nudo en la garganta. Los dos siempre se conforman con lo poco que puedo darles. Siempre les enseñé a no ser materialistas pero aun así, me siento mal de no poderles dar más. Yo quiero darles el mundo entero y me siento impotente por no poder hacerlo.

Llegamos al centro comercial y paseamos. Después vamos por unos helados; el mío es de fresa al igual que el de Bree. Anthony pidió de chocolate y está feliz comiéndose el helado.

Luego de los helados nos vamos a la zapatería donde compramos unos tenis preciosos para Bree y otros para Anthony. Miro el dinero que queda. No me importa gastármelo todo si con eso hago feliz a mis niños. Su felicidad es la mía y estoy totalmente emocionada de poder consentirlos aunque sea un poco.

Después de eso nos dirigimos hacia McDonals para que coman unas hamburguesas que sinceramente se me antojan a mí también. Los dos están divertidísimos en los juegos del parque al que vamos después de comer. Mientras los veo jugar despreocupadamente me entran ganas de llorar. Mis niños son tan felices con tan poco…

Mañana mismo tengo que hablar con Jasper y pedirle un favor muy especial. El padre de éste tiene un bufete de abogados en Nueva York. Puedo decirle que le dé un empleo a mi padre. Quizá lo contraten ya que mi padre es un excelente abogado. Fue acusado injustamente hace años pero creo que ya pasó bastante tiempo y es hora de que vuelva a ejercer su carrera, como siempre debio de seguir haciendolo.

Tengo que luchar por el bienestar de mis hermanitos. Nada me importa más que eso. Me limpio las lágrimas de nada me sirven, me levanto de la banca en donde estoy sentada. Llamo a mis hermanos para que volvamos a casa ya que se está haciendo tarde.

Nos regresamos en taxi ya que lo que me ha dado Alice no se ha terminado aún. Al llegar a casa Rosalie me avisa que mi padre ha hablado hace poco a su casa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto algo alarmado. — Papa no solía llamarme más que para emergencias.

— Tu papá me llamó desde un teléfono público para decirme que te avisara que se le olvidó el dinero de la renta… hoy pasa James a recogerlo.

James. Él es el hijo del dueño del edificio. Es un chico bastante agradable pero no puede perdonar ningún atraso con la renta debido a que se metería en problemas con su exigente padre. Lo entiendo y por eso nunca le he fallado. James pasa siempre al taller donde mi padre trabaja a cobrarle ya que yo no estoy en la casa a la hora que él suele cobrar.

— Dice que si se lo puedes llevar, él no puede venir porque tiene trabajo, tiene el coche de un señor rico— continua Rosalie—. Yo te cuido a los niños.

— Muchas gracias, Rose, ahora regreso.

Dejo a los niños con ella y voy a la casa a recoger el dinero. Lo saco del cajón y salgo casi corriendo para llegar rápido al taller que queda a diez cuadras de la casa.

Cuando llego le entrego el dinero a Charlie. Allí está James. He llegado a tiempo.

— Hola, papá, hola James— los saludo con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Bella— me responden al mismo tiempo. Mi padre jadea y se limpia el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano; se nota cansado y junto a él está un precioso BMW rojo. Wow.

— Bella— se ríe James al ver jadear a Charlie—. Trae un refresco a tu padre, se está muriendo— saca dinero de la bolsa de su pantalón y me tiende el billete de cincuenta dólares—. Por favor tráeme uno a mí y cómprate algo si gustas, hazme ese favor, te lo suplico, hace mucho calor.

Es cierto. Aquí adentro parece un horno.

— Sí— dice mi padre—. Por favor, hija, me muero de sed.

— Está bien, ahora vengo, no se mueran— me carcajeo. Cerca de aquí está un mini super.

Camino las tres cuadras que me separan de la tienda y cuando entro no puedo evitar comparar el aire acondicionado con el terrible calor que hace en el taller. Seattle no es una ciudad caliente así que no me explico porque hace tanto calor en el taller donde trabaja mi padre.

Voy a los refrigeradores y saco tres refrescos. Estar en ese taller me ha dado sed. Me dirijo a la caja y los pago. Cuando salgo de la tienda me detengo un poco para sacar el mío de la bolsa y tomarlo. De repente veo como un flamante Volvo plateado se estaciona en el establecimiento. Decido ya no darle más importancia al asunto y sigo tomando soda hasta que el conductor sale del auto. Me quedo paralizada y dejo de beber la soda; es Edward Cullen, mi escritor favorito y el chico con el que me he acostado ayer.

Al parecer él no me ve cuando sale del Volvo pero después lo hace. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y me estremezco. Espero que me ignore pero no lo hace y me mira sonriendo.

— ¡Isabella!— exclama con entusiasmo.

— Edward— lo saludo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo le va?

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy? — Pregunta.

— Descanso. — Miento descaradamente.

— Mentira, a ti no te dan descanso hasta el domingo y hoy es jueves, lo que quieres es alejarte de mí. — Dice totalmente seguro.

— Olvídese de lo que pasó ¿entendido? Fue un error, yo no debí acostarme con usted.

— No, no fue un error ¿cómo puedes decir eso?— sonríe—. Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo ¿Lo entiendes? Te encontré, eres justamente lo que estoy buscando, no me preguntes cómo, solamente lo sé.

— Perdóneme, pero se confunde, lo nuestro solo fue una aventura de una noche.

— Sí, una noche donde supe con certeza que eres mía… solamente mía. — Si soy completamente sincera, aparte de darme un poco de temor por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que me empezara a excitar un poco… solamente un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nenas, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios n.n estoy feliz de que mi humilde historia (la cual escribo con mucho amor jiji) les guste. Espero no decepcionarlas, la verdad soy como quien dice "novata" en esto jijij.

Gracias a: **Ninacara**, **vane**, **cavendano13**, **Nadiia16**, **pirinola-26** y **PrincesLynx **por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejarme su hermoso comentario. A todas les respondí por mensaje pero a vane le respondo por acá jijij.

**Vane**: muchísimas gracias por leerme :D no sabes lo feliz que me hace que les guste mi fic que apenas comienza. Como dije, espero no decepcionarlas :C espero que te guste el capítulo 3 n.n saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**LA CAMARERA **

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que mi fic les guste :D saludos! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 4: Diez días**

POV Bella:

No me puedo creer la desfachatez de sus palabras. Muy a mi pesar me emociona toda esta situación, pero debo mantenerme firme y no caer bajo el encanto de este hombre. Lo debo hacer por mis niños; ellos son mi vida y yo tengo que estar completamente enfocada en ellos y en nada ni nadie más.

— No soy suya— lo contradigo con vehemencia—. Olvídese de que existo, para mí lo nuestro no significó nada— le miento.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué estás temblando? ¿Por qué estás respirando agitadamente?

Mierda. Ha notado ese efecto provoca en mí y lo va a usar en mi contra.

— Me rechazas porque tienes miedo… miedo de admitir esto que nos está pasando… no fue solo una noche de sexo, para mí lo fue todo y quiero repetirlo otra vez porque jamás he sentido nada así, no es amor, nunca he sentido amor, pero sí sé que lo que sentí contigo es especial, nunca lo he sentido por nadie más y estoy totalmente convencido de que ambos estamos atraídos el uno por el otro.

— Eso está mejor— sonrío—. Usted lo ha dicho, solo es atracción pero hasta ahí… no tiene por qué reclamarme ni decirme que soy suya.

— Para empezar no me hables de usted que no lo tolero además de que me purga y dos… sí eres mía, pero por ahora… te prometo que si me haces feliz estos diez días que me quedan aquí, yo te dejo continuar con tu vida de manera normal.

— ¿Diez días? — Pregunto totalmente confundida.

— Sí, Peter y yo decidimos quedarnos más días por petición de mi hermano… seguiré en el hotel pero visitaré a mi familia la cual vive por aquí cerca…en Forks… por favor, sé mía estos diez días que me quedaré, hare que vivas una experiencia que en tu vida imaginaste.

Su propuesta es demasiado tentadora. Me muerdo el labio sin querer, pero tengo que pensar en mis niños.

— Joder, te pido que no hagas eso, me pones duro y estamos en la calle. — Dice con la voz algo ronca.

— ¿Qué?

Edward me sostiene por la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo. Toma discretamente una de mis manos y la pone encima de su miembro el cual está un poco erecto. Eso tiene un efecto en mi entrepierna y sin quererlo me vuelvo a morder los labios.

— Te voy a coger aquí mismo, tú lo has querido.

— ¿Qué? — Digo sin poder entender por completo la situación.

— Sube al maldito auto Isabella, sube o si no te voy a hacer mía aquí mismo… en el estacionamiento y no me importará que nos multen o nos lleven a la cárcel por exhibicionismo.

— Pero debo llevar esto a mi padre— alzo la bolsa.

— Se las llevas y nos vamos inmediatamente, te tengo que hacer mía en este preciso momento y no me vas a dejar con las ganas. — Dice rotundamente.

— Está bien— digo resignada pero muy excitada a la vez.

— Súbete al auto, está abierto. — Ordena.

— Pero… ah, está bien.

_Qué remedio_, pienso y me dirijo al auto y me subo. Edward se sube y me pone el cinturón.

— No quiero que te pase nada— me explica con un tono de voz muy dulce.

Le digo a Edward donde está el taller y en menos de veinte segundos estamos allí. Me bajo y les doy los refrescos a Charlie y a James.

— ¿Con quién vienes?— inquiere James al ver el escandaloso Volvo afuera.

— Con Alice, una amiga que me encontró en el supermercado— respondo.

— Que se baje, la quiero saludar— dice Charlie. Él adora a Alice y viceversa. Se llevan bastante bien. Ella le dice tío Charlie.

— No puede, no quiere bajarse… tiene una alergia espantosa y ya sabes cómo es ella, no soporta ser vista así…

Mi padre se ríe y me despido de él dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a él y a James. Salgo corriendo para subir al coche.

— ¡¿A quién besaste?!— me grita histérico y yo me sobresalto completamente. Edward acelera el Volvo.

— Calma, era mi papá— le digo medio asustada por su reacción.

— ¿Y el chico?

— Un amigo… Edward, el muchacho tiene veinte años y es el que nos cobra la renta, no te alteres, Por Dios.

— Mientras estés conmigo no quiero que beses a ningún amigo ¿me entiendes? Por haber hecho eso te voy a dar más duro, no voy a ser ni pizca de suave, has conseguido enfadarme completamente.

A pesar de que debo estar enfadada, tengo que admitir que… me encanta esa posesión y estoy excitadísima. Quiero que me dé así de duro como ha dicho.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunto.

— A un motel que está cerca de aquí… ya no aguanto más, necesito cogerte.

Llegamos al motel y me sonrojo porque ya lo he visto antes y pensaba que era un lugar de mala muerte. Edward paga en la entrada y nos dan una habitación. Cuando abre la puerta comienza a besarme desenfrenadamente.

Frena el beso por falta de aire y me mira enfadado. Me asusta pero me encanta a la vez.

— Quítate la ropa y no te atrevas a contradecirme.

Asiento y hago lo que me pide. Me quito los tenis y las calcetas rápidamente pero me tomo mi tiempo con el pantalón, consciente de que Edward me mira atentamente.

— ¿Podrías apurarte?— me pregunta impaciente y con la voz ronca. Sonrío al ver su erección; me desea.

Después de los pantalones sigue la blusa y quedo en ropa interior. Hago una mueca al comprobar que mi ropa interior no es tan linda como la que usé anoche.

— Te voy a morder y a golpear si sigues así de lenta— me amenaza mientras se quita la ropa.

Gimo. Me encanta el Edward amenazador y furioso. Me prende demasiado.

Me quito la ropa interior y quedo totalmente desnuda. Me vuelve a mirar de esa forma perversa de ayer y me ordena que me ponga en cuatro lo cual hago sin dudar un solo momento.

— ¿Qué me harás?— le pregunto cuando él comienza a acariciarme el trasero.

— Tienes un culo hermoso— dice—. Quiero morderlo y claro que lo voy a hacer.

Me muerde muy fuerte una de las nalgas y yo grito. Duele, pero es… es sumamente excitante, sin poder evitarlo comienzo a jadear.

— Quiero que te quede claro que solo eres mía, de nadie más— me grita antes de penetrarme rápidamente. Me arqueo sin poderlo evitarlo. Después se retira y escucho que rasga un paquete. Se va a poner el condón. Cuando lo hace vuelve a entrar a mí pero de una manera más lenta. Oh no… me va a torturar.

— Por favor más rápido— le imploro. Él en vez de hacerme caso tira de uno de mis pezones y comienza a pellizcarlo. Gimo. Sigue dándome muy lento a pesar de que hace poco dijo que me daría completamente duro.

— Sé que no estoy cumpliendo mi palabra— se ríe—. Pero yo sé que lo quieres duro y no señorita, aun no, no te lo has ganado.

Protesto con otro gemido y él sigue entrando y saliendo sin ninguna prisa. Se siente delicioso pero es una tortura. Edward comienza a repartir besos en mi espalda mientras me embiste lenta y tortuosamente.

— Tu piel es perfecta… toda tú eres perfecta— susurra—. Y eres mía, solamente mía. — Dice con posesividad.

— Soy… soy tuya— le digo medio sollozando por el placer.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta deteniéndose y yo asiento — .Oh, vamos a darte tu premio por admitirlo, entonces.

Me agarra por las caderas, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel y comienza a moverse como yo quiero. Rápido, Duro y sin detenerse. Oh, esto es delicioso, siento que me muero.

— ¡Vuélvelo a decir!— exclama. Sus estocadas se vuelven cada vez más frenéticas—. Di que eres mía…— Exige.

— ¡Soy… Soy tuya!— grito antes de que un intenso orgasmo me tome por sorpresa—. ¡Edward!

— Oh, maldita sea— dice antes de correrse también dentro mío.

Ambos estamos jadeando, intentando recuperarnos del gran orgasmo que tuvimos.

— ¿De dónde saliste?— me pregunta cuando se quita el condón. Yo estoy acostada boca abajo mirándolo fijamente y sin poder evitarlo…sonriendo como una boba.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto haciéndome la inocente mientras él se tumba a mi lado. Me acaricia el rostro y siento esa electricidad en la piel. Me encanta que me toque.

— Eres demasiado increíble para ser verdad— me dice—. Parece ser que te has salido de alguna de mis historias.

Me sonrojo. Mierda, se me ha olvidado otra vez que él es mi escritor predilecto. Edward interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando acaricia mi espalda. Después baja hasta mi trasero, donde me ha mordido.

— Para que recuerdes quien es tu dueño— me sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta. A este juego podemos jugar dos. Me muerdo el labio y el entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? ¿Quieres que abuse de ti de nuevo?

Me muerdo con más fuerza el labio para provocarlo. Rápidamente se coloca encima de mí, haciéndome girar y me toma las manos con fuerza para que no las pueda mover.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiarme así?— gruñe. Me muerdo los labios otra vez y abro las piernas.

— Me creo uno de sus múltiples fetiches— respondo sonriente y él me penetra con brusquedad. Me arqueo.

— Créeme, no solo eres uno… eres todos a la vez, por eso me fascinas tanto.

Suelto un gemido y él comienza a moverse. Soy suya, le pertenezco por completo.

— Eres mía— gimotea. Sus embestidas son rápidas como me gusta. Sin poderlo evitar elevo mis caderas hacia él y me aferro a su espalda con las uñas para no caerme. Mis pechos están tocando su torso y eso me gusta, me gusta sentirlo junto a mí. Hace que este momento sea más excitante aun—. Y yo tuyo…

Me siento maravillada. Él también es mío. Edward gruñe como tanto me gusta y hunde su rostro entre mis pechos.

— Ah— jadeo. Me siento cerca, lo comienzo a sentir.

— Córrete, hermosa, quiero sentirlo— me pide y como si sus palabras fueran órdenes para mi cuerpo, estallo en mil pedazos de forma intensa y él se viene al mismo tiempo profiriendo un gran grito.

Cuando ambos nos recuperamos, nos damos cuenta de que se ha venido adentro de mí.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda— masculla dando vueltas por toda la habitación, parecía que iba a quedarse calvo de tanto que se jalaba el cabello—. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido, maldita sea?

— Tranquilo, me terminó el periodo hace tres días— trato de tranquilizarlo—. Pero me tomaré la Post Day si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo…

Me mira agradecido y yo le sonrío con dulzura, era tan tierno.

— Gracias— me dice y me da un beso en los labios—. De verdad que eres increíble, contigo pierdo todo el control…

— Me gusta que pierdas el control— hago un puchero.

— Me encantó perderlo, te lo aseguro— se ríe pero luego se pone serio—. Isabella, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Perdamos el control, por la mañana te compraré la pastilla…

— ¡No!— exclamo saltando como un resorte de la cama—. Dejé a mis niños con la vecina

Oh mierda. Me olvidé por completo de ellos. Como putas pude ser tan irresponsable, Joder.

— ¿Tienes hijos?— pregunta confundido.

— No, son mis hermanos, se llaman Bree y Anthony, él tiene diez y ella cuatro… los dejé con la vecina para poder ir con mi padre… Mierda, donde está mi zapato.

Dios. Soy una pésima hermana mayor. Estaba teniendo sexo muy feliz de la vida sin recordar que mis pequeños están con Rosalie.

— Te llevo a tu casa entonces…

— Mmm…— no estoy segura de aceptar.

— Eres mía, no discutas…

Me rindo y río, comienzo a terminar vestirme.

— Tomarás la pastilla sin protestar ¿Verdad?— me pregunta una vez que los dos nos hemos vestido por completo. Asiento.

— Sí, tener hijos no está en mis planes ahora— Digo con un poco más de vehemencia de la necesaria.

— Ni en los míos— murmura para sí mismo y luego mueve la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos. Vuelve a sonreír de esa manera relajada que lo hace parecer mucho más joven.

Cuando me pongo termino de acomodar la blusa y peinarme él ya está completamente vestido. Tiene una habilidad asombrosa para vestirse con rapidez.

— Vamos— me dice.

— Está bien

Ambos salimos de la habitación rápidamente y nos metemos al coche.

— ¿Qué ibas a comprar en esa tienda?— le pregunto intrigada cuando él arranca el Volvo.

— Iba a comprar unas cervezas, se supone que iba a pasar el rato con mi hermano— responde—. Pero… me he encontrado contigo y ha sido sumamente genial.

Miro por la ventana para ocultar mi rubor. Su hermano debe estar preguntándose ahora dónde demonios estará.

— ¿Conoces Seattle?— le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

— Como la palma de mi mano— suspira—. He nacido y vivido aquí hasta que terminé la preparatoria.

— Vaya, yo creí que… eras de Londres, digo… vives allá

— Mi acento no es británico, no sé si lo has notado— se ríe—. Nací aquí pero me mudé a Londres para estudiar mi carrera… soy abogado.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida. Es abogado como mi padre. Edward se echa a reír.

— Y así dices que eres mi admiradora… — se burla y yo suelto un gruñido.

— ¿Sabes? En tus libros no hay una biografía tuya…

— Pero está el internet, para mi mala suerte, aparezco allí.

— ¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?— mascullo—. Yo no tengo una computadora y sí, soy tu fan, pero no una acosadora… solo leí tus libros.

— ¿No tienes una computadora?— pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Parece muy incrédulo y eso me ofende un poco.

— No todos podemos darnos ese lujo…

Edward estaciona frente a una farmacia. Me mira de reojo antes de salir. Sé lo que comprará y suspiro de alivio. Por nada del mundo quiero tener un hijo en estos momentos, es más, no creo tenerlos nunca. Me fascinan los niños y amaría a mis hijos con todo mi corazón pero están mis hermanos por encima de todo lo que yo desee.

Edward sale de la farmacia y veo que en las manos tiene una botella de agua. Me la tiende al entrar y también me da el blíster que contiene las Post Day. Suspiro antes de sacar las dos pastillas y meter una en mi boca; abro la botella y bebo un poco para tragármela. Vuelvo a repetir el procedimiento. Cuando me tomo la segunda Edward suelta un suspiro, contenido, que me hace reír.

— Ahora ya puedo estar tranquilo— dice ignorando el hecho de que me estoy riendo de él.

— Ya, hombre… respira— le doy palmaditas en el hombro y Edward sonríe.

— Te llevaré a tu casa… dime dónde es— me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar y sonrío. Me encanta que me toque, no solo en el sentido sexual. Me fascina ese cosquilleo que siento ante su contacto.

— No está lejos, bueno… solo a diez minutos en auto.

— Está bien, tú dime por donde me voy— me suelta y enciende el auto. Me acomodo en el asiento y me pongo el cinturón.

— Eres una buena chica— me felicita por lo que acabo de hacer—. Por la preocupación no te he pedido que te lo pongas.

— Descuida, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— Sí…

En el camino le indico a Edward como llegar a mi casa. Cuando estaciona frente al edificio me mira horrorizado lo cual me ofende. Yo sé que el edificio está viejo pero no es para tanto. Solo espero que no me crea una delincuente.

— ¿Vives aquí?— pregunta.

— Sí ¿algún problema?

— Es peligroso…

Nos quedamos callados y escuchamos los gritos de un vecino. Oh, no… el señor Newton se ha embriagado otra vez.

— No lo es— le digo tratando de parecer despreocupada—. Bueno, Edward... gracias por todo, ha sido increíble

Edward se inclina y me da un beso en los labios. Muerde un poco mi labio inferior y suelto un pequeño gemido.

— Te voy a acompañar hasta tu departamento— me avisa. Está muy serio. Mierda.

— No te preocupes… estaré bien, son normales estos gritos.

Maldito señor Newton. Justo ahora se le ocurre emborracharse cuando en toda la semana no lo había hecho.

— Eres mía— gruñe—. Y tengo que cuidarte… no me vas a impedir que te acompañe, no lo lograras.

— Está bien— acepto mientras intento reprimir una sonrisa. Edward saca su lujoso celular del bolsillo ya que está vibrando.

— Emmett— dice con voz fría—. Espera un poco más, tengo algo que hacer— hace una pausa para escuchar—. Está bien, nos vemos en el bar del hotel, adiós.

— ¿Tu hermano?— pregunto.

— Sí— responde poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Se suponía que íbamos a tomar unas cervezas en mi suite para ver un partido, pero creo que es mejor que no lo hagamos… aún no he retirado las sabanas… me gustan como han quedado después de lo de anoche.

Me ruborizo. No me fijé en las sábanas pero supongo que quedaron manchadas de sangre por la pérdida de mi virginidad.

— Vamos— dice mientras se baja. Me desabrocho el cinturón y cuando estoy por abrir Edward se me adelanta y abre. Me tiende una mano y yo la tomo mientras salgo. Vaya, que caballeroso.

Ambos entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras. Mi casa está en el piso cuatro. Unas vecinas del piso dos se nos quedan mirando mientras subimos y yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no devolverles la mirada.

Cuando llegamos al piso donde vivo saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y abro.

— Pasa, estás en tu casa— le digo a Edward y él asiente antes de pasar. Me quedo recargada en el umbral de la puerta mientras veo como él inspecciona el departamento—. Ahora vengo

— ¿A dónde vas?— me pregunta.

— Por los niños… ¿quieres conocerlos?

Edward sonríe y asiente.

— Están allá— señalo hacia atrás. Ahí está la puerta de la casa de Rosalie. Puedo escuchar que mis niños están ahí. Cada piso tiene dos departamentos.

— Bien— contesta y yo voy a tocar la puerta de mi vecina.

— ¡Hermana!— exclama Bree y se echa a mis brazos. Rosalie está sosteniendo la puerta y se ríe pero de pronto su mirada está fija en otro punto. Exactamente adentro de mi departamento.

— ¿Quién es tu visitante?— pregunta con un tono de voz pícaro. Rosalie es joven y guapísima, quizá Edward se pueda fijar en ella.

— Es un amigo— respondo encogiéndome de hombros—. Me ha traído de regreso, me lo encontré por ahí…

— Vaya, un amigo— dice sonriendo. No, no te lo voy a presentar. Suficientes maridos has tenido ya y el tipo que ves ahí es mío —. ¿Lo puedo conocer?

— Quizá después— le sonrío falsamente.

— ¿Por qué no ahora?— insiste. Maldita sea.

— ¡Edward!— lo llamo y él llega a mi lado en cuestión de segundos—. Los presento, Edward ella es Rosalie y Rosalie, él es Edward

Ambos se estrechan la mano. Edward no la mira con interés pero Rosalie lo está devorando con la mirada. El escritor retira la mano, un poco incómodo. Bree esconde su pequeño rostro en mi cuello.

— ¿Quién es él?— musita.

— ¿Quién es él, Bella?— me pregunta mi hermano mientras sale del departamento de Rose. Christopher, el hijo de ella, está escondido detrás de Anthony pero alcanzo a ver sus ojos verdes. Ahora que lo pienso, son muy parecidos a los de Edward.

— Soy un amigo de tu hermana, pequeño— le responde Edward bajando a la altura de mi hermano y revolviendo su cabello. Anthony lo mira con desconfianza y después me mira a mí.

— Él es el escritor que me gusta— le digo sonriendo y Anthony se queda boquiabierto. Edward se levanta.

— Edward Cullen— dice con asombro—. Wow

— No entiendo nada— interviene Rose.

— Soy escritor— le explica Edward sin inmutarse por la vestimenta poco decente de Rosalie. Por Dios… ¡Está en shorts demasiado cortos y descalza! Tiene el atuendo de siempre pero por alguna razón hoy me molesta.

— Oh, a mí no me gusta leer— Rosalie hace un mohín y se nota que ha perdido el interés. Me alegro. Se recoge su melena dorada en una coleta.

— ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?— cuestiona Anthony aun impresionado.

Intento no ruborizarme. Nuestra manera de hacernos amigos no es muy inocente que digamos. Edward se ríe y mira al pequeño.

— Nos conocimos en donde trabaja Isabella, me estoy quedando en el hotel porque vine a celebrar mi cumpleaños con la familia y a hablarle a la prensa sobre mi nuevo libro, lo que pasó es que chocamos por accidente, pero empezamos a platicar y nos hemos hecho muy amigos…

— Eso es genial… ¿Puedes firmar los libros de Bella?

— ¿Bella?— pregunta confundido.

— Así me dicen— le contesto.

— Oh, supongo que también te diré así.

— ¿Puedes firmar los libros?— insiste Anthony con un gruñido. Edward asiente.

Anthony sale disparado hacia nuestro departamento y lo seguimos. Le doy las gracias a Rosalie, quien está algo abrumada aun. Cierra la puerta de su departamento y yo entro al mío.

Bajo a Bree y está se va corriendo al cuarto. Anthony llega con dos libros en las manos. Son los primeros. Edward se ríe.

— Tienes los libros ¿Pero no internet?— me pregunta burlón—. Eres mala con tus hermanos.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclama Anthony dejando los libros. Camina hacia mí y me rodea con sus brazos—. Isabella es la mejor hermana de todo del universo.

— Tranquilo, Anthony— me río y beso su cabeza—. Solo está bromeando.

— Exacto— dice Edward mirándome con nerviosismo.

— Entonces ¿Sí nos puedes firmar los libros?— pregunta Anthony mientras me suelta.

— Claro, préstame un bolígrafo

— Oh, que tonto— se ríe mi hermano y corre de nuevo a la recámara.

— ¿Duermen todos ahí?— me dice.

— Sí— me encojo de hombros.

Edward abre la boca para decirme algo pero llega Anthony con el bolígrafo que ha sacado de su mochila y otros dos libros.

— ¿Los tienes todos?— me pregunta Edward muy impresionado.

— Sí, los tiene todos— responde Anthony por mí—. Jasper, su amigo, le regaló los primeros cuatro el año pasado y este año le regaló los otros

— ¿Jasper?— Edward me alza una ceja. Mierda.

— Entre Alice y Jasper me los regalaron— miento para que se tranquilice.

— Por cierto, Alice no ha venido a vernos— dice Anthony y me siento aliviada de que no me haya contradicho—. Ni Jasper.

— Han estado ocupados— les respondo—. Pero les diré que vengan ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! Oh, traeré a Bree… es muy tímida con los extraños… firma los libros, Edward…

Edward hace lo que mi hermano le pide. Quita el tapón del bolígrafo con la boca y abre el primer libro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?— le pregunto mientras abro el refrigerador. Hay agua helada y jugo de naranja. Maldición.

— Sí, por favor— contesta.

— ¿Quieres jugo?

— Cómo sea— murmura distraído.

Cuando le sirvo y le llevo el vaso él está firmando el séptimo.

— Oye, ¿dónde tienes el último?— cuestiona haciendo a un lado los otros libros. Me río. Estoy feliz ¡Tengo a Edward Cullen sentado en mi mesa autografiando mis libros! Es un día casi épico sin duda alguna.

— Lo he dejado en mi casillero del hotel, lo estoy leyendo… hablando de los libros ¿Cómo has hecho para sacar dos libros por año?— espero que me conteste. Llevo tiempo queriéndolo saber.

— Verás… esto nadie lo sabe, pero te lo diré ya que somos amigos íntimos— dice la última palabra con doble intención y me hace sonrojar por milésima vez desde que lo conozco—. Escribo desde los doce años, estas historias las he escrito desde entonces… obviamente, las corregí y cambie ciertos detalles

— O sea, ¿estás historias no las has escrito hace poco?

— Mmm… los primeros tres libros los terminé cuando tenía catorce años, después inicie el cuarto al mismo tiempo que el quinto… lo dejé un tiempo y volví a escribir cuando tenía diecisiete… cuando tuve veintiuno alguien me consideró lo bastante bueno para mandar todo a una editorial, así que corregí mis primeras historias y lo hice… ahora mírame, estoy teniendo éxito.

— ¿Éxito? Yo creo que más que eso— le sonrío. Estoy hablando con mi escritor favorito en mi cocina. Me pregunto por qué suelo olvidarme de eso cuando estoy a su lado.

— Ahora harán una película— confiesa y me quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, del último libro, hasta ahora es el que más éxito ha tenido

— No lo puedo creer— musito. Es grandioso.

— ¿Por qué no?— finge estar ofendido. Coge el vaso y bebe un poco de jugo—. ¿No consideras la historia lo bastante buena como para llevarla al cine?

— ¡Claro que es buena, más que eso!— exclamo—. Todas tus historias son increíbles… por eso eres mi escritor favorito

Edward se sonroja y eso lo hace ver muy muy tierno. Quiero comérmelo aquí y ahora. No, Bella, están tus hermanos en la habitación.

— Me alegro tanto de serlo— dice recuperándose. Ahora ha adoptado su tono seductor. Me mira con los ojos brillantes de una emoción que conozco como excitación.

— ¿Sabes? Lo suelo olvidar cuando estoy contigo….

— ¿Qué cosa?— inquiere.

— Qué tú eres el escritor… suelo verte como alguien normal... no me malentiendas, me gustas, ah, no sé cómo explicártelo.

— Te gusto por quien soy, no por ser un escritor famoso ¿Eso quieres decir?

Exacto.

— Lo has entendido.

— Oh, Bella… me encanta escuchar eso— susurra. En ese momento Anthony sale del cuarto agarrando a Bree de la mano. Mi niña está cabizbaja y eso me hace reír.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?— le pregunta Edward. Mi hermanita levanta la cabeza y lo mira con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

— Me llamo Bree— responde.

— Qué bonito nombre— dice Edward y Bree sonríe un poco.

— Gracias, Edward.

El teléfono de éste vibra. Lo sé porque se escucha la vibración. Edward gruñe exasperado y contesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?— responde y luego abre los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué?... ¿Pero está bien?— se calla y me mira rápidamente—. Voy para allá

Cuelga y se levanta.

— ¿Está todo bien?— le pregunto.

— Sí… pero mi madre se ha quedado atorada en el ascensor y le ha dado un ataque de nervios porque es claustrofóbica— se ríe—. Iré con ella

Asiento y acompaño a Edward a la salida.

— Gracias por todo— dice y me da un beso en la mejilla el cual hace que mi pulso se dispare. Incluso un beso así me provoca un gran efecto.

— No, gracias a ti, por firmar mis libros

— Mañana tenemos que hablar— musita para que mis hermanos no lo puedan oír—. Prométeme que te cuidarás…

— Está bien, lo prometo. — Digo sin preocupación.

— No salgas de tu casa— me advierte. Me besa en la frente y luego se despide de los niños—. Adiós, Bella…

Baja las escaleras y yo me muerdo los labios. Es tan hermoso y tan controlador.

— Estás enamorada de él ¿verdad?— dice Anthony con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamo pero mi rubor me pone completamente en evidencia.

— Lo estás…— Insiste.

— Sólo es mi amigo— replico.

— ¿Sabes? Edward me gusta… es un buen tipo… me gustaría que fuera tu novio.

— ¡Anthony!— bien, mi hermano se está burlando de mí. Se ríe a carcajadas.

Sonrío. Yo voy a darle sus carcajadas.

— Oh, ven aquí— le digo con las manos extendidas hacia él. Anthony ve mis perversas intenciones y echa a correr por todo el departamento. Finalmente lo acorralo en su cama y le hago cosquillas.

— Oh… Bella, para— me suplica mientras se retuerce de risa.

— No, te lo mereces por burlarte de mí— le respondo carcajeándome también. Bree está encantada viendo como torturo a Anthony.

Cuando ambos nos cansamos él está acostado encima de mí y esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Bree está acurrucada contra mi costado y con mi brazo la rodeo.

— Te quiero mucho, Bella— me dice Anthony y alza la cara para besar mi mejilla. Sonrío como una tonta. Nada me hace más feliz que los momentos que vivo al lado de estos angelitos.

— Yo, los amo… ustedes son mi vida— le respondo.

A la mañana siguiente Anthony y Bree si tienen que ir a la escuela. Mi hermano me agradece por lo de ayer y yo le respondo con un beso en la mejilla. Me siento algo mareada pero supongo que es por las pastillas que me he tomado ayer. He escuchado que la Post Day tiene efectos secundarios.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar veo que Charlie está bastante callado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, papá?— lo interrogo.

Mi padre me mira y deja escapar un suspiro muy audible. Algo malo le pasa, lo conozco.

— ¿Papá?— lo llamo. Quiero saber qué le pasa.

— Mmm… Me surgió una propuesta de trabajo en un despacho de abogados en Forks…

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo emocionada—. Eso es muy bueno, papá…

— No, no confío, Bella

— ¿Por qué no?

— Me da la impresión de que Jason Jenks me quiere tender una trampa y ahora si refundirme por completo en la cárcel.

— Papá— lo regaño—. Ya pasaron años desde aquello, no creo que él se acuerde de ti… consiguió lo que quería, sacarte de su despacho.

— Bueno, sí… pero igual no pienso aceptar el empleo, prefiero quedarme como estoy… Bella, de verdad no confío.

— Mira, piénsalo ¿Sí? Eres muy buen abogado, creo que mereces un puesto. — Digo tratando de convencerlo.

— Lo pensaré— me promete con una sonrisa. Se la devuelvo, satisfecha. Al menos lo pensará, eso es mejor que nada.

Todos terminan de desayunar y me marcho con Bree no sin antes despedirme de Anthony y mi padre.

Cuando apenas hemos caminado unas tres cuadras un Volvo plateado que reconozco se detiene al lado de nosotras. Edward abre la ventanilla y yo lo miro atónita… ¿Qué hace el aquí?

— ¿Quieres un aventón?— me pregunta sonriendo. Oh, se ve tan seductor con esa camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y los lentes Ray-Ban Aviator que lleva. Me lo quiero comer ahora mismo; está guapísimo.

— Edward, hola— no puedo articular ninguna respuesta ingeniosa. Me he quedado sin respiración al verlo.

— Vamos, Bella… sube— me pide. Bree comienza a dar saltitos con alegria.

— Bella, hazle caso— dice sonriendo. La fulmino con la mirada—. Su carro es muy bonito, me quiero subir

— Ya la escuchaste…— y maldición, otra vez con esa sonrisa torcida que me mata. Me tiene muerta y el muy arrogante lo sabe, lo usa a su conveniencia.

— No creo…— digo insegura.

— Bree… si vienen conmigo, te sentaré en mis piernas y podrás conducir— le dice el muy chantajista de Edward a la niña.

— ¡Sí!— chilla mi hermanita muy emocionada y me quedo con la boca abierta—. Bella, por favor, por favor…— Argh, nunca puedo resistirme.

— Está bien— gruño y me subo al auto mientras intento ocultar una enorme sonrisa. Subo primero a Bree y está se sienta en las piernas de Edward con felicidad y agarra el volante. Cierro la puerta del auto y me pongo el cinturón.

— Buena chica— susurra mirándome con orgullo y después pone en marcha el auto.

— ¡Yupi!— exclama Bree cuando Edward pone sus manos sobre las suyas y avanza.

— Serás excelente conductora— felicita Edward a mi hermana cuando llegamos al plantel.

— Quiero otra vez, Edward— Bree hace un puchero y se pasa a mis piernas.

— Cuando quieras, princesa… Solo que primero Bella debe estar de acuerdo.

Bree me mira suplicante con ese puchero de Alice ¿también ella? carajo.

— Está bien, pero después— le digo mientras me bajo con ella en brazos.

— Adiós, Bree— se despide Edward. Bree se despide muy contenta y la entrego a su maestra en la entrada. Ella mira con curiosidad el auto de Edward pero no me dice nada. Regreso al Volvo y le digo a Edward que prefiero ir en metro.

— Seguramente debes estar ocupado, no te quiero desviar— Digo intentando zafarme.

Edward resopla y se quita los lentes para que vea que está sumamente enojado.

— Vine por ti, te llevaré al hotel, no vas a irte en metro, te quiero segura…

— Edward— gruño—. Cuando te vayas… tengo que regresar a mi vida normal, seguiré yendo en metro…

— Pues por ahora te quiero proteger, te mantendré segura en estos días, súbete…— Dice con convicción.

Frunzo el ceño ante la punzada de decepción que siento. Muy en el fondo esperaba que me dijera que no se irá, que me seguirá cuidando y que soy suya. Me subo al auto diciéndome a mí misma que yo solo soy suya por diez días, que después de eso olvidará lo que está pasando. Soy solamente una aventura.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— pregunta serio. Me pongo el cinturón pero él no me felicita y solo arranca el auto.

— Nada…

— ¿Estás indignada por qué te llevo al trabajo? — Pregunta con inocencia.

Me río.

— No… no mucho.

— No mucho… — repite mis palabras—. Dime que te molesta…

— No me molesta nada— no estoy molesta, solo decepcionada.

— A mí me parece que estás triste o enfadada por algo…

— No estoy enfadada ni triste— Replico.

— Si no me dices que tienes, voy a cogerte en el auto y no voy a esperar a que te vengas.

Lo miro incrédula y… excitada. Sexo en el Volvo. No suena nada mal pero la idea de que no espere a que yo tenga un orgasmo me parece terrible, muy egoísta, demasiado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir?— pregunta cuando estamos en un semáforo.

— Edward… es ridículo, olvídalo.

— Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo me parece ridículo, solo dime que te pasa. — Me pide.

Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Bueno… me decepciona que solo sean diez días ¿De acuerdo? Eso es todo. — Admito, después de todo no tengo nada que esconder.

— Tú… ¿quieres que me quede?— pregunta.

— Es ridículo, lo nuestro solo es una aventura…

— Podríamos volver a vernos en mi próxima visita a Seattle, créeme, volveré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. — Dice completamente serio.

Suena tentador pero no pienso aceptar. Seguramente en Londres se acostará con otra… u otras. No me agrada la idea de compartirlo con nadie; prefiero no volverlo a ver a solo ser una más de la lista.

— No, Edward… me voy a limitar a disfrutar estos diez días, después de eso… todo se va a terminar— Tal y como hemos acordado.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta angustiado.

— Porque sí.

— Esa no es una respuesta— gruñe.

— Perdona, es la única respuesta que te puedo dar.

— ¿Significo muy poco para ti?— pregunta molesto.

— Es todo lo contrario, por eso prefiero que…— Trato de explicarme, pero no me deja.

— ¡¿Entonces qué problema tienes?!— brama. Me encojo en mi asiento por el miedo. Edward acelera y eso me hace soltar un grito.

— ¡Detente, nos vamos a matar!— exclamo.

Edward no responde y se limita a conducir. Pronto ya estamos en el hotel y se mete en el estacionamiento, en un lugar oculto.

— No quiero perderte— murmura y me toma de la nuca para acercarme a él. Su respiración es acelerada al igual que la mía—. Dime que serás mía, júramelo…

— No— gimo.

— No… no me digas eso— dice con un hilo de voz. Puedo sentir lo rápido que late mi corazón por los nervios. Estar tan cerca me provoca eso.

— Pero es que…— Eso no podía ser posible.

— No voy a perderte, eres mía, completamente mía…— Dice completamente posesivo.

— Edward, basta…

— No quiero. — Dice completamente caprichoso.

Me aprieta el rostro con las dos manos y me besa con desesperación. Su lengua se introduce en mi boca y yo no tardo mucho en responder a aquel beso que sabe a angustia, a miedo… a despedida amarga. Es perturbador y a la vez emocionante.

— Me gustas de verdad, Bella— susurra—. No quiero dejar de verte

— Esto…

— Mira, por ahora solo pensemos en los días que estaré aquí ¿de acuerdo? Ya después veremos. — Dice tratando de convencerme

Asiento para tranquilizarlo pero la verdad es que mi decisión ya está tomada y no cambiara. No pienso compartir a Edward. Si él se marcha yo… no volveré a ser suya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Holaaa linduras! Mil gracias por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios. Ustedes han sido muy buenas y pues yo trato de corresponder, actualizando lo más rápido que puedo je je je.

Saludos a: **Tanya Masen Cullen**, **LauraGarcia**, **pirinola-26**, **EmmaBe**, **cavendano13**, **Ninacara**, **Nadiia16** y **CataAlarcon **y a las lectoras silenciosas si es que las hay jijij. Muchas gracias por leerme n.n

Atte:

Una camarera feliz :D


	5. Chapter 5

**LA CAMARERA **

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que mi fic les guste :D saludos! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo beteado por alondrixcullen1498**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 5: Acosador**

POV Bella:

Nos bajamos del auto cuando por fin ambos nos tranquilizamos. Él se va por el ascensor y yo salgo del estacionamiento para entrar por la puerta principal como siempre.

Llego al vestidor y me encuentro con que Tanya me está esperando ansiosa. Tiene una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y una mirada excitada que aunque quiera no puede ocultar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?— le pregunto.

— Tengo dos cosas que contarte… lo más importante: John está muchísimo mejor y Peter me… pidió ser su novia… dice que se enamoró de mi a primera vista y ¿Sabes qué? Yo también… siento que es mi alma gemela.

— ¡¿En serio?!— exclamo entusiasmada. Tanya me toma de las manos y las dos saltamos y gritamos como adolescentes.

— Sí… ¿Y a ti como te fue con Edward? Cuéntame…

Me pongo seria de repente y Tanya deja de sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta.

— Solo va a estar diez días aquí, luego de eso se irá a Londres…— Digo afligida.

— Oh— frunce el ceño—. Bella, no te preocupes, regresará…— Dice tratando de reconfortarme.

— No, creo que solo me considera una aventura, pero bueno, no puedo esperar algo más. — respondo con resignación.

— Espera, ¿Acaso tú y él…?

Asiento y ella vuelve a sonreír.

— Vaya, yo no… te admiro.

— ¿Tú y Peter no…?— pregunto sorprendida. Tanya niega con la cabeza.

— Yo quería y él también, pero no llevaba condones pero me dijo que aunque no hubiera sexo estaba interesado en mí… me prometió que cuando mi John salga del hospital me llevará a cenar y lo haremos después, Peter es tan increíble ¿sabes? — Dice con la cara toda iluminada.

— Ya lo creo…— trato de no sonar envidiosa ni triste pero lastimosamente no lo consigo.

— Bella, no te preocupes, Peter ayer me ha dicho que vio a Edward muy feliz, se veía ilusionado… Yo creo que debes darle tiempo.

— Se irá a Londres y si vuelve ya no estaré aquí para él, no puedo— afirmo—. No podré soportar el hecho de que se acueste con otras y luego venga aquí y lo haga conmigo como si nada

— No saques conclusiones tan rápido— gruñe—. Yo creo que ese chico está loco por ti, lo noté en la fiesta… sinceramente no creo que solo seas una aventura y si vuelve a Seattle es porque realmente le interesas… a lo mejor regresa a Londres a arreglar las cosas para poder venir a vivir aquí y tú pensando mal de él.

— No lo creo…

Tanya abre la boca para protestar pero en ese momento entran las demás camareras. Falta Jessica y eso me alivia.

— Por cierto— le digo a Tanya—. ¿En qué hospital está John? Lo visitaremos el domingo, que es mi día libre.

Mi amiga sonríe alegremente.

— Está en el Harboview— responde—. También descanso el domingo así que podemos ir juntas, puedo pasar por ti a tu casa.

— ¿Tienes auto?

— No, pero Peter ha rentado un auto… ayer en la noche me ha acompañado a verlo, se portó tan lindo con John…

— Está bien— sonrío.

Un rato más tarde me encuentro limpiando un cuarto. De pronto Tanya se asoma y me sonríe.

— Bella, yo termino este cuarto… me acabo de encontrar con Edward y me ha dicho que quiere que limpies su habitación. — Dice con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué?— estoy perpleja.

— Ha dicho que quiere que subas a su cuarto, aprovecha esta oportunidad para charlar con él y decirle lo que te molesta— dice y se acerca a mí. Me suelta la coleta y me alborota el cabello.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto alarmada.

— Arreglándote para que lo seduzcas… vamos, ve y hazlo tuyo nena y no solo en la cama.

Me río nerviosa.

— No, Tanya.

— Sí, Bella… si no vas ahora mismo iré a decirle a Edward que venga a buscarte. — Amenaza.

— Está bien— gruño—. Iré.

— ¡Sí!— exclama dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. Se parece Alice.

Salgo de la habitación y tomo el carro de limpieza y me dirijo al ascensor. Una vez adentro pulso el botón del último piso. Cuando se abren las puertas compruebo que no hay nadie en la suite. Coloco el carro atrás de un sofá y me dirijo a la habitación. Edward ha dicho que no ha retirado las sábanas. Quiero saber si es realmente cierto.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y veo que la cama está sin tender. Me acerco y contemplo la mancha de sangre. Me da un mareo. Simplemente no tolero la visión.

Cuando retiro la sábana la llevo al carro y saco otra. Tiendo la cama lentamente, pensando en lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Cuando la termino, contemplo mi trabajo. De pronto siento que me rodean por detrás. No me asusto porque sé que es Edward; su delicioso aroma es totalmente inconfundible.

— Te ves demasiado sensual tendiendo mi cama— susurra en mi oído. Me estremezco.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Pregunto curiosa.

— Escondido en el baño— sonríe—. Me he puesto duro al verte trabajar.

Es cierto lo que me dice. Siento su erección en la parte baja de la espalda.

— Edward…— Digo a modo de protesta.

— No digas nada— me interrumpe—. Voy a quitarte el uniforme y te vas a entregar a mí ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento. Se me dificulta la respiración en estos momentos. Edward me hace girar suavemente y comienza a desvestirme lentamente. Me quita el delantal y después desabrocha los botones del uniforme.

— Alza los brazos— me ordena e inmediatamente lo obedezco. Levanto los brazos como el me pide y me quita el vestido—. Ahora desvísteme tú.

Me muerdo el labio y Edward gruñe. Desabrocho torpemente los botones de su camisa negra y esta cae al suelo. Oh… su piel es tan blanca, tan perfecta. Solo le quedan los pantalones; los zapatos ya se los ha quitado desde antes de que llegara o eso supongo. Desabrocho el pantalón, temblando por el nerviosismo.

— Nunca has desvestido a un hombre ¿Verdad?— me pregunta y lo miro ruborizada.

— No— contesto con un susurro. Estoy muy avergonzada—. Ya sabes que no.

— No sientas vergüenza, es hermoso… solo me has pertenecido a mí.

Le digo que sí con la cabeza y él se baja los pantalones. Me atrae hacia sí y me mira con intensidad.

— Solo mía— dice posesivamente.

— Solo tuya.

Sin decir nada más me besa y me tumba suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Me siento en el cielo, ahora solo existimos él y yo.

Edward baja a mi cuello y lo muerde un poco lo cual me hace gemir. Me siento húmeda, completamente lista para él. Dejo caer los zapatos al suelo y lo abrazo con las piernas. Con mis pies toco su espalda y tengo unas inmensas ganas de bajarle el bóxer.

— Tu olor es exquisito… — murmura con voz muy ronca—. Me vuelve loco.

No, la que se está volviendo loca soy yo. Me vuelvo atrevida y meto uno de los pies en su bóxer, después el otro e intento bajarlo. Edward me mira sorprendido. No hago caso y cómo puedo bajo el bóxer. Él me ayuda cuando yo ya no puedo más y queda completamente desnudo.

— Eres increíble— dice y hunde su rostro en mis pechos. Tengo puesto el sostén aun pero Edward arregla esa situación ya que nos incorpora un poco a los dos para quitármelo. Cuando mis pechos quedan expuestos a él se lleva a la boca mi pezón derecho y yo jadeo fuertemente.

Succiona mi pezón sin ninguna piedad y sin poder evitarlo aprieto las piernas y me muevo contra él. Su lengua se mueve en círculos perezosos, luego de arriba a abajo.

— Oh, Edward— gimo. Me está matando. Siento que voy a venirme por increíble que parezca.

— Córrete— me pide sin dejar de succionar. No puedo dejar de moverme y de apretar mis piernas. De repente me muerde el pezón y sin poderlo controlar me corro gritando su nombre.

Es un orgasmo tan intenso que me deja temblando. También siento como mi parte íntima palpita.

— Me encanta cuando te vienes— me dice mirándome con adoración. Me acaricia el rostro con una mano—. Me encanta ser yo quien te provoque eso, mejor dicho…

— Solo tú me haces sentir así— respondo jadeando.

— Oh, pero claro que sí, yo soy tu dueño…

Se levanta y puedo observar su enorme erección. A pesar de haberme corrido hace unos segundos, lo deseo.

Edward se quita el bóxer y saca un paquete de condones de su mesa de noche. Abre uno y se lo coloca.

— Levántate, Isabella— dice sonriendo de esa manera perversa. Le hago caso—. Y quítate los calzones.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— cuestiono mientras me los quito.

— Tú me montarás a mí— responde mientras se acuesta.

— ¿Se siente bien así?— pregunto y me arrepiento de inmediato ya que Edward se carcajea.

— Claro que se siente bien… ahora me lo vas a hacer tú a mí… anda, súbete. — Insiste.

No estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo pero lo hago. Me subo a la cama y me monto en él, quedando sentada sobre su torso ya que él tiene las piernas flexionadas. Pongo las manos en su pecho para sostenerme.

— Ahora voy a entrar en ti— dice bajando las piernas. Me hago hacia atrás y me levanto un poco para que me pueda penetrar. Lo hace despacio pero se siente muy muy placentero.

— Ah— suelto un gemido.

— Ahora muévete, como tú quieras, tú vas a tomar el control ahora.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asustada.

— Oh, princesa, eres demasiado inocente…

Él alza la pelvis y yo suelto otro gemido. Comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo. Se siente bien así que supongo que es así como se hace. Oh, sí… me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Edward cierra los ojos y gime. Se nota que está disfrutando al igual que yo. Mientras me muevo tomo sus manos y las entrelazamos. Decido probar otra cosa y me muevo en círculos. Edward abre los ojos y aparece una mirada ardiente que me hace perder la cordura. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo mi cuerpo, me vuelvo a mover de arriba a abajo. Él comienza a mover otra vez las caderas lo cual aumenta el placer.

Edward suelta mis manos para enterrar sus uñas en mis muslos. Se mueve todavía más rápido.

— Oh, así— le digo gimiendo. Sigo arqueada y con los ojos cerrados. Oh padre santo, me voy a venir, me voy a venir.

— ¡Vente conmigo, nena!— me grita y eso sin poder evitarlo me hace estallar.

— ¡Edward!— exclamo mientras me corro. Él grita mi nombre y se viene al mismo tiempo que yo. Cuando dejo de retorcerme me desplomo sobre su pecho. Aún está dentro de mí pero no se sale debido a que se intenta recuperar al igual que yo.

— Ha sido increíble— dice antes de hacerme girar. Me río coqueta.

Edward se retira de mi interior y se levanta de la cama. Se quita el condón y va a tirarlo al baño. Se acuesta a mi lado cuando vuelve no sin antes ponerse el bóxer negro que traía puesto. Parece un super modelo.

— Fue maravilloso— sonrío.

— Sí— suspira y después me besa en los labios. Es un beso muy dulce—. Contigo siento como si el mundo entero desapareciera, es algo nuevo para mí… jamás lo había sentido.

Me ruborizo ante su confesión. Edward me sonríe y me rodea con un brazo para acércame a él. Mete una pierna entre las mías y su pecho toca el mío. Estamos muy juntos y eso es grandioso, me fascina estar así, sentir su piel contra la mía. Me podría quedar así el resto de mi vida.

— Tampoco yo me había sentido así— admito.

— Eres tan hermosa— musita y me da un beso en la frente—. Y eres mía… completamente mía.

— Tuya por estos diez días— le recuerdo.

— Volveré a Seattle, no te preocupes… debo volver a Londres por el trabajo, pero cuando me pueda escapar…

— No hablemos de eso, debemos disfrutar los diez días— lo interrumpo. Me duele saber que solo digo esto para no hablar sobre mi decisión de ya no volver a ser suya cuando se vaya.

— Está bien— esboza esa sonrisa torcida lo cual me hace olvidar mi pensamiento deprimente y me pone de buen humor de nuevo.

— Creo que debo irme, tengo trabajo

— Mmm…— hace un mohín. No quiere que me vaya y la verdad es que tampoco quiero irme. Quiero disfrutar al máximo mí poco tiempo con él.

— Lo siento, Edward… tengo que trabajar, si no me despiden y no podré pagar mi departamento.

— Por cierto… además de cogerte, te he llamado para otra cosa— me dice. Me sonrojo un momento.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto con curiosidad.

— Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu departamento, no me gusta que vivas ahí...

— No es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero no puedo vivir en otro lado.

— ¿Y si te compro un departamento?— me sugiere. Me mira algo nervioso, como si temiera mi reacción. Y tiene razón en temer.

— Claro que no— respondo con brusquedad y me libero de sus brazos. Me siento en la cama y me cruzo de brazos como niña pequeña.

— ¿Por qué no? Sería muy bueno que tú y tu familia vivieran en otro lugar

— He dicho no, y se acabó…

— Por favor… hazlo por tu familia... ¿no te gustaría vivir como antes?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno… le he preguntado a Jasper muchas cosas sobre ti… me ha contado lo que pasó con tu padre y cómo vivían antes de que lo acusaran de fraude… he hablado con el mío que también es abogado para que ayude a tu papá… como verás… desde hace tres años mi padre es socio de una firma de abogados en Forks y sabe perfectamente quién es Charlie Swan.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

— Justamente mi padre me ha dicho que le ofrecieron trabajo— susurro—. Pero está inseguro, teme que sea una trampa de su antiguo jefe.

— Jason Jenks ¿No es cierto?

Asiento y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi vida y la de Charlie?

— He preguntado mucho sobre ti y lo que tiene que ver contigo, Isabella— admite sonriendo descaradamente—. Me interesas muchísimo.

— Eres un acosador— mascullo.

— Si así quieres llamarme…— se encoje de hombros. No puedo evitar reírme y negar con la cabeza.

— Bueno, Edward… regresaré al trabajo…

— Espera… aun no me respondes qué opinas sobre el departamento que…

— No lo pienso aceptar, Edward, así que mejor olvídalo.

No te vas a quedar en mi vida mucho tiempo así que no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ti. Menos un departamento.

— Isabella, entiende que es peligroso que vivas en ese edificio… temo que se caiga o que alguno de tus vecinos…— se estremece.

— He vivido ahí desde hace años… no me pasará nada… lo más peligroso es el señor Newton cuando está borracho, y es un viejo de setenta años que apenas puede ver…

Edward sigue serio. Esperaba que se riera pero no lo hace. Me levanto y comienzo a vestirme ante su atenta mirada.

— Voy a comprarte un departamento lo quieras o no… eres mía así que…

— Espera… solo tuya en lo sexual— le aclaro—. No puedes controlar mi vida ni comprarme cosas lujosas.

— Creo que es demasiado tarde para decirme eso— sonríe y se inclina para sacar una caja de la mesa de noche. Me quedo petrificada cuando veo que es la caja de un teléfono celular con pantalla táctil. Tiene que ser una maldita broma—. Te he comprado esto… lo he cargado para que puedas usarlo ya

— ¿Cuándo lo has comprado?— le pregunto matándolo con la mirada. Estoy comenzando a enfurecerme.

— Ayer por la noche, cuando fui a dejarte ¿Por qué?

— ¿Para qué quieres que tenga yo eso?

— Para comunicarnos, ¿sabes? No me agrada usar a Tanya como mensajera…

— Edward…— Protesto.

— Acéptalo, por favor…

— No— me vuelvo a cruzar de brazos.

— Que testaruda eres… acéptalo o si no voy a arrancarte de nuevo la ropa— Amenaza.

— No intentes convencerme con sexo— le advierto—. No lo aceptaré.

— Hazlo por favor, utilízalo solamente para hablar conmigo, cundo me marche me lo puedes entregar o lo que quieras.

Con ese argumento me empieza a convencer. Solo me lo está prestando. Lo usará para llamarme cuando me necesite y no se va a enterar nadie.

— Bueno… esa no es mala idea— admito—. Pero no entiendo por qué compraste un celular tan caro…

— Bah, no es tan caro… — hace un gesto displicente con la mano y pone los ojos en blanco.

— Es un Iphone, por si no lo sabes…

— ¿Y?

— Te lo regresaré cuando te largues ¿Sí?

Frunce el ceño. Seguro que no le ha gustado la frase _cuando te largues_. Pues que se joda, me ha hecho encabronar.

— ¿Cuándo me largue?— pregunta dolido.

— Sí, perdóname por decirlo así, pero realmente estoy muy molesta. —Trato de justificarme.

— Te compro un celular y te molestas… eres muy rara.

— Tú un acosador y despilfarrador.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada. Segundos después él suspira y se levanta para darme la caja de mi nuevo teléfono.

— Tómalo ahora, cuando me largue me lo devuelves si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero volverá a ti cuando regrese.

— Como sea…— le arrebato la caja y camino hacia el carro de limpieza donde la escondo. Me dispongo a irme pero un carraspeo me detiene.

— No has terminado de limpiar— dice Edward saliendo de la habitación—. No solo te llamé para coger y hablar...

Estoy exasperada. Este hombre me hace cambiar de humor en un dos por tres. Hace unos momentos me sentía en la gloria y ahora estoy sumamente molesta.

— Pues vete de aquí si quieres que limpie.

— Soy un huésped, me puedo quedar si quiero.

— O te largas y me dejas limpiar o si no te lanzaré la caja a la cabeza y me iré… créeme, no me van a despedir, Alice estará de mi lado.

— Está bien, está bien— alza las manos como si yo fuese un policía—. Solo deja que me cambie… iré afuera a buscar a mi hermano

— Perfecto…— Musito.

Cuando entra al cuarto me río por lo bajo. Ser yo quien amenace a Edward no me resulta desagradable.

Edward sale de la habitación ya vestido y se acerca para besarme. Le volteo la cara.

— A mí no me voltees la cara— dice entre dientes. Me agarra fuertemente el rostro y me obliga a mirarlo—. Eres mía… que eso no se te olvide. — Dice con vehemencia.

Me planta un beso en los labios y luego se va. Mi corazón está acelerado pero decido no hacer caso y comenzar a limpiar. Hago lo de siempre. Abrir las ventanas, recoger las cosas. Como estoy sola comienzo por el baño. Es lindo la verdad y tiene un jacuzzi. Me gustaría entrar con Edward. Me muerdo el labio y después sacudo la cabeza. No debo tener pensamientos eróticos mientras trabajo.

Termino de limpiar todo cuarenta y cinco minutos después a pesar de que la habitación no está muy sucia que digamos. Me he estado distrayendo mucho. Oh, es hora del almuerzo.

Como estoy sola camino hacia el carro y saco la caja del celular y la abro. Contemplo el Iphone con una mueca. Pulso el único botón que tiene y lo desbloqueo; saco el instructivo y veo cómo voy a contactos. Edward está anotado allí y eso me hace sonreír aunque no quiera. Tengo el número de teléfono celular de Edward Cullen, mi escritor favorito. No lo puedo creer.

Conocerlo no ha sido como yo esperaba. No le he preguntado casi nada sobre sus libros y creo que necesito hacerlo.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y entra Edward quien me ve con el celular en las manos.

— Vaya, así que ya estás usando el teléfono— me sonríe burlón—. Sabía que no te resistirías.

— No, estaba viendo si ya te habías agregado como contacto, claro que lo hiciste…

— Eso es obvio— pone los ojos en blanco—. Fui yo quien te compró eso y solo lo vas a utilizar para llamarme a mí, bueno, puedes agregar a otras personas si decides quedártelo.

Me sonríe cariñosamente. Es obvio que le encanta la idea de que me quede con esto, pero no. De repente me acuerdo de que debo ir a comer.

— Oh, creo que ya es hora del almuerzo.

— ¿No te puedes quedar conmigo? A almorzar, claro...

No me parece mal, puede ser una oportunidad para preguntar por sus libros.

— Solo si aceptas responder a mis preguntas sobre tus libros.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— me pregunta nervioso.

— Ya sabes, preguntas típicas como en que te inspiraste para escribir tus novelas.

— Ya veo— contesta con un tono amargo—. ¿Quieres saber algo? No me gustan mis libros, los detesto… trato de olvidarlos.

Lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué? Pero si son muy buenos…

— Esas novelas solo reflejan lo jodido que estoy— dice exasperado—. No me gusta mucho hablar sobre ello… claro, con la prensa lo he hecho, pero obviamente les miento, Peter me ha ayudado a inventarme ciertas cosas…

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Esto es muy interesante.

— ¿Puedo sentarme en uno de los sofás?— le pregunto.

— Claro que sí, siéntate— responde recuperando su tono alegre—. Voy a pedir que nos traigan algo…

— Me esconderé en la habitación cuando llegue— le digo. No quiero que Mike, el chico que siempre lleva la comida a las suites me vea aquí—. Ya sabes, mis compañeros…

— Está bien— se ríe—. Mmm… ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Lo que pidas tú…— la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, solo quiero preguntar, me ha intrigado mucho lo que ha dicho.

— Sé que te gusta la comida italiana así que pediré pasta a la carbonara ¿Te gusta?

Me le quedo mirando avergonzada. No la he probado. Rayos.

— ¿No la has probado?— pregunta incrédulo—. Dime lo que si has probado.

— Mmm… pizza napolitana, Alice me llevo a comer en mi cumpleaños y hace dos años, Jasper se mudó aquí y cuando me visitó me llevó a un restaurante, comimos bistec a la florentina… antes de que pasara lo de mi padre probé muchas veces la comida italiana, pero no recuerdo el nombre de los platillos, la pasta a la carbonara no la he probado, eso sí…

— Jasper— dice el nombre con desprecio.

— ¿Estás celoso? — le pregunto divertida.

— Dime algo… ¿él te ha gustado alguna vez? ¿Él ha estado interesado en ti?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Edward? ¡Jasper adora a Alice! No hay nada entre él y yo más que una gran amistad—Replico rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sientes por él?

— Edward, Jasper ha sido mi amigo desde la secundaria, es como mi hermano mayor, lo quiero mucho como a Anthony y a Bree… no lo deseo como hombre.

— ¿Segura?

— Te lo juro… ¿acaso estás celoso?

— ¿Qué? Yo no… — está mintiendo. Lo está y eso me emociona.

— Ah, yo pensaba que sí— digo haciéndome la decepcionada—. Creí que era tuya y que no querías que me acercara a ningún hombre

— ¿Sabes qué? Sí estoy celoso, muy celoso— confiesa y se acerca al sillón en donde estoy sentada. Mi pulso se acelera cuando me toca la mejilla—. Tú eres mía y de nadie más.

— Lo soy— respondo. Por ahora, pero lo soy.

— Voy a pedir la comida, si no terminaré cogiéndote de nuevo y no creo que quieras eso ahora, tengo entendido que tienes varias preguntas sobre mis libros.

Muevo la cabeza para decirle que sí aunque la verdad estoy algo excitada. Trato de calmarme mientras él va a su habitación a pedir la comida.

— ¿Te gusta el vino blanco?— pregunta saliendo luego de unos segundos. Me encojo de hombros.

— Sí… pero hace mucho que no tomo— admito.

— Vamos a acompañar la pasta con Riesling ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí— respondo a pesar de no haber probado ese vino. Espero que Edward no sea un experto en eso del maridaje de vinos.

Pero claro que debe serlo. Alguien que escribe tan bien tiene que serlo. De hecho, en sus libros menciona distintas comidas y los vinos que las acompañan. No pocas veces me dio hambre al leer.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— me pregunta mientras se sienta en el sofá que está frente a mí.

— No, nada… es solo que estaba pensando en los platillos que mencionas en tus libros.

— Sí… la mayoría son comidas italianas— sonríe levemente—. La cocina italiana es mi favorita.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto boquiabierta. Vaya, tenemos una cosa en común.

— Sí… espero que no pienses que lo digo para tener algo en común contigo, de verdad es mi favorita.

— Eso es genial— sonrío.

— Sí… me alegra que tengamos eso en común.

— Sí, pero en lo demás somos distintos, o eso creo…

— Somos muy distintos— dice con tristeza—. Tú no estás enferma.

— ¿De qué hablas?— de pronto tengo miedo… espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No puedo perder a Edward.

— Tranquila… no es una enfermedad terminal como crees— se ríe—. Físicamente estoy sano, muy sano y con mucha energía— su tono de voz es malicioso. Está hablando en doble sentido y me hace sonrojar. También estoy aliviada de que él esté sano, muy muy aliviada.

— ¿Entonces de que estás enfermo?— inquiero.

— Depresión… tengo depresión— confiesa—. Y tengo un estúpido trauma que no creo que sea conveniente que te lo diga.

— Puedes confiar en mi… no se lo diré a nadie.

— No voy a decirte— afirma—. No es que no quiera decirte, pero si lo hago te voy a perder, he visto cómo eres…

— No me vas a perder— le aseguro. No me perderá, al menos no en estos diez días—. Dímelo.

— No te lo diré, confío en ti, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero no voy a decírtelo… lo único que te diré es que me estoy controlando para no llevarlo a cabo y que te he mostrado un poco de lo que no quiero contarte.

Tengo que dejar de presionarlo. Si dice que confía en mí, quizá después me lo cuente. No creo que sea tan malo. Tal vez sea lo que me dijo Alice de que quiere encontrar a alguien a quien controlar. Edward debe creer que eso es malo pero la verdad es que eso puede solucionarse al igual que lo de la depresión.

— Está bien, no te voy a presionar— le digo para tranquilizarlo. Edward me sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Mierda, tengo ganas de abalanzarme hacia él y besarlo.

— Hazlo…

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundida… ¿Acaso dije lo del beso en voz alta? No, no lo creo.

— Bésame, sé que quieres hacerlo, lo noto en tu mirada

Me río.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que pienso con solo mirarme a los ojos?

— Sí... ahora ven a besarme.

Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a donde está él. Lo beso levemente y él gruñe de esa forma que me que tanto me excita. Edward me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y hace que me siente a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

De repente me vuelvo a sentir mareada. Frunzo el ceño y lo dejo de besar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta preocupado.

— Me mareé.

— Deben ser las pastillas que te tomaste ayer— dice serio.

— Sí, eso debe ser…

Edward me baja y me sienta junto a él. Me abraza y yo me recuesto en su pecho mientras él me da pequeños besos en la cabeza.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?— cuestiona. Asiento.

— Ya se me ha pasado— le digo.

— ¿Has vomitado?

— No…

— Eso está bien… la Post Day tiene varios efectos secundarios

— Lo sé…— le digo recordando a Alice quien tomó en una ocasión y se puso muy mal.

Nos quedamos un rato sin hablar y de repente Edward me pide que me levante.

— Con cuidado, no quiero que te marees de nuevo.

Me levanto.

— Ve a esconder ese carro a mi recamara, no querrás que lo vean.

— Está bien. — Hago lo que me pide sin chistar.

Camino hacia el carro y voy a esconderlo. Escucho que se abren las puertas del ascensor y Mike deja la comida a Edward. Espero varios minutos.

— Bella, ya puedes salir, se ha ido— me grita. Salgo y veo que la comida está puesta en el comedor que está pasando la sala. Cuando me acerco noto que huele muy bien.

Edward aparta una silla y me mira, indicándome que me siente. Lo hago sintiéndome halagada. Nunca antes me han hecho esto.

Él quita la tapa del plato y veo la pasta. Se ve deliciosa y huele igual. Frente a mí está la copa con vino blanco.

Edward se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y destapa su comida. Me sonríe.

— Buen provecho— dice.

— Gracias— respondo y ambos empezamos a comer.

Yo sé cómo comer el espagueti de forma educada pero Edward al parecer le sale natural. Lo hace con tanta gracia y no parece estar tenso, como yo. Si por mí fuera, mandaría al diablo las reglas pero no quiero causarle una mala impresión. Tomo la copa y bebo un poco de vino; está delicioso. Hace que la pasta tenga un sabor exquisito.

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunta Edward mientras toma la servilleta y se limpia.

Tengo la boca llena, así que trato de pasarme el bocado y luego contesto.

— Sí, está delicioso… has escogido muy bien— respondo entusiasmada.

Esboza esa sonrisa torcida. Oh no, Cullen, eso está muy mal. No puedes excitarme mientras estoy comiendo. No parece que tenga la intención de seducirme ahora, pero sin embargo lo hace. Esa sonrisa me mata.

— Luego de esto, tengo que regresar al trabajo— le informo. Edward me mira algo triste pero asiente comprendiéndolo.

— Está bien, Bella…

Seguimos comiendo hasta que ambos terminamos. Edward me ofrece más vino pero lo rechazo. No voy a emborracharme.

— No, tengo que volver al trabajo— me río.

— Nos vemos en la noche— me dice mientras sostiene la puerta del elevador. Yo ya estoy adentro.

— ¿En la noche?

— Sí… cuando salgas de trabajar, te llevaré a casa…

— Esto…

— No tiene sentido que te niegues, te llevaré quieras o no.

— Está bien— digo resignada.

— Adiós, nena— me da un beso en los labios y yo doy un paso atrás para que se cierren las puertas. Pulso el botón para ir al piso donde debo ir a limpiar.

Me abrazo a mí misma y sonrío. Me siento en un sueño… un sueño que terminará dentro de muy poco. Hago una mueca. No quiero perder a Edward… Siento que estoy enamorándome de él. No, Isabella, no debes, me recuerdo con tristeza.

Edward dentro de muy poco se irá y yo jamás volveré a verlo. Tengo que aceptarlo de una buena vez por todas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo molestando con un nuevo capítulo. Y sé que algunas se preguntaran que es ese "trauma" de Edward ya lo veo venir waaaa. Ajjaja o quizá no se lo pregunten, sea como sea ya lo sabrán algún día jajaja (aunque Alice ya mencionó algo de eso al principio de la historia jijij)…

Saludos a:** JeniC, Nadiia16, PameHart, Ninacara, LauraGarcia **y a las demáschicas que me leen. De verdad muchas gracias por darme su apoyo en esta historia. Son tan buenas conmigo que me dan ganas de actualizar diario jaja pero eso no se puede así que actualizo lo más seguido que puedo n.n

JeniC: mil gracias por dejar tu comentario en mi fic, me alegra ver que más chicas se unan a este club de camarera jajaja… saludos! Ojala te guste este cap :D

A las demás pues jijij ya les respondí por mensaje, únicamente respondo por aquí a aquellas en las que no me aparece opción de responder :D

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODAS!

Atte:

Una camarera apurada D:


	6. Chapter 6

**LA CAMARERA **

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

Capi dedicado a **Guest** porque estaba enfermita. Esta es mi manera de decir "que te mejores" jeje

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 6: Venganza

POV Bella:

Por la noche Edward me lleva a mi casa justo como me ha dicho no sin antes pasarme por su habitación y tener un rápido encuentro el cuál fue más que placentero. Ahora nos encontramos en el Volvo rumbo a mi departamento.

— Bella… quiero proponerte algo

— ¿Qué?

— El lunes es cumpleaños de mi padre, lo celebraremos en su casa… viven en Forks, quiero que me acompañes

— ¿Qué?— estoy sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida a decir verdad—. ¿Me vas a presentar a tu familia?

— Sí… pero les vamos a decir que eres una amiga

Le sonrío falsamente aunque en el fondo me siento mal y me doy cuenta de que estúpidamente pensaba que terminaría enamorándose de mí. Pero claro que no va a enamorarse de mí; le he dado lo que todo hombre busca: sexo. Tanya tiene demasiada suerte, no tuvo sexo con Peter y por eso él la toma en serio.

— Tengo trabajo el lunes— me excuso. Se me han quitado todas las ganas de ir.

— Hablé con Aro sobre eso… le expliqué que somos amigos y que me has caído muy bien, aceptó encantado darte el día libre para que vengas conmigo, él también está invitado, además…

— ¡¿Hiciste qué?!— le grito y Edward sonríe desvergonzadamente.

— Vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no…

— No lo haré— me cruzo de brazos.

— Eres mía así que harás lo que yo te diga

— No, soy tuya en el terreno sexual, creí que ya te lo había aclarado…

— Eres mía en todos los sentidos, Isabella— dice con voz suave.

— No lo soy…

— Si vuelves a decirme eso, te juro que te violaré hasta que te quede claro que eres mía

Me quedo callada y de muy mal humor. Siempre usa el sexo como amenaza… es un idiota. Un idiota que jamás me tomará en serio. Bueno, pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo; no voy a tomar esto en serio. Solo será sexo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?— me cuestiona mientras se detiene en un semáforo. Miro por la ventanilla a un par de chicos que están sentados. No son atractivos, pero finjo que lo son y me les quedo mirando—. ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!— me grita al ver lo que hago. Vuelvo a mirar a Edward, mordiéndome los labios. Chúpate esta, maldito bastardo.

— Eran muy atractivos, lo siento…

— Sé lo que haces… me intentas poner celoso— se ríe.

— Cómo tú digas… — saco el Iphone y pongo la cámara para apuntar hacia los tipos que están sentados en una parada de autobús. Edward me arrebata el teléfono antes de que pueda tomar la foto.

— Ya basta, Isabella— me dice muy enojado. Oh, mierda.

— He decidido que quiero quedarme con el Iphone… Tiene sus ventajas

— ¡Me tienes harto!— exclama y da vuelta en U haciendo que las llantas rechinen. La vuelta es tan brusca que suelto un grito de terror.

— ¿Qué mierda haces?— le reclamo mientras Edward conduce a toda velocidad. Está con la vista al frente, pero tiene una mirada salvaje que me aterroriza.

Me quedo sin habla mientras nos dirigimos hacia algún lugar que definitivamente no es mi casa. De pronto Edward da vuelta y entramos en un estacionamiento que tiene pocos autos. Está muy oscuro y empiezo a sentir pánico… ¿Qué me hará? ¿Va a violarme? Edward estaciona en un lugar muy apartado de los otros coches y se baja. El corazón me late violentamente por el miedo. Abre la puerta y me doy cuenta de que hace frío afuera o son mis nervios.

— Bájate— me ordena con voz seca y un poco ronca.

Lo obedezco sin rechistar. Me siento como una niña asustada. Pues lo soy; estoy espantada. Cuando bajo cierra la puerta del auto y me arrastra hasta que llegamos a una pared. Me estrella contra ella y me mira furioso. Me quedo paralizada mientras él desabrocha los botones de mi pantalón.

— Edward, por favor, no— suplico. Estoy mojada, maldita sea. Va a violarme, pero estoy mojada y lo deseo aun en esta situación.

— Cállate— gruñe y baja mis pantalones de forma brusca. Me libero del pantalón sintiéndome asustada aun. Hace frío, quiero que detenga esto ya.

Edward me rompe las bragas y me quedó muy muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración. Me recargo contra la fría pared de ladrillos. Después desabrocha mi camisa de botones y la tira al piso. Estoy en ropa interior, en un maldito estacionamiento, a punto de ser violada por mi escritor favorito. Este es un día de locos. Dios mío… tengo muchísimo frío. Ojala llegue un policía y lo detenga.

Él se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios y después se pasa a mi mejilla dejando besos húmedos hasta mi cuello. Oh, que delicia. No, Isabella, no debes permitir esto, mi subconsciente está muy indignado. No debo dejarme llevar por el deseo, más sin embargo, estoy comenzando a hacerlo. Edward baja a mi pecho y luego desabrocha mi sostén sin ninguna dificultad, dejando mis pechos al aire. Mis pezones se yerguen por el frío y maldita sea, también por la excitación.

— Edward, déjame por favor— me quejo mientras el pellizca mis dos pezones y los gira. Suelto un gemido sin poderlo evitar—. No quiero esto, no aquí

Me ignora y deja mis pezones para sacar un pañuelo que tiene en el bolsillo. Me pone las manos detrás de la espalda y me las amarra antes de que pueda reaccionar. El pánico aumenta, pero muy dentro de mí esto me excita. Me retuerzo para intentar liberarme pero el muy cabrón me ha amarrado bastante bien.

— Voy a gritar— lo amenazo. Él esboza su sonrisa matadora y comienza a quitar su camisa negra. Me mira maliciosamente y cuando la estira sé lo que hará con ella. Hijo de perra.

Me amordaza con la puta camisa. Por suerte no me ha amarrado los pies y puedo huir de aquí aunque dudo que tenga éxito. Me terminaré cayendo, él me atrapará y todo será peor.

Veo su erección y eso hace que me moje más. Lo deseo pero a la vez no. Demonios ¿Para qué me miento? Lo deseo. Lo único que no quiero es exactamente eso: Desearlo. No quiero estar excitada pero lo estoy y mucho.

Edward baja el cierre de su pantalón y lo baja junto con el bóxer. Se pone un condón y yo comienzo a gritar pero la camisa que tengo en la boca amortigua el sonido. Sin previo aviso me toma entre sus brazos, lo cual hace que lo rodee con mis piernas y se me caigan los zapatos, y se hunde en mí de una sola estocada. Me duelen los brazos pero lo ignoro y dejo que Edward me embista. Mierda, lo estoy disfrutando más de lo que debo.

En ese momento me dejo llevar por el placer. Edward me tiene sostenida por la cintura y me penetra cada vez más rápido. Oh, me voy a correr si sigue así. Me está violando y aun así me voy a venir. Bien, algo bueno tendrá toda esta situación. Gimo y digo palabrotas las cuales Edward quizá no entienda.

— Eres solo mía, Isabella— dice—. Soy tu dueño, me perteneces por completo

Mi cuerpo comienza a tensarse cuando de repente Edward alcanza el clímax y deja de moverse. Mi orgasmo estuvo a punto de llegar pero no lo hizo. Me quedo paralizada, hecha una furia mientras miro la expresión de éxtasis de Edward. No me ha dejado venirme.

Egoísta, cabrón, desgraciado, pienso con odio. Quiero patearle las bolas. Primero me viola y no me deja venirme… ¿Quién se cree que es?

Edward me baja con delicadeza y me quita la camisa de la boca.

— ¡¿Cómo carajo te has atrevido?!— bramo.

— Estabas disfrutándolo, lo sé

— ¡Pero no me has dejado venirme!— exclamo.

— No grites— dice molesto—. Y no… esto era un castigo, no se trataba de que te vinieras

— Eres un desgraciado— espeto. Edward suelta una carcajada mientras me desamarra las manos. Estoy por darle una bofetada pero me detiene.

— Alto ahí… no puedes golpear a tu dueño

— No eres mi dueño— le digo mientras comienzo a tratar de vestirme. Mis bragas están rotas así que no puedo ponérmelas. No digo nada al respecto y me pongo el pantalón y los zapatos.

— Lo soy, Isabella… lo quieras o no

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Estoy muy frustrada, sexual y emocionalmente frustrada.

— Eres un cabrón, eso es lo que eres…

— Sí, pero soy tu dueño…

Lo miro con rabia y decido vengarme de él. La idea me quita las ganas de llorar.

— Lo eras… antes de esto

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?— pregunta alarmado. Percibo que tiene pánico. Oh, sí… lo tengo donde quiero.

— Yo… iba a aceptar ser tuya aunque te fueras a Londres, te esperaría y sería tu esclava, ahora eso no va a ser posible, ni tampoco me vas a tener en los días que estés aquí…

— Isabella— susurra—. Dime que no es cierto, no puedo renunciar a ti

— Pues lo harás, olvídate de mí… búscate a alguien que si esté dispuesta a esta mierda y a los castigos, yo me largo

Estoy completamente vestida pero Edward no así que comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

— ¡Bella, espérame!— grita histérico y me persigue. Me quiero reír. Púdrete, Cullen. Ahora eres tú el que sufre. Por dentro me estoy riendo como una gran villana—. Maldita sea, espérame— se queja. Se ha tropezado. Suelto una risita.

Cuando estoy por llegar a la avenida Edward me toma por el brazo y me hace girar bruscamente.

— No me dejes, por favor no me dejes— me implora. Mi corazón late a mil por hora por la cercanía y por el rostro lleno de angustia de Edward—. No quiero perderte, no me dejes, te lo suplico

— Me iré…

— Te necesito, Bella, te necesito a mi lado, entiéndelo… no me dejes

Sus palabras me dejan maravillada. NO, mi subconsciente me grita enfurecido, no te dejes engañar por esas palabras. Todos los hombres son iguales.

— Me iré— repito—. Lo que me hiciste es imperdonable

— Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, soy un imbécil… te lo haré y te dejaré venirte pero por favor no me dejes

— ¿En serio?— pregunto para ilusionarlo. Quiero que sufra.

— En serio… te haré venirte las veces que quieras

Me muerdo el labio. Las veces que yo quiera… no está tan mal.

— Necesito venirme, me has dejado muy frustrada— gruño.

— Voy a hacer que te vengas, nena… de la forma que me pidas

— No, esto se acabó… buscaré a alguien más que nunca me haga esto, que me deje venirme

— No— gimotea. Oh, sí. Suplícame—. No vas a buscarte a otro, tú eres mía

De repente me carga como si fuese un costal y comienzo a gritar asustada.

— ¡Suéltame, carajo!

— No… voy a hacer que te corras

— No, ya no quiero que tú me hagas correrme… — lo golpeo en la espalda con los dos puños en un intento inútil de que me baje.

— No digas eso, por favor, no lo digas…

Su voz está rota y decido callarme y dejar de luchar. Edward me lleva al auto y me baja.

— Déjame hacer que te corras— me pide. Me siento más calmada así que asiento… además tengo ganas de venirme. Me lo debe—. Oh, preciosa

Besa mi cuello con desesperación. Me excito de nuevo y se me escapa un gemido.

— Me perteneces, entiéndelo— musita. Sube a mis labios y me besa apasionadamente. Le respondo, ya no me quiero resistir.

— Edward— gimo contra sus labios.

— Haré que te vengas— dice cortando el beso. Mi espalda queda recargada en la parte de atrás del Volvo y Edward me desabrocha el pantalón—. Lo haremos adentro del coche ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí…

Edward se aparta de mí y se sube en el asiento trasero del coche. Cuando me meto veo que está poniéndose un condón.

— Quítate el pantalón y siéntate sobre mí

Asiento y me quito los pantalones y los zapatos, los cuales dejo bajo el asiento del copiloto. Ya no llevo calzones y eso me parece una ventaja. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y me penetra con lentitud haciéndome soltar un jadeo.

— No pienso dejar que te vayas— gime. Comienzo a moverme de arriba a abajo—. Eres mía desde la primera vez que nos vimos ¿Entiendes?

— Soy tuya— respondo. Me siento muy muy caliente. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso mientras me sigo moviendo—. Ah…

— Te deseo tanto— gruñe y deja de besarme para morder mi cuello. Me siento perdida, fuera de este mundo, solo puedo sentir a Edward y este placer que aumenta con cada estocada—. Córrete, nena, lo quiero sentir…

Me sigo moviendo en busca del tan anhelado orgasmo. Lo puedo sentir… ya está cerca. Sigo moviéndome de arriba a abajo, lenta pero intensamente. Se siente maravilloso.

— Oh, Bella, me estás matando— gruñe y en ese momento profiero un alarido. Me estoy corriendo como nunca. El orgasmo es intenso y está durando mucho.

Me sigo moviendo hasta que finalmente me hago pedazos en los brazos de Edward. Él me abraza con fuerza y hunde su rostro en mi cabello mientras se corre.

Cuando termina de correrse me besa. Me besa con fervor, con adoración y eso me emociona.

— No me dejes…— dice entre uno y otro beso. Niego con la cabeza.

— No me iré, tranquilo…

— Por Dios, tenía tanto miedo— admite y me vuelve a abrazar. Siento ternura por él.

— Tranquilo— susurro en su oído. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y dejo un casto beso en su boca. Oh, es tan hermoso. Insoportablemente hermoso. Tengo mucha suerte.

— ¿Te ha gustado?— me pregunta.

— Demasiado… creo que te perdono— me río y el suspira con alivio. Noto que está muy sudado y yo también lo estoy.

— Creo que debo llevarte a casa— dice.

Abro los ojos como platos y me retiro de él inmediatamente. Me golpeo la cabeza contra el techo y Edward se ríe.

— Ay— me quejo. Duele un poco.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta riéndose aun. Lo fulmino con la mirada y se pone serio.

— Sí…

— Perdón, fue muy gracioso, no era mi intención burlarme de ti…

Comienzo a reírme mientras me siento y me pongo el pantalón y los zapatos. Luego salgo del auto y cierro la puerta. Edward sale por el otro lado y tira el condón en un bote de basura que está junto al auto. Se desliza en el asiento del conductor y yo también me subo al carro.

— Ponte el cinturón— me ordena.

Me lo pongo y él sonríe.

— Muy bien

Enciende el Volvo y salimos del estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos. No hablamos en todo el camino. Mientras miro por la ventana descubro que estoy mareada de nuevo. Creo que me voy a vomitar. Maldita Post Day.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Estoy mareada de nuevo— respondo. Edward emite un pequeño gruñido pero no dice nada más.

Llegamos a mi casa unos minutos más tarde. Edward me da el IPhone y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cuando Edward me ayuda a bajar del auto me encuentro con mi padre saliendo del edificio.

— Hija ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunta enfadado.

— Estaba conmigo— le dice Edward pasando el brazo por mi hombro—. La invité a tomar un café y platicamos un poco…

— ¿Quién eres tú?— cuestiona mi papá mirándolo con algo de desconfianza. Me siento nerviosa.

— Soy Edward Cullen, señor Swan…

Mi padre me mira boquiabierto pero después se recupera. Bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

— ¿El escritor?

Edward se ríe y me suelta para tenderle una mano a Charlie.

— Sí, soy el escritor…

Mi padre le estrecha la mano.

— Bueno, yo soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella… una pregunta… ¿No eres hijo de Carlisle Cullen? Es que ayer me ha propuesto trabajo…

Edward asiente.

— Sí, soy su hijo… por cierto, debería aceptar el empleo que se le está ofreciendo, Isabella me comentó que usted estaba inseguro porque teme que Jenks, su antiguo jefe, le tienda una trampa… le aseguro que no es así

Oh, mierda. Me ruborizo. Papá se enojará conmigo.

— Le dije a mi hija que lo pensaría— dice. Está demasiado calmado. Me va a matar, eso es seguro—. Bella, déjanos a solas, necesito preguntarle un par de cosas a Edward…

Miro a Edward para ver si está de acuerdo. Él asiente y me da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Tengo curiosidad por saber de qué rayos están hablando pero decido no ser entrometida y subir al departamento donde me están esperando mis hermanos. Los dos ya cenaron así que yo y Bree vamos a bañarnos. Me baño con ella hoy para cuestionar cuanto antes a mi papá. Cuando ambas tenemos el pijama puesto veo que mi padre está sentado en la mesa. Mando a Bree a que se acueste antes de sentarme con mi papá.

— ¿De qué hablaban?— pregunto.

— Sobre unas cosas del despacho y sobre ustedes…

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Le pregunté que si estaban saliendo y me dijo que no… que solo son amigos ¿eso es cierto, Bella?

— Es cierto— digo decepcionada. Él nunca me tomará en serio. Lo que dijo acerca de necesitarme era mentira. Lo dijo para poderme controlar de nuevo; maldito.

— ¿A ti te gusta?

— Es mi escritor favorito— me encojo de hombros—. Pero solo somos amigos

— ¿Te gusta?— vuelve a preguntar. Hago una mueca y asiento. Nunca he podido ocultar mis sentimientos a papá.

— Me gusta, pero eso es normal… es solo atracción

— Yo creo que es más que eso… he visto como lo mirabas… cualquiera diría que estás enamorada— se ríe y yo lo miro enfadada.

— Claro que no, apenas lo conozco— murmuro.

— Estás enamorada, solo que no lo admites

— Bueno, pero solo es un enamoramiento, solo es un chico guapo que me gusta

— Lo sé… nadie está diciendo otra cosa, por cierto… me ha pedido permiso para llevarte el lunes a una fiesta… es un chico bastante decente

¡Ja! ¿Decente? Vaya, papá… se nota que no lo conoces.

— No iré…

— Oh, vamos… te va a presentar a su familia, quizá quiera algo serio contigo

— No… solo somos amigos, él no quiere nada conmigo, es gay

— ¿Qué?— comienza a toser y me río.

— Está casado con un chico llamado Peter, lee el periódico, papá… en la conferencia de prensa estaba con él, lo he conocido, es muy amable

— No me la creo

— Si no me crees, pregúntale a Alice, a Jasper, a quien tú quieras ¿De acuerdo?

— Vaya, cualquiera diría que no lo es, digo… te miraba de una forma que…

— ¿De qué forma?

— No lo sé… de una manera protectora e intensa, te seguía con la mirada, mientras te ibas no dejaba de observarte— se estremece—. Jamás he visto que nadie mire así a una persona

— Estás exagerando… creo que Edward me mira así porque ya conoce mi tendencia a caerme con facilidad

Charlie se ríe y me revuelve el cabello mojado. Necesito cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo del trabajo? ¿Aceptarás?

— Aun no lo sé… creo que debo pensarlo, estoy algo abrumado

— Te entiendo

De repente ya no quiero que acepte. Edward se irá y el que mi padre trabaje con el suyo no me parece buena idea. A través de Carlisle, Edward va a poder saber de mí.

Charlamos un rato más pero de cosas triviales y después vamos a dormirnos. Antes de acostarme reviso uno de los libros para ver la firma de Edward. Dios… su firma es sumamente elegante y está en letra cursiva. Cierro el libro y me acuesto, abrazando a mi hermanita. Trato de no pensar en Edward pero inevitablemente lo hago. Me quedo dormida después de un rato de estar pensando en lo que pasó hoy.

Me despierto a las seis, con un objetivo en mente: ignorar a Edward. Mi padre va a quedarse con los niños porque hoy no trabaja. Los domingos es cuando yo me quedo con ellos.

Me visto rápidamente y me marcho. Hoy no quiero que Edward se me aparezca para llevarme a trabajar. No lo hace ya que es demasiado temprano. Los sábados es cuando suelo llegar casi una hora antes de la entrada.

Camino tranquila hacia el metro cuando de repente vibra el costoso celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Gruño y dentro de mí se crea un debate; contestar o no contestar. Ser cobarde o no serlo. Bah… seré cobarde decida lo que decida. Si contesto será por qué tengo miedo de no contestar y enfrentarme a su furia y no contestar es tener miedo de hablar con él y hacerme ilusiones estúpidas. Opto por la cobardía número dos. Miedo a hablar con él. No le respondo y sigo caminando tranquila o eso trato de aparentar ya que mi corazón está acelerado. Vuelve a sonar así que lo pongo en vibrador.

No sé como pero he aprendido a usar este cacharro bastante rápido. Sigo caminando y vibra el celular otra maldita vez. No me importa, no me importa. Bueno… ¡Si me importa, carajo! Pero me subo al metro y no le respondo. Que se joda. Eso le pasa por no tomarme en serio. Bueno, pues yo tampoco lo tomaré en serio.

El celular sigue vibrando una y otra vez en todo el camino pero sigo sin responder. La situación me termina divirtiendo e incluso me río cada vez que vuelve a vibrar y con eso me gano unas cuantas miradas de "Estás loca".

Sí, estoy loca. Loca desde que ese maniático entro en mi vida. Un tarado que no me toma en serio y del cual yo estoy enamorada. Sí, lo admito. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, mi escritor favorito.

Me bajo del metro y me detengo en seco al ver quien está esperándome. Pensando en el rey de Roma…

— ¡¿Por qué carajo no me contestabas?!— me grita y no pocas personas se nos quedan viendo.

Sigo caminando y paso por un lado de él ignorándolo de una manera increíble. Vaya, puedo ser una perra cuando me lo propongo.

— ¿No me vas a contestar?— me pregunta. Sigo caminando y él me sigue. Quiero contestar pero no, no lo haré—. ¡Isabella, para!

Me detengo, harta de él y lo encaro. Está frente a mí, muy furioso.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?— me reclama.

— Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted?— pregunto haciéndome la asustada. Miro de reojo que una señora se ha detenido para mirarnos.

— ¡No actúes como idiota, por favor!

— No sé de qué me habla, señor ¿Está usted bien?— trato de alzar la voz para que alguien me escuche y me salve.

Edward gruñe y me sacude por los hombros. Finjo que me echo a llorar como una adolescente asustada.

— ¡Usted!— le grita aquella señora—. Deje a la muchacha en paz…

— Ella es mi novia, señora, no se meta— trato de ignorar la emoción que me embarga cuando dice "mi novia"; es mera actuación, no te emociones, Swan, ni se te ocurra.

— ¡No sé qué le pasa! Me está gritando y no lo conozco— gimoteo. La señora lo mira con más furia.

— Voy a llamar a la policía, maldito demente… niña, puedes irte, yo me encargo de este desquiciado

Asiento y sin que la señora se dé cuenta le sonrío de forma socarrona a Edward quien me mira enfurecido. Querrá castigarme por esto, lo sé, pero mi cuerpo ya no le pertenece. Si no me va a tomar en serio, que se vaya al diablo. Ya no es simple atracción lo que siento, estoy enamorada y quiero más de él. Quiero ser suya… pero quiero que él también sea mío por completo.

Hola nenas! Perdón por la tardanza jeje es que no me habían beteado el capi. Se los dejaré así como está así que espero que me disculpen por los posibles errores. :D ojala les guste este capítulo ;)

**Ninacara****, Kimm, Guest, cavendano 13, PameHart, ****Nadiia16****, ****marjhoncullen**** y ****LauraGarcia**muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, ya voy a empezar a creer que soy buena en esto de escribir ehh? Jajaja no se crean xD.

**Kimm:** bienvenida al fic jeje. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, linda. Ojala te guste este capítulo y que los que vienen también lo hagan :D besitos!

**Guest:** pues como ya habrás visto al principio, el capi está dedicado a ti porque tienes gripe o porque tenías. Siempre acostumbro a dedicar capis a las que andan enfermitas para que se animen un poquito jijij. Es como mi carta de "que te mejores" jaja. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic :D

Bueno, por ahora bye bye jeje. Las quiero mucho :3 ya tengo listo el capí 7 pero no creo que quieran que lo publique tan rápido jajaj. Pero bueno ya ustedes me dirán :D

Atte:

Una camarera que hace tarea -_-


	7. Chapter 7

**LA CAMARERA **

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 7: La broma

POV Bella:

Me largo de la estación del metro y cuando salgo me carcajeo hasta que me duele el estómago. Aun me sigo riendo cuando llego al hotel y me encuentro con Alice en la entrada.

— Hey, Bella… te estás ahogando ¿qué sucede?— pregunta riéndose un poco. Entre risas le explico brevemente lo que ha pasado en el metro y me voy sin darle más detalles. Que se lo pregunte a Edward, de todas formas él es el que sabe cuál es nuestra verdadera relación.

Cuando Tanya me pregunta que ocurrió ya no quiero reírme. Quiero llorar y lo hago mientras le cuento lo que pasó.

— Él jamás me va a tomar en serio— sollozo.

— Bella, claro que lo va a hacer… pero tampoco esperes que lo haga de la noche a la mañana… tú sigue intentando, hazlo sufrir así como anoche, ya viste que te dio resultados— se ríe de forma burlona.

De repente me vibra el celular. Es un mensaje. Saco el teléfono y veo que Tanya se ha quedado boquiabierta.

— ¿Es un Iphone?

— Sí… me lo compró Edward para no usarte de mensajera…

— Y dices que no le importas… Bella, esa cosa debe tener GPS y podrá localizarte... no creo que solo lo quiera para llamar, le importas y mucho

Me pongo tensa. Es cierto… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Maldita sea. Abro el mensaje.

"Te quiero en mi suite, acostada en mi cama y sin ropa AHORA MISMO"

Me pongo colorada por su mensaje.

— Me quiere en su cuarto— murmuro.

— No vayas— Tanya se cruza de brazos—. Hazlo sufrir hasta que sea tan lindo como Peter

Tanya tiene razón. Será mejor que no le haga caso hasta que Edward se digne a tomarme en serio.

— Tienes razón— le digo y me dispongo a cambiarme.

Me visto en menos de dos minutos. Aún es temprano así que Tanya y yo decidimos ir a caminar al área de la alberca. No hay nadie, salvo James, el que limpia la piscina. Cuando nos ve, nos saluda.

— Hola… ¿ahora son amigas ustedes dos?

— Sí— le responde Tanya—. Ahora somos buenas amigas, desde que pasó lo de John me di cuenta de muchas cosas…

— Me alegro oír eso— sonríe ampliamente. James es un señor de cuarenta años muy amigable. Siempre me ha caído muy bien.

Nos sentamos en un camastro a platicar hasta que dan las ocho. La gobernanta me dice que tengo que limpiar tres habitaciones del piso siete. Claire siempre me ha caído bastante bien, no sé por qué las demás le tienen miedo. Sí, es bastante perfeccionista, pero por alguna razón a mí me corrige de forma dulce cuando fallo en algo. Muy pocas veces ha sucedido, y la última vez fue cuando llevaba tres meses en el hotel.

Hoy me da las órdenes a mí cuando todos se han ido. Me pregunto por qué.

— Además de las tres habitaciones, vas a subir a la suite presidencial, el señor Cullen quiere que tú seas quien se encargue de la limpieza

No me mira de forma pícara. Debe seguir creyendo que Edward es gay.

— Eres amiga de él y de Peter ¿verdad?— me pregunta con curiosidad. Decido mentirle.

— Sí… los he conocido gracias a Alice, me hecho amiga de ellos y supongo que confían en mí en cuanto a la limpieza

— Oh, y hacen bien en hacerlo, eres una buena camarera— me sonríe cariñosamente antes de irse—. Ah, por cierto, empieza por la suite, por favor

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Edward ha encontrado una buena manera de hacerme subir. Es un desgraciado, pero fue inteligente, lo admito. Furiosa saco el celular y le mando un mensaje a Edward.

"Voy a tu suite, a tender tu cama, con mi uniforme puesto AHORA MISMO"

Dejo el Iphone sin importarme muy poco si contesta o no. Cuando estoy en la suite me percato de que no hay nadie. Suspiro de alivio. Entro en la recámara y él está sentando en la cama, mirándome con furia. Sus ojos verdes echan chispas.

— ¿Qué parte de te quiero desnuda en mi cama no entendiste? Tuve que recurrir a la gobernanta para hacerte venir aquí… de nada me sirvió comprar ese teléfono…

— ¿Lo quieres de regreso?— le pregunto fingiendo que no tengo miedo—. Pues lo tendrás de regreso hoy mismo

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— me pregunta levantándose. Se acerca a mí y yo retrocedo.

— A mí no me pasa nada— le miento nerviosa.

— Pensé que ayer te quedó claro que te necesito conmigo… que no me gusta la idea de perderte y ahora te alejas, me ignoras y pasas por alto el hecho de que soy tu dueño

— Alto ahí— digo poniendo las manos sobre su pecho para que no se me acerque más—. De lo que me di cuenta anoche, es de que tú jamás vas a tomarme en serio…

— ¿De qué hablas? Te tomo en serio…

— Ah, y por eso le dijiste a mi padre que solo somos amigos…

Edward me mira confundido unos momentos y luego se echa a reír y a pasearse por toda la habitación. Se detiene para mirarme.

— ¿Y qué coño querías que le dijera? ¿Qué somos novios y arruinar mi secreto? ¿O querías que le dijera que soy el tipo que te coge cada vez que puede para que me parta la cara? O peor aún ¿Para qué te la parta a ti? Tú dime que es lo que querías…

Me quedo muda y él me mira exasperado. Se acerca y me sacude por los hombros como hizo hace un rato.

— Dime, Isabella, ¿qué querías que dijera?

— Hoy le dijiste a la señora que yo era tu novia…

— Lo desmentí… le dije después que era tu mejor amigo y que estabas muy furiosa conmigo porque no te dije que era gay… con eso cayó

— Ah— digo decepcionada y él abre mucho los ojos.

— Tú quieres que le diga a todos que eres mi novia— susurra.

— No, pero…

— Eso es lo que quieres, te conozco…

— Bueno ¿Y si así fuera qué?— lo reto. Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— No quiero decir eso… me niego a hacerlo, sería absurdo…

— Entonces no hay nada más que hablar…

— Isabella… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que somos más que eso?— me pregunta y lo miro confundida y hasta cierto punto emocionada—. Tú no eres mi novia, eres mía, mi mujer, eres de mi propiedad, la chica de la que puedo disponer cuando se me dé la gana

— Yo no soy un objeto— mascullo con rabia y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Para mí si lo eres, eres MI objeto, mío y de nadie más

— ¡Eres un estúpido!— exclamo y le doy una bofetada—. ¡Yo no soy un objeto, soy una persona, estás enfermo! No quiero volverte a ver, ¿me has entendido? Esto se terminó definitivamente y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo

— Bella...— está anonadado. No puede reaccionar.

— Isabella para ti— lo corto con una frialdad admirable.

— Tú no vas a dejarme, ayer has dicho que…

— Porque soy una estúpida que creyó que me necesitabas…

— Y te necesito, nena… — me dice con una voz muy dulce. Oh mierda. Estoy por caer. No… él está enfermo. De todas las personas de las que me pude haber enamorado… vine a dar con el más psicópata. Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué decía que iba a perderme si me decía lo que tenía. Tenía bastante razón al no querérmelo contar; ahora me quiero ir, gritando como una actriz de película de terror.

— No, tú necesitas un objeto, podrías comprarte una muñeca inflable, eso sí que es un objeto o puedes encontrar a una mujer que esté dispuesta a semejante mierda…

Me doy media vuelta para marcharme pero Edward me sostiene por un brazo y me atrae hacia él. Nos miramos a los ojos.

— No, Isabella, te suplico que no me dejes… yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti, eres la única mujer a la que deseo desde que te cruzaste en mi camino

Respiro agitadamente. Me pone nerviosa estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, de esa erección que siento en mi vientre.

— Pues saldré de él para que…

— ¡No!— grita desesperado. Me aturde—. Quédate conmigo, por favor… no me dejes… por favor dame tiempo para decirle a todos que eres mi novia, lo haré con tal de que te quedes conmigo

A otro con ese cuento, me dice mi subconsciente. Ayer decía las mismas cosas. Solo es un truco para que vuelva a caer.

— No, está vez si se acabó lo que tenemos… les vas a decir a todos que soy tu novia, pero en realidad tú solo me vas a ver como un objeto, como algo que usas cuando se te antoja… mejor me voy y busco algo más sano… esto es enfermizo

— No, Bella, por favor quédate, quédate, nena— me besa el cuello y gimo—. Me deseas y yo a ti, por favor quédate…

— Ah, sí— echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward me acaricia el cuerpo con sus hábiles manos. Esa corriente eléctrica me recorre la piel con cada caricia, con cada beso que deja en mi cuello.

— ¿No lo notas?— me pregunta—. Ahora mismo me recorre una especie de electricidad por la piel— confiesa mientras entrelaza nuestras manos—. Es algo mágico, nunca me ha ocurrido

Me mira con mucha intensidad y me muerdo el labio.

— ¿Lo notas?— insiste yo asiento. Me muestra su sonrisa torcida antes de besar mis labios. Me pierdo en el beso y me olvido por completo del mundo que nos rodea, ahora mismo me importa una mierda que él esté enfermo. Edward se deshace de su camisa y de mi delantal y caemos en la cama riéndonos. Me besa una y otra vez y la verdad es que me siento extasiada.

En menos de dos minutos ambos estamos sin ropa. Estoy acostada boca abajo y él está dejando un reguero de besos por mi espalda. Me acaricia el trasero y mete uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad y yo me estremezco de placer.

— Estás tan lista para mí, como siempre— dice maravillado antes de llevarse el dedo a la boca—. Eres deliciosa

Me sigue besando la espalda hasta que baja a mi trasero, reparte un beso en cada nalga y después acaricia mis piernas con ambas manos. Cuando llega a mis pies me pide que me voltee lo cual hago. Me besa el empeine del pie derecho antes de pedirme que me quede abierta para él.

Va hacia la mesa de noche donde saca un paquetito plateado y sonrío cuando veo que se pone el condón.

— Ahora te voy a hacer mía de nuevo— dice emocionado. Sus palabras me hacen volver a la realidad. Suya… solo soy su objeto, maldita sea.

Me penetra de forma lenta y coloco las manos en su pecho para que salga. No lo quiero adentro de mí por más que me guste que lo esté.

— Déjame— le pido gimiendo. Por más que lo empujo no se mueve ni un centímetro.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta alterado.

— Sal ahora mismo, ya no soy tuya, esto ya no va a funcionar

— Bella, por favor, no me hagas esto— me pide con voz torturada. Está sumamente angustiado pero no pienso ceder, ya no voy a caer como lo hice ayer. No, no y no. Esto tiene que terminarse.

— Por favor, sal ahora— respondo con voz firme.

— No, tú eres mía— dice y comienza a moverse. Ah, maldita sea, me está dando como sabe que a mí me gusta. Rápido y sin detenerse.

Me arqueo aunque no quiero. No quiero sentir placer pero lo estoy sintiendo, estoy disfrutando al igual que él. Nuestros cuerpos están conectados de una forma increíble e inexplicable o por lo menos así es para mí; juntos funcionan perfectamente, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

— Ambos estamos muy conectados— me dice sonriendo mientras me embiste una y otra vez. Me pregunto cómo rayos sabe lo que pienso—. Parece que… nacimos para esto….

Decido olvidar por un momento todo lo malo que he pensado sobre él y comienzo a disfrutar de verdad ya que no tengo más remedio. Muevo mis caderas para sentir mayor placer. Edward me toma de las manos y yo cierro los ojos y gimo. Me está matando.

— ¡Edward!— grito con todas mis fuerzas cuando alcanzo el clímax. Me retuerzo, grito y me arqueo hasta que termina todo. Edward se corre al mismo tiempo que yo, mascullando mi nombre y ambos caemos rendidos.

Cuando me recupero del orgasmo abro los ojos, sintiéndome una completa basura. Ha logrado demostrar lo que dice. Soy la chica de la que él puede disponer cuando se le antoje. Me intento levantar pero Edward me lo impide.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Esto está mal— me quejo.

— ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué nos deseemos de esta manera? A mí no me parece malo, sino todo lo contrario

— Una cosa es desear, otra cosa es que me veas como un objeto, soy una mujer que siente…

— Sí… eres mi mujer y te hago sentir muchas cosas…

Sí. Una de esas cosas es que estoy enamorada de ti.

— Ya basta de decir que soy tu mujer, eso solo podrías decirlo en caso de que fuera tu esposa…

— Mi esposa…— hace una mueca. Es obvio que no le gusta la idea. Menos a mí.

— Edward, quítate de encima— le pido—. Me quiero ir…

— Bella, ¿Por qué carajo te importa si somos novios o no? ¿Por qué no disfrutamos lo que somos?

— ¿Y qué somos?— lo cuestiono—. ¿Amigos con derecho? Por mi está bien, eso sería ser algo…

— No, amigos con derecho, no… eso significa que no me serás fiel… limítate a entender que eres mía

— No, yo quiero saber qué carajo somos…

— Yo soy tu dueño y tú eres…

— Tu objeto— lo interrumpo—. Pues déjame decirte que no quiero eso… quiero ponerle un nombre a lo que somos y punto…

— Isabella…

— Quítate, por favor, necesito trabajar

— Me quitaré solo si aceptas seguir a mi lado…

— Está bien— le digo cruzando los dedos sin que él se dé cuenta—. Voy a aceptar lo que sea que seamos y me seguiré acostando contigo, pero lo hago por mí, que te quede claro…

Sí. Sueno muy convincente. Ya cayó.

— Oh, gracias, Bella— me dice besándome la frente y se aparta. Me visto de forma apresurada.

— Déjame ir a limpiar las habitaciones que me han ordenado— le digo una vez vestida—. Después vendré a limpiar aquí, quizá pase un buen rato contigo— le guiño el ojo.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta emocionado. Me sigue hasta el elevador.

Me muerdo el labio… ¿Será momento de decirle que todo fue una mentira?

— Claro— respondo con mucho sarcasmo mientras me meto al elevador con el carro de la limpieza—. Que no, imbécil

— ¡¿Qué?!

Las puertas del elevador se cierran, impidiendo que Edward haga algo. Me echo a reír como en la mañana. Su cara no tuvo precio.

Cuando bajo al piso siete me siento tranquila. Comienzo a hacer mi trabajo y por fortuna no vuelvo a pensar en él. A la hora del almuerzo voy a comer con Tanya, quién me pregunta si ha pasado algo con Edward.

— Fui a hablar con él y me dijo que soy un objeto— espeto. Tanya me mira horrorizada y luego furiosa.

— Es un desgraciado— masculla—. No, definitivamente mándalo al diablo, es muy guapo, pero no vale la pena…

— Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, mandarlo al diablo…

Terminamos de comer sin hablar más de él y nos dirigimos hacia el vestidor. Quiero saber si me ha mandado algún mensaje. Hay uno de hace diez minutos.

"Isabella, por favor sube a mi suite, necesitamos hablar"

No contesto. No lo haré. Ya no voy a acercarme a su suite aunque me despidan. Quizá pueda pedirle a Alice que me aleje de él. Sí… esa idea es excelente.

La busco y está en la sala de la recepción leyendo una revista de modas. Ella posiblemente sea la próxima gerente del hotel cuando Riley se retire. Por eso, Aro deja que a veces organice eventos, e incluso coordinar todo un día de trabajo, lo cual hace más que bien. Creo que será excelente en eso.

Cuando me ve caminar hacia ella salta como un resorte del sofá para luego abrazarme.

— ¡Bella!... pareces psíquica, cuando terminara de leer el artículo iba a ir en tu búsqueda… necesitas acompañarme ahora mismo…

— ¿Qué pasa?...

— Iremos de compras— exclama. La miro con horror un momento pero después decido que esta es una buena oportunidad para alejarme de Edward y hablar con Alice sobre eso.

— Me parece bien, solo debo avisar a Claire...

Pone las manos en la cintura.

— Te estás yendo con Alice Vulturi, la hija del dueño del hotel, no con cualquier persona… además he hablado con ella, no te preocupes, sabe que estarás conmigo

— Bueno, entonces voy a cambiarme…

— Perfecto, te espero aquí, nena…

Me dirijo rápidamente a los vestidores y me cambio. Saco el Iphone de mi casillero y veo que hay otro mensaje y varias llamadas perdidas aparte de las de esta mañana.

"Nena, contéstame, por favor"

Solo tengo algo que decirle ¡JO- DE- TE! Pero no lo escribo y guardo el celular en mi bolsillo antes de salir al encuentro con Alice.

— ¡¿Lista?!— exclama. Asiento y me toma de la mano para salir disparadas hacia el estacionamiento donde tiene su flamante Porche amarillo que Jasper le regaló por su cumpleaños hace tres meses.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunto mientras ella conduce tranquilamente.

— Vamos a ir al centro comercial primero… quiero comprarte un vestido para que vayamos mañana al cumpleaños del padre de Edward…

— ¿Eh?

— Edward le dijo a mi padre que va a llevarte, que te presentará con su familia, creo que después de todo quiere algo serio contigo, él jamás ha llevado una chica a su casa

— De hecho iba a buscarte por eso... te quería decir que me apartes de Edward, no lo quiero ver

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? No te había alejado de él porque pensé que se daría algo entre ustedes— dice preocupada.

— Él no quiere nada serio, sé que es muy pronto, pero creo que para él significo muy poco, solo es sexo…

Alice hace una mueca.

— Bella… él está emocionado contigo, no lo admite, pero se ve feliz… algo hiciste con él

Me ruborizo.

— No voy a ir con él a la fiesta…

— Bueno, no vayas con él, pero vendrás conmigo

— Pero…

— Pero nada— me interrumpe. Muy pronto estamos en el centro comercial y mi teléfono vibra. Cuando lo saco Alice arquea una de sus bien depiladas cejas.

— ¿Y ese teléfono?

— Me lo prestó Edward— murmuro.

— ¿No te lo regaló?— inquiere. Niego con la cabeza—. Bueno, contéstale, avísale que estás conmigo…

— No, prefiero no hacerlo…

— Hazlo…

Suspiro antes de contestar.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios estás fuera del hotel?!— me grita Edward antes de que pueda contestar. Me tengo que apartar un poco el teléfono y luego lo vuelvo acercar a mi oreja.

— Estoy con Alice— respondo con frialdad—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Con razón estás en el centro comercial

— ¿Cómo demo…?

— GPS— contesta—. Voy a ir por ti, ahora mismo

— Ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme

Alice me arrebata el celular.

— Si quieres mantenerte con vida, vas a quedarte donde estás y no buscarás a Bella ¿me entiendes? Estamos en un asunto de chicas…— cuelga sin esperar a que Edward le conteste—. Ya entiendo por qué quieres alejarte de él, es un enfermo mental

— Olvidémonos de él— le digo mientras ella me devuelve el Iphone.

— Sí, ¡Vamos por tu vestido!— da saltitos y me toma de la mano para correr hacia las tiendas.

— Después de esto ¿a dónde vamos?— le pregunto.

— Hoy ha llegado mi vestido de novia a la casa— dice sonriente—. Quiero que tú lo veas antes que nadie, quiero que lo veas conmigo

— Alice…— susurro conmovida y ella me abraza.

— También quiero que te pruebes tu vestido otra vez para ver si tenemos que ajustarlo— dice. El vestido de las damas de honor están listos desde hace mucho pero el de Alice ha tardado más.

— Está bien, Alice— me río—. Oye, pero el vestido del lunes, no…

— Te lo compraré, quieras o no… vas a ir a esa fiesta y a enseñarle a Edward la hermosa mujer que se ha conseguido…

Suspiro con resignación mientras entramos a una tienda de ropa. Alice recorre la tienda en busca de mi vestido. Yo me quedo mirando las blusas hasta que la duende me llama. Tiene una tela color azul rey en las manos.

— Este me gusta— me dice extendiendo el vestido. La verdad es que es muy lindo pero creo que solo las mujeres con curvas podrían usarlo. Yo soy muy delgada aunque con suficiente busto como para usar un vestido. Aun así no estoy muy convencida de que eso me vaya a quedar bien.

— Mmm… — hago un mohín.

— Pruébatelo— me gruñe.

Tomo el vestido y me dirijo al probador donde me lo pongo. Me miro en el espejo sorprendida. El vestido es de tirantes y muy ceñido al cuerpo; el escote es discreto y eso me agrada. Sorprendentemente, me gusta cómo me queda.

Me suelto el cabello y alboroto mi cabello ondulado. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que me veo guapa. Ahora que lo pienso, puedo torturar a Edward de esta forma. Voy a mostrarle lo que ya no va a tener. Amo este vestido.

Salgo y le muestro a Alice como me queda. Se queda boquiabierta.

— Oh, mi Dios— susurra—. Estás espectacular… siempre he sabido que el azul es el color que más te queda…

— Gracias, Alice— me sonrojo.

— Vamos a comprarte los zapatos y los accesorios…

— ¡No!— exclamo—. Puedes prestarme las cosas tú, ya no quiero que gastes, por favor

Intento imitar su puchero y al parecer tiene el efecto esperado ya que Alice suspira y asiente. Ni siquiera ella es inmune a eso, es increíble.

Ambas decidimos que este vestido es perfecto y nos dirigimos a la caja para pagarlo. Enfoco mi atención a unas personas que caminan afuera de la tienda para no fijarme en el precio del vestido y sentirme mal. Debo hacer que Edward comience a verme como una mujer y no un objeto y ese vestido quizá me ayude a hacerlo.

Salimos de la tienda y Alice tiene una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

— Debemos comprarte ropa interior para este vestido— dice con voz cantarina. Me quedo de piedra.

— Alice, no…

— Alice, sí… te prometo que después de esto nos vamos ¿Sí?

Suelto un gruñido.

— Está bien…

Entramos a la tienda de lencería. Alice me enseña un conjunto muy diminuto en color negro… ¿Pero qué carajo pretende? Bueno, quizá crea que me voy a acostar con Edward… siendo sincera, lo más probable es que eso suceda. No tengo mucha resistencia a los encantos del escritor, quien me ha seducido incluso antes de conocernos con esas maravillosas novelas.

Acepto que Alice me compre la ropa interior con tal de largarnos de aquí. Temo que Edward pueda aparecer en cualquier momento. Reviso el cacharro y no hay mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. No tengo idea de si eso es bueno.

Alice paga y me siento aliviada cuando estamos en el porche. Tengo la ventana abierta así que recargo el brazo en ella y disfruto del aire.

De repente Alice se detiene en un semáforo. Miro divertida como ella canta la canción que está en la radio.

— ¿Se divierten?— me grita una voz bastante conocida. Giro la cabeza bruscamente para ver que el Volvo está detenido justo al lado del Porche. Edward tiene la ventana abierta y trae esos Ray- Ban Aviator de la otra vez. Lleva puesta una camisa de botones azul celeste.

Guapísimo es una palabra que no le hace justicia. Edward es un ángel… un ángel caído del cielo que cayó para volverme loca en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo?— le reclama Alice apagando el radio. Yo sigo sin reaccionar.

— Necesito hablar con Isabella— dice Edward.

— ¿Y no puedes hacerlo después?— gruñe mi amiga.

— No… llevo toda la mañana buscándola

— Edward, ya hablamos suficiente en la mañana— le digo, saliendo de mi asombro.

— Nena, necesitamos hablar, por favor ven conmigo

Me muerdo el labio. Suena tan tentador. No, por primera vez en la vida no pienso caer. Me quiero ir lejos de su abrumadora presencia.

— No, iré con Alice, déjame en paz— le pido. Por mi salud mental debo estar alejada de él ahora.

— Es un día de chicas— le aclara Alice con tono mordaz y después suelta una risita aguda—. Ah, claro… no recordaba que cuentas como una chica…

El semáforo se pone en verde y Alice acelera.

— No te preocupes, Bella— me sonríe de manera cariñosa. Con alivio compruebo que el tráfico atrapó a Edward. .

Quince minutos después, llegamos a una hermosa y pequeña mansión: la casa de Alice. Nos bajamos y Emily, la ama de llaves, nos recibe sonriente. Es una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años y una sonrisa muy hermosa. La conozco porque he venido varias veces a la casa de Alice.

— Hola, Isabella— me saluda y yo le sonrío tímidamente.

— Buenas tardes, Emily— respondo.

— Vamos a ir a ver mi vestido— dice Alice muy emocionada. Emily le sonríe con cariño y luego nos ofrece algo de tomar. Ambas decimos que no y subimos rápidamente a su recámara.

Me siento emocionada. Muero de ganas de ver el vestido que Alice diseñó con tanta ilusión para su boda.

El vestido está puesto en un maniquí el cual está cubierto por una sábana. Una vez vi el dibujo del vestido de Alice; sin duda era precioso.

— ¿No lo has visto?— le pregunto riéndome de los saltitos que está dando.

— No, Bella, no lo he visto, bueno… lo diseñé, pero no lo he visto terminado... me siento muy emocionada, creo que lloraré

— Tranquila…

— Bueno, llegó la hora de ver mi obra de arte

Asiento y me muerdo los labios por la emoción. Alice se acerca lentamente y finalmente quita la sábana de encima.

— Oh, mi Dios— susurro al ver el espantoso vestido que está puesto en el maniquí. Parece una cortina convertido en vestido. Hasta mi uniforme de camarera es más bonito que eso. A Alice se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿¡Qué carajo es esto?!— grita enfurecida.

— Alice…— estoy anonadada, no sé qué decir. Me acerco a la prenda que se supone que debe ser un vestido y lo toco. Es una tela parecida a la de la cortina de la ventana de mi cocina.

— ¡No!— exclama y luego se echa a llorar—. No, no me puede estar pasando esto… faltan… faltan tres semanas, no

No puede ni hablar. Tiene corrido el maquillaje por las lágrimas que caen sin cesar por su rostro. Me acerco y la abrazo sin importarme que me manche la ropa.

— Tranquilízate, Alice, por favor— le suplico con voz temblorosa mientras ella tiene estremecimientos por el llanto. Me siento indignada por lo que acaban de hacerle. Ella encargó el vestido hace tres meses y no es justo que le pase esto.

— Bella, no es justo— solloza en mi hombro—. Jasper no va a quererse casar conmigo si uso esto… es una porquería

— Jasper te ama con toda su alma, Alice—le digo con dulzura y le acaricio la cabeza—. A él no le importa lo que uses, además puedes comprar otro vestido

— No, Bella… yo quiero utilizar el vestido que diseñé, desde niña sueño con un vestido de novia así— alza la cara y me mira con un puchero. Siento que se me rompe el corazón.

— Oh, Alice— sollozo. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar también; me parte el alma verla tan afligida.

De repente se escuchan unas risas escandalosas afuera de la habitación. Alice y yo nos soltamos y vemos como Aro, Carmen, y Dimitri entran a la recámara.

— ¿Qué… que ocurre aquí?— pregunta Alice llorando aun.

— ¡Has caído, hermanita!— exclama Dimitri y luego va a abrazarla. Me sonríe un momento y después mira a Aro y a Carmen que siguen riéndose.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

— Ese no es tu vestido, mi amor— le explica Carmen con una enorme sonrisa. Ella es muy atractiva y sus hijos heredaron esa belleza, sobre todo Alice solo que ella tiene el cabello oscuro como Aro. Carmen tiene el cabello color caoba, como mi hermana.

— ¿Qué?

— No… has caído en la broma familiar— dice Aro quien le acaricia la cabeza—. Creo que tú también caíste, Bella…

— Hola, cariño— me saluda Carmen y me da un beso en la mejilla. Vaya, huele muy bien. El perfume que lleva me gusta.

— Hola, Carmen… la verdad es que yo también caí en la broma— me río.

— ¡¿De qué broma hablan?!— exclama Alice y todos centramos nuestra atención en ella.

— De la tradición Vulturi de hacer llorar a las novias de la familia haciéndoles creer que su vestido no fue hecho como pidieron…— se ríe Aro.

— También me la hicieron a mí— gruñe Carmen—. Y todavía no pertenecía a la familia

Aro la mira con adoración y se acerca para besarla en la sien y abrazarla. Siempre he creído que hacen una pareja hermosa, se aman demasiado. Me gustaría ser feliz como ellos.

— ¡¿Esto era una maldita broma?!— Alice está que echa chispas. Dimitri la está sosteniendo para que no se les eche encima a sus padres. La escena es muy cómica y no puedo evitar sonreír.

— Tranquila, mi niña, tu vestido está en el estudio de papá…

Se evapora el mal humor de Alice al escuchar eso.

— ¡Quiero verlo!— chilla como niña pequeña.

— Vamos…

Dimitri suelta a Alice y ésta sale corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me rio. Carmen me toma de la mano.

— Vamos, Bella…

— Está bien…

Salimos todos de la recamara y mientras bajamos las escaleras Dimitri me sonríe. No es su habitual sonrisa de pervertido, es una sonrisa tierna y amistosa… se ve muy normal e incluso lindo. Me pregunto por qué no puede ser así siempre.

— Hola, Bella— me saluda.

— Hola, Dimitri— respondo tratando de responder a su sonrisa. No puedo. Aún recuerdo lo que me intentó hacer en el hotel. De no haber sido por… por esa persona en la que no quiero pensar, me habría violado en una de las habitaciones.

Entramos al estudio y contemplo el hermoso vestido de Alice. Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas. Es igual al del dibujo.

— ¡Es hermoso!— exclamo. Alice me mira sonriendo como nunca antes y asiente. Pasa una mano por la tela y se le escapa un sollozo.

— ¡Alice, no vayas a ensuciarlo!— se queja Carmen mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la mano.

— Tengo hambre— dice Aro—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer? Emily nos ha preparado algo…

— Es una buena idea— responde Carmen y se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Tienes hambre, Bella?

— Yo tengo que volver al trabajo— le digo avergonzada—. Pero gracias…

Aro suelta una risotada.

— Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Suelto una risita cuando él me pasa un brazo por el hombro.

— Creo que al dueño del hotel no le importará que te quedes a comer con nosotros, he oído que le caes muy bien

Me sonrojo.

— Te ves muy graciosa cuando te pones roja— dice Dimitri mirándome sin perversión. Me pregunto si no le picó algo. Hoy está de lo más normal. Bueno, quizá sea porque están sus padres aquí.

En ese momento vibra mi celular. Maldita sea.

— Carmen... ¿Podría pasar al baño? Es que quiero lavarme las manos— le pregunto. Aro me suelta.

— Oh, claro que sí, querida…

— Yo te llevo, Bella… Necesito ir a arreglarme esta cara— dice Alice mientras pasa un dedo por los ojos y descubre que se le ha escurrido el delineador.

Me toma de la mano y salimos disparadas hacia su recámara. He perdido la llamada de Edward pero estoy segura de que va a volver a llamarme.

— Edward me ha llamado— le confieso. El celular vuelve a vibrar y Alice gruñe.

— Respóndele y pregúntale que es lo que quiere…

— Está bien…

Alice va a su tocador a limpiarse y yo respondo el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa?— contesto.

— Isabella, me has torturado todo el maldito día, detén esto ya…

— Yo no te estoy torturando

— Si lo haces… te mantienes alejada de mí, me ignoras

— Porque te lo mereces y tú bien sabes por qué— siseo. Estoy comenzando a enfadarme.

— Bella… por favor hablemos… te prometo que hablaremos en un lugar donde te sientas segura, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a un restaurante?

— No puedo, voy a comer en casa de Alice, me han invitado

— Vas a venir conmigo, estoy estacionado frente a la casa y si no sales, armaré un escándalo del que vas a acordarte por el resto de tu vida, ¿me has entendido?

— Edward, por favor no...

— Tienes diez minutos para salir de esa casa y venir conmigo… si no ya sabes lo que pasará, te sacaré a rastras de esa casa

Me cuelga y yo me quedo con la boca abierta. No puede ser.

— Alice, dice Edward que está afuera de la casa, que me está esperando

— Dile que se vaya— responde molesta mientras se limpia.

— No puedo… dice que si no salgo armará un escándalo, Alice, discúlpame con tus padres, tengo que irme con él, no quiero que tu padre se entere de lo que tengo con Edward…

— Bella, creo que ya todos sabemos que algo ocurre entre ustedes…

— Alice, por favor ayúdame, no quiero que Edward arme un escándalo aquí

— ¿Escándalo?— se ríe—. Yo le voy a dar su escándalo

Sale con paso firme de su habitación y yo la sigo, sintiéndome asustada. Alice si es muy capaz de enfrentarse a Edward. No pocas veces la he visto discutir con personas que a mí me dan miedo.

— ¡Alice, por favor, no!— exclamo mientras bajamos las escaleras. Intento alcanzarla pero ella es bastante rápida y abre la puerta de entrada. Alcanzo a ver el Volvo y cuando salgo Edward está afuera de él. Carajo, está increíblemente hermoso.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!— le grita Alice—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en perseguir a Bella? Si vas a hablar de algo, díselo de una buena vez

Edward la mira con irritación.

— Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, Alice— su tono es muy tranquilo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunta Aro saliendo de la casa—. Alice ¿qué son esos gritos? Oh, Edward…

— Aro— saluda Edward con una sonrisa—. Venía por Bella, la quería llevar a cenar después del trabajo pero ella me ha dicho que venía con Alice y pensé que sería buena idea buscarla aquí para llevarla a almorzar

— ¿Y por qué no mejor se quedan ambos aquí?— sugiere—. Emily ha preparado langosta…

¿Langosta? Es increíble.

— Me gustaría mucho, Aro, pero Isabella y yo necesitamos hablar de un asunto e ir a pedir permiso a su padre para que me acompañe el lunes a la fiesta… — mierda, eso es mentira. Edward ya pidió permiso.

Edward se voltea hacia mí y me lanza una mirada que interpreto como "No te atrevas a contradecirme".

— Es verdad— respondo. Alice me mira boquiabierta.

— Eso no es verdad, Isabella…

— Hija, por favor— la interrumpe Aro—. Sé que quieres pasar tiempo con ella, pero ahora tiene una cita, Bella, hoy no regreses al hotel, te doy el día libre— me sonríe con burla y me ruborizo.

— Muchas gracias, Aro— dice Edward.

— Eso sí, la cuidas mucho— le advierte entrecerrando los ojos—. Si no te las verás conmigo…

— La cuidaré con mi vida— promete Edward sin mirarlo. Me mira a mí con una intensidad que me hace estremecer un poco.

Alice hace una pequeña rabieta y se mete a la casa. Quiero ir con ella y disculparme, pero la verdad es que valoro mi vida. Edward me hará algo si no voy con él.

— ¿Nos vamos, Bella?— me pregunta Edward y yo asiento.

— Hasta luego, Aro— me despido con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias por darme el día libre…

— Bah, no agradezcas— responde—. Disfruten de su cita— nos guiña un ojo y yo me vuelvo a poner como tomate.

Edward me abre la puerta del Volvo para que me suba y me pide que me coloque el cinturón. Lo hago mientras él camina hacia la otra puerta. Una vez adentro enciende el auto y nos vamos.

— Al fin te tengo conmigo— me dice.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Bueno, creo que te mentí un poco con lo de ir a hablar…

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

— A tu nuevo departamento— responde con nerviosismo.

Me quedo paralizada mientras la furia me recorre el cuerpo… ¿Pero qué ha dicho?

— ¿Mi nuevo departamento?

— Sí… a tu nuevo departamento

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nenas, ahora si no las menciono porque me van a quitar la compu, pero ya respondí sus comentarios :D perdónenme!

Atte:

Una camarera SUMAMENTE apurada D:


	8. Chapter 8

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 8: El departamento

POV Bella:

Un departamento. Esto es el colmo.

— Deja de decir tonterías y llévame al hotel, a comer o a donde quieras hablar

— Antes te llevaré a tu nuevo departamento a donde quiero que te mudes ya…

— ¿Te volviste loco?— pregunto—. ¿Cuándo has hecho esto y por qué no me avisaste?

— No te avisé porque no ibas a aceptarlo y he mandado a mi hermano a encargarse de eso… me acaba de dar la dirección para que vayamos a verlo. Cuando lo veas me dices si te gusta para comprarlo

— Pues por más que me guste no lo voy a aceptar, ¿me has entendido?

— Por favor, no te niegues, Isabella— suplica—. Me hace muy feliz que vivas como lo que eres, una princesa, quiero darte todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que mereces

— Edward— dejo mi tono molesto. Estoy conmovida por sus palabras. Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí pero yo soy muy orgullosa—. No tienes que hacer esto por mí, mi departamento está bien, me gusta vivir ahí…

Quizá si me tranquilizo lleguemos a un acuerdo. La verdad es que no puedo seguir enfadada con él por querer comprarme un departamento porque en realidad no es nada malo. Lo que haré será convencerlo de desistir de esta locura.

— Bella, por favor, acéptalo, me pone de los nervios que vivas ahí, hazlo por mi salud mental

— Edward, te aseguro que nada va a pasarme… hemos vivido ahí mucho tiempo

— Confío en que sabes cuidarte, pero acéptalo, por favor, hazlo por tus hermanos, se merecen una vida mejor

Hago una mueca de dolor. Me acaba de dar en lo que más me duele.

— Edward, por favor no me hagas esto, yo sé que ellos se merecen lo mejor, pero yo quiero mejorar su vida por mi propio esfuerzo, trabajando duro

— Te has esforzado mucho, Isabella… mereces que haga esto y muchas cosas más…

Estaciona el auto en la esquina de una calle que no conozco para que podamos hablar. Se quita los lentes y me muestra esa sonrisa torcida pero su mirada está llena de ternura.

— Me he esforzado, pero lo que mi padre gana y lo que yo gano no nos basta para cubrir todas nuestras necesidades, quizá algún día mejore nuestra situación, pero…

— Tu situación ha cambiado— me interrumpe—. Ahora estás conmigo, nada va a faltarte

— Solo estaremos juntos unos días— le recuerdo.

— Te dije que voy a regresar… me tienes completamente atrapado, Isabella… no sé qué me hiciste

Su confesión me corta la respiración unos segundos. Para empeorar las cosas, Edward se acerca y me da un beso que me termina de robar el aliento. Me besa con urgencia, con desesperación y no soy capaz de no corresponderle. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras lo beso, pierdo la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que estamos. No me importa nada más que sentir sus labios moviéndose a la perfección junto a los míos. Parece que nacimos el uno para el otro, pero él jamás me verá con amor. Solo es deseo lo que siente por mí. Con ese pensamiento corto el beso, fingiendo querer respirar.

Edward junta nuestras frentes y sonríe. Toma una de mis manos y la coloca en su erección.

— Isabella eres capaz de excitarme con tan solo un beso, sin siquiera tocarte— dice jadeando—. Nunca me había pasado tal cosa…

El tener mi mano sobre su miembro tiene un efecto en mi entrepierna. Estoy comenzando a excitarme. Sonrío complacida por lograr eso en él.

— Vamos a ver tu departamento, por favor— me pide mientras se aparta. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillan de la emoción. Parece un niño pequeño.

— Edward…— comienzo a protestar.

— Por favor, Isabella…

— Está bien, pero solo a verlo…

— No, me vas a dar tu opinión, si te gusta, te lo compro

— Edward, ¿Y si no me gusta?

Me sonríe divertido.

— Buscaremos otro, pero tienes que ser sincera, Isabella… si te gusta el departamento lo voy a comprar

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Edward arranca el coche y nos vamos.

Después de unos pocos minutos estaciona en un edificio de departamentos de lujo… _¿No podías ser más esplendido?_ Pienso con sarcasmo.

Edward me ayuda a bajar y me da un beso en la mejilla cuando finalmente estoy afuera.

— ¿Y esa mancha?— dice mirando mi hombro mientras entramos al edificio.

— Alice— respondo sonriendo levemente—. Le han hecho una broma muy cruel y se echó a llorar, la abracé y me manchó de delineador

— ¿Qué le han hecho?— pregunta divertido.

— Le llevaron un vestido que parecía cortina y le hicieron creer que eso era su vestido…

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Edward todavía mantiene el brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras subimos por el elevador. Cuando se abren las puertas hay un estrecho y corto pasillo donde está una puerta color gris.

— Espero que te guste, Bella…

Suspiro frustrada mientras él abre la puerta.

— Oh, Dios— susurro cuando veo el precioso departamento que tengo frente a mí. Hay una sala con sillones blancos de piel y alcanzo a ver la terraza que hay después de ésta.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunta ilusionado—. Mi hermano lo escogió

— ¿Dónde está él?

— ¡Aquí estoy!— exclama un chico bastante musculoso saliendo de lo que parecer ser la cocina. Tiene una sonrisa extremadamente bonita y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que me recuerdan a alguien… ah, sí, a Chris, el hijo de Rosalie. Es muy alto y atractivo, pero no tanto como Edward y tampoco tiene el cabello cobrizo, sino muy oscuro. Lo que si tiene son los mismos ojos de su hermano.

— Hola, Emmett— saluda Edward.

— Hola, Ed— se vuelve hacia mí—. Tú debes ser Isabella, la chica que él no para de mencionar…

Me ruborizo y noto que Edward también. Emmett me dedica una sonrisa amable, me extiende la mano y yo extiendo la mía para estrecharlas pero Edward carraspea suavemente y me aparta; no sé qué rayos le sucede.

— ¿Te gusta el departamento?— me pregunta Emmett, ignorando la grosería de Edward y yo asiento.

— Me gusta mucho, es precioso, pero…

— Pero no te gusta la idea de cambiarte de casa— concluye.

— Exactamente— le sonrío. Edward se pone tenso a mi lado; sigue rodeando mi cintura de forma posesiva. Emmett mira a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

— Te dije que esto no es lo mejor… estás abrumándola

Emmett me entiende, definitivamente me cae bien. Me pregunto por qué Edward no puede pensar igual.

— Le voy a comprar el departamento— dice entre dientes—. No voy a permitir que siga viviendo en aquel edificio…

Emmett pone los ojos en blanco y yo en mi fuero interno rezo para que esté de mi parte.

— Creo que Isabella debe opinar sobre esto…

— No quiero cambiarme de casa— musito. Maldita sea, se lo he dicho a Edward no sé cuántas veces y al parecer no lo comprende.

— Isabella…— comienza a protestar Edward.

— Ya la escuchaste— lo corta Emmett—. Si ella no quiere un departamento nuevo no puedes obligarla

Edward me suelta y gruñe antes de salir hecho una furia del departamento. Azota la puerta y eso hace que me sobresalte.

— No le hagas caso— me dice Emmett—. Mi hermano siempre se enfada cuando no consigue lo que quiere…

— Tú no eres así ¿Verdad?— pregunto nerviosa y Emmett se echa a reír antes de revolverme el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Por supuesto que no, Isabella…

— Dime Bella— le digo y él sonríe. De verdad se parece demasiado al niño de Rose.

— Muy bien, Bella

Le sonrío de manera amistosa.

— Bueno, aunque no quieras el departamento, puedo mostrártelo, quiero que veas las habitaciones, son muy espaciosas…

Hago una mueca. No creo que Edward quiera que su hermano me dé un tour por el departamento y menos por las habitaciones. Emmett se percata de mi incomodidad y se echa a reír.

— No te preocupes, Bella, no te voy a hacer nada, valoro mi vida, Edward me arrancaría la cabeza si toco a su mujer, que por cierto es hermosa

Mi cara comienza a arder. Él se ríe pero luego se pone serio.

— Es broma… yo nunca tocaría a nadie porque… le soy fiel a la mujer que amo

— ¿Eres casado?— pregunto aliviada. Emmett niega la con la cabeza con una mirada muy triste.

— No… no quise casarme con ella porque en ese tiempo era un inmaduro, la amaba, la amo todavía, pero la perdí por imbécil, por no quererme casar… ahora lo que más deseo es encontrarla y casarme con ella, reparar todo el daño que le causé, ella era tan hermosa y no merecía sufrir así

Me quedo sin respiración. Emmett habla con tanto amor y dulzura… ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto me gustaría que alguien hablara así de mí. Quizá algún día me ocurra, cuando Edward se haya ido y yo encuentre a un buen hombre que sea capaz de amarme, desearme y no solo verme como un objeto sexual.

— Perdóname, Bella— me dice Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza y recuperando su bonita sonrisa—. Seguramente no te interesaba saber eso…

— No, no te preocupes, Emmett— me apresuro a decirle—. Pienso que mereces ser perdonado, ojalá la encuentres…

— Sí— suspira—. Ojalá la encuentre, bueno, ¿quieres ir al piso de arriba? Quiero que veas el departamento

— Está bien— sonrío ya que ahora me siento segura. Emmett me toma del brazo con delicadeza y me lleva hacia las escaleras las cuales subimos.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre el cuarto de juegos primero? Está genial…

Asiento y Emmett me conduce por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la última puerta. La abre y entramos.

— Wow…

La habitación es grande, con una pantalla de aproximadamente sesenta pulgadas en la pared del fondo. Frente a ésta está un sillón negro. Hay varias consolas diferentes de videojuegos y una mesa de billar y otra de hockey, entre otras cosas.

— Oye, ¿están vendiendo el departamento o rentándolo?— le pregunto—. Tiene demasiadas cosas…

— Está a la venta… este departamento es de un tipo que acaba de casarse , aquí vivía cuando era soltero, está vendiendo el departamento con todo lo que ves aquí… me ha dicho Edward que tienes un hermano de diez años y una hermana de cuatro así que busqué un lugar que sea adecuado para ellos también…

— Creo que se volverían locos— digo riendo.

— Tú no quieres esto ¿verdad?— me cuestiona y yo niego con la cabeza—. Edward definitivamente enloqueció, no quiero ofenderte, pero me parece excesivo lo que hace, preferiría que se tomara las cosas con más calma

— No me ofendes, Emmett— le digo suspirando—. De hecho, es lo mismo que pienso yo, Edward y yo apenas nos conocemos, no somos pareja ni tenemos planes de serlo

— Vaya— se ríe nervioso. Se pasa la mano por la nuca—. Yo creí que eran novios, no sé, mi hermano parece muy entusiasmado contigo

— Ya me han dicho cosas parecidas— murmuro—. Pero la verdad es que Edward y yo no estamos saliendo, somos amigos…

— Entonces me extraña que quiera hacer esto— dice frunciendo el ceño—. Jamás ha hecho esto por ninguna otra chica, él es un tipo que se liga a alguien una noche y luego ya no quiere saber más…

Siento una sensación extraña en mi pecho. Estoy algo molesta por lo que me ha dicho Emmett. Creo que… estoy celosa.

Pero, por otro lado, me alegra escuchar que soy la única con la que ha estado más de una noche. De cierta forma soy distinta a las demás.

— Perdona, no debí decirte esto, no le digas a Edward, sino me matará

Me río.

— Claro que no…

— Bien, ahora te llevaré a las habitaciones, quiero que las veas

Me toma de la mano y me conduce a la primera puerta del pasillo. Emmett abre la puerta y frente a mí está una hermosa habitación de paredes blancas y una cama con dosel. Me parece perfecta para mi niña.

— Ésta sería linda para mi hermana— susurro.

— Sí, nada más se cambiaría el color de las paredes y los muebles para que quede como la habitación de una niña— me explica amablemente—. El departamento cuenta con cuatro habitaciones, tres arriba y la principal está abajo al igual que el estudio… cada habitación tiene su propio baño

— Vaya, eso es genial…— digo impresionada por su explicación ya que parece el vendedor.

— ¿Sí, verdad? Soy un genio, aprendí de esto cuando…

Emmett se calla porque de repente se escuchan gritos. Es Edward y me está llamando. Emmett se queda quieto al igual que yo.

Edward entra la habitación como un torbellino y me aleja de su hermano para ponerme detrás de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué carajo haces con mi mujer aquí?— le grita. Emmett está sonriendo y me mira mientras yo me pongo de un color escarlata. Edward ha dicho "mi mujer" delante de alguien—. Es mía, Emmett, que te quede bien claro

— Cálmate hermano, le estaba enseñando el piso de arriba…

— ¿Y por qué no me esperaron?— sigue gritando. Estoy muy asustada; no quiero que se pelee con Emmett.

— Porque si no mal recuerdo, tú saliste del departamento como una fiera y no sabíamos si ibas a regresar…

— Era obvio que iba a regresar— sisea y voltea a verme—. Ella está aquí

— Cálmate, Edward— le pido en voz baja—. No te comportes como un niño

— Eres mía— dice con intensidad—. Y tengo que aclarárselo

— Maldita sea, ya me quedó bastante claro— gruñe Emmett—. Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así y lo sabes…

Edward se vuelve hacia su hermano y suspira, ya más tranquilo.

— Perdón, Emmett— masculla.

— Estás volviéndote loco, de verdad— se queja su hermano—. Los dejo a solas para que hablen, ya le terminarás de mostrar el departamento…

Emmett se va de la habitación y yo miro enfadada a Edward.

— ¿Qué?— me pregunta con brusquedad. Pongo las manos en la cintura y lo miro amenazante.

— Eres un idiota— lo regaño—. Te has comportado como un animal, es tu hermano y es muy buena persona

— No confío en nadie, Isabella… eres demasiado hermosa— susurra mirándome de arriba abajo con deseo. Joder, esa mirada me enciende.

Me muerdo el labio sin poderlo evitar y después de eso Edward me toma entre sus brazos bruscamente y me besa.

— Ah— jadeo contra sus labios. Me carga y sin dejar de besarme me lleva hasta una pared en donde mi espalda queda apoyada. Cuando me pone en el suelo, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y tiro de su cabello mientras lo beso con pasión. Mi pecho arde por lo rápido que late mi corazón.

Edward restriega su cuerpo contra el mío haciéndome notar su erección.

— Mía— dice con la voz ronca mientras me muerde el cuello—. Eres mía, Isabella

Oh, mi Dios. Mi nombre suena tan sexy en sus labios. Quizá por eso no le dije que me llamara Bella desde un principio.

— Tuya— respondo fervientemente mientras él sigue besando mi cuello. Edward me agarra una de las nalgas con fuerza y eso me hace gruñir. Estoy excitadísima, siento que me quemo por dentro.

— Ah, ¿qué me hiciste?— gruñe—. Nunca he sido celoso… contigo es distinto… quiero matar a cualquier hombre que se te acerque, hacerlo pedazos

Mientras dice eso me agarra fuertemente del cuello y eso me lastima un poco. Luego me suelta y cuando lo hace estoy jadeando en busca de aire.

— Muero por darte muy duro a cada momento— se acerca de nuevo a mí y me vuelve a aprisionar contra la pared—. No sales de mi mente, me tienes trastornado, deseoso de tocarte cada segundo

Acaricia uno de mis brazos. Luego me mira a los ojos. En los suyos hay deseo.

— Tu piel es tan blanca, tan perfecta— murmura mientras pasa su lengua por mi cuello. Suelto un gemido—. Oh, y esa manera de gemir, me vuelve loco

Y esas palabras a mí me vuelven loca. Este hombre me está matando y eso que tengo puesta la ropa aun. Mis bragas en este momento están empapadas. Me siento lista para él.

Edward al parecer lee mis pensamientos ya que desabrocha mi pantalón y lo baja un poco. Sospecho lo que va a hacer y eso hace que me retuerza un poco.

— Separa un poco las piernas— me pide y lo obedezco. Hace a un lado mis bragas y mete un dedo en mi intimidad—. Oh, preciosa, siempre tan mojada y lista para mí

_Pues sí, idiota, ¿cómo no voy a estarlo si me tienes así?_ Pienso cuando Edward comienza a mover su dedo adentro de mí. Oh, que delicia. Se siente muy bien. Me arqueo y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de como Edward me penetra con su dedo.

Entra y sale una y otra vez.

— Edward— gimo. Él me regala una sonrisa torcida mientras sigue con su exquisita tortura. Me voy a correr si sigue así.

— Voy a hacértelo— me informa y saca el dedo. Me le quedo viendo fastidiada, estaba a punto de venirme—. Voy a dejar que te corras también— se ríe al ver mi cara.

— ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí?— le pregunto nerviosa. Edward asiente.

— Compraré el departamento ¿a quién carajo le importa?

— No aquí… quiero que esta sea la habitación de mi hermana— me quejo y Edward sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Vas a aceptarlo, entonces? — pregunta muy ilusionado.

— Convénceme— lo provoco.

— Oh, nena, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de convencerte…

Sin que me lo espere me carga como si fuese un bebé.

— Bájame— le digo riéndome. Agito las piernas y me retuerzo para que me suelte pero él ni siquiera se inmuta. Es muy fuerte. Muy fuerte y sexy.

— Vamos a la habitación principal… Emmett me dijo que es la que está abajo

— Vamos— respondo. No aguanto más, lo deseo como una loca.

Edward baja las escaleras conmigo en brazos y yo sigo sorprendida de que tenga tanta fuerza.

— ¿Cómo es que me puedas cargar mientras bajas las escaleras?— le pregunto. Edward pone los ojos en blanco pero se ríe.

— Eres bastante liviana, no sé si lo notas… debes pesar unos ¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta kilos?

— Cuarenta y ocho en realidad— susurro mientras recuerdo la última vez que me pesé que fue hace como dos semanas en casa de Alice. Edward ahora deja de sonreír.

— Estás muy baja de peso— dice preocupado. Se me viene a la mente el regaño de Alice por mi peso. Ese día fui a probarme mi vestido por enésima vez. La duende, al verme tan delgada me obligó a pesarme.

— Bah… no es para tanto, estoy bien

— No lo creo...

Me baja y estamos frente a una puerta negra.

— Debe ser la habitación— murmuro mientras la abro. Sí, es la habitación y es hermosa.

Las paredes son blancas al igual que la habitación de arriba, pero la cama no tiene dosel y es mucho más grande. La pared de la izquierda es completamente de cristal y tiene una vista estupenda de Seattle. Qué maravilla.

— Esta habitación es hermosa— susurro mientras me acerco. Con una mano toco el cristal. De pronto siento que Edward me rodea por detrás y me besa el cuello otra vez. Eso me hace estremecer y sentir como me recorre un escalofrío por la piel.

— No, la hermosa eres tú— dice sonriendo. Sus manos bajan de mi cintura hasta mi parte íntima. Mete las manos debajo de mis bragas y toca mi escaso vello púbico—. Me encanta esta parte de ti…

Me volteo hacia él y lo beso. Edward me corresponde con mucho entusiasmo y me toma de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo. Está muy excitado al igual que yo. Ambos nos deseamos, no lo puedo negar.

— Vamos a la cama— dice soltándome. Me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la enorme cama—. Ponte en cuatro y baja tus pantalones un poco…

— Está bien— musito mientras bajo un poco mis pantalones junto con mis bragas. Mi trasero queda expuesto a su inescrutable mirada cuando me pongo en la posición que me ha indicado.

Escucho que Edward baja el cierre de su pantalón pero no volteo. Miro hacia el frente mordiéndome el labio inferior. Después de eso, Edward me quita los zapatos y me acaricia los pies.

— Tienes unos pies preciosos— dice antes de besar uno. Suelto una risita; me ha dado cosquillas—. Voy a ponerme el condón, no te muevas…

Asiento y escucho como saca el paquetito del bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando lo rasga me siento emocionada. Lo quiero adentro ya.

— Prepárate, Isabella— me dice antes de penetrarme con brusquedad.

— ¡Ah!— exclamo por la sorpresa y porque se sintió tremendamente placentero.

— Esto va a ser rápido— me advierte mientras se mueve sin piedad adentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y suelto gemidos sin parar. Me abstengo de decir palabras sucias aunque muero por decirlas. No quiero que Edward se burle de mí—. Eres… mía— grita—. Yo soy el dueño de esto, ¿lo entiendes?

— Ah… si… ¡Soy tuya!

— Oh, Isabella…

Ahora ya no me embiste rápido pero si con furia. Cada estocada hace que suelte un grito. Me está matando. Mi cuerpo busca desesperadamente alcanzar el clímax, liberarse de tanta tensión y lo está consiguiendo. Cada segundo que pasa me acerco más y más.

— Nunca vas a dejarme — masculla volviendo a darme rápido—. Jamás vas a pertenecer a otro

En ese momento no soy capaz de pensar con coherencia. Soy suya, para siempre

— ¡Córrete, Isabella, córrete!— me ordena y eso es exactamente lo que hago. Me vengo de una forma intensa, gritando su nombre como si me estuviesen matando. Después siento como él gruñe y se corre también.

Cuando termino de venirme mis brazos me fallan y caigo sobre el colchón. Edward se retira de mí con cuidado.

— Ha sido alucinante— dice y luego se inclina para besarme la espalda. Estoy respirando agitadamente y me siento muy cansada—. ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella?— me pregunta serio ahora.

— Nada— respondo—. Me he cansado…

— Ah— se ríe aliviado.

Cuando tengo fuerza me levanto y me subo las bragas y los pantalones. Edward sale de una habitación que supongo es el baño. Ha ido a tirar el condón.

— El baño es increíble— me sonríe y me levanto sintiendo una punzada de curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— Claro que puedes verlo…

Me acerco a la puerta que está en la pared contraria a la de cristal y entro. Me quedo impresionada viendo el fabuloso baño que se encuentra frente a mí. Tiene jacuzzi, como el del hotel.

— Es increíble…

— Es tuyo— me recuerda y yo niego con la cabeza.

— Edward, me ha gustado el departamento, no puedo mentirte, pero no quiero que lo compres, me gusta mi casa

— Demasiado tarde, te traje aquí con engaños— sonríe de forma culpable y yo lo miro con una ceja arqueada—. Ya he comprado el departamento porque presentía que iba a gustarte…

— ¡¿Hiciste qué?!— exclamo escandalizada. Santa madre de Dios… ¿Hasta cuándo dejará de sorprenderme este hombre? Le dije bien claro que no lo hiciera pero lo hizo, maldita sea.

— Compré este departamento para ti— me dice con voz muy tierna. No, no me va a convencer. Que se joda y que se meta el departamento por donde no le llega la luz, yo me largo de aquí.

— Pues no, no lo quiero, hasta nunca, Edward, hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia

Me intenta detener pero le doy un pisotón y grita por el dolor. Me siento indignada no por el hecho de que me haya comprado el departamento sino porque me trajo aquí con engaños. Pensé que no lo había comprado y que trataría de convencerme.

Sé que no debo estar tan furiosa pero lo estoy. Me saca de quicio que Edward se comporte así porque solo me ilusiona; llego a creer que volverá cuando lo cierto es que no lo va a hacer. En Londres me olvidará y se conseguirá a otra y yo me voy a quedar con una casa que será mi premio de consolación, que será mi recompensa por haberlo complacido. No, yo no soy una puta, no me acuesto con él por los lujos.

Corren las lágrimas por mis mejillas mientras me dirijo hacia el ascensor.

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_ Me grita mi subconsciente. Sin duda alguna lo soy. Si él me quisiera, ese departamento me gustaría, quizá estaría algo reacia a recibirlo pero muy en el fondo, halagada. Ahora mismo solo me siento estúpida.

Edward corre para alcanzarme pero cuando él llega las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

No quiero llorar pero lo hago. Los sollozos se me escapan sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Llego al primer piso y salgo disparada hacia la salida. Seguramente Edward vendrá detrás de mí, o quizá no. Tal vez ya se hartó de que siempre lo mande al diablo.

La verdad es que no lo culparía. Desde el principio me aclaró que lo que sentía por mí no era amor y aun así seguí adelante con esta mierda. Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

Estoy vagando por las calles cuando de repente comienza a llover. Me preocupo por mi teléfono pero descubro que no lo llevo conmigo. Se debió caer mientras tenía sexo con Edward. Bien, así no me encontrará.

Sigo caminando. Estoy empapada de pies a cabeza pero ya nada me interesa en estos momentos, solo quiero regresar el tiempo y seguir pensando que Edward Cullen es un viejo que sabe escribir muy bien. Ahora ya ni siquiera podré volver a leer sus novelas sin echarme a llorar, recordando lo que ha pasado con el escritor. Soy una imbécil por haberme enamorado de él, por entregarle mi virginidad y por dejar que él me vea como un objeto sexual. Me odio a mí misma, de verdad que me odio; soy de lo peor.

De repente un auto estaciona justo en el lugar donde estoy. Mi corazón se acelera pensando que puede ser el Volvo pero siento una punzada de decepción cuando veo que es un BMW rojo. Pensándolo bien, es el mismo que mi padre reparaba.

Emmett se baja del auto y me mira confundido. Corre hacia mí y me dice que me suba cuanto antes. Lo hago sin replicar. Me siento aturdida.

— Oye, ¿qué ha pasado?— pregunta.

— Compró el departamento— murmuro. Miro distraídamente la guantera del auto. Emmett sigue sin encender el coche.

— Lo sabía— susurra—. Pero te juro que intenté detenerlo

— Ya sé que estás de mi lado en esto— suspiro.

— Bella, te llevo a tu casa, si quieres— dice.

— Gracias, Emmett… por favor no le digas a Edward que me encontraste, ¿Sí?

— Está bien, Bella, como tú digas— arranca el coche y nos vamos—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café antes?

— No, quiero ir a mi casa… — susurro mientras veo por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que están en la ventana. Afuera está cayendo un aguacero del infierno. Seattle es un lugar donde llueve mucho, pero lo curioso es que hace días no llovía y ahora que me siento devastada, el clima se pone así. Le indico a Emmett por donde está mi casa y él sigue mis instrucciones.

Cuando se detiene frente al edificio sonríe.

— Así que Edward no quiere que vivas aquí…

— Sí— suspiro—. El edificio es viejo, pero me gusta

— Yo no le veo nada de malo al edificio, la verdad, Edward es un exagerado y se ha vuelto un sobreprotector de lo peor… ¿sabes? Creí que ibas a caerme mal… Edward habla de ti hasta por los codos, me tenía un poco harto

No me ruborizo. No tengo humor para avergonzarme; así de mal me siento.

— Hey, levanta ese ánimo… me deprime verte así…

— Me siento muy triste, Emmett

— No sufras por el idiota de mi hermano— lo dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y eso me hace sonreír un poco—. Bien, ya te saqué una sonrisa… eso es algo

Lo miro y me pregunto por qué no conocí a Emmett en lugar de Edward. Emmett es un tipo normal y muy amable, quizá seguiría siendo virgen y no me sentiría como un objeto.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve adentro?— me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

— No gracias, Emmett, estaré bien

— Bueno, Bella, fue un gusto conocerte… espero verte el lunes en la fiesta de mi padre

— No voy a ir

— Vamos, por favor… si quieres ve como mi acompañante… vamos a darle un poco de celos al cabrón de mi hermano, quizá con eso se anime a pedirte que seas su novia

Sonrío ampliamente ya que la idea no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Pero… no tengo que ponerme. Dudo que Alice me dé el vestido que me compró porque seguramente está enfadada porque la dejé para irme con Edward.

— Lo voy a pensar, ¿Está bien?

— Está bien, me llamas, te dejaré mi número y tú dame el tuyo

— No tengo mi celular, se me ha olvidado en el departamento y ya no quiero recuperarlo…

— Oh, entonces te llamaré a tu casa…

— No tengo teléfono, si alguien quiere llamarme me llaman con Rose, mi vecina

— Oh, no me agrada mucho eso de buscarte con una vecina, mejor te dejo mi celular y te llamo mañana

— Oye, no puedes dejarme tu celular

— Descuida, ninguna chica te va a llamar pidiendo sexo

Se me escapa una carcajada.

— Si ves en la pantalla Edward, no contestes, si ves que dice escuela, lo haces… te llamaré desde ahí

— ¿Tú vives en Seattle?— interrogo.

— Sí… soy director de un colegio…

— Wow…

— Ya sé— gruñe—. No lo parezco…

— No, no es eso… solo que te ves muy joven

Se encoge de hombros.

— Bueno, tengo treinta años, no soy tan joven…

— Eres muy joven, por lo menos para ser el director de un colegio…

— Ya te platicaré después como llegue a serlo, ahora ve a tu casa— dice tendiéndome el celular—. Y báñate, que puedes enfermarte…

— Lo haré— le sonrío y me bajo del auto. Ha dejado de llover y eso me alegra.

Me despido con la mano antes de entrar en el edificio y cuando llego a casa, Charlie y los niños ven televisión.

— ¡Hija!— exclama mi papá con sorpresa mientras mis hermanos corren para recibirme—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y por qué estás mojada?

— He salido temprano porque he ido con Alice a ver su vestido de novia y estoy mojada porque me atrapó la lluvia mientras venía para acá… ella se fue con Jasper y yo me vine sola, no quería molestarlos…

— Ah, ya…— se ríe.

— Hola, pequeños— les digo a mis hermanitos.

— Hola, Bella— me dice Anthony. Bree me mira divertida.

— Ve a bañarte, Bella— me dice y yo asiento.

— Ya voy

Me dirijo hacia el baño y me desnudo lentamente. Vuelvo a echarme a llorar, pero está vez en silencio para no asustar a mis hermanos o a papá.

_Oh, Edward. Quisiera ahora mismo estar contigo, abrazándote. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, de que me robaste el corazón desde el primer instante en que nos encontramos. Eres guapo, rico, inteligente y perfecto, pero no es eso lo que me hace estar enamorada de ti, de hecho todo eso lo cambiaría con tal de que me quisieras un poco. Yo te quiero por lo que eres, por lo que me haces sentir, por cómo me llevas al cielo cada vez que me besas o cuando me haces el amor. No… tú no me haces el amor, solo tienes sexo conmigo._

Suelto un gemido de dolor. Mi corazón está roto y me siento deshecha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo :D se los dejo ya que aprovecho que me han prestado la computadora otra vez * baile del triunfo* y si pudiera haría doble actualización pero pues antes de subir tengo que leer bien los capítulos y no tengo tiempo para subir otro porque me tengo que ir al servicio social. Odio tener que hacer servicio porque me aleja de mi vicio de escribir waaaa pero bueno si mi certificado de prepa quiero tener, servicio tendré que hacer D: jajaja xD.

Muchísimas gracias a: **PameHart, marjhoncullen, Ninacara, Nadiia 16, LauraGarcia, pirinola-26, Brigitte, cavendano13 y Tanya Masen Cullen** por dejarme sus lindos comentarios en el cap jeje. Las quiero mucho y espero que disfruten el capítulo 8 y me digan después que les parece si fue terrible, bonito, si quieren más o que ya de plano la borre jajaja. También si quieren lanzarme tomatazos lo aceptaré D: aunque rezo para que no sea necesario.

Brigitte: jaja que bueno que te pareció cool el capí anterior. Me gusta esa palabra jaja. Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia! :D saludos! Y bienvenida al club de las camareras xD o al club de del escritor EC, como prefieran llamarle a todo esto jajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora je je. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todas!

Atte:

Una camarera cansada :C


	9. Chapter 9

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 9: La disputa

POV Bella:

Me termino de bañar con esos deprimentes pensamientos. Tomo una toalla, me seco con lentitud y miro mi rostro en el pequeño espejo. Me veo demacrada, sin color; me doy asco.

Cuando salgo del baño voy al cuarto y me visto. De repente tocan a la puerta, y casi brinco hasta el techo por el susto. Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él, suplico.

Escucho que papá abre la puerta.

— ¡Alice!— exclama.

— ¡Tío Charlie!— dice la duende. Suspiro con alivio pero también me siento decepcionada. Él ya no va a venir a buscarme. Me lo merezco después de todo, por mandarlo al diablo.

— ¡Alice!— gritan mis hermanitos.

Salgo del cuarto y veo como Alice los abraza y le da muchos besos a cada uno. Cuando mi amiga me observa se acerca a mí. Sé que quiere preguntarme qué demonios pasó pero se contiene. En sus manos tiene el sobre que supongo es mi paga.

— Alice, no debías traerme esto hasta acá...— la regaño. Alice niega con la cabeza.

— No, amiga, no vine a eso nada más, te voy a llevar a un café a que platiquemos sobre los últimos detalles de mi boda…

— Oh, está bien, solo deja que me cambie…

— No, ven así…

— Pero estoy hecha un desastre— protesto.

— Claro que no, vamos ahora mismo

Prácticamente me arrastra a afuera no sin antes darle mi paga a Charlie. Rosalie nos mira divertida mientras entra a su departamento con el niño dormido en brazos. Alice me lleva hasta el auto de Jasper quien me saluda desde adentro.

— Hola, Bella

— Hola, Jaz— respondo.

Me subo al auto y Jasper lo enciende para irnos. En el camino le pregunto a Alice a donde vamos, ella solo voltea a ver a mi amigo y masculla "a un café". Su comportamiento me tiene confundida.

De repente estacionan en un café justo como dijeron. Suspiro con alivio pero ese sentimiento se va al diablo cuando veo el Volvo estacionado allí.

— Baja del auto, Bella — me pide Alice con la voz muy chillona. Está nerviosa y no la culpo por estarlo. Me estoy enfadando con ella.

— Llévenme a mi casa— gruño.

— No, Edward te espera adentro, tienes que hablar con él— me dice Jasper.

— No me puede ver vestida así, no lo quiero ver, ¿qué pasó con eso de que iban a ayudarme a alejarme?

— Yo me retracto de eso, Bella… Edward se ve muchísimo mejor después de que llegaste a su vida… le haces bien— dice Alice.

— Ah, sí, él está bien, pero que la tonta de Bella se muera… — digo en tono sardónico.

— No exageres— me regaña Jasper.

— Son pésimos amigos, en serio… son un par de traidores…

— Baja del auto, Isabella Swan— me ordena a Alice con su voz de mandona. Me bajo como ella ha dicho y cierro fuertemente. El auto echa en reversa y lo veo alejarse.

— Hijos de…— no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando siento que alguien me rodea por detrás. Esa inexplicable corriente eléctrica que me recorre la piel me hace saber que es Edward. Me pongo muy tensa.

— Cálmate, preciosa— susurra en mí oído.

— Aléjate de mí, estoy furiosa contigo— gruño. Mi pulso está acelerado por tenerlo así. Me recorre un escalofrío cuando Edward olfatea mi cuello.

— Siempre hueles tan bien…

— Acabo de bañarme— le explico.

— No, tú siempre hueles así, tu aroma es exquisito…

— Ya me voy— me intento ir pero Edward me tiene sujetada muy fuerte.

— No te vayas— me suplica con la voz rota. Pareciera como si fuese a llorar—. Por favor perdóname por no haberte dicho que compré el departamento…

— Ya me cansé, Edward— me quejo.

— No, por favor dame otra oportunidad, quiero que me digas por qué te molesta lo del departamento…

— Sencillo, me lo estás dando como premio de consolación— bien, decirlo en voz alta me hace sentir desahogada—. Por eso me lo das

— ¿Premio de consolación?— pregunta mientras me hace girar. Lo tengo tan cerca que quiero besarlo—. No te entiendo— dice confundido.

— Me vas a dejar, te irás a Londres y sé que me vas a olvidar…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y él me abraza.

— Oh, no nena, no llores por favor…

— Me vas a dejar— sollozo—. No quiero tener nada tuyo si vas a dejarme

— Voy a regresar, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no sé de donde sacas que voy a dejarte…

— Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti…— gimoteo—. Eso es también lo que me molesta

Es hora de decirle la verdad. No puedo seguir ocultándoselo.

— ¿De qué me hablas?— cuestiona asustado mientras me suelta.

— Estoy… estoy enamorada de ti…

Ya está, se lo he dicho. Espero que Edward sonría satisfecho pero empieza a carcajearse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto molesta.

— En serio, Isabella, eres demasiado graciosa… nena, dime lo que te molesta realmente, este no es momento para bromas…

— No es ninguna broma— le digo ofendida. Me molesta confesarle que estoy enamorada y que él crea que es una broma.

— No puede ser cierto— responde poniéndose serio—. No

Parece asqueado; asqueado de mis sentimientos.

— Es cierto, estoy enamorada de ti, no es ninguna mentira

— Isabella, no digas tonterías— ¿qué? ¿Mis sentimientos son tonterías?—. No puedes estar enamorada de mí porque acabamos de conocernos

— Tú dices que me deseas y que eres mi dueño— replico.

— Es… es distinto, yo no estoy enamorado…

— Ya— lo corto—. Ya no necesitas decirme nada más…

— Bella…

— Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto ¿sabes?— me río. Quiero sollozar pero aguanto y me limpio las lágrimas—. Me entregué a ti sabiendo lo poco que yo significo para ti… me arrepiento muchísimo porque pude reservarme para alguien que si sea capaz de enamorarse de mi

— No digas eso— susurra cerrando los ojos. Su cara refleja mucho dolor.

— Qué te vaya bien, Edward, espero que encuentres a alguien que esté dispuesta a aceptar la clase de relación que tú quieres…

Acaricio su mejilla y él suelta un suspiro. Cuando abre los ojos me sorprende ver que están llenos de lágrimas. Oh, Edward.

— Quédate conmigo— me pide. Le cuesta hablar porque quiere llorar al igual que yo.

— No, no me voy a quedar…

— Una última vez— musita. Se le escapan dos lágrimas y eso hace que el corazón se me encoja—. Por favor, una última vez…

— No… no sé…

— Te dejaré ir después de esto, regresaré el departamento y no volveré a molestarte ni a cruzarme en tu camino… eres demasiado buena para mí

— Edward— se me quiebra la voz—. Solo una última vez

— Gracias— dice antes de besarme por todo el rostro. Se limpia las lágrimas cuando me suelta—. Vamos a un motel, al mismo de la vez pasada, ¿te parece bien?

— Me parece bien…

Un rato después estamos encerrados en la habitación del motel. Ambos estamos desnudos, listos para ser uno solo.

— Oh, mi preciosa— susurra antes de besarme con desesperación.

— Edward— gruño. Mi corazón late muy fuerte por los nervios. Esta será la última vez.

Me recuesta en la cama y nos miramos a los ojos.

— Eres hermosa…— dice—. Nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como tú, eres única…

— Ah— comienzo a gemir porque Edward ha bajado súbitamente a mi intimidad y está lamiéndome con desesperación. Me aferro a las sábanas de la cama con todas mis fuerzas.

— Eres deliciosa ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin esto?— pregunta y luego sube para besarme. Siento el sabor de mis fluidos pero no me importa. Yo quiero besarlo—. ¿Cómo soportaré el hecho de que no seas mía?— vuelve a hablar cuando me deja de besar.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y quiero llorar de nuevo.

— Voy… voy a hacértelo, espera— le tiembla la voz. Es evidente que está muy triste al igual que yo.

Saca el conocido paquetito plateado y lo abre para después ponerse el condón. Lo espero, abierta de piernas y ansiosa por sentirlo adentro.

Edward se lo termina de poner y se coloca encima de mí. Lo recibo gustosa en mi interior aunque siento tristeza porque esta es la última vez que estamos así.

Sus embestidas son lentas pero fuertes. Me da tiernos besos por toda la cara y sonrío con tristeza.

— No quiero perderte— gimotea—. No quiero…

— Edward…

— Quédate a mi lado, si tienes miedo, ven conmigo a Londres…

Lo observo sorprendida.

— Ven conmigo a Londres y quédate siempre conmigo… no quiero perderte, Isabella

Oh por Dios. Parece sincero. Quizá esté enamorado de mi pero no quiere admitirlo porque él jamás ha sentido esto por nadie. Eso debe ser. Si no estuviera enamorado de mí no me cuidaría, no sería tan posesivo ni me trataría de dar nada. Él me quiere como yo a él pero tengo que darle tiempo para que lo asimile. Tal vez no se dé cuenta aun.

De pronto me siento alegre. Ya no quiero dejarlo. Voy a darle una oportunidad; aceptaré el departamento y todo lo que quiera darme. No puedo dejar ir a Edward. Lo quiero demasiado.

— Esta no es la última vez— le sonrío con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por mis mejillas—. Tampoco quiero perderte…

— Oh, Isabella— solloza y comienza a besarme con adoración. Sus embestidas se vuelven más rápidas.

— Te quiero, Edward, te quiero— le digo y él se detiene. Se sale bruscamente de mí.

— No, no puedes sentir eso por mí… yo no siento eso por ti

— Quizá ahora no lo veas, pero me quieres… me doy cuenta de eso, por eso estoy decidiendo quedarme contigo, voy a darte el tiempo que necesites para que te des cuenta…

— No, Isabella… me doy cuenta de que eres igual a las demás, quieres la típica historia de amor, pero no, Isabella… no soy esa clase de hombre, yo no quiero una relación como las otras

Me quedo boquiabierta. Siento como si me hubiesen dado una bofetada.

— Lo siento, yo no puedo darte eso… — me dice.

Me levanto de la cama rápidamente y recojo mis bragas para ponérmelas.

— Isabella…— me llama.

— Ya dijiste todo, Edward— respondo con seriedad.

— Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo— me recuerda.

— Sí, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo soy como todas, consigue a alguien diferente

— No, Bella… no quise decir eso— me abraza por detrás. Me aparto con brusquedad. Me siento aturdida.

Me sigo vistiendo y veo que Edward está sentado en la cama con el rostro entre sus manos. Después alza la cabeza y me mira con una tristeza infinita. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarme a llorar como niña pequeña.

— Todo está terminado ¿verdad?— pregunta desolado.

— Sí— musito.

— Déjame besarte una última vez…

Iba a decirle que no pero Edward es muy rápido y se levanta para besarme con desesperación. No le respondo y le volteo la cara.

— Ya déjame ir— le pido en voz baja.

— Isabella…

— Por favor, si llegaste a apreciarme un poco, déjame ir

— Está bien— suspira y se aparta de mí—. Déjame cambiarme, te llevaré a casa

— No, me iré sola

— Bella, no puedes irte sola— gruñe.

— Nada me pasará, pero si sucediera ¿a ti qué más te da? Nos vemos…

— Bella, no me hagas esto, por lo menos déjame llevarte

— No quiero que me lleves ¿te quedó claro? Ya no quiero que me hagas sufrir… si estoy contigo más tiempo esto me va a doler más

Me voy del cuarto dejándolo atónito. Cuando estoy afuera me siento más devastada que antes.

_Edward yo te quiero. Perdóname por hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo_, pienso mientras me dirijo a mi departamento.

Llego al edificio y limpio mis lágrimas. He llorado todo el maldito camino y seguramente mis ojos están hinchados y rojos. Papá lo notará.

Subo las escaleras de manera desganada mientras pienso en algo que justifique la pinta que tengo.

— Hija, ¿qué pasó?— me pregunta papá cuando llego. Mis hermanos se acercan y preguntan lo mismo.

— Ay, papá— gimoteo pero luego me echo a reír mientras me limpio una lágrima—. Es que Alice y yo estábamos llorando porque se acerca su boda, ella se puso a llorar y terminé haciéndolo yo también

Charlie se ríe.

— Las mujeres son demasiado sentimentales, Bella, Alice va a casarse, no va a morirse o a mudarse a un lugar lejano

— Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres, tú lo has dicho, somos sentimentales…

Mi padre pone los ojos en blanco mientras va a la cocina. Yo me quedo con mis hermanitos y les pido que se sienten conmigo en la sala porque tengo que decirles algo.

— Mañana vamos a ir a visitar a una personita que está en el hospital— les explico—. Se llama John

— ¿Qué le pasó?— pregunta Anthony.

— Tuvo un accidente en un coche y se desmayó muchas horas— respondo—. Pero ya despertó y me gustaría mucho que vayamos a visitarlo y que le hagan unos dibujos para animarlo…

— ¡Sí!— exclama mi hermanita—. Ahora mismo le haré un dibujo, cuando yo estoy enferma me gusta que Anthony me haga historietas y me las cuente

— Oh, Anthony, podrías hacerle una historieta tú— le sonrío a Anthony quien mira con cariño a Bree. Definitivamente adoro a estos niños. Cada vez que los veo tengo la certeza de que son mi razón de vivir y si ellos no estuvieran, lo que pasó con Edward me habría destruido por completo.

— Sí, Bree… vamos por mis cosas, tenemos una historieta que hacer…

Suelto una risa mientras esos dos enanos van a la habitación a buscar las cosas. Papá se sienta a mi lado con una taza en las manos.

— ¿Quieres ver televisión?— me pregunta y yo asiento. Charlie se levanta, la enciende y nos quedamos viendo un programa policiaco hasta que los niños terminan sus dibujos los cuales me parecen hermosos. Anthony es bastante bueno para dibujar y crear historietas graciosas.

Luego de eso me pongo a limpiar el departamento hasta que se hace de noche. Les hago de cenar a los niños y a papá y hago una mueca al comprobar que la comida ya se está acabando.

— Papá, págale a Billy lo que nos prestó hace días— le recuerdo a mi papá.

— Ya lo hice hace dos días, Bella… no te preocupes

— Ah, eso está bien, mañana después de la visita al hospital iré al supermercado

— ¿De quién es el niño al que van a ir a ver?— cuestiona Charlie mientras come.

— De Tanya, una compañera de trabajo, es su sobrinito pero para ella es como un hijo

— Ah, está bien que lo visiten

Media hora más tarde es hora de dormir. Todos duermen plácidamente pero yo no logro conciliar el sueño. Recuerdo el celular de Emmett que se ha descargado hace un rato. Me levanto para ver si sirve con el cargador del IPhone con el cual me he quedado. Funciona ya que el teléfono de Emmett es casi igual al que yo tenía.

Regreso a la cama con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Me recuesto al lado de Bree y miro al techo. No puedo dormir y dejar de pensar en Edward. Internamente estoy deshecha, pero ya no quiero llorar. No creo que merezca sufrir por una aventura de unos días. Yo no tengo permitido tener una relación con nadie así que esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Me acuesto de lado y cierro los ojos. Luego de unos segundos bostezo y poco a poco me voy durmiendo hasta que por fin lo hago por completo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano para hacerle el desayuno a papá. Tanya dijo que pasaría por mí pero ahora que lo pienso yo no le di mi dirección. Tendré que ir por mi cuenta.

— Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar, cuídense— dice mi padre después de salir del baño. Se ha ido a lavar los dientes.

— Qué te vaya bien, papá— me despido y él me da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

Hoy me siento bien a pesar de todo lo que pasó ayer. Creo que es mejor que Edward y yo nos hubiésemos dejado porque lo nuestro no era nada bueno. Voy a volver a mi vida normal y estaré emocionada por la boda de Alice. Alice… esa maldita traidora pero que a la vez no puedo dejar de querer. La voy a perdonar y me olvidaré de lo que pasó, ya está.

Me quedo viendo la televisión dos horas y después levanto a los niños para que desayunen.

— No sé si le gusten mis dibujos al niño— dice Anthony con una mueca—. ¿Qué tal si es un niño grosero?

— No lo creo, Anthony— me río—. Además está lastimado, creo que le va a hacer bien tener nuevos amigos

Cuando terminan de desayunar me dispongo a lavar los platos pero escucho que están tocando. Dejo los platos en el lavadero y me dirijo a la puerta. Cuando abro me sorprende ver a Tanya y a Peter sonriéndome.

— Tanya, Peter…— susurro.

— Hola, Bella— me saluda Tanya.

— ¿Qué tal, Isabella?— me pregunta Peter.

— Pasen— les digo y ellos entran a la casa.

— Venimos por ti para que vayamos al hospital a ver a John… mi niño está esperando con ansias la visita… dice que está muy solo y aburrido en el hospital

— ¿Cómo supieron donde vivía?— pregunto con diversión.

— Le pregunté a Alice— me responde Peter—. Quise preguntárselo a Edward pero decidí no molestarlo, ayer llegó borracho al hotel y tuve que llevarlo a su suite

— ¿Qué?— pregunto angustiada.

— Una pregunta, Isabella, ¿se pelearon ustedes dos? Es que Edward no es así, nunca se ha emborrachado porque lo considera estúpido, pero lo hizo…

— Edward y yo no peleamos— le digo—. Solo decidimos dejar de vernos, somos incompatibles…

— Lo siento— dice apenado—. Perdona por meterme, solo estaba preocupado por Edward…

— No te apures— lo interrumpo—. ¿Edward está mejor?

— No lo sé, no ha salido de su cuarto… lo quise ir a ver pero estaba encerrado y me gritó que me fuera…

Tanya gruñe.

— Pues yo opino que hicieron bien en terminar con todo eso— frunce el ceño y Peter la mira sorprendido—. Bella, algún día llegará un tipo que si te sepa apreciar, que te quiera

— Tanya…— me ruborizo ya Peter está escuchando.

— No te preocupes, Isabella— se ríe él—. No voy a comentarle nada a Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias…

Les digo a mis inesperadas visitas que me esperen y voy a arreglar a los niños. Cuando están listos los presento con Tanya y Peter y parecen encantados con este último ya que es muy divertido. Tanya me mira con tristeza por lo que pasó con Edward.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos del edificio. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando veo el Volvo estacionado en la banqueta. Tanya se carcajea cuando ve mi reacción.

— Descuida, no es Edward… el Volvo lo hemos rentado para los dos— me explica Peter.

Me pongo roja al percatarme de que he tenido sexo en un auto rentado. Sacudo la cabeza para borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

Los cinco nos subimos al auto. Yo voy atrás con mis hermanos y Tanya y Peter adelante. Él arranca el auto y nos vamos.

— Peter— lo llama Bree tímidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

— ¿Me dejas conducir? El otro día Edward me dejó conducir cuando iba a ir a la escuela

Me quedo petrificada. Peter me mira divertido por el espejo retrovisor. Mierda.

— Está bien, pequeña, cuando regresemos te dejaré conducir, si nos ve un policía nos podemos meter en muchos problemas

— Eso es cierto— le dice Anthony a Bree—. Los niños no pueden manejar, ya que regresemos y estemos cerca de casa podrás hacerlo

Bree asiente con una sonrisa. Mi niña nunca ha sido berrinchuda y entiende las cosas. Esa es una de las mil razones por las que la amo tanto.

Tardamos un rato en llegar al hospital. En todo el camino nadie habló lo cual fue deprimente. Mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Edward estando borracho… Si no me quiere y no piensa hacerlo ¿Por qué diablos fue a emborracharse? ¿Se habrá acostado con alguien? Sí, seguramente sí. Conseguirse a alguien a quien coger no debe ser tan difícil siendo tan atractivo.

Esos pensamientos me atormentan todavía cuando bajo del auto. Mis hermanos me toman de la mano y yo sigo a Tanya y a Peter. Entramos al hospital y comienzo a sentirme incómoda. Los hospitales no son lugares que sean precisamente de mi agrado pero mientras no vea sangre o agujas estaré bien.

— Vamos, por aquí— me susurra Tanya y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Llegamos al penúltimo piso y lo primero que veo es una ventana que está cerrada con una cortina. Tanya y Peter están tomados de la mano y cuando salen del ascensor dan vuelta a la izquierda. Al fondo veo una especie de recepción. Pasamos de largo el mostrador y entramos en otro pasillo más estrecho y luego damos vuelta a la derecha.

— Está en la última habitación— informa Tanya. Caminamos hasta la última puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo.

— ¿Te dejan entrar así como así?— le pregunto.

— Sí, el niño ya está bien

— Oh

Entramos a la habitación y veo que John está recostado en su cama con sus ojos grises observando la habitación con curiosidad. Su cabeza está vendada y tiene raspones en los brazos. Aun así, sigue estando muy hermoso. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y tiene un rostro de angelito.

— Hola, mi amor— lo saluda Tanya y suelta a Peter para ir a besarlo.

— ¡Tía! — exclama John con una sonrisa que muestra que se le ha caído uno de los dientes de arriba. Oh, recuerdo cuando Anthony lucía así, se veía tan tierno.

— Hola, campeón— lo saluda Peter dando golpecitos en su pierna.

— Hola Peter— de repente nos mira—. ¿Son los niños que me dijiste, tía?

— Sí, cielo… te trajeron unos dibujos

— Quiero verlos…

— Saluden a John— les digo a mis hermanos y ellos lentamente se acercan Anthony le muestra el dibujo que tiene en sus manos. John dice que no sabe leer muy bien y Anthony comienza a explicarle de que trata el dibujo. Ambos se ríen.

Peter carga a Bree y la coloca al lado de John en la cama para que pueda ver la historieta también.

— Bella, vayamos afuera a tomarnos un café— me dice Peter—. Tanya, ¿te quedas aquí con los niños? Quiero hablar con Bella…

Mi amiga nos mira y asiente con una sonrisa. Los dos salimos y vamos a una cafetería que está frente al hospital.

— El café del hospital está horrendo, mejor te traje aquí…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

— Sobre Edward, él está enamorado de ti, se le nota…

— No está enamorado de mí— suelto una carcajada seca, carente de emoción—. Él me lo dijo…

— Bueno, yo pensaba que sí… hiciste que se emborrachara, nadie ha logrado tal cosa

— No fui yo— murmuro y en ese momento llega una mesera a pedirnos la orden. Es muy guapa y pelirroja.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? — nos pregunta con voz demasiado amable. Está mirando a Peter con lujuria. No la culpo, está guapo. Sonrío divertida por la situación.

— Yo quiero un cappuccino— dice Peter mirándola de manera normal. No se la devora con la mirada como hacía con mi amiga en aquella fiesta. Es sorprendente.

— ¿Y usted?— la mesera se obliga a sí misma a mirarme. Le dedico una sonrisa.

— Yo solo quiero una soda de naranja— respondo.

La mesera anota el pedido y se marcha. Me vuelvo hacia Peter.

— ¿No te gusta el café?— me pregunta.

Miro por la ventana y suspiro.

— Sí, me gusta, pero tengo ganas de una soda

— Oh, está bien... bueno, estábamos hablando sobre Edward…

— Yo terminé lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre él y yo— gruño—. No hay nada de qué hablar…

— Isabella, creo que deberían estar juntos… él y yo hicimos un acuerdo de decir que no somos esposos cuando alguno de los dos encontrara a la mujer de su vida… Yo encontré a la mía, Tanya es estupenda, es única y sé que es muy pronto pero la amo, Dios sabe cuánto la amo

— Oh, que hermoso— le digo sonriendo—. Me alegra muchísimo que tú y Tanya vayan en serio

— Es la mujer que siempre soñé— sonríe—. Pero bueno, no vinimos aquí a hablar de lo que yo siento, a lo que quería llegar antes de hablar de Tanya, era que yo pienso que Edward encontró a la mujer de su vida solo que no quiere admitirlo

— Peter, yo y Edward acabamos con esto, él estuvo de acuerdo…

Peter se pone serio.

— Eres la mujer que él quiere, te lo puedo asegurar…

Suspiro. No me quiero enfadar pero empiezo a hacerlo. Peter debería opinar lo mismo que Tanya respecto a Edward.

La mesera nos trae nuestras órdenes luego de un rato y se va no sin antes contemplar al atractivo chico que está frente a mí.

— Creo que le gustas a la mesera— le digo divertida mientras le doy un trago a la soda.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues no me importa… Tanya es la única mujer que me interesa

Me rio.

— Eso espero— le advierto y él vuelve a sonreír.

Miro distraídamente por la ventana y veo pasar los coches. El celular de Emmett vibra en mi bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Edward.

"No puedes hacerme esto, eres mía"

Miro el mensaje con el ceño fruncido cuando de repente la puerta de la cafetería se abre bruscamente. Abro los ojos como platos cuando veo que Edward entra en el local con Emmett tratando de detenerlo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes dos aquí?!— nos grita. Peter se levanta rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le pregunta irritado pero sin alzar demasiado la voz.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— grita. Se notan sus ganas de golpearlo. Emmett lo está deteniendo por la cintura—. Ustedes dos aléjense de ella…

No puedo hacer nada. Me quedo sentada mientras siento que la sangre huye de mi rostro. Observo a Edward, tiene una sudadera gris y unos pants. Se ve tremendamente sexy vestido de forma deportiva.

— ¡Les pido que se retiren del lugar!— exclama una mesera. Es una señora de cuarenta y tantos años seguramente.

— Me… me voy de aquí— musito y me levanto de la mesa.

— ¡Bella!— me llama Edward. Paso por un lado de él pero no me atrapa porque Emmett lo sostiene. Salgo del restaurante ignorando los alaridos de Edward.

¿Cómo diablos me habrá encontrado? Me pregunto a mí misma… ¿Se habrá enterado de que tengo el teléfono de Emmett y me rastreó? Joder, seguro que sí.

Estoy por cruzar la avenida cuando alguien me atrapa. Es Edward.

— Bella— susurra en mi oído y eso me hace estremecer. _No, no puedes hacerme esto_, pienso.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué tenías el celular de Emmett?— me pregunta—. ¿Ahora vas a estar con él?

— ¿Qué?— mi voz sube unas cuantas octavas—. ¡No!

— Entonces, ¿por qué? Yo te compré un celular, no quiero que tengas el de mi hermano

— A mí no me interesa lo que quieras o no… el celular que me compraste lo tienes tú, ya no lo quiero, todo ha acabado entre tú y yo…

— Quiero hablar sobre eso, ayer fui demasiado duro contigo, yo…

— Nada, Edward… tú no puedes quererme, yo no te pedía que me quisieras inmediatamente, te iba a dar un tiempo pero me di cuenta de que nunca lo harás

— Pero no me dejes, por favor— se aferra a mí y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere más. Creo que estoy a punto de hiperventilar. Necesito alejarme de él.

— Tú estuviste de acuerdo en que acabáramos con esto

— Estoy muy arrepentido por haberlo hecho… quiero tenerte a mi lado otra vez, ya no me importa si me quieres o no, seguiré contigo sin importarme nada

— No, ya no… no quiero esto, quiero volver a mi vida normal, ya no quiero sentir nada por ti, quiero que Edward Cullen siga siendo un completo desconocido

— No digas eso… ahora deseo que me quieras, así siempre vas a estar para mí y no vas a dejarme, quiéreme…

— No, no lo haré más, me cansé de ti, quiero volver a la normalidad, déjame en paz

— Por favor ya déjala— regaña Emmett a Edward cuando llega hasta nosotros. Éste último me suelta y se vuelve hacia su hermano. Peter está al lado de Emmett con una expresión de miedo.

Emmett y Edward se miran con odio. De pronto Edward toma de la camisa a su hermano y comienza a zarandearlo.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda le diste tu teléfono?!— exclama y lo suelta bruscamente. La expresión que Emmett tiene después sin duda da miedo.

— Porque vamos a salir… quiero que sepas que Isabella me gustó y mucho, vamos a tener una cita

— ¡Maldito desgraciado!— le da un puñetazo a Emmett en la cara lo cual hace que sangre por la nariz. Suelto un grito.

Peter se interpone entre los dos ya que Emmett quiere regresarle el golpe. Yo estoy paralizada y boquiabierta. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Veo la sangre de Emmett y comienzo a marearme.

— ¡Dejen ya de pelearse!— les grita Peter—. Edward, estás completamente desquiciado, ya cálmate, por favor

— Este hijo de puta me quiere robar lo que es mío— gruñe Edward—. Isabella, regresa ese teléfono, tú no sales con él

— ¡No!— le grito—. Tú no eres mi dueño, no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer

Se vuelve hacia mí y me observa con furia. Su mirada es siniestra y estoy a punto de bajar la mía más sin embargo lo sigo mirando. No debo tenerle miedo.

Se acerca a mí lentamente y empiezo a temer lo peor. Me toma por los hombros pero no me sacude como esperaba que lo hiciera.

— Tú no vas a salir con él— se ríe pero no está feliz—. Si no te tengo yo, no te tendrá nadie…

Trago saliva… _¿Acaso va a matarme?_

— Bella… no voy a matarte o hacerte daño si eso es lo que crees— dice entre dientes.

¿Cómo mierda sabe siempre lo que estoy pensando? Comienzo a creer que él lee mi mente o que yo digo las cosas en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

— Dime que no saldrás con él— suplica.

— Eso no te importa, ahora déjame en paz, no quiero volverte a ver… ¿Me entiendes?

— Vámonos de aquí y hablemos sobre esto…

— No, mis hermanos están en el hospital, además no quiero hablar contigo

Edward se pone tenso y veo la alarma en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Están con el sobrino de mi novia— le explica Peter.

— Bella, nos vemos mañana— me dice Emmett. Ya no está sangrando lo cual me alivia. Edward se pone delante de mí y me protege con su cuerpo como ayer en la habitación.

— No, no se verán

— Eso ya lo veremos— sonríe Emmett antes de echar a andar.

Edward se voltea hacia mí de nuevo.

— Bella…

— Edward, ya basta, se acabó todo, no me molestes más, te lo suplico…

— Creo que debemos regresar a la habitación de John— interviene Peter. Asiento.

— Voy con ustedes— murmura Edward pero Peter niega con la cabeza.

— No, Edward

— No voy a dejar sola a Isabella

— Edward, déjame en paz por hoy— le pido. Él me mira con tristeza—. Después hablamos ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Hablarás conmigo en serio?— pregunta esperanzado.

— Voy a hablar contigo, lo prometo— es mentira, pero es la única manera de que me deje en paz.

— Está bien— me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente con mucha ternura.

— Nos vemos luego— mascullo y él me entrega algo. Es mi celular.

— Úsalo, por favor— me pide.

— No— protesto.

— Quédatelo

Se va sin darme tiempo de negarme. Mierda. Ahora tengo dos celulares.

— Creo que le gustas a ambos— se ríe Peter. Lo miro enfadada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Es evidente— se carcajea y me toma del brazo para cruzar la avenida. No quiero que Peter se burle de mí—. Ellos jamás se han peleado…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola nenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo subiéndoles capítulo. Yo amo las dobles actualizaciones así que espero que amen esta doble actualización. Debo aprovechar que ocurrió un milagro y me pudieron prestar de nuevo la computadora. Las quiero! Si me quieren lanzar tomates o me quieren pegar con bates pfff pues aquí estoy yo para recibirlos *aunque sigo rezando aun para que no jajaja pero sé que llegará un momento en que quieran darme un batazo*. Han sido bastante buenas conmigo así que yo seré buena y actualizo cada que puedo :D

**LILJE, PameHart, LauraGarcia y Nadiia 16, **gracias por comentar en el cap anterior. Espero que les agrade el capítulo de ahorita pero si no, no tengan miedo a hacerme críticas constructivas :D

**LILJE**_**: **__jeje lo sé, esta Bella si se pasa. Le compran un departamento y se pone a llorar como magdalena jaja pero lo que pasa es que ella no quiere tenerlo si sabe que Edward se irá, tiene tan baja autoestima que cree que Edward no va a volver y no quiere sentirse como puta, por eso es que llora. Lo sé que no es excusa para llorar de esa manera, pero créeme, yo soy así, a veces lloro y me enojo por cualquier tontería, las mujeres a veces podemos ser un poquito hormonales jajaja o por lo menos yo si soy así! Besitos! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. NTP! Bella ya no va a protestar tanto____después jaja por lo menos ya no se pondrá a llorar cuando le compren cosas jajaja C: ___

Bueno, es todo por ahora jajaj. Si me comentan pues puede que hasta suba otro capi antes de acostarme porque eso significa que lo leyeron y que quieren más jaja y yo como buena camarera cumpliré sus deseos.

Atte:

Una camarera escribiendo el capi 25 :D


	10. Chapter 10

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 10: Sorpresas

POV Bella:

Mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Nunca se han peleado… ¿Por qué me tienen que culpar de todo lo que Edward ha hecho en estos días? ¿Por qué soy yo la responsable de sus actitudes no habituales?

Ahora vamos de camino a casa. Anthony está sonriente por haber hecho una nueva amistad. John les pidió que lo visitaran de nuevo y también me di cuenta de que miraba mucho a Bree y se puso rojo cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

Eso me causó ternura y dejé de pensar un momento en lo que había pasado con Edward, pero ahora mi mente me está torturando. Ni siquiera la felicidad de Bree por conducir en las piernas de Peter me quita la preocupación.

Al llegar a mi casa, mis hermanos y yo nos bajamos. Nos despedimos de Tanya y Peter quienes se van segundos después. Me acuerdo de que debo ir al supermercado y le pido a Rose que me cuide a los niños y acepta. Cuando veo a Chris, termino de confirmar que se parece demasiado a Emmett; podría decir incluso que es una copia exacta pero en pequeño. Es muy extraño pero no se lo digo a Rose ya que ella jamás ha hablado del padre de su pequeño y sus razones tendrá.

Voy a mi departamento y saco el dinero que necesito del cajón. Después me dirijo a la recámara donde guardo el celular que me dio Edward. Solo voy a llevar el de Emmett por si me llama.

Salgo de mi casa y cierro la puerta para después bajar. Cuando llego a la salida choco contra alguien que después me abraza. Oh, Dios ¡Es Edward!

— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?— le pregunto.

— Fui a comprarte un coche y vine a buscarte…

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que lo tengas todo, quiero demostrarte que me voy a quedar a tu lado, que quiero que seas mía…

Mientras dice eso me da besos por todo el rostro. Yo estoy intentando asimilar lo que me ha dicho. Un coche, se va a quedar conmigo, quiere que siga siendo suya. Estoy abrumada.

— Ven a verlo— susurra.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto?— pregunto con fastidio.

— No quiero que vayas en metro, quiero que te mantengas a salvo ¿de acuerdo?

— Edward, tú y yo terminamos, bueno, ese no es el término más adecuado pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero

— No, Bella, no…

— Sí, Edward…

Suspira y se rasca la nuca. Está muy nervioso. Doy un paso atrás para alejarme de él y poder respirar.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?— pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

— No, no contigo, me dijo Alice que podía ir con ella…

— Yo quiero que vengas conmigo

— No, Edward, tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos…

— Sí somos algo… tú eres mi mujer

Intento que no me emocionen esas palabras. Cuando dice "mi mujer" no se refiere a lo normal, a ser su pareja, se refiere a que soy la mujer con la que tiene sexo cada vez que se le antoje y a la que puede controlar como se le dé la gana.

— No, no lo soy y nunca lo he sido, al menos en un sentido normal…

— Bella…— protesta pero alzo la mano para hacerlo callar.

— Bella, nada… ahora déjame, me voy al supermercado, luego nos vemos

— Yo te llevo, digo, te llevo en tu auto, ¿sabes conducir?

— Sí, mi padre me enseñó cuando tenía catorce años…

— Bien, entonces puedes conducir tu nuevo coche…

— No quiero conducir nada, me voy en autobús

— Bella, por favor, al menos velo y dime si te gusta…

— Está bien, ¿dónde está?

— Afuera, esperando a su posible dueña— sonríe. Lo miro con mala cara antes de salir del edificio. Afuera está estacionado un hermoso Mini Cooper en color negro e intento con todas mis fuerzas no quedarme boquiabierta y voltear para patearle las bolas al demente de Edward.

— Es horrible, no lo quiero— espeto. Estoy mintiendo a medias. El coche es hermoso pero no lo quiero.

Edward abre mucho los ojos y después mira al piso murmurando algo ininteligible. Oh, Dios, está avergonzado y lo peor del caso es que me siento mal. _No, Bella. Sé firme_.

— Bueno… podríamos ir a cambiarlo por otro— sugiere con la voz algo temblorosa. Es la misma voz que me sale a mí cuando han herido mis sentimientos. Oh, joder, me siento muy muy mal.

_¿Y él se ha sentido mal por herir los tuyos?_ Me cuestiona mi subconsciente _¿Acaso él no se burló de tus sentimientos por él?_ Tiene razón. Aun así, me sigo sintiendo mal. Quizá sea porque yo si soy buena persona y me preocupo por sus sentimientos.

— No quiero ningún auto… — le digo casi gritando.

— Pero… bueno, está bien— suspira—. Entonces yo me quedo con el auto, a mí sí me gusta…

Hago una mueca que espero que él no vea. Me está haciendo sentir bastante mal.

— Bueno, quédatelo tú, yo me iré al supermercado…

— Te llevo

— No gracias…

— Bella, por favor… tú bien sabes que no dejaré que te vayas sola

— Pues tendrás que venir conmigo en autobús porque yo no me subo a ese estúpido auto… está horrible, por Dios…

— Bella… — le vuelve a temblar la voz y hace un puchero. A la mierda, no lo soporto más.

— Bien, el carro me parece lindo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es un Mini Cooper! ¿Quién no querría uno?

— No lo sé… ¿Tú? — me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Me río. No me quiero reír pero lo hago.

— Entonces te gusta… — dice emocionado.

— Sí, pero no lo quiero, así como tampoco quiero el departamento…

— Vas a tener todo lo que te he comprado, Isabella, no discutas

— Sí, si discuto, no quiero nada de esto… y vámonos de una maldita vez, no quiero que nadie nos escuche

— Está bien, tú mandas

Pongo los ojos en blancos mientras él abre la puerta del coche y me meto. _Tú mandas… Sí, claro, como no_. Si yo mandara él no me habría comprado absolutamente nada.

El carro huele muy bien, a nuevo. Me gusta, pero decir eso en voz alta me pone en peligro de que Edward me obligue a quedarme con él.

Edward enciende el auto y arranca. Pronto llegamos a un supermercado y nos bajamos del Mini Cooper. Ahora que lo pienso bien, parecemos una pareja normal que va de compras ya que Edward me ha tomado de la mano.

Mientras entramos me permito imaginar que es así. Edward y yo somos una pareja completamente normal que va de compras al supermercado. Es fantástico.

Mi fantasía se ve interrumpida por las muchas miradas femeninas dirigidas hacia Edward. Unas tienen la boca abierta y creo que eso es porque lo han reconocido. Edward no parece darse cuenta y me pregunta que es lo que voy a llevar.

— Solo lo esencial— respondo—. No llevo mucho dinero conmigo

Edward me suelta y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Suspira con frustración antes de mirarme.

— Tienes al lado a alguien que acaba de comprarte un auto, ¿y me dices que solo vas a comprar lo esencial?

— Hey, alto ahí— le digo enfadada—. No vas a pagar mis compras…

— Oh, por supuesto que lo haré…

Quiero hacer una rabieta como la de Alice cuando estábamos en su casa. Me contengo y aprieto los puños.

— Mierda, no entiendo de donde sacas tanto dinero— le digo.

— Mmm… la verdad es que yo tampoco— se muerde el labio. Oh, Dios mío, se ve tan sexy—. Es broma, siempre he sido de familia adinerada, soy socio de una firma de abogados en Londres, recibo muy buenas ganancias, dirijo varias empresas que antes eran de mi abuelo, pero he contratado gente para que lo haga por mí y además, soy un maldito escritor que ha vendido millones de libros, creo que por eso tengo dinero…

— ¿Acaso me estás presumiendo todo lo que tienes?— le gruño.

— No, tú has preguntado de donde saco tanto dinero…

— Está bien, yo he preguntado, tienes razón, pero bueno, señor multimillonario, permite que esta humilde camarera haga sus compras y las pague ella…

— Humilde camarera— murmura—. ¿No querrás decir sexy camarera?

— Bueno, sexy y humilde, como sea— volteo la cara para evitar que él vea que estoy roja.

Nuestra relación es sumamente voluble. Ayer estábamos peleando, terminando lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros y ahora estamos aquí, de compras y me la estoy pasando bien.

— Por favor, haz bien la compra...— me regaña Edward al ver lo poco que he llenado el carro.

— No tengo dinero para hacerlo bien— respondo.

— Aunque lleves poco lo voy a pagar yo, así que…

— ¡Está bien!— exclamo—. Tú ganas… pero vas a arrepentirte, me llevaré todo el supermercado

Edward sonríe satisfecho mientras yo empiezo a echar cosas al carro. Meto varias cajas de cereal caro, helado, revistas, un libro, leche, papel higiénico, carne, cremas para el cuerpo y todo lo demás que jamás he podido comprar en una sola venida al supermercado. Al final, el carro está tan lleno que Edward tiene que ir por otro y cuando se llena el segundo, va por otro.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti— me dice Edward cuando ve el ticket. Han sido más tres mil dólares ¡Por todos los cielos!

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda mientras metemos todo en el pequeño auto. Recuerdo la cara de la cajera que nos atendió. Creo que estaba impresionada por el hombre que estaba atendiendo y por la cantidad de cosas que llevamos. Me pregunto qué pasaba por su mente (a excepción de los pensamientos pecaminosos hacia Edward).

— Quiero hacerte mía— dice cuando ya vamos de camino a mi casa. Me muerdo el labio pero sé que no es lo mejor.

— No, Edward… yo no quiero eso ahora

— Está bien— dice con voz suave.

— De todos modos tú has tenido sexo con alguien ayer por la noche— mascullo y Edward me mira confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ayer te emborrachaste, me lo dijo Peter… seguramente debiste pasar una muy buena noche con alguna mujerzuela

— Isabella— se ríe—. ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Qué? Yo no…— le miento.

— Lo estás…

— Bueno, no son celos, es confusión, no entiendo por qué sigues empeñado en seguir conmigo cuando lo cierto es que podrías ir a cualquier bar y ligarte a una chica para pasar un buen rato…

— Isabella… ayer me emborraché, es cierto. Quería encontrar a alguien a quien cogerme, también es cierto… pero no pude, maldita sea, no pude porque nadie me atraía, tú eres la única a la que deseo… no sé qué me hiciste, la idea de tener sexo con alguien que no seas tú… no me parece excitante

— No lo creo— musito estupefacta.

— Créeme— suplica. Detiene el auto enfrente del edificio en donde vivo—. Eres la única para mí, cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a poder cogerme a alguien me emborraché para ver si lo conseguía pero no pude, no me atreví a acercarme a nadie, regresé al hotel y me dormí pensando en ti…

— Edward…

— Eres mía, la única que puede encenderme desde que nos conocimos, eres todos mis fetiches a la vez y por eso me alteré tanto cuando te conocí… por eso te deseé desde el primer momento

— ¿Cuáles son esos fetiches?— pregunto con la respiración entrecortada. Su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío.

— No quiero decírtelos ahora, ya después te hablo de eso— dice con un mohín—. Pero lo que sí quiero decirte es que tú eres la combinación de todos, los transformas en uno solo, estás hecha para mí…

Me acaricia el rostro con ambas manos. Mi corazón late desbocado por sus palabras, por el hecho de que esté tocándome.

— ¿Vas a ir mañana a la fiesta?— pregunta soltándome.

— No, no pienso ir— suspiro—. Te dije lo de Alice, pero la verdad es que no quiero ir ¿podrías respetar eso?

— Está bien, no vengas, pero prométeme que te cuidarás y que pensarás en lo que va a pasar con nosotros…

— Está bien, lo pensaré, pero tendrás que aceptar lo que decida… ahora, ayúdame a llevar las compras

— Perfecto— sonríe y se baja.

Mis hermanos se quedan de piedra cuando ven todas las cosas que hemos traído. Después de la impresión se ponen a saltar de felicidad y eso casi me hace llorar. Edward me ayuda a guardar las cosas y eso me hace fantasear de nuevo con la idea de ser una pareja normal.

Edward se va y yo lo acompaño hasta la salida.

— Gracias por todo— le digo sinceramente y él sonríe.

— No hay de que…— se acerca y me besa suavemente en los labios. Tiene las manos en mi cintura y me mira con intensidad—. Tú eres importante para mí, de repente te has convertido en el centro de mi universo, no deseo perderte…

Mi corazón se acelera el escuchar esas palabras. Yo le importo. Quizá si deba darle una oportunidad, estar bien con él. Tal vez deba darle celos con Emmett para que admita que me quiere.

— Lo sé— suspiro—. Yo tampoco quiero perderte…

— Oh, Isabella— me besa pero ya no levemente. Ahora me besa con pasión. Le respondo y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. En ese momento estoy convencida de que lo amo, de que le he pertenecido desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Quiero que seamos una pareja.

Escuchamos de repente un carraspeo y nos separamos inmediatamente. Es Charlie quien nos mira con una ceja arqueada. Me sonrojo.

— Papá… — le intento explicar.

— No me expliques nada— se ríe—. Creo que es obvio lo que acabo de ver… ustedes se gustan

— Sí, me gusta su hija— dice Edward y yo me quedo boquiabierta—. Sé que se preguntará por qué, si estoy casado

— Bah… creo que eso de que estás casado con un hombre es una vil patraña— dice mi padre—. Cuando nos conocimos vi como observabas a mi hija… bueno, iré a ver televisión, hoy he salido temprano de trabajar…

— Papá, déjame que te explique…— gruño.

— Hija, no soy estúpido, sé lo que ocurre y la verdad es que me alegra…

Mi padre entra en el edificio y yo me muerdo los labios con nerviosismo. Edward me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Si no quieres que te viole en un estacionamiento otra vez, deja de hacer eso— me dice y dejo de hacerlo—. Bueno, nena, me tengo que ir… nos vemos pasado mañana— me da un beso en la frente—. Este auto es tuyo, pero te lo pediré prestado hoy…

— No, no lo quiero, es hermoso, pero no— me quejo.

— Mira, hagamos un trato… tú dices que no aceptas mis cosas porque te voy a dejar— asiento y él continua—. Entonces si regreso quiero que lo tomes todo, quiero que te mudes al departamento, aceptes el coche, entre otras cosas más

— Bien— gruño—. Solo si regresas y me demuestras que no me dejarás…

— ¿Cómo voy a dejar algo que fue hecho para mí?— pregunta y luego esboza su sonrisa torcida a la que yo llamo "la matadora".

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de decir mentiras?— le digo con una sonrisa burlona.

— No son mentiras— responde besando la punta de mi nariz—. Jamás he hablado con tanta sinceridad…

Luego de decir eso me besa otra vez en la frente y se marcha en el Mini Cooper. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al edificio. Cuando estoy en las escaleras vibra el celular que me dio Emmett. Dice "escuela" así que contesto.

— ¿Emmett?— respondo.

— Hola, Bella, te llamo para preguntarte si vas a ir a la fiesta

— No lo sé, Emmett… estoy insegura

— Ven y así le damos celos a mi hermano… oye, lo que dije de que me gustabas no es cierto, eres hermosa, pero ya sabes que yo solo le pertenezco a una mujer…

— No te preocupes, Emmett— sonrío—. Sé que lo hiciste para que Edward tuviese celos

— Y los tiene, me ha golpeado… jamás había pasado eso, nunca nos hemos peleado

— Lo sé, Peter me lo dijo…

— En verdad quería devolverle el golpe, pero Peter y recordar que tú le gustas a Edward me detuvo… quiero a mi hermano, y deseo que se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de ti…

— ¡Emmett!— exclamo sonrojada—. Él no está enamorado de mí

— Hola, Bella— me saluda Rosalie cuando sale del edificio. Tiene a Chris en los brazos.

— Hola, Rose— le respondo y saludo con la mano a Christopher.

— ¿Con quién estabas hablando?— me pregunta Emmett. Suena alterado.

— Con una vecina que estaba con su hijo, ¿te pasa algo? — pregunto extrañada.

— No— suelta una risa un tanto histérica—. Lo siento, es que me sonó familiar la voz, como la de una maestra de mi colegio…

— Ah… hablando de colegios, se supone que no deberías estar allí, es domingo…

— Oh, no… es que los domingos vengo a supervisar todo… ahora están instalando aires acondicionados nuevos en un salón y tengo que estar aquí, ya sabes…

— Ya… te entiendo— me río.

— Bueno, Bella… mañana te recogeré en casa de Alice… ella va a arreglarte

— Pero ella no me ha dicho nada…

— No te preocupes, hace cinco minutos he arreglado las cosas con ella… irá por ti mañana temprano, a las ocho… después te arreglará y pasaré por ti a las doce para irnos al aeropuerto… vamos a irnos en el Jet privado de Edward…

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo y Emmett se carcajea.

— Sí, vamos a darle celos desde un principio, lo vamos a enloquecer

— Estás loco, Emmett, de verdad estás loco, no quiero que te golpee de nuevo…

— No te preocupes, Edward no lo hará, si me toca lo lanzaré del Jet

— ¡Emmett!— exclamo enfurecida.

— Es un chiste— se carcajea—. No va a pasar nada, te prometo que si me golpea le voy a responder…

— Pero no quiero que te golpee…

— Me cubriré, no te preocupes…

— Eso espero… si algo sale mal, te culparé y jamás volveré a hablarte…

— De acuerdo, Bella… bueno, debo irme, necesito encargarme de algo…

— Está bien, hasta mañana, Emmett— le cuelgo.

Subo a mi departamento y cuando entro papá me aborda con preguntas con respecto a la despensa.

— Edward ha insistido en pagar todo— le explico tratando de sonar despreocupada.

— Vaya, ustedes dos van más en serio de lo que pensaba…

— Alto ahí, no somos novios— le digo molesta.

— Pues cualquiera pensaría lo contrario si los hubiera encontrado en esa situación…

Suspiro. Me siento frustrada.

A la mañana siguiente no tengo trabajo pero me levanto a la misma hora de siempre para preparar el desayuno. Mis niños siguen felices por la despensa y por los juguetes que les he traído. Antes de llevarme a Bree a la escuela reviso mi celular y hay un mensaje de Edward diciéndome que me cuide mucho.

Le respondo que estaré mucho más que bien.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" responde.

"Nada… que me quedaré en mi casa sola, sana y a salvo"

"¿Sola?"

"Sola, completamente sola"

Oh, mierda.

"Entonces no iré a la fiesta, iré a tu casa y te daré muy duro"

Me muerdo los labios.

"Es una broma, tengo trabajo Cullen… No me voy a tomar el día libre porque no iré a la fiesta, me dejarás en paz si no quieres que te mande al diablo"

"Está bien… Isabella, no me ilusiones así, realmente creí que estarías sola"

Me echo a reír y Charlie entra al cuarto.

— Bella… ¿No vas a llevar a Bree a….?

Se queda a la mitad de la frase cuando me ve con el celular.

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?— me pregunta estupefacto.

— Papá…

— Te lo dio Edward, ¿no es así?— suspira. Asiento, no puedo mentirle—. Ay, hija, y tú dices que no son novios…

— Joder, es un préstamo… se lo regresaré cuando se vaya

— Ve a llevar a Bree, se hace tarde…

Bien, ha dejado el tema. Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con Bree quien me está esperando y la llevo a la escuela. La maestra de Bree me mira con curiosidad otra vez pero sigue sin decirme nada.

Regreso a mi casa y me preparo el desayuno. Como lentamente mientras espero a que Alice pase por mí. A las ocho, como ha dicho Emmett, Alice viene a buscarme.

Mientras estamos en el Porche ella me pide disculpas por milésima vez por lo que pasó.

— Ya no te preocupes— le sonrío—. Ya no estoy enojada, te perdono, ya te lo dije

— Muchas gracias, Bella…ahora vamos a hacer que Edward se muera de celos

— No creo que pase eso— pongo los ojos en blanco—. Puede que no tenga reacción alguna

— Bueno — se encoje de hombros—. Por lo menos lo vamos a intentar…

Un rato después llegamos frente a su casa en donde Alice tarda horas en que ambas estemos arregladas.

Frente a mí, está una mujer totalmente transformada. Me veo muy guapa, tengo que admitirlo. Alice me ha maquillado tal de manera en que mis facciones lucen más delicadas. El maquillaje no es muy cargado, más bien, es muy natural como a mí me gusta.

El vestido se me ve genial junto con los tacones negros que Alice me ha prestado. Mis piernas parecen más largas de lo que son en realidad.

— Te ves fantástica— me dice Alice. En ese momento Carmen entra en la recámara y se queda boquiabierta cuando me ve. Ella se ve increíblemente hermosa con su cabello recogido en una coleta y su vestido verde.

— Opino lo mismo

Me ruborizo.

— Muchas personas van a mirarte— se ríe Alice quien está incluso más hermosa que su madre. Lleva un vestido color morado y su larga cabellera negra totalmente alaciada. Su maquillaje es natural al igual que el mío.

— Eso ni lo dudes— le dice Carmen.

— Bueno, ya son las doce. Emmett debe estar abajo esperándote, Bella…

Asiento y las tres salimos de la recámara. Cuando bajo veo a Dimitri quien me mira con la boca abierta. Me siento incómoda y no emocionada a pesar de que él es un chico bastante apuesto.

— Estás guapísima, Isabella— me dice y yo le muestro una falsa sonrisa.

— Gracias…— respondo y veo que Emmett está detrás de Dimitri. Cuando me ve, emite un silbido que me hace enrojecer otra vez.

— Te ves espectacular— exclama.

— Gracias, Emmett…

— Bah… eres hermosa, no tienes por qué agradecer, bueno, vámonos… debemos encontrarnos con Edward y Peter en el aeropuerto…

— Yo me iré con mi familia, Bella— me explica Alice cuando volteo a verla—. Jasper vendrá conmigo, ahora mismo debería estar esperándome en el aeropuerto…

— Está bien— sonrío.

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a su auto y nos subimos. Estoy muy nerviosa… ¿cómo va a tomarse esto Edward? Ayer me dijo que se quedaría a mi lado, fue lindo conmigo y ahora le hago esto… sin duda soy de lo peor. _No Bella_, me dice mi subconsciente, _haces esto para darle celos, para que se dé cuenta de que te quiere o de que comienza a hacerlo._

Sigo nerviosa mientras vamos de camino al aeropuerto. Estoy a punto de morderme las uñas pero no lo hago. Emmett suelta una risita cuando me ve.

— Ya cálmate, Bella

— No puedo, no sé qué reacción tendrá tu hermano

— Pues se va a sorprender, pero su reacción no es algo que deba tenerte así

Suspiro e intento mantenerme tranquila. Quizá Emmett tenga razón y Edward solo se sorprenda. No hay nada que temer.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y él me toma de la mano para dirigirnos hacia una sala VIP. Emmett y yo nos sentamos en una mesa y le regreso el celular que me había prestado. De repente alguien llega con nosotros. Son Tanya y Peter.

— ¡Bella!— exclama mi amiga quien se ve guapísima con su vestido corto. Me levanto y ella me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo—. Vas a venir, que alivio…

— Sí…

— Hola, Bella— me saluda Peter y yo le sonrío.

— Hola, Peter… ¿dónde está Edward?

— Se ha quedado en el hotel a buscar algo… dijo que nos adelantáramos, lo vamos a esperar

— Oh…

— Edward me había dicho que no venías, ¿sabe él que vas a venir?— inquiere.

— Viene conmigo— le explica Emmett rodeándome la cintura con su brazo. Emmett es un hombre bastante atractivo pero no me provoca lo mismo que su hermano cuando me toca. Cuando estoy con Emmett siento como si hablara con cualquier otra persona que me agrada pero cuando Edward está a mi lado, me siento diferente, emocionada.

— Emmett, sin ofender, pero eres un suicida, Edward te golpeó por decir que te gusta Bella y ahora si haces esto te a lanzar del Jet en pleno vuelo o como mínimo te va a partir la madre… — le advierte Peter.

— Lo que dije ayer de que me gustaba no era cierto… quiero que Bella le de celos a Edward para que ese idiota se dé cuenta de que la quiere y al fin poderla llamar cuñada— responde Emmett.

Peter se queda boquiabierto y luego sonríe de oreja a oreja. Tanya hace lo mismo y yo me termino ruborizando.

— Lo mantendremos en secreto— dice ella y me mira emocionada… ¿desde cuándo ella está de acuerdo con que tenga algo con Edward?

— Los ayudaremos— afirma Peter—. Edward se dará cuenta de una vez por todas de que le pasó lo mismo que a mí

Peter voltea a ver a Tanya con tanto amor que me da envidia. Ojalá Edward me mirara así.

De pronto nos llaman y nos dicen que el Jet está listo. Comienzo a temer que Edward no va a venir. Es muy probable que haya querido quedarse conmigo en el hotel. Emmett, Peter, Tanya y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque que nos han indicado. Pasamos rápidamente por el pasillo y de pronto ya estamos en el Jet.

Miro el interior. Hay cuatro asientos blancos y un sofá grande. Me impresiono cuando veo que hay un pequeño bar en el fondo del Jet, justo al lado de una puerta que creo que debe ser el baño.

Emmett y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá y Peter y Tanya van a sentarse a los asientos, quedando los dos frente a frente.

— Mierda, me parece que Edward no va a querer venir— gruñe Emmett mientras mira su reloj.

— Pienso lo mismo— se ríe Peter volteando a verlo—. Quizá se quedó en el hotel para buscar a Bella…

Me sonrojo.

— Yo le dije ayer que trabajaría— digo nerviosa y Peter suelta una carcajada.

— Es obvio que ya no va a venir…

Miro el celular que me regaló Edward. Lo he traído conmigo con la esperanza de que me localice. En este momento me conviene que sea un acosador. Sí, ahora quiero que me vea con Emmett, tengo el apoyo de Peter y Tanya, ya no tengo nada que temer.

— Nos vamos a tener que ir sin él, que aburrido— se queja Emmett y me mira triste.

— Comienzo a creer que eres masoquista o que te encanta meterte en problemas— le dice Peter con el ceño fruncido.

— Un poco de pelea no está mal— contesta Emmett encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada.

— Bueno, allá tú, es tu cara… — susurra el novio de mi amiga.

— No me armará alboroto, ya lo verás… creo que todos le tienen demasiado miedo, Edward es muy tranquilo— gruñe Emmett.

¿Tranquilo? ¡Ja! Mataría por ver eso.

— Bueno, Edward era un hombre tranquilo y normal hasta que conoció a la chica que tienes al lado… — se burla Peter.

Me pongo como un tomate por milésima vez. Digo milésima vez porque ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que he enrojecido a lo largo de este día.

— Lo sigue siendo— dice Emmett con un tono escéptico parecido al que empleó Edward cuando le di un nombre falso.

— Todo saldrá bien— intervengo. Peter, Emmett y Tanya me miran atentamente.

— Si tú lo dices… — Peter pone los ojos en blanco. Emmett me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me mira.

— No te preocupes, ya habrá otra ocasión para que le podamos dar celos ¿Está bien? Ahora disfrutaremos de la fiesta solamente…

— Mmm… está bien… — respondo.

En ese instante alguien entra en el Jet. Es Edward. Él no tarda en verme ya que el sofá está frente a la puerta. Cuando me observa sus ojos se abren mucho y se queda boquiabierto; después, ve que Emmett me tiene abrazada y su mirada pasa del asombro a la más terrible ira.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos se atrevieron a hacerme esto?!— brama enfurecido.

Me aparto inmediatamente de Emmett. Estoy en problemas, en muchísimos problemas y nada ni nadie me salvará de la furia de Edward.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Holaaaaa! Ocurrió otro milagro y aquí les tengo el otro capítulo je je. Por lo que veo en sus comentarios, no les gusta mucho este Edward que digamos :C pero igual continuaré con el fanfic, no me rendiré jaja.

**Isabelmoon, Nadiia 16, Guest (le digo así porque no me aparece su usuario) ,ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN y ELIZABETH **muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior. Son todas unos amores 3

**Guest** **(o como sea que sea tu usuario jeje):** Awww tu comentario subió mi autoestima de escritora al 1000% tu comentario fue hermoso, nena y no es solo uno de tantos, cada comentario es especial para mí y es por eso que siempre respondo. Yo comprendo tu miedo a las redes sociales, es terrible que te jaqueen la cuenta D: y más por lo que hicieron con tus amigos, que mal, en serio, ojala encontrara a esa persona y le daría mil batazos en la cabeza ¬¬. Ntp yo seré tu amiga desde ahora jeje bueno, solo si tú aceptas mi amistad gracias por creer que yo si valgo la pena, me siento realmente halagada y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo esta loca historia. Yo sé que el fic no es perfecto, que hay cosas que no van a gustarles o habrá personas que de plano odien mi historia pero también hay personas como tú que disfrutan lo que escribo y eso me hace muy feliz :D y bueno, no sé si mis libros se venderían como pan caliente pero estoy segura de que les firmaría su libro a todas ustedes y les pondría un mensajito (es más, les regalaría su copia pa que no tengan que gastar) jajaja ahhh también te amo, te has ganado mi corazón de camarera con tu hermoso mensaje jaja. Espero disfrutes del siguiente capítulo. Besitos! Y ntp por no seguirme en face, es solo una página que casi no uso porque en realidad no hay muchos miembros D: jajaja. Tampoco tengas miedo de contarme cosas sobre tu vida, de hecho eso me gusta, me divierte mucho leer sus chocoaventuras y contarles las mías jaja.

**ELIZABETH**: JAJAJA! Lo sé, este Eddy es un completo imbécil, hasta yo lo pienso pero bueno, yo quería escribir una historia con un Edward idiota jjaja. Y sí, está bien entrado con Bella pero no lo quiere admitir, le tiene pánico al amor y no es porque haya sufrido, simplemente así es él pero ya explicaré eso luego D: muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, me hace muy feliz tener nuevas lectoras :D Bella dará su brazo a torcer de vez en cuando jaja pero también hará sufrir a Eddy muajaja. Besos! Muchas muchas gracias por unirte jiji.

Bueno, ahora shi me extendí con mi nota jajaa, a las demás les he respondido por privado porque si tienen cuenta, ya lo saben :D. Ojala les guste el capítulo y si quieren otro solo díganmelo ;) tengo una reserva grande de capítulos ahora jajaja así que me puedo dar el lujo de actualizar cuando me prestan la compu :D

Muchosss besos y abrazos para todas!

Atte:

Una camarera con reservas :D


	11. Chapter 11

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 11: La fiesta

POV Bella:

— Edward, cálmate— le pide Emmett a Edward mientras se levanta.

— Ella es mía, ¿acaso quieres que te mate?— le grita Edward y luego me mira—. Y tú… me dijiste que no vendrías, estuve buscándote en el hotel…

— Yo…— no puedo ni hablar porque estoy muy asustada.

— Hey, tranquilos, no armen un escándalo aquí— dice Peter parándose de su asiento. Tanya me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Edward no hace caso de las palabras de Peter y toma del cuello de la camisa a Emmett y lo sacude como hizo ayer frente al hospital.

— Isabella, es mía, solo mía… tú no puedes quitármela, no puedes salir con ella…

— Me gusta y ahora ha aceptado ser mi novia

Palidezco cuando Edward lo suelta bruscamente y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

Me quedo paralizada, incapaz de responderle. Edward profiera un grito que hace que el piloto salga de la cabina, muy enfadado. Regaña a Edward y le advierte que nos sacará a todos del Jet.

_Ya no puedo más… me largo de aquí_. Me levanto del sofá e intento irme pero Edward me detiene, agarrándome del brazo con tanta fuerza que creo que me van a quedar hematomas después.

— Te quedas aquí, ya te has arreglado, no seas una cobarde…

— Ya no quiero ir— sollozo.

— Vienes conmigo y se acabó… Jeff, nos vamos ahora, nadie armará ningún escándalo…

— ¿En serio?— pregunta Peter con sarcasmo mientras se sienta. Tanya suelta una risita nerviosa.

— Está bien— gruñe el piloto antes de volver a la cabina. Suspiro antes de que Edward me lleve al sofá donde nos sentamos.

Emmett va a sentarse a uno de los asientos pero no nos quita la vista de encima.

— Tú no estás con Emmett, estás conmigo— me susurra Edward en el oído lo cual me hace estremecer—. Dime que no es verdad lo que ha dicho el estúpido de mi hermano…

— No, no lo es— musito antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Me muerdo los labios y Edward deposita un beso en ellos y luego me abraza.

— ¡Hey, yo no soy estúpido!— exclama Emmett pero luego se echa a reír.

— Lo eres— le dice Edward sin dejar de abrazarme—. No sé qué pretendes con todo esto…

— Qué admitas lo que no quieres admitir…

Edward se pone tenso y yo me pongo colorada ¡OTRA VEZ!

— Eso no es asunto tuyo… pero te advierto una cosa, si vuelves acercarte a Bella, te voy a matar, no me importa que seas mi hermano…

Lo dice en un tono tan amenazador y siniestro que me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Emmett esboza una sonrisa torcida que me recuerda mucho a la de Edward pero que no provoca ningún efecto en mí.

— Creo que ya no hace falta que lo admitas, tus acciones lo dicen por ti…

Edward se ruboriza y después me abraza más fuerte. Oh Dios, huele divino y está guapísimo con su traje azul marino. Este hombre me fascina demasiado.

De repente el piloto nos habla por el altavoz y nos pide que nos pongamos el cinturón. El sofá cuenta con cinturones de seguridad y es por eso nos quedamos donde estamos. Edward me coloca el mío y luego se pone él el suyo.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no viajo en avión. Aun así, no tengo miedo, con Edward me siento a salvo, como si nada pudiese ocurrirme. Cuando ambos tenemos puestos nuestros cinturones Edward me vuelve a abrazar y me da pequeños besos en la frente. Yo lo abrazo también y cierro los ojos hasta que termina la turbulencia del despegue. Bien, ya estamos volando. Abro los ojos.

Edward me mira sonriente y acerca su rostro al mío para decirme algo en el oído.

— Te ves demasiado hermosa y sexy… quiero arrancarte ese vestido y hacértelo muy duro

Me muerdo el labio. Estoy a punto de soltar un gemido pero por suerte me detengo a tiempo. Edward quiere excitarme.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?— me pregunta Emmett mientras se levanta para ir al pequeño bar. Edward gruñe y me mira.

— Si quieres algo, tan solo dímelo… yo te lo traeré— me dice y se desabrocha el cinturón.

— No, gracias, no quiero nada de beber— respondo con tono molesto. Me desabrocho el cinturón y Edward vuelve a abrazarme. Quiero esconder mi rostro en su pecho pero me recuerdo que llevo maquillaje puesto. No quiero estropear su maravilloso traje.

Edward se encoje de hombros y sigue besando mi cabeza. Acaricia mi brazo derecho con su mano. Si sigue así voy a dormirme.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar en llegar?— le pregunto en voz baja.

— Como en una hora—contesta sonriendo—. Llegaremos al aeropuerto de Port Angels y vendrán a buscarnos en una camioneta e iremos a Forks

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

— Una hora, aproximadamente o incluso menos, mi madre conduce rápido— me dice él.

— Oh…— mis labios forman una perfecta O. Rayos, ella vendrá a recogernos. Conoceré a la madre de Edward… ¿le caeré bien? Lo dudo, quizá no quiera que me acerque a su hijo.

— Bella, ¿quieres jugar?— me pregunta Tanya mientras saca de su bolsa un paquete de barajas.

Edward se tensa y me mira antes de hablarme.

— ¿Quieres jugar?

Asiento. Creo que necesito un juego de cartas para entretenerme y olvidarme del hecho de que voy a conocer a la madre de Edward.

Edward suspira antes de soltarme y observar cómo me levanto. Peter me ofrece su asiento para que me siente y va con Emmett al bar.

— Este Jet es increíble— dice Tanya abriendo el paquete. Tira el plástico en su bolsa.

— Sí, lo es— respondo con una sonrisa.

Tanya pone las cartas sobre la mesa que está frente a nosotras y luego hace una mueca.

— ¿Sabes barajarlas?— pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada.

— ¡Yo sí sé!— exclama Emmett y se acerca a la mesa. Toma las cartas y comienza a barajarlas. Me río cuando intenta hacer trucos y de repente Edward está detrás de él, lo aparta con brusquedad y me levanta del asiento.

— Creo que no vas a jugar cartas…— me dice.

Me lleva con él de regreso al sofá y gruño.

— Quería jugar, por si no lo sabías— digo con tono mordaz.

— Pues no, no quiero que juegues… — contesta Edward.

Al fondo del Jet, Peter protesta.

— No seas ridículo, Edward, déjala jugar…

— Voy a jugar, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso— le informo a Edward y me levanto para ir a sentarme con Tanya.

No vuelvo a hablar con Edward durante un rato y me la paso jugando cartas con Tanya. De pronto me da sed y me levanto. Edward al verme, se levanta del sofá y me pregunta que quiero beber antes de que Emmett pueda hacerlo.

— No lo sé… ¿qué tienes?— le pregunto y él sonríe.

— ¿Quieres champagne?— asiento y Edward sirve dos copas, una para mí y otra para él. Después de servirlas me entrega una y yo le doy el primer trago. _Oh, está delicioso_—. ¿Te gusta?

Le digo que sí de manera alegre y él se acerca para besarme. Sus labios están fríos y puedo sentir el sabor del champagne y su delicioso aliento. Mmm... Es una combinación exquisita.

— Búsquense un cuarto— gruñe Peter pero luego se ríe. Me aparto de Edward, ruborizada. Edward fulmina con la mirada a Peter pero no le dice nada y me lleva al sofá de nuevo. Emmett está recostado en su asiento mirando al techo de forma distraída.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— le pregunto y Edward me mira furioso. Emmett se endereza y me dedica una bonita sonrisa.

— No me pasa nada, Bella… es solo que estaba a punto de dormirme— contesta.

Edward rodea mi cintura con su brazo y me acerca a su cuerpo. Cruzo las piernas con cuidado y Edward agarra discretamente mi nalga derecha. En ese momento el piloto anuncia que ya faltan veinte minutos para aterrizar. Doy otro trago al champagne para disimular mi vergüenza y Edward alza su copa.

— Brindemos— susurra. Termino de pasarme el trago antes de responder.

— ¿Y cuál es el motivo?— cuestiono.

— Porque estoy feliz de que vengas conmigo— responde. Le sonrío y ambos chocamos nuestras copas antes de beber un poco.

Ninguno de los dos habla. Solo estamos tomándonos el champagne y mirándonos con intensidad. Me muerdo constantemente los labios y sé que Edward está pensando en las cosas que podría hacerme. Me siento excitada, con ganas de que se lleve a cabo lo que sea que esté pensando.

Peter y Tanya están jugando a las cartas; Emmett está jugando con su celular pero nos mira de vez en cuando. De pronto la voz del piloto nos saca a mí y a Edward de nuestra burbuja.

Todos nos ponemos el cinturón de seguridad y aterrizamos. Cuando el avión se ha detenido por completo se abren las puertas del Jet. Edward y yo somos los últimos en salir y bajamos por las escaleras. Llevo tacones así que me aferro al brazo de Edward quien se ve complacido por mi acción. Cuando por fin estamos abajo veo que un Jeep nos está esperando. Se baja de él una señora sumamente hermosa con el cabello negro como el de Emmett y los ojos azules. Se acerca a nosotros y saluda a Peter quien le presenta a Tanya, luego saluda a Emmett y por último a Edward.

No tardo mucho en reconocerla. Es la señora que venía hacia nosotros cuando Edward me dijo que debíamos volver a vernos.

— Cariño, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí— dice abrazando a Edward quien ha tenido que soltarme para poder abrazarla.

— Hola, mamá— responde Edward. La señora suelta a Edward y me mira.

— Hola, querida, tú debes ser Isabella… ¿verdad?— inquiere con una sonrisa muy maternal.

— Sí— respondo sintiendo como la sangre me sube al rostro. Le extiendo la mano pero ella niega con la cabeza, me abraza y deposita un beso en mi mejilla lo cual me toma por sorpresa.

— Me da mucho gusto conocerte— me dice cuando me suelta—. Y déjame decirte que te ves guapísima…

— Igualmente, señora…

— Oh, vamos… dime Esme, no soy tan vieja, lo mismo va para ti, Tanya… me enfadaré si no me tutean

Mi amiga se ríe y asiente.

— Está bien, Esme— le digo. Edward me vuelve a rodear con su brazo y sonríe—. Pero entonces llámame Bella…

— Muy bien, cariño… bueno, vámonos, Carlisle está ansioso por tenerlos en casa… — dice mientras caminamos hacia el Jeep.

— Yo quiero ir en la parte de atrás— dice Emmett mirando a Edward—. Ahora voy a ser buen hermano y dejaré que vayas adelante

— No, Emmett, ve adelante tú, no te preocupes— Edward sonríe con falsa amabilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— cuestiona Esme con un tono divertido—. De pequeños discutían por quien iba adelante…

— Pero ya crecimos, madre— le recuerda Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así que iré atrás con Isabella…

— Mmm…— Esme hace un mohín—. Tengo una idea mejor…

Un rato más tarde estoy sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Edward y Emmett van atrás junto con Peter y Tanya. Por una parte, la situación me causa gracia pero por otra, estoy algo triste porque no puedo ir junto a Edward.

Ha pasado ya una hora desde que nos fuimos del aeropuerto y ahora nos acercamos a Forks. Estoy fascinada con el paisaje. Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas tremendas de adentrarme en el bosque y explorar. Siempre ha sido mi sueño ir a acampar y estuve a punto de hacerlo antes de que pasara lo de mi padre.

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunta Esme. La miro y asiento entusiasmada.

— ¿Se pueden hacer excursiones?— digo sin pensar y ella se ríe.

— ¿Te gustan las excursiones?— me pregunta Edward y giro mi cabeza para mirarlo.

— Sí, pero jamás lo he hecho…— respondo apenada.

— Te llevaré— me promete Edward y yo sonrío ampliamente.

De pronto veo el anuncio que nos da la bienvenida a Forks. Solo hay tres mil seiscientos noventa y dos habitantes. Debe ser un lugar bastante tranquilo. Esme conduce tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo. Me gusta, me parece un sitio ideal para vivir.

Me invade la confusión cuando Esme deja atrás el pueblo. Miro a Edward quien se inclina para acariciar mi rostro.

— La casa está algo alejada del pueblo— me explica.

— Está en el bosque— dice Esme—. Es la casa de mis sueños, ya llevamos tres años viviendo en ella…

Edward me suelta y yo volteo al frente. Estamos entrando en el bosque; es genial.

Esme conduce por un sendero un poco largo hasta que finalmente entramos en un enorme prado donde hay una casa que simple y sencillamente es hermosa.

— Es preciosa— digo lo que pienso en voz alta y Esme me sonríe cariñosamente.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — me dice.

— Es impresionante— susurra Tanya y escucho que Peter le da un beso.

Me intento bajar del auto pero Edward me ordena que espere. Cuando me abre la puerta me extiende la mano y la tomo. Cuando estoy afuera deposita un beso en mis labios y otro en mi frente.

— Estás hermosa— me dice en voz muy baja para que nadie nos pueda escuchar.

— Tú te ves muy guapo también— le contesto y él sonríe.

— ¡Al fin llegan!— exclama alguien. Edward se separa un poco de mí y entonces veo quien sale de la casa. Es un hombre que tiene el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Es muy atractivo.

Emmett va a abrazarlo y le desea feliz cumpleaños.

— Muchas gracias, hijo...— en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ese tipo es Carlisle Cullen. Es el padre de Edward, estoy nerviosa. Quizá a él no le agrade.

Cuando Carlisle suelta a Emmett saluda a Peter quien le presenta a Tanya como su novia. Carlisle le hace un cumplido a Tanya quien se sonroja. Después de eso camina hacia nosotros.

— Feliz cumpleaños papá— exclama Edward y le da un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

— Gracias por venir a celebrarlo conmigo, hijo— le responde Carlisle y cuando lo suelta me mira con curiosidad.

— Ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga— me presenta Edward. Trato de ignorar la punzada de decepción que me recorre. Solo soy una amiga para él, jamás dirá que soy su novia.

Le dedico una sonrisa amable a Carlisle y le tiendo una mano la cual toma. Estrechamos nuestras manos un momento.

— Mucho gusto, señor— le digo y Carlisle se ríe.

— Oh, Isabella, dime solo Carlisle

— Está bien— respondo—. Encantada de conocerte, Carlisle, puedes decirme Bella...

— Oh, claro que sí, oye… tú eres la hija de Charlie ¿No es así?

— Sí…

— Tu padre no ha respondido a mi propuesta de trabajo… — me dice con una mirada acusatoria.

— Mi padre lo sigue pensando— le explico frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Está algo abrumado e inseguro, teme que sea una trampa de su antiguo jefe

— Bah, tonterías… Jenks ya se retiró, además nuestra firma de abogados no tiene nada que ver con él… dile a tu padre que puede estar tranquilo

— Muy bien, se lo haré saber— digo emocionada.

Emmett llega con nosotros y me aparta de los brazos de Edward.

— Quiero decirte algo, papá— le dice a Carlisle quien lo mira con atención—. Isabella y yo somos novios…

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Esme nos mira a Emmett y a mí muy confundida. Peter se ríe discretamente al igual que Tanya. Edward está muy tenso y aprieta los puños.

Va a arder Troya, pienso con desesperación.

— ¡Es una broma!— exclama Emmett y Carlisle y Esme se ríen. Emmett me suelta y Edward me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Puedo sentir lo enfadado que está—. Es amiga de Edward, pero la verdad es que si él no se apura, creo que comenzaré con mis planes de conquistarla…

Carlisle se vuelve hacia nosotros.

— ¿No están saliendo?— nos pregunta.

— Para nada, papá— responde Edward con una sonrisa falsa—. Solo somos amigos, ya te lo dije

— Vaya, yo pensé que estaban saliendo, se ven bien juntos…— dice Carlisle.

Miro hacia otro lado para ocultar mi rubor. Edward me suelta.

— No estamos saliendo y no lo haremos— gruñe Edward—. Amigos… ¿conoces el significado de esa palabra?

— Bueno, está bien, solo son amigos— percibo algo de sarcasmo en la voz de Carlisle pero finjo no notarlo.

Después de eso entramos a la casa la cual es incluso más hermosa que por fuera. Recorremos el pasillo de la entrada y nos encontramos con una sala preciosa. Hay un piano de cola negro al fondo lo cual me saca una sonrisa. En la sala se encuentran varias personas que parecen de la edad de Carlisle y Esme. El ambiente es refinado al igual que en la fiesta de Edward en el hotel. Justo al lado del piano está Alice quien al verme me sonríe y corre hacia donde estoy.

— Hola, Bella— me saluda—. Se han tardado…

— ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?— le pregunto sorprendida.

— El Jet de Aro es muy rápido— dice Jasper quien abraza a Alice por detrás. Oh, se ven tan hermosos—. Es broma… hemos llegado hace cinco minutos

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que Edward ya no está conmigo. Ahora está al otro lado de la sala, charlando con Peter y Tanya. También conversa con otras personas pero no los conozco.

— ¿Qué hace Tanya aquí?— me cuestiona Alice muy sorprendida—. Sé que es novia de Peter, pero ¿cómo lo soportaste?

— Ella y yo somos amigas— le explico.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí… cuando pasó lo de John la apoyé y me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo… fue tan sincera, Alice… desde entonces nos hemos llevado bastante bien…

— Mmm…— hace una mueca—. Mientras no se convierta en tu mejor amiga y me dejes de querer, todo está bien…

— Vamos, tú sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga— le digo riéndome y ella sonríe satisfecha.

— Yo tu mejor amigo— carraspea Jasper y yo asiento.

— Ustedes son mis mejores amigos…

Aprovecho que Alice y Jasper se dan un beso para voltear a ver a Edward quien está con una mujer guapísima a la cual abraza. Me pongo tensa y siento que la furia me invade. Busco con la mirada a Emmett y me percato de que está cerca de mí. _Edward, me las vas a pagar_.

— Bella, afuera hay personas bailando— me dice Emmett y me toma de la mano—. ¿Quieres bailar? Parece que Edward ya se encontró a otra…

— Vamos— le digo sonriendo y Alice se queda boquiabierta. Jasper esconde su rostro en el hombro de Alice y se ríe.

_Púdrete, Edward, yo me largo a bailar. Soy solo tu amiga así que no debería importarte_, pienso.

Emmett me lleva hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. Me quedo impresionada cuando veo la pista de baile que han colocado en el hermoso jardín. Hay muchos jóvenes que están bailando una canción lenta. Como el cielo está muy nublado da la impresión de que está muy entrada la tarde.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría bailar así con la mujer que amo— me dice Emmett mientras me agarra por la cintura con un brazo y me toma la mano con el otro. Yo apoyo mi mano libre en su pecho y cualquiera que nos mire desde lejos pensará que somos una pareja. Ojala Edward nos vea.

— Perdona que te pregunte, ¿pero hace cuanto pasó todo esto?

— Cinco años— murmura y me mira con tristeza mientras nos movemos lentamente.

— Vaya, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo… te pareces a mi vecina— me río y Emmett arquea una ceja.

— ¿Tu vecina?— pregunta curioso.

— Sí… ha estado sola durante cinco años. Cuando nos conocimos ella me dijo que estaba harta de estar casada, que había tenido muchos maridos, pero la verdad es que no le creo mucho

— Vaya, es muy diferente de la mujer que yo amo— se ríe pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos—. Ella quería casarse conmigo… el formar una familia era su mayor ilusión

— Qué triste que la hayas perdido— suspiro.

— Por eso quiero que Edward se ponga celoso, que admita de una buena vez que siente algo por ti… no creo que quieras estar con él sin ser nada ¿o sí?

Niego con la cabeza. Emmett hace que gire y continuamos bailando.

— No… quiero ser algo, por lo menos ser la persona con la que sale, pero ni siquiera soy eso

— Mi hermano es un imbécil, no quiero que te pierda, créeme, duele demasiado perder a la mujer de tu vida y no volver a saber de ella…

— ¿Por qué no la has buscado?

— Créeme que lo hice… la busqué hasta el cansancio y no pude encontrarla… — dice suspirando.

— Y me vuelves a recordar a mi vecina— me echo a reír.

— ¿Qué tiene tu vecina ahora?— pregunta burlón—. ¿Por qué la relacionas conmigo?

— Es que ella parece estar huyendo de algo, siempre protege a su niño… ¿Sabes? El hijo de ella se parece bastante a ti… tiene tus ojos, tu cabello negro, los hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando se ríe… He querido comentarle a Rosalie sobre eso, pero me da vergüenza

Emmett se detiene y me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Comienza a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con su saliva. Cuando se recupera vuelve a hablarme.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu vecina?

— Rosalie Masen… ¿qué te ocurre?— pregunto preocupada. Emmett está a punto de contestarme cuando de pronto alguien lo tira violentamente al suelo. Todas las personas han dejado de bailar y observan horrorizadas como Edward golpea a Emmett con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Te dije que iba a matarte si te atrevías a tocarla!— grita Edward mientras lo golpea una y otra vez. Emmett no puede defenderse ya que los golpes son constantes y muy fuertes.

— ¡Edward!— le grito y lo sostengo por la cintura para tratar de detenerlo.

— Suéltame, Isabella, lo mataré…

— No, por favor, no— sollozo.

Me aparto y trato de echar a correr en busca de los padres de Edward pero estos ya están aquí. Esme grita desesperada y Carlisle detiene a Edward. Emmett se levanta con el rostro ensangrentado. Ahora no puedo sentirme mareada, solo horrorizada por el rostro lleno de furia de Emmett. Esme se acerca a mí y me pasa un brazo por la cintura para sostenerse. Está llorando y creo que yo también lo estoy haciendo pero me siento demasiado aturdida para comprobarlo.

— ¡Suéltame, papá!— exclama Edward mientras se retuerce en los brazos de Carlisle—. Lo voy a matar…

— Hijo, por favor cálmate, no te soltaré hasta que lo hagas

— Tengo que matarlo. Se atrevió a tocarla…

— Ella solo es tu amiga…

— ¡Es mía!— brama Edward—. Es mi mujer y el imbécil de tu hijo me la quiere quitar, pero no lo voy a permitir, así que suéltame

Emmett sonríe de una manera que sinceramente me da miedo. Está maliciosamente contento por esta situación.

Edward se suelta de los brazos de su padre pero no le pega a Emmett. lo que hace es acercarse mucho a él hasta que sus rostros quedan muy cerca.

— Vuelves a tocarla y te arranco la cabeza, ella es mía— amenaza Edward y después da media vuelta y me mira—. Vámonos ahora mismo, necesitamos hablar…

— No— susurro pero Edward me ha tomado del brazo y me lleva con él. Sus padres le piden que me suelte pero Edward sigue avanzando hasta que salimos de la casa.

— Edward, ¿a dónde crees que vas?— le pregunta Carlisle. Es evidente que está molesto—. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

— Nos vamos, regresaremos en un rato ¿de acuerdo? Madre, dame las llaves del Jeep

Esme suspira y asiente. Entra a la casa y en pocos minutos sale para entregarle las llaves a Edward.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le pregunta con voz temblorosa. Su maquillaje está un poco corrido por las lágrimas.

— Hablaré con Bella sobre un asunto

Bajo la mirada. Ya no puedo mirar a los padres de Edward por la vergüenza que siento. Seguramente me van a odiar después de lo que pasó.

— Cuídense entonces— nos dice Esme y la miro. Ella me observa con dulzura, al parecer no se ha enojado conmigo por ser la causante de que Edward golpeara a Emmett.

Carlisle me lanza una mirada de lastima antes de entrar con su mujer a la casa. Edward me toma por la cintura y me conduce al Jeep. _Oh, de mi furia no va a escaparse este maldito cabrón_, pienso con enojo.

Cuando Edward se desliza en el asiento del conductor dejo salir la rabia que había estado conteniendo.

— ¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste?!— exploto Edward se encoge un poco y me mira asustado. Esa expresión dura muy poco ya que después se pone serio.

— Estaba tocando lo que es mío

— Solo soy tu amiga— suelto un bufido. Edward pone los ojos en blanco y eso me enfurece más.

— Eres mi mujer— dice calmado—. Y ya lo he admitido delante de todo el mundo ¿qué más quieres?

— ¿Sabes qué más quiero?— le pregunto—. Que dejes de ser tan violento y escandaloso, tu hermano es una buena persona…

— ¿Ahora te gusta Emmett, no es así?

— ¿Qué?— esto es el colmo… ¿cómo puede pensar eso?

— ¡Te gusta Emmett!— me grita.

— Oh, sí, me gusta y por eso me acuesto contigo— digo sarcástica.

— No te has acostado conmigo desde que decidimos terminar— gruñe—. Y claro que te gusta Emmett…

— Eres un estúpido

— Sí, desde que te conocí, sí— admite. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no sonreír pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Te voy a llevar a un lugar que es muy especial para mí— me dice suspirando—. Nunca le he mostrado a nadie esto

— ¿A dónde me llevarás?— le pregunto emocionada a pesar de seguir molesta.

— Ya lo verás— sonríe antes de encender el auto.

— Dime, por favor— le suplico y él niega con la cabeza.

— No, Bella… no falta mucho para que lo sepas…

Conduce por el sendero hasta que se desvía hacia otro. Me siento ansiosa. Cada vez nos adentramos más en el bosque y eso me parece increíble. Es hermoso.

De repente Edward detiene el Jeep y se baja. Lo miro extrañada mientras me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar.

— Ven conmigo— susurra y me toma de la mano. Edward aparta muchas ramas y arbustos hasta que por fin entramos a lo que es un precioso prado lleno de flores.

— Es… es hermoso— musito y Edward me abraza.

— ¿Verdad que sí?

— Es genial… ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— Cuando mis padres vinieron a vivir aquí yo me quedé con ellos unos cuantos días. Un fin de semana decidí explorar el bosque y entonces lo encontré, a nadie se lo dije, por supuesto. Este lugar me hace sentir tranquilidad pero admito que en estos momentos no siento nada de eso…

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Creo que porque estás tú aquí— se ríe—. Ni él ni yo estamos tranquilos

Sé a lo que se refiere. Edward está tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir su erección. Comienza a excitarme la idea de hacerlo en este lugar_. Genial, me volví una pervertida y exhibicionista_.

Sonrío y lo beso. Edward gruñe de la forma que tanto me prende y me responde. Mi corazón comienza a latir con mucha fuerza. Lo amo, definitivamente lo amo.

— Te haré mía ahora mismo— me dice cuando me deja de besarme—. Ven…

Me suelta un poco pero toma mi mano y caminamos hasta el centro del prado.

— Recuéstate, nena...— me muestra su sonrisa torcida y eso hace que lo obedezca sin rechistar.

Me recuesto en el césped. Está algo helado y mojado pero no me importa. Edward se coloca encima de mí y comienza a besarme con desesperación. Me deshago de las zapatillas y acaricio su pierna con mi pie.

— Eres perfecta— murmura antes de morder un poco el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suelto un gemido.

— No más que tú— respondo con una sonrisa mientras le intento quitar el saco y lo logro. Ahora veo que tiene puesta una camisa de botones y manga larga. Desabrocho los botones y admiro su torso desnudo. Este hombre es demasiado sexy. Me muerdo el labio.

— Te gusta lo que ves ¿Verdad?— pregunta divertido.

— Me encanta— confieso.

— A mí también me encanta esto— aprieta uno de mis senos—. Me encanta todo tu cuerpo…

Sonrío como una tonta. Yo le gusto y la verdad es que no sé cómo. No creo ser lo bastante guapa como para encantarle.

— Quiero arrancarte el vestido— dice gruñendo.

— Hazlo— le respondo en tono provocativo. Edward se levanta y me tiende una mano para que yo también lo haga.

— Quítate el vestido— me ordena y le hago caso. Me quito el vestido sin importarme nada que se ensucie. Cuando quedo en ropa interior, Edward se queda boquiabierto.

Me pongo roja por la vergüenza y me intento cubrir.

— No te cubras— me regaña Edward—. Date la vuelta

Lo observo confundida pero me doy la vuelta.

— Oh, Dios mío— susurra Edward y me percato de lo que está viendo. Estoy usando una tanga y por lo tanto mi trasero está expuesto a él. Me ruborizo más.

De pronto Edward se pega a mi cuerpo haciéndome notar lo excitado que está. Acaricia una de mis nalgas y luego la aprieta.

— Quiero cogerte— me dice en el oído—. Te ves condenadamente sexy

— Cógeme— espeto y Edward se carcajea. _Oh, Dios, que vergüenza_.

— Bueno, si tú insistes…

Me baja las bragas y después desabrocha mi sostén. Estoy totalmente desnuda en medio de un prado. Edward no tarda mucho en quitarse la ropa y sentarse en el césped para esperarme.

— Oye, el condón— le digo cuando él me pide que me siente a horcajadas sobre él.

— No traje— sonríe—. No te preocupes, me voy a correr afuera…

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto.

— Sí… confía en mí

— Está bien, allá voy— me río y me siento arriba de él. Me penetra despacio y cuando está completamente adentro nos empezamos a mover. Edward me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y hunde su rostro en mis pechos.

— Eres mía, Isabella— gime mientras se mueve. Esto es extremadamente placentero y hermoso.

— Soy tuya…— me sigo moviendo. Oh, Edward me mata. Se siente tan bien…

— Dime que me quieres solo a mí…— me mira con intensidad. Cuando me mira así siento que me derrito.

— Eres el único, te lo juro— exclamo. Edward se mueve más rápido haciéndome soltar gemidos muy fuertes. Atrapa uno de mis pezones con la boca y lo succiona. Me arqueo y me muevo más rápido—. Oh, Edward

Estoy jalando su cabello pero a él no parece molestarle y continúa con su exquisita tortura. En ese momento se escucha un trueno y comienza a llover pero Edward y yo no paramos, más bien, nos reímos y continuamos con lo que estamos haciendo. Le pido que deje mi pezón, quiero besarlo y lo hago.

Un beso bajo la lluvia, que bien. Ahora entiendo porque muchas sueñan con uno aunque está situación no es para nada tierna, es más bien erótica y me encanta.

Edward de repente me hace girar de forma que yo quedo debajo de él. Me sigue embistiendo fuertemente. Me cuesta mirarlo ya que la lluvia es muy intensa al igual que lo que está pasando ahora con nosotros. Comienzo a sentir que mi orgasmo se acerca. A cada segundo que pasa aumenta el placer.

— Córrete preciosa— me pide Edward con una amplia sonrisa. En ese instante me corro como él me ha ordenado.

— ¡Edward!— grito mientras me retuerzo debajo de su cuerpo. Cuando dejo de convulsionarme él se sale rápidamente de mí y se corre sobre mi vientre mientras susurra mi nombre.

Se separa de mí pero se acuesta sobre el césped a mi lado, dejando que la lluvia caiga sobre él. De repente ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos como estúpidos. No sé por qué diablos nos reímos pero lo hacemos y eso es genial.

Cuando dejamos de reír Edward me limpia el vientre con el mismo pañuelo con el que me amarró en el estacionamiento. Frunce el ceño, asqueado, pero no dice nada. Después de que me limpia nos sentamos y nos miramos un largo rato. La lluvia se ha calmado un poco.

— ¿Por qué llevas un pañuelo?— le pregunto para romper el silencio.

Edward se ríe.

— Por si acaso me llego a ensuciar, o por si alguien lo necesita, no lo sé… solo es un hábito— contesta y luego abre sus brazos—. Ven acá

Le sonrío y gateo hasta donde está para luego sentarme en su regazo. Edward gruñe.

— Te ves demasiado sensual gateando— murmura y noto que su miembro está creciendo. Me río.

— Siempre te parezco sensual— pongo los ojos en blanco y él me besa la frente.

— Sí, yo creo que sí…

— Estamos empapados— me quejo en broma.

— Sí, lo sé…

— ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a la fiesta?

— En el Jeep

Le pongo mala cara.

— Llegaremos mojados, me importa muy poco lo que opinen los demás— continúa.

Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo beso levemente.

— Debemos vestirnos— susurro y él hace un mohín muy tierno.

— No quiero… quiero hacértelo de nuevo…

Me echo a reír.

— Lo sé, pero tu familia debe estar preocupada…

— Solo mis padres…

— Emmett también, aunque lo hayas golpeado— digo con tono de reproche.

— Se lo merecía, estaban bailando muy juntos— arquea una ceja.

— Porque así es el baile…

— Pues no quiero que bailes con él ¿te quedo claro?

— Como tú digas— me burlo.

— Es en serio, Isabella, eres mía…

— Te amo— le digo. Él se tensa unos momentos pero después se relaja.

— Lo sé— responde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo :D aquí estoy de nuevo molestándolas con un nuevo capi de la camarera c: espero que lo disfruten y se aclare lo de Emmett y que odien o amen más a Edward (aunque yo creo que es lo primero jajaja)

Saludos a: **Kimm, PameHart, Bibi, Nadiia 16, aleygelis, LauraGarcia, cavendano13, alecssie cullen vulturi, Alice Garcia y ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN** Y a las demás chicas que me lean jaja. Les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo y creo que jamás me cansaré de hacerlo jeje ya que gracias a ustedes me sigo animando a escribir más capis :3 ustedes me animan ya que ando triste porque a mi celular se le quebró la pantalla waaaaa! Y me costará caro mandarlo a arreglar y dinero no es algo que precisamente me sobre u.u

**Kimm:** Hola! Me da muchísimo gusto que te encante mi fic me hace muuuuuy feliz que les gusten las loqueras que salen de mi genial y malvada cabeza (okey no es genial pero si malvada jajaja) lo sé, te entiendo ese amor- odio que sientes hacia Edward creo que todas lo tenemos jajaj, esa es mi intención y creo que logré mi cometido: hacer un Ed que amen pero que odien a la vez y que de vez en cuando quieran patearle las bolas ok no ya me calmo jajaja. Saludos y besitos desde México! Me encanta Venezuela 3 jaja

**Bibi:** Jajaja tu comentario me hizo reír jajaja es lo mismo que penséee tomaaa eso Edward xD. Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y ojala que el capítulo 11 sea de tu agrado aunque si soy sincera dudo que les guste pero si les gusta seré feliz n.n jajaja yo siempre pienso lo peor para estar preparada para el día en que si me lleguen malos comentarios D: jaja okey debes pensar que estoy loca, mejor me callo D: besoooss!

**Aleygelis:** Holaaa nena :D oh no me hagas sonrojar n.n jaja no soy maravillosa ni genial solo soy una humana con una mente malvada jajaja pero gracias por tenerme en ese concepto, nadie ha dicho eso de mí nunca D: creo que lloraré waaaaa! Lo mismo pienso de ti, eres una chica super genial y maravillosa además tienes un lindo nombre aunque no sé cómo se pronuncie jajaja espero que algún día me digas , n.n y me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi amistad C: estoy happy :D. jaja tres nombres en serio? Wow jeje, yo casi no conozco personas con tres nombres pero mucho menos con uno solo, eso es menos común que tener tres nombres, yo solo tengo uno o sea Mariana pff, mis padres no me quieren se les hizo fácil ponerme el primer nombre que se les vino a la mente waaa y no me quejo de mi nombre porque no es feo es solo que me gustaría no llamarme igual que mi mamá, quiero mi propio nombre waaaa ¬¬ tus papás pusieron en ti los nombres que les gustaron y eso me parece tierno. Además de que combinaron sus nombres awwww me muero de amoooor 3 n.n xD. Por cierto le dije a Bella lo que me dijiste y no me respondió D: es una grosera ¬¬ okey no jaja me dijo que te lo daba después de que termine el fanfic XD que lo necesita para seguir la historia jajaja. Besos! Ojala disfrutes de este capi n.n

**Alice Garcia:** Awww que bueno que te gusteeee! Jejej y también me alegra que no odies ese rasgo de Bella de que se hace la dura pero a la vez no puede. Creo que en este cap esta característica sale más a relucir jajaja ok no. Y bueno, quizá no fue tan pronto como me hubiese gustado pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo en ese tiempo jajaja. Creo que deben disfrutar estos capis porque cuando llegue al capi 15 me detendré un poco para seguir escribiendo jeje y cuando tenga otra reserva me pongo a actualizar tranquilamente. Te mando un abrazo también y muchas gracias por leer n.n!

Bueno nenas. Disfruten del cap, hay una buena noticia ¡mi beta ha vuelto jaja! Así que los capis que he estado subiendo serán corregidos (no será necesario volverlos a leer, por supuesto) pero pues habrá chicas que empiecen a leer dentro de un tiempo y me gusta corregir los errores jaja. Wweeeno esta camarera se despide por ahora, mi hermano me exige la computadora D: que más quisiera subirles el capi 12 pero no me da el tiempo, espero comprendan jaja.

Atte:

Una camarera presionada por su hermano ¬¬


	12. Chapter 12

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Capítulo 12: Resfriado

POV Bella:

Nos ponemos la ropa a pesar de que está mojada.

— ¿Mi maquillaje está arruinado?— le pregunto a Edward una vez que estamos vestidos. Se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

— No y de hecho me sorprende…

— ¿No me estás mintiendo?

— ¡Claro que no!— exclama y vuelve a reírse.

— Está bien…

Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando Alice me arreglaba me dijo que el maquillaje que me aplicó en los ojos es a prueba de agua. Qué alivio.

— ¿Nos vamos?— me pregunta.

— Sí… vámonos

Caminamos de regreso al Jeep y Edward me abre la puerta. Una vez que los dos estamos adentro me invade la tristeza.

— Quiero volver aquí alguna vez— murmuro y Edward apaga la camioneta.

— Te voy a traer de nuevo… ¿qué te parece si venimos a pasar unos días a Forks?

— No puedo, tengo trabajo…

— Isabella, respecto a eso…

— Alto ahí, yo voy a seguir trabajando— lo interrumpo molesta.

— La verdad es que no me gusta que trabajes, mereces vivir como la princesa que eres

Después de decir eso me da un rápido beso que me deja en las nubes.

— Voy a seguir trabajando— mascullo. Quiero estar enojada pero no puedo.

— Bueno, está bien— gruñe—. Pero solo porque me gustan las camareras

— ¿Todas?— lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

— Antes me gustaba cualquier camarera que me pareciera sexy, lo admito… pero desde que te conocí eres la única que me gusta, solo te deseo a ti

— Oh, eres un mentiroso— me carcajeo de forma sarcástica para disimular mi emoción.

— Yo no miento, Isabella— me dice serio.

— Está bien, está bien… te creo

Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de encender el auto.

Nos encontramos en el Jet, de regreso a Seattle. Emmett se ha ido en el de los Vulturi ya que está enfadado con Edward por lo de la golpiza. No entiendo por qué lo está si se supone que él quería pelear.

Peter y Tanya están jugando cartas y yo y Edward en el sofá, abrazados. Esme me prestó ropa cuando llegamos a su casa porque no quería que me enfermara pero creo si terminaré por hacerlo ya que me arde un poco la garganta porque tardé un buen rato en cambiarme debido a que Esme y Carlisle nos pidieron una explicación y no nos dejaron en paz hasta que les dijimos algo más o menos convincente.

Suspiro y carraspeo un poco ya que estoy incómoda. La garganta sigue ardiéndome.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta Edward.

— Sí… estoy bien, no te preocupes— le digo y él me besa.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura…

— Está bien…

No puedo evitar bostezar. Tengo mucho sueño.

— Duérmete— susurra Edward en mi oído—. Yo te avisaré cuando aterricemos

Asiento y vuelvo a bostezar antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

— Estoy embarazada, Edward— le anuncio con lágrimas en los ojos. Le enseño la prueba de embarazo y él se queda paralizado unos momentos—. ¿Edward?

— ¡Te amo, Bella!— exclama antes de cargarme y darme vueltas. Se carcajea y yo también lo hago. Me siento muy feliz.

— ¡Bájame!— exclamo entre risas y él me hace caso pero no me suelta. Me besa con desesperación por toda la cara.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo… no sabes lo feliz que me haces, mi vida— solloza y me abraza fuertemente.

— Yo también te amo — respondo.

— Bella...— me llama alguien y eso hace que abra los ojos. Parpadeo muchas veces antes de encontrarme con el rostro de Edward muy cerca del mío y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño—. Despierta, ya llegamos…

— ¿Ya llegamos?— pregunto sorprendida y me percato de que tengo el cinturón de seguridad puesto todavía.

— No te avisé porque dormías profundamente, ahora vamos…

— ¿Peter y Tanya?

— Ya se han bajado, no te preocupes, ahora te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y vuelvo a bostezar. Aún tengo ganas de dormir y de que mi sueño continúe, era hermoso y se sentía tan real…

Edward y yo salimos por la misma puerta de embarque por la que habíamos entrado. Salimos a la sala VIP y veo que Tanya y Peter nos están esperando.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos— anuncia Peter. Tanya me da un beso en la mejilla como despedida y me lanza una mirada que yo interpreto como "Tenemos que hablar" Asiento de manera casi imperceptible para que solo lo note ella.

Peter y Tanya se van.

— ¿Quieres ir algún lado?— me pregunta Edward con un tono seductor. Niego con la cabeza… creo que me dará un maldito resfriado. Estornudo—. ¿Qué te pasa?— cuestiona Edward muy preocupado. Me echo a reír pero vuelvo a estornudar.

— Creo que me voy a resfriar, no es nada grave

Bueno, cuando me resfrío suelo ponerme mal pero no ocurre con mucha frecuencia. Cuando pasa me da fiebre, me pongo roja y tengo escurrimiento nasal además de un dolor insoportable de cabeza y garganta.

— A mí me parece que vas a enfermarte, mejor te llevo a tu casa…

Me abraza fuertemente. Puedo sentir lo rápido que late su corazón. Está asustado y no entiendo por qué.

— No te asustes, estaré bien, solo es un tonto resfriado— me río.

Mierda. No solo es un tonto resfriado. He amanecido con la nariz y las mejillas completamente rojas y tengo mucha fiebre. Papá me dice que no vaya a trabajar pero yo me niego rotundamente. Tengo que trabajar aunque me esté muriendo. Edward me llama pero no le contesto ya que no quiero que escuche que me siento fatal. Quizá se enoje conmigo por enfermarme.

Llevo a mi hermana a la escuela, usando un cubre bocas que Rosalie amablemente me ha regalado.

— Tienes que usarlo sino quieres que te regresen a la niña— me dijo también.

Y aquí estoy, disimulando mi enfermedad con el cubre bocas. La maestra de Bree me ha preguntado qué ocurre pero le miento y le digo que tengo bronquitis para que no crea que Bree está enferma o expuesta a algún virus.

Cuando me estoy alejando veo que el Mini Cooper estaciona frente a la escuela de Bree. Abro mucho los ojos y trato de salir corriendo hacia el metro. Cuando me subo me siento completamente a salvo pero también muy mal. Estoy ardiendo en fiebre y necesito dormir pero debo trabajar. Nunca he faltado al trabajo cuando me enfermo.

Un rato más tarde me siento peor. Me bajo del metro esperando que Edward esté allí pero no está y me siento aliviada. Camino desde la estación del metro hasta el hotel donde tengo que decirle a la gobernanta que estoy tomando medicamento y que usaré el cubre bocas todo el día. Acepta que trabaje a regañadientes no sin antes insistirme y decirme que puedo descansar sin que me descuenten el día.

Tanya me pregunta que es lo que tengo y le cuento la verdad. Me regaña por trabajar pero finalmente se resigna y subimos juntas al piso donde están las habitaciones que debemos limpiar.

— Ya le dijiste a Edward ¿No es así?— me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

— No se lo diré, quizá se enoje— respondo y luego carraspeo. El dolor de garganta ha empeorado.

— Bella, tienes que decírselo— me dice con voz dulce—. Lo más probable es que se porte lindo contigo

— ¿Lindo conmigo?— pregunto burlona—. Me va a matar, eso es lo que va a pasar…

— Mira, si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo…— me amenaza. Le pongo mala cara—. Y ni me mires así, él tiene que saberlo

Se abre el elevador y salimos.

— No se lo voy a decir, yo a él no le importo

Tanya gruñe y se va con su carro de limpieza al cuarto que le ha tocado. Yo comienzo con mi trabajo en la habitación doscientos dos. Acaban de desocuparla y la han dejado tremendamente sucia.

Estoy en medio de la limpieza cuando de repente ya no puedo más. Me siento muy mal. Me siento sobre mis rodillas en el piso y pongo mis brazos en la cama para recostar mi cabeza allí. Me arden los ojos, quiero dormir. Respiro un par de veces y hago ademán de levantarme pero un grito me paraliza.

— ¡Bella!— es Edward quien me toma de la cintura para levantarme—. Bella, Bella, ¿qué tienes?— pregunta histérico.

Cuando me voltea lo miro confundida. Él está respirando agitadamente y me toca las mejillas y luego la frente.

— ¡Estás ardiendo, Isabella!— exclama.

— Solo… solo es un resfriado— contesto con voz débil.

— ¿Un resfriado?— me grita—. ¡Te estás muriendo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a trabajar en estas condiciones? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Porque a ti no te incumbe…

— Claro que me incumbe, eres mía, me interesa y me preocupa todo lo que te pase…

Sonrío emocionada.

— No sonrías, estoy enojado contigo

Se inclina y me carga como si fuese un bebé. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su delicioso aroma.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— le pregunto con la voz ronca.

— A mi suite, tienes que descansar, Isabella…

— Tengo que trabajar…

— Ni lo sueñes— me interrumpe y entramos en el elevador.

Me quedo callada mientras subimos y cuando llegamos a la suite, él no me suelta hasta que me recuesta en la cama. Me acaricia el cabello y luego deposita un beso en mi frente.

— Cariño, estás ardiendo, no puede ser...— susurra. Está angustiado.

_Me ha dicho cariño. Oh mi Dios._

— ¿Quién te ha dicho dónde estoy?— cuestiono con un suspiro.

— Tanya le ha enviado un mensaje a Peter y este me envió uno a mí diciendo que estabas enferma y trabajando en la habitación donde te encontré…

_Tanya, te mataré_ pienso con enfado mientras me quito el cubre bocas.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venir así?— gruñe.

— Tengo que trabajar, ganarme la vida— respondo—. Tengo que sacar adelante a mis hermanos…

— Isabella, me tienes a mí. No necesitas trabajar

— No, Edward… yo solo soy la tipa a la que te coges cuando quieres— se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas—. No valgo nada para ti

— No digas eso, tú me importas…— se le quiebra la voz—. Bien, voy a llamar a un médico y te daré algo cómodo para que te pongas…

— ¿Un médico? No, por favor no…— suplico. Los doctores me dan pánico, siempre quieren ponerte inyecciones o hacer que tomes medicinas asquerosas.

— No protestes, lo llamaré y no discutas

— Edward, no es necesario…

— Lo es, yo quiero que estés sana, no soporto verte así…

Va hacia su maleta y saca varias prendas. Al fin saca un suéter azul marino. Se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

— Te verás muy sexy con esto— susurra.

Edward me ayuda a quitarme la ropa y para mi sorpresa no me mira con lujuria, me mira con preocupación. Me pongo el suéter el cual me queda muy grande y me llega hasta la mitad de los muslos. Edward hace que me siente en la cama y me quita los zapatos; luego de eso me ayuda a meterme bajo el edredón. Me siento cómoda. Edward se acuesta a mi lado pero sin taparse y me besa.

— Te voy a contagiar— le advierto.

— No te preocupes, yo difícilmente contraigo resfriados y aunque no fuera así me voy a quedar contigo, te voy a cuidar

— No es necesario— insisto—. Debo volver al trabajo, me van a despedir si sigo así…

— Nadie te va a despedir, ahora descansa, yo estaré aquí contigo…

— Edward…— protesto pero él me calla con un beso.

— Voy a llamar al doctor

— Está bien— suspiro con resignación.

Edward se levanta y le llama al doctor. Cuando se acuesta a mi lado de nuevo le pregunto de donde lo conoce.

— Es un viejo amigo de la familia, y le tenemos muchísima confianza… ese doctor siempre nos ha atendido

— Oh…

— Descansa, preciosa— me dice.

— Quiero que me abraces— respondo temblando—. Tengo frío…

— Oh, no— susurra antes de meterse en el edredón y abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Por favor recupérate, no me gusta nada que estés así

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho y asiento.

— Me voy a recuperar…

— Eso espero… quiero volver a hacerte mía así como ayer… lo disfruté demasiado

— Yo también— musito. Me siento cada vez peor. Cierro los ojos y Edward me acaricia la cabeza y me da besos.

Cuando despierto Edward no está a mi lado sino que está entrando con un doctor que es un hombre mayor con un traje color verde oscuro. Tiene el cabello y la barba completamente gris y usa lentes; me gusta. Cuando lo veo me incorporo un poco.

— Bella, él es el doctor Hawthorne— me dice sonriendo un poco.

— Buenas tardes— le digo y después me tapo la boca para estornudar.

— Salud— me dice el médico con amabilidad.

— Gracias— respondo y me río un poco.

— Por favor, dígame que tiene, doctor— le suplica Edward. Me quiero reír de él pero no lo hago. El doctor es el que si se ríe un poco antes de contestar.

— Tranquilo muchacho… deja que la revise primero

— Está bien, lo siento…

Edward va y se sienta al pequeño sofá que está junto a la ventana. Desde allí me mira muy preocupado.

El doctor me pregunta mi nombre, mi edad y mis síntomas, checa mis latidos con el estetoscopio, introduce un palito de madera en mi garganta para echarle un vistazo. En fin, una consulta normal.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor?— interroga Edward mientras se levanta. El doctor Hawthorne se ríe de él.

— No te preocupes, Edward, es solo un resfriado común, no hay por qué alarmarse, eso sí, deberás cuidarla mucho para que no empeore y el resfriado se convierta en algo peor.

Unos segundos más tarde hace una receta y se la entrega a Edward. El doctor Hawthorne se despide de mí y sale con Edward de la recámara… _¿ahora que va a pasar? ¿Me voy a quedar aquí?_ Bah… no lo creo. Tal vez Edward me lleve a mi casa para que descanse.

— Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo— me informa Edward cuando entra a la recámara.

— ¿Qué? Yo debo irme a mi casa

— No, Bella… te quedas conmigo esta noche, no te puedo llevar a tu casa en ese estado

— Solo es un resfriado, ya te lo dijo el doctor— gruño. Edward se coloca encima de mí y me da un beso que hace que mi corazón se acelere mucho. Estoy enferma, no debe hacer esto conmigo.

— Te vas a quedar conmigo, lo quieras o no…

— Créeme, yo también me quiero quedar contigo— le digo jadeando por el beso—. Pero debo irme a mi casa…

— No voy a permitir eso… ahora si me disculpas, iré a la farmacia a comprar tus medicinas…

Se incorpora y yo hago una mueca. No quiero que me deje sola.

— Ahora vengo, preciosa… no te preocupes…

Asiento y él sale de la habitación. Quizá pueda aprovechar para escaparme. Debo regresar a mi casa. No, mejor no. Me siento demasiado mal como para hacer eso y tampoco quiero que Edward se enfade más conmigo. Quiero que siga siendo lindo; me voy a dejar consentir por él.

Me recuesto y cierro los ojos. No tardo en caer en un sueño profundo.

Edward y yo estamos recostados en una hermosa cama con dosel. La brisa marina se cuela por la ventana y eso me hace sentir una sensación de tranquilidad. Noto el pequeño bulto que se hace en mi muy hinchada barriga. Vamos a tener un niño, lo sé.

— Es un pequeño futbolista— se carcajea Edward y besa donde el bebé me ha pateado.

— Sí, de verdad que si— me río. El bebé vuelve a patearme, creo que está contento.

— Te amo, Bella— me dice mi esposo mirándome con un infinito amor—. Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo…

— Creo que yo soy más feliz…

El pequeño futbolista se vuelve a mover y ambos nos reímos.

— Me parece que alguien no está de acuerdo— dice Edward. Me echo a reír. Soy completamente feliz al lado de mi Edward y de mi bebito que ya no tarda en nacer. Me muero por tenerlo entre mis brazos, contemplar su rostro y llenarlo de muchos besos. Espero que herede los ojos verdes de Edward y su cabello cobrizo. Más bien, quiero que solo se parezca a él, no quiero que tenga nada mío—. Tengo un poco de miedo, no sé si seré un buen padre…

— No tengas miedo, mi amor— respondo con una sonrisa—. Yo tampoco sé si seré una buena madre, pero vamos a hacer esto juntos, vamos a aprender…

— Sí, tienes razón… pero los pañales te tocan a ti— me dice haciendo un mohín muy gracioso.

Ambos nos reímos.

— Está bien, está bien— acepto—. Pero a ti te tocará darle la charla y enseñarle a jugar futbol, entre otras cosas…

— Claro que sí… — me da un beso en los labios.

De repente ya no estoy en la cama. Estoy sentada en un sofá que está en medio de una habitación con las paredes grises. Edward está frente a mí con un traje del mismo color de las paredes.

— ¿Crees que llegaremos a eso?— me pregunta con frialdad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— pregunto. Miro mi vientre y está plano, no hay ningún bebé, solo era un sueño.

— Jamás tendrás un hijo mío… no me quiero atar a ti— dice con desprecio. Me entran ganas de llorar por lo que está diciendo.

— Edward, yo te amo— me intento levantar pero Edward alza un brazo para que me quede donde estoy.

— Yo no te amo ¿entiendes? Solo eres mi objeto sexual… me atraías mucho, pero solo eso… yo jamás voy a verte con amor, lo siento pero así son las cosas… perdón si te llegaste a ilusionar

Edward da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¡Edward!— le grito desesperada mientras las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas.

— Me voy a Londres, cuídate, hasta nunca

— No me dejes— le suplico sollozando.

— Bella, despierta, preciosa ¿qué te pasa?— escucho la voz desesperada de Edward pero me suena lejana. El Edward que tengo frente a mí ha salido por la puerta. Salgo detrás de él y me encuentro sola en medio de una ciudad desconocida.

— ¡Edward, no me dejes!— grito antes de despertarme. Edward está prácticamente encima de mí y cuando lo veo me abrazo a su cuerpo y lloro desconsoladamente.

— Nena, ¿qué te pasa?— pregunta con ansiedad—. ¿Por qué gritabas?

— Edward no me dejes, no me dejes, por favor, tengo miedo

— No lo haré, te lo prometo, estoy aquí, cálmate— me besa la frente y se quita de encima.

— ¡No!— exclamo. Edward corre para meterse en la cama conmigo y abrazarme con fuerza.

— Escúchame, no voy a dejarte nunca… no podría alejarme de ti porque te necesito, tranquilízate, por favor…

_Nunca me dejará, nunca_, pienso maravillada.

— Júralo, por favor…

— Te lo juro

— Demuéstralo…

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso con desesperación. Él me responde por algunos segundos pero después se aparta y niega con la cabeza.

— No, Bella, estás enferma— dice con voz ronca. Está excitado.

— No me importa, he escuchado que el sexo mejora la salud

Edward se ríe.

— Sí, pero tú estás débil… por favor no me provoques…

— Por favor— le suplico con un puchero al estilo Alice.

— No me convencerás— se burla—. Yo soy inmune a ese tipo de caras

Mierda. Tengo que probar con otra cosa. Me muerdo el labio y le acaricio la pierna con el pie.

— Isabella— gruñe y después me besa con desesperación. _Oh, sí_—. Me vuelves loco, nena

Se coloca encima de mí y vuelve a besarme. Mete la mano debajo del suéter y llega a uno de mis pechos. Baja un poco el sostén y comienza a pellizcar uno de mis erectos pezones. Estoy mojada, siento que todo mi cuerpo se quema (aunque quizá sea por la fiebre también).

Edward saca la mano y se levanta. Se quita el pantalón, el bóxer y las calcetas. Yo estoy destapada y abierta de piernas, esperando con ansias que se hunda en mí.

— Eres una enferma muy pervertida— me dice Edward con su sonrisa torcida antes de bajar mis bragas. Las pasa por mis pies y las deja en la cama—. Esto será rápido— me advierte antes de penetrarme de forma rápida. Me arqueo y suelto un gemido cuando lo siento en mi interior.

— Ah, Edward…

— Oh, esto se siente muy bien— dice mientras me embiste de manera lenta. De repente se sale bruscamente—. Mierda, el condón

Me río de él mientras abre el cajón de la mesita de noche y saca un paquete plateado que yo ya conozco bastante bien. Lo rasga y se pone el condón antes de entrar en mí otra vez.

— No voy a dejarte— me promete. Gimo, me está matando de placer.

— Cum… cúmplelo— tartamudeo. Edward asiente.

— Lo haré

Un rato más tarde estoy recostada sobre su pecho desnudo. Edward se ha puesto unos pantalones de pijama y yo sigo con el suéter (no me lo he quitado para nada). Estoy enferma pero aun así, he tenido un orgasmo increíble al igual que él.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— me pregunta Edward. La verdad es que sí. Me ha dado el medicamento que me ha recetado el doctor y he descansado.

— Mucho mejor— respondo con tristeza.

— Hey, ¿por qué ese tono?

— Porque vas a llevarme a mi casa— le digo con un puchero.

— Claro que no, te dije que te cuidaría, aún estás enferma...— me responde mientras me aparta el cabello de la cara.

— Que bien…— sonrío.

— Te encanta ser mimada, ¿Verdad?— me pregunta y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

— Edward, no— grito mientras me retuerzo de risa—. Para… por favor…

Edward sigue haciéndome cosquillas. Se carcajea y yo también aunque en realidad estoy sufriendo.

— Ya, Edward, basta— exclamo y él se detiene. Sigue riéndose.

— Te gusta ser mimada— me acusa sonriente.

— ¿A quién no?— me encojo de hombros.

— Entonces ¿por qué no te mudas al departamento que te compré?

— ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?— le pregunto.

— Ya sabes que sí… eres mía

Sonrío.

— Descansa— me dice—. ¿O quieres comer algo?

Cuando dice eso, mi estómago comienza a rugir. Me giro para que Edward no me mire. _Qué vergüenza_. Él se echa a reír.

— Creo que si tienes hambre

— No te burles— le suplico.

— No me estoy burlando

— Sí lo haces, te estás riendo

Edward hace que me voltee de nuevo y lo mire.

— No tengas vergüenza— me pide—. Conozco todo tu cuerpo, así que no te avergüences solo porque tu estómago exige comida

— Está bien — contesto—. Y sí, mi estómago exige un desayuno urgentemente…

— ¡¿No has desayunado?!— exclama. Se levanta de la cama y me mira muy molesto—. Isabella, ¿por qué has venido sin desayunar? Estás resfriada…

— Nunca desayuno antes de venir— le explico—. Solo cuando es sábado ya que no hay que llevar a los niños a la escuela…

— Maldita sea— masculla—. Bueno, pediré que te suban algo… ¿qué quieres desayunar? Bueno, mejor dicho almorzar, ya son las dos de la tarde…

— Lo que sea está bien...— respondo.

— Dime lo que quieres…

Ahora que lo pienso, tengo ganas de comer algo que tenga caldo. Mmm… de solo pensarlo me vuelven a rugir las tripas pero esta vez solo lo noto yo.

— Mmm… quiero comer consomé de pollo— le digo.

— Muy bien— dice sonriendo—. ¿Y qué quieres tomar?

— Limonada

Oh sí, nada mejor que un caldo y una limonada. Estoy muy hambrienta.

— Y pan— susurro tímidamente.

— No te preocupes, nena, pide lo que quieras...— dice mientras descuelga el teléfono que está en la mesita de noche.

— Solo eso— sonrío.

Edward pide la comida y después cuelga. Se tumba a mi lado y me acaricia el rostro.

— Eres muy hermosa— me dice—. Eres igual que las chicas que describo en mis libros

— Eso me lo dijo Alice— respondo frunciendo el ceño—. Que encajo con el tipo de mujer que describes…

— Sí, tiene mucha razón…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?— me mira confundido.

— ¿Por qué siempre las describes igual?

— Son mis gustos… para mi esa es la mujer perfecta… tú eres exactamente igual, por eso me gustaste desde un principio, aunque claro, en algo tenías que ser diferente, eres muy testaruda y orgullosa

— ¿Testaruda yo?— pregunto en broma.

— Sí, eres una testaruda— me responde sacándome la lengua. Me echo a reír.

Quiero decirle lo mucho que lo amo, pero no quiero que me vuelva a responder con un simple "Lo sé" así que me abstengo. Necesito darle tiempo, sé que me quiere pero no lo admite. No me ama como yo a él, pero tengo la certeza de que siente algo por mí.

Mi comida llega un rato más tarde y Edward pone la bandeja en la cama.

— Yo quiero darte de comer— me informa—. ¿Me dejarías?

Su mirada es tan tierna que me derrite. Asiento con una sonrisa enorme.

Edward toma un poco de consomé con la cuchara y lo sopla antes de dármelo. Mmm… está riquísimo. La limonada también, no está helada pero sí fresca. Cuando me ensucio, Edward toma la servilleta y me limpia, parece que disfruta darme de comer. También me suena la nariz cuando siento que me ahogo y no entiendo cómo carajo no se asquea.

Lo amo, definitivamente lo amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Amo a este hombre tan tierno y hermoso pero que a la vez no quiere tener nada serio conmigo. Es… tan contradictorio. Primero me dice que no quiere ser mi novio y me presenta a su familia como su amiga, luego se preocupa por mí y me dice que no me dejará nunca. Me quiere, yo lo sé, lo puedo sentir. Solamente falta que él lo admita.

Cuando termina de darme de comer, ambos nos devoramos el pan el cual está exquisito, ¿o será que yo tengo mucha hambre? No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa.

— Oye, debo llamar a mi casa— digo angustiada cuando ya son las seis de la tarde. He estado feliz de la vida descansando—. Bueno, a casa de mi vecina, Rosalie, yo no tengo teléfono

Edward pone los ojos en blanco pero asiente. Se levanta y me da su celular.

— Gracias— murmuro y marco a la casa de Rosalie.

— ¿Hola?— contesta.

— Rose— le digo.

— Oh, Bella ¿cómo estás? Suenas mejor…

— Estoy mejor— respondo mientras miro a Edward con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward no puede evitar sonreír también—. ¿Le puedes avisar a mi padre que no iré hasta mañana a la casa?

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclama—. Bella, estás desatada últimamente— se carcajea—. ¿Acaso te quedarás con tu amigo que me presentaste la otra vez?

Me pongo muy roja. Edward frunce el ceño.

— Estoy en una de las habitaciones del hotel, estoy descansando, no pienses mal— me río.

— Era una broma, Bella— se ríe aun—. Está bien, yo le explico a tu padre…

— Gracias Rose

— De nada, Bella, nos vemos— cuelga. Le entrego el celular a Edward y este lo pone encima de la mesita. Después, quita la bandeja, la coloca en el suelo y se acuesta a mi lado.

— Ya avisaste, ahora a disfrutar del resto del día

Tiene la cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho y yo comienzo a jugar con su cabello y a acariciarlo.

— Oh, se siente muy bien— suspira.

Yo suelto una pequeña risita y sigo acariciándolo. Edward se queda dormido luego de un rato y yo lo contemplo. Tiene los labios ligeramente separados y murmura cosas sin sentido. Me siento tan afortunada de verlo dormir; es sumamente hermoso y no entiendo como semejante chico puede desearme.

Acaricio su rostro y descubro que es algo rasposo porque está comenzando a crecerle la barba. Como siempre está afeitado nunca había sentido su rostro así.

— Te amo— le digo en voz muy baja. Edward no contesta, pero eso es mejor que su respuesta en el prado. Me dolió, pero decidí darle tiempo, no presionarlo.

Bostezo. Tengo sueño y aun me siento un poco mal. Me recuesto y no pasa mucho antes de que la inconciencia me lleve.

Peter y Tanya, Alice y Jasper tienen una boda doble. Los cuatro se ven elegantísimos y muy guapos con sus respectivos atuendos. Alice se puso el vestido que diseñó y Tanya uno strapless y ceñido a sus curvas de infarto. Ambas llevan un bonito velo de novia y peinados elegantes. Jasper y Peter lucen guapísimos con sus trajes blancos; es todo perfecto.

En una de las bancas están Rosalie y Emmett junto con Chris. Se dan un pequeño beso y miran conmovidos la ceremonia. Yo miro a mi lado izquierdo y está Edward, pero él no viene conmigo, viene con una chica rubia muy hermosa.

Me siento molesta y me quiero ir.

— Edward— susurro y él voltea a verme con frialdad.

— Hola, Isabella— dice secamente.

— ¿Quién es ella, mi amor?— le pregunta la rubia con la voz más chillona que he oído en la vida.

— Ah, Isabella Swan, una amiga, nada importante— responde Edward antes de besarla.

— ¡No!— grito y me incorporo violentamente. Estoy en la habitación de Edward, en el hotel.

— ¿Qué tienes, Bella?— me pregunta Edward muy preocupado. Su voz suena adormilada.

Es de noche ya y la habitación está a oscuras. Edward toma mi rostro entre sus manos y trata de hacer que reaccione.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Responde…

— Una pesadilla— murmuro. Edward suspira y me da un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué soñabas?

— No, nada

— Dime que soñabas— exige.

— Es… es ridículo

— Aun así quiero saberlo

Suelto un gruñido.

— Soñé que te besabas con una tipa rubia ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se echa a reír y se levanta para encender la lámpara de la mesita. Me mira divertido.

— No te preocupes, solo me gustas tú, ya te lo he dicho

— Quizá mi subconsciente aún no lo asimila

— Pues ignora a tu subconsciente y hazme caso a mí

Edward me toca la frente y sonríe.

— Ya no tienes nada de fiebre, me alegro…

— Me has cuidado mucho, ¿cómo no voy a recuperarme?

— ¿Quieres darte un baño?— me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa. _Oh, por supuesto que quiero_.

— Sí…

— Vamos…

Me tiende la mano y me levanto. Estoy descalza y Edward lo nota.

— Te cargaré

No tengo tiempo de protestar porque Edward ya me tiene entre sus brazos como si fuésemos recién casados. Mientras me lleva al baño fantaseo con esa idea, ser una pareja normal.

Edward me deja sobre la taza de baño y me ayuda a quitarme el suéter. Después desabrocha mi sostén y mis pezones se yerguen.

— Esta es una visión estupenda— sonríe Edward—. Creo que me podría masturbar…

Me sonrojo furiosamente y Edward suelta una carcajada mientras se quita la camisa, dejando al descubierto su hermoso y musculoso pecho. Me muerdo los labios sin que él se dé cuenta. Después se quita los pantalones y me percato de que su amiguito está más que despierto.

— ¿Hay algo que te guste?— cuestiona con un tono burlesco y yo gruño.

— La pregunta sería, ¿hay algo que no me guste?— replico. Edward me muestra esa sonrisa matadora antes de acercarse a mí y ayudarme a pararme.

— Eso es lo que me pregunto yo cuando te veo, Isabella— oh, mi nombre sin duda suena demasiado sensual en sus labios—. ¿Prefieres una ducha o el jacuzzi? Ahora mismo tengo ganas de una ducha, me encantaría cargarte mientras lo hacemos…

— Será una ducha, entonces— respondo entusiasmada. Los dos caminamos la corta distancia que nos separa de la ducha y nos metemos en ella. Edward abre la llave y sale agua tibia… Oh, esto es vida.

Edward me atrae hacia él y me besa con mucha pasión. Yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y restriego mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Edward gime despacio y muerde levemente el labio inferior de mi boca.

— Ya no lo resisto, rodéame con tus piernas, nena— me pide con la voz sumamente ronca.

— Sí…

Subo una pierna y Edward me ayuda a subir la otra para luego penetrarme de una sola estocada como aquel día en el estacionamiento, solo que ahora se siente mucho más excitante ya que ambos estamos completamente desnudos.

— No son tus días fértiles ¿verdad?— me pregunta mientras me embiste una y otra vez. Suelto gemidos sin parar. Se siente delicioso.

— No…— respondo con dificultad.

— Me voy a correr adentro, a la mierda si te embarazas, creo que lo soportaré…

No le hago caso. Yo solo estoy concentrada en este inmenso placer que estoy sintiendo. Mi espalda choca contra la fría pared del baño pero nada me interesa, solo quiero alcanzar el orgasmo.

— Me fascinas, estoy loco por ti— gruñe y entierra su rostro entre mis pechos.

— A mí igual— digo con el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina. Oh sí, estoy llegando y no será algo leve.

— Déjate ir, nena— me dice con voz seductora.

En ese momento grito su nombre. El orgasmo es tan arrollador que me deshace en millones de pedazos; literalmente me siento así. Edward me embiste una vez más y se deja ir en mi interior.

— Oh, Bella, se siente tan bien— susurra cuando me deja en el piso—. Eres tan perfecta, me fascinas, nena…

— Ajá— respondo. Estoy cansada. El orgasmo me ha dejado completamente fuera de sí. Edward suelta una risita y me abraza.

— ¿Te has cansado?

Asiento.

— Entonces yo te bañaré…— afirma muy firme y decidido.

Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para contestar. Dejo que Edward me lave el cabello y el cuerpo. Cuando mete su mano llena de jabón a mi parte íntima doy un respingo y me pongo roja. Estoy por detenerlo pero Edward me pide que me quede quieta.

— Yo te voy a lavar, he dicho— dice severo.

Después me acerca a él y comienza a lavar mi trasero. Abro los ojos como platos y Edward vuelve a reírse.

— Tu cuerpo es mío, tengo que lavarlo

— Lo… lo puedo hacer yo misma— le digo avergonzada.

— Todos los días te lavas tú sola— me gruñe—. Ahora deja que lo haga yo…— concluye con su sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, ya que insistes…

Edward termina de lavarme y luego se enjabona él. Se ve condenadamente sexy con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando salimos, Edward me envuelve con una bata de baño. Me siento calientita y muchísimo mejor. Edward se seca y después se coloca la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se ve como modelo de revista. Es increíblemente guapo, tanto, que me siento fuera de lugar. Yo no debería estar con él; no soy digna de ser deseada por este adonis.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me pregunta y me abraza.

— Nada, solo estaba pensando en que eres muy guapo…

— No más que tú…

— Claro— mi sarcasmo sale a relucir. Edward me mira frunciendo el ceño.

— Eres muy guapa— me dice.

— No, no lo soy…

— Lo eres y mucho…

— Tú eres más guapo— sonrío.

— Eso no es verdad, tú… bueno, está bien, yo soy guapo, pero tú eres hermosa, increíblemente hermosa…

Se me forma una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y para ocultarla, hundo mi rostro en su pecho y le doy un pequeño beso ahí.

— Ven, te voy a secar el pelo y te lo cepillaré

— Vaya, pero que atento estás hoy— le digo riéndome. Edward deposita un tierno beso en mis labios.

— Yo siempre soy atento— pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe—. Vamos, te peinaré…

Caminamos hasta el espejo del baño. Edward toma un cepillo y comienza a peinarme muy despacio.

— Me dices si llego a lastimarte— hace una mueca de preocupación.

— Lo estás haciendo bien— digo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esto es muy placentero, siento que me duermo. Edward me peina de una forma muy suave, todo lo contrario a Reneé, quien me peinaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era una madre muy cariñosa y la quería pero engaño a papá con Harry y nos abandonó a mí y a Anthony. Hago una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Te lastimé?— Edward está alarmado. Abro los ojos y observo su rostro en el espejo.

— No, lo que pasa es que recordé a mi mamá…

— ¿Por qué la recordaste? ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nos abandonó cuando mi padre se quedó sin empleo, se fue con el mejor amigo de él— le cuento con tristeza—. La estoy recordando porque me acuerdo de cómo me peinaba para ir al colegio— me río un poco. Edward deja el cepillo y me abraza por detrás—. Me dejaba con dolor de cabeza, la verdad…

Edward se ríe ya que al parecer me entiende.

— Te comprendo, mi madre así me peinaba cuando era pequeño… diariamente hacía una lucha con mi cabello pero nunca le quedaba como a ella le gustaba, heredé el cabello rebelde de mi papá...

Me río. Me imagino a Esme luchando contra el cabello de un Edward pequeño.

— Ahora, te secaré el cabello…

— Mmm… no me gusta usar la secadora

— Pero no puedes dormir con el cabello mojado…

— No me voy a dormir todavía, podemos, no sé… ¿ver televisión?

— Bueno, por mí no hay problema— sonríe—. Vamos a cambiarnos…

— Yo no tengo ropa— me quejo.

— Descuida, eso tiene solución

Me he puesto la ropa interior que llevaba pero tengo puesto un pijama de Edward el cual me queda enorme. Edward me dice que me veo muy sexy pero la verdad es que yo no lo creo.

Ambos estamos abrazados en la cama mientras vemos en la televisión un programa de comedia. Otra vez vuelvo a tener esa sensación de que somos una pareja normal y estable. De repente estornudo, Edward me pasa un pañuelo y yo me sueno la nariz, tratando de no hacer ruido. El dolor de cabeza y garganta y la fiebre han desaparecido por completo. No creo que sea solo el medicamento lo que me haya hecho mejorar. También han sido las atenciones que Edward ha tenido conmigo durante todo el día.

— Se te ha secado el cabello— murmura mientras lo toca—. Bella, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

— No, gracias…

— Tienes que cenar— protesta.

— No tengo hambre

— Pero…

— Por favor, no tengo hambre

— Está bien— resopla—. Tengo sueño— dice—. Me gustaría dormir otra vez sobre tu pecho…

— Hazlo— le contesto con una sonrisa tonta.

Edward se acomoda en mi pecho y respira profundo. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa en la cara. Le acaricio el cabello como la vez anterior hasta que se queda dormido.

Tengo el control remoto por un lado así que lo tomo y apago el televisor. Sigo acariciando el cabello de Edward hasta que me quedo dormida y no tengo pesadillas.

Cuando abro los ojos, aún está oscuro. Edward sigue sobre mi pecho y respira acompasadamente lo cual me indica que sigue dormido. Hay un despertador en la mesita de noche que no está de mi lado. Son las cinco cincuenta de la mañana. Oh, Dios, tengo que llegar a mi casa a preparar el desayuno y llevar a Bree a la escuela.

— Edward— susurro para despertarlo. No se despierta.

Intento moverlo, hablarle fuerte pero sigue durmiendo. Maldita sea, sí que tiene el sueño pesado.

Me levanto con cuidado y comienzo a vestirme. Edward de repente se levanta de un salto,

— ¡Bella!— grita.

— Aquí estoy— le respondo alarmada. Me acerco a él y me abraza con mucha fuerza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A mi casa— respondo.

— Aun estás enferma, Isabella— dice enojado.

— Tengo que llevar a Bree a la escuela

— Bien, te llevaré— bosteza.

— No… ¿cómo crees?— pregunto alarmada. No quiero darle molestias.

— Te llevaré, lo quieras o no…

— Está bien— gruño. Edward enciende la luz del cuarto y comienza a vestirse a toda prisa. Yo me pongo mi uniforme rápidamente. Tengo que ir al vestidor a cambiarme, pero diablos, ahora deben estar cerrados. Bueno, no me queda de otra más que irme así.

Cuando estamos vestidos, Edward me da una chamarra suya, nos vamos de la suite y bajamos hasta la recepción la cual está desierta. Cruzamos la recepción y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde está el Mini Cooper.

Edward me abre la puerta del auto y yo entro. Una vez en el interior del vehículo me pongo el cinturón de seguridad como la buena chica que soy. Edward al percatarse de que me lo puse me sonríe y arranca el auto.

Unos minutos más tarde estamos frente a mi edificio. Suspiro aliviada cuando veo en el celular de Edward que apenas son las seis veinte. Alcanzaré a prepararles el desayuno.

— Te llevaré hasta a tu casa— me dice Edward—. Y llevaremos juntos a Bree, luego de eso elegirás donde quieres descansar, hoy no vas a ir a trabajar, ¿me has entendido?

— Pero…

— Pero nada, yo hablaré con Aro, esto está fuera de discusión

— Bah… está bien— digo resignada.

Edward se baja y me ayuda a salir del auto como el caballero que es. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo mientras subimos las escaleras del edificio.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, veo que papá va a empezar a cocinar. Los niños y él se sorprenden al verme y comienzan con el interrogatorio. Luego, Charlie ve a Edward y se queda boquiabierto.

— No me digas que ustedes dos…— comienza a ponerse rojo por la rabia. Mi padre no quiere que me acueste con nadie debido a que podría salir embarazada. Un niño más que mantener no le vendría muy bien a nuestra familia.

— Claro que no, señor Swan, dejé que descansara en mi suite, pero yo dormí en el sofá, se lo prometo…

— Eso espero— nos mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Bueno, Edward, dime Charlie, no me gusta el formalismo

— Muy bien, Charlie…

— ¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?— le pregunto a Edward.

— ¡Quédate!— exclama Anthony—. Bella cocina rico…

Me pongo colorada pero nadie lo nota porque estoy encendiendo la estufa.

— Está bien, me quedaré— le responde Edward. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que Edward le revuelve el pelo a mi hermano. Me pregunto si será un buen padre en el futuro. No parece que los niños le desagraden, tal vez si lo sea.

Cocino huevos con tocino para todos. También preparo para mí a pesar de no tener mucha hambre ya que Edward se puede enfadar.

Todos comenzamos a comer y Edward sonríe al dar el primer bocado.

— Vaya, te han quedado bien— me dice.

— Solo son huevos— pongo los ojos en blanco pero después sonrío.

— Lo sé… pero en mi casa, a la cocinera no le quedan muy bien…

— ¿Y por qué no la despides?— le pregunta Charlie en broma. Edward sonríe un poco.

— Porque la quiero mucho… es como mi abuela— explica Edward—. Se llama Violet y ella se encarga de todo, bueno, de la limpieza no, contrato a una señora una vez por semana para que limpie y le pago bastante bien ya que está necesitada, tiene cuatro hijos

— Vaya…— dice mi padre. Yo lo miro con ternura. Este hombre es demasiado bueno.

Después de eso, hablan de negocios (específicamente de la firma de abogados) y aprovecho para irme a cambiar de ropa y guardar mi uniforme en una bolsa. Como yo he terminado mi desayuno ya, recojo mi plato y el de Bree para llevarlos al lavadero. Antes de ir me percato de que Edward ya ha terminado también pero cuando estoy a punto de llevarme su plato Edward se incorpora con él en las manos.

— Te ayudaré, Bella— me dice sonriendo de manera tierna… ¿cómo puedo negarme a semejante sonrisa?

— Está bien— respondo y ambos dejamos los platos en el lavadero.

— Que chico tan educado— se ríe mi padre—. Apruebo su relación, definitivamente

— ¡Papá! — exclamo muy enfadada. Edward solo se ríe y no entiendo por qué… ¿qué acaso no le molesta que crean que somos novios? Es un maldito bipolar.

— Bella, cálmate, solo bromea— lo defiende Edward. Me lleno de alivio, Edward solo finge que no le molesta y también que lo ha tomado como una broma.

— Exacto, no te alteres— me dice Charlie alzando las manos como un detenido.

— Yo lavo y tú secas— me propone Edward.

— ¿Sabes lavar los platos?— le pregunto y él gruñe.

— Claro que sí, no soy un inútil, de pequeños mi madre nos obligaba a Emmett y a mí a lavar nuestros propios platos y cuando estábamos castigados nos ponían a hacer labores domésticos, una tortura, pero gracias a eso sé muchas cosas y no soy un bueno para nada— me cuenta divertido

— Debiste tener una infancia dura— me burlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— cuestiona mientras me pasa el primer plato.

— Debiste desobedecerla muchas veces…

— No, que va… él que se portaba mal era Emmett, estaba loco y sigue estándolo

— A mí me parece que es al revés— bromeo.

Terminamos de lavar todos los platos pero después papá pone el suyo pero nos dice que él lo lavará.

— Vayan a dejar a Bree, que se hace tarde…

Edward revisa su celular. Son las siete quince. Acomodo la ropa de mi hermana y su lonchera nueva y nos vamos no sin antes despedirnos de papá y Anthony quienes no quieren ir en el auto a pesar de que se los ofrecemos. En ese momento Rosalie sale del departamento con su niño. Al vernos a mí a Edward nos sonríe.

— Hola Rose— la saludo.

— Hola, Bella— responde. Chris está adormilado como todas las mañanas y no habla.

— ¿Tu hijo va al preescolar?— le pregunta Edward a Rosalie. Ella asiente.

— Oh, podemos darte un aventón— le digo sonriendo.

— ¿Podrían?— pregunta entusiasmada.

— Claro, el auto es de Bella— dice Edward alegremente y yo bajo la mirada, muerta de vergüenza.

— ¿Le compraste un auto? — exclama. La vuelvo a mirar y observo que está boquiabierta—. Eso es genial… ¿acaso ya están saliendo?

— Algo así— responde Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora la que se queda boquiabierta soy yo. Rosalie nos felicita y bajamos las escaleras.

Nos subimos todos al auto y Bree le pide a Edward conducir. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando mi hermana se sienta en las piernas de Edward. Parece ser que él será un padre muy consentidor

Llegamos al plantel segundos después para encontrarnos con que se suspendieron las clases debido a que la maestra de Bree y Chris dio a luz a su bebé. Yo pensaba que tendría al niño dentro de dos meses pero me abstengo de hacer un comentario al respecto. Rose me dice que hoy no tiene trabajo y me pregunta si la podemos llevar de regreso.

— Claro que sí, Rose— le respond

Ahora el que quiere conducir es Christopher. Al parecer ha perdido toda su timidez. Edward lo sube en sus piernas y hace que conduzca de regreso al edificio.

— ¡Mami!— chilla emocionado—. Estoy conduciendo…

Volteo a ver a Rose quien se ríe mucho. Bree está enfurruñada porque ella quería conducir.

— Luego, mi amor, es el turno de Chris— susurro en su oído. Mi niña asiente.

— Ya estás grande, mi bebé— le contesta Rosalie a su hijo.

Cuando estacionamos frente al edificio vemos que el BMW de Emmett está estacionado. Edward frena y emite un gruñido muy feo. Se baja con Chris en los brazos y lo deposita en el suelo cuando salen.

— ¿Qué tiene Edward?— pregunta Rose.

— Vino su hermano, pero no sé por qué…

— Ah…

Ambas nos bajamos del auto y cuando yo estoy en la banqueta dejo a Bree en el suelo. Edward mira enfurecido el auto de Emmett.

— ¿A qué diablos vino?— pregunta.

— Pues no sé— respondo con sinceridad.

— Espero que Emmett esté arriba, cuando lo encuentre lo mataré

— ¿Qué dijiste?— grita Rosalie y yo la miro confundida.

— No te preocupes, Rose, no lo dice en serio— la trato de tranquilizar.

— ¡Bella!— escucho el grito de Emmett y este sale del edificio. Chris se abraza a las piernas de su madre la cual está paralizada, con una mirada llena de horror. Emmett me mira—. Bella, dime dónde está Rosalie, te lo suplico…

Edward se acerca a mí y mira la escena. Emmett deja de mirarme y se percata de que Rosalie lo observa espantada.

— Rosalie— dice Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos.

— E… Emmett— tartamudea Rose.

En ese momento las cosas me encajan. Rosalie Masen… ella es la novia desaparecida de Emmett.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola nenas! Ufff… jeje no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que me van a pedir otro capítulo jajajaja xD okey, no me voy a confiar tanto, a lo mejor hasta me tiran tomatazos o peor aun batazos :c waaaaa!

Saludos a: **Alice Garcia, PameHart, Nadiia 16, Aleygelis, Medialuna, knaro, cariito, LauraGarcia **y a las demás lectoras :D me hace feliz leerlas, me sacan una sonrisa cuando vengo cansada de tanto estudiar (jaja estudiar? Eso no me la creo ni yo u.u solo voy a jugar jueguitos en mi celular xD pero igual llego cansada ) de hecho creo que después de subir el cap me ducharé y derechito a la cama aunque apenas es la una de la tarde D:

**Aleygelis**: Aloha amiga! Jajaja :D wweeeno Emmy no es suicida (jajaj si claro como no en unos capis más sabrás porque lo digo :C) muchísimas gracias por leerme y dejar tus lindos comentarios jeje. Jaajaja sobre tu nombre pues confirmo que está muy bonito y es único :D asi jamás te van a confundir lo cual es malo en ocasiones jajaj (me refiero a cosas de la escuela xD) pero es genial que te hablen y que luego voltees y no te digan "le hablaba a la otra jaja que me ha pasado miles de veces jaja" muchas gracias por leer ;) espero seguir leyéndote :D besos!

**Medialuna**: Holaaa! bienvenida a bordo jajaja! Me alegra un montón cuando veo que hay nuevas lectoras y que se animan a comentar si les gusta o no :D xD créeme, estoy casi basada en hechos reales, hay mujeres que aguantan eso y más jajaja y shiii Eddy es bipolar como yoooo xD okey no tengo la enfermedad pero a veces tengo cambios de humor, unas veces soy muy celosa y otras veces pfff "has lo que quieras" y otras estoy feliz, otras depre, etc. En fin, soy casi una bipolar solo que ningún psiquiatra me lo ha diagnosticado jajaja. Gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando la historia… :D besitos!

**Knaro**: Oh, mi primera amenaza D: *okey me persigues pero no me des con un bate por favor jajaja soy joven para morir D:* espero que te guste este cap aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que me vas a perseguir para que suba el capi 13 jajaja ok no. Muchísimas gracias por comentar :D Besos!

**cariito**: hola :3 que bueno que te animaste a comentar :D me gusta saber que piensan sobre la historia y me alegra mucho que a ti te guste :D y más que sepas que escribo en la sala cullen jejeje 3 siii :3 mi usuario es sasha_ amane la de los batazos jajaja xD y ya estoy por subir el capi 25 en la sala cullen (escribí la escena de sexo salvajeee al fiiin) mil gracias por comentar y leerme :3 espero que te guste el capi :D Besitos!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El suicidio de Emmett

POV Bella:

\- ¡Rosalie, mi amor!- grita Emmett y se acerca a ella. Rose retrocede. Está muy consternada.

\- Emmett, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿cómo diste conmigo?- responde una muy molesta Rose.

-Es una larga historia, ahora lo importante es que te encontré

\- Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres y lárgate- dice Rosalie con odio.

-Amor... yo jamás he dejado de amarte- le explica Emmett-. Y te he buscado todo este tiempo para decirte que...

\- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme- lo corta Rosalie con frialdad. No queda nada de la Rose cordial ni sonriente de siempre.

\- Por favor, escuchame...- le implora Emmett poniendose de rodillas ante Rosalie quien comienza a reír cruelmente.

\- Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, el gran Emmett Cullen, arrodillado ante mí- dice ella con actitud déspota.

\- Rosalie, escuchame- gimotea Emmett. Yo contemplo la escena con incrédulidad-. Te amo y vine aquí para decirte que quiero casarme contigo

A Rose le cambia la cara y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Ahora no cabe duda de que Rosalie mintió con respecto a sus muchos matrimonios. Ella lo decía por despecho.

\- No me hagas esto, Emmett- solloza Rosalie-. No te burles así de mí

\- Mi vida, yo jamás me burlaría de tí- dice Emmett mientras se levanta-. Quiero casarme contigo desde hace cinco años pero como no te encontraba no pude decirtelo

\- ¡Mientes!- exclama Rosalie-. Tú no querías casarte, y tenías miedo de comprometerte conmigo- le grita y eso hace que su cara se torne de un color rojizo por la rabia.

-Sí, tenía miedo, lo sé- contesta él-. Pero eso no significa que no te amara y que después quisiera dar ese paso

\- ¡Claro!- se ríe ella con sarcasmo-. Cuando viste que me fui decidiste que siempre si querías ¡Qué conveniente!

\- Sé que piensas lo peor de mí y tienes razón en creerlo- suspira Emmett con tristeza-. Yo me di cuenta de que quería casarme contigo cuando te fuiste, bueno, un poco antes, un día decidí comprar el anillo y cuando llegué a nuestro departamento leí la nota que me dejaste sobre nuestra cama

\- Bien, ya lo dijiste, ahora largáte- dice Rosalie de forma seca y con el rostro carente de emoción a pesar de las lágrimas._ Pobre Emmett_, pienso con pena.

\- Rosalie, por favor tienes que oirme, nena, te lo suplico... vuelve conmigo y te juro que nos casamos cuando quieras...

\- No, Emmett, muy tarde, yo ya no te amo y ya formé una familia, de hecho mi esposo está arriba esperandome en nuestro departamento

\- No es cierto- dice Christopher tímidamente mientras se pone delante de mí-. Yo no tengo papi

Emmett enfoca su vista en el pequeño y se queda paralizado. Después me mira a mí.

\- Bella, ¿este es el niño que me decías? - dice con una expresión de sorpresa.

Me sonrojo y Rosalie me mira incredúla y furiosa.

\- ¡¿Tú le ayudaste a encontrarme?!- me grita.

-Yo.. yo no sabía nada- tartamudeo. Edward le gruñe.

-No le grites a Bella, ella no sabía- me defiende él.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- A Bella le comenté lo que pasó contigo y me dijo que la chica que yo describía le recordaba a tí- le cuenta Emmett-. Ella no sabía nada

\- No puede ser- masculla Rosalie.

Emmett deja de mirarla y se acerca al niño. Se arrodilla para quedar a su altura.

\- Hola campeón- lo saluda.

\- Mami ¿Él es mi papá?- le pregunta Chris a Rose.

\- ¡No!- brama Rosalie y corre para cargar al niño. Cuando lo tiene en brazos lo abraza de forma posesiva-. Este niño no es tu hijo...

\- ¡Estás mintiendo!- grita Emmett al levantarse-. Este pequeño es mi hijo, se parece a mí...

\- Por favor- se carcajea Rosalie-. No se parece a tí

Me muerdo la lengua para no contradecirla. En lugar de eso pongo los ojos en blanco ante la evidente mentira.

\- Eso ni siquiera tú lo crees... eres una pesima mentirosa, Rosalie Masen- se burla Emmett-. Pero bueno, te daré el beneficio de la duda, vayamos ahora mismo a realizar unos examenes de ADN

\- Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo - le dice Rose-. Si no quieres creerme es tu problema, no el mío

\- Es mi hijo y lo sabes, a ver pequeño ¿cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunta al niño quien tiene el rostro escondido en el cuello de su madre. Frunzo el ceño muy confundida, ¿qué tiene que ver el nombre del niño con todo esto? Rosalie cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración como si supiera que es su fin.

\- Christopher- responde Chris en voz baja.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo el abuelo?- pregunta Edward muy sorprendido.

Vaya. Un dato más sobre mi escritor favorito.

\- ¡Lo sabía!- dice Emmett con tono triunfal-. Le has puesto como acordamos ponerle a nuestro hijo

\- No tiene nada que ver- Rosalie abre los ojos-. A mi me gusta el nombre de Christopher

\- Es mi hijo, no lo niegues ¿O acaso me fuiste infiel?- inquiere esceptico.

\- Sí, si te fui infiel- contesta ella rápidamente con un tono muy similar al de los personajes de alguna serie cuando están mintiendo-. Por eso me fui

\- Sí es así entonces no te importará que lleve a Christopher a que nos practiquemos unos examenes de ADN... Antes de que te fueras estuvimos juntos muchas veces

Rosalie se sonroja y la verdad es que yo también... No me gusta enterarme de las intimidades de la gente. Por lo menos no las del tipo sexual.

\- Tú nunca me fuiste infiel, me amabas y ese pequeño es mi hijo, es... es maravilloso, Rosalie

A ella se le escapa una lágrima y se muerde el labio. Estoy segura de que comienza a sentirse vulnerable.

-Rosalie Masen - dice Emmett con voz solemne. Planta una rodilla en el suelo y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir una cajita negra. Oh, Dios santo-. Eres la mujer más hermosa de todas- por el rabillo del ojo veo que Edward pone los ojos en blanco. Esto le parece ridículo y repentinamente me siento molesta con él-. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- continúa Emmett-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Después de preguntar, Emmett abre la cajita y veo el reluciente anillo que está adentro. Contengo la respiración, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de Rosalie.

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí!- chilla Rose pero la conozco suficiente como para saber que está siendo sarcástica-. Por supuesto que no , ese anillo te lo puedes meter por el culo, Emmett , yo ya no me quiero casar contigo

Me quedo con la boca tan abierta que creo que mi mandibula llegará hasta el suelo. Rosalie se marcha con el niño en brazos al interior del edificio, dejando a Emmett petrificado. Edward suelta una risotada que hace que lo mire furiosa y cuando ve mi cara se pone serio de inmediato.

\- Eres un desgraciado- mascullo con rabia y luego me acerco a Emmett y le toco el hombro.

\- Ya no me ama- musita Emmett y en ese momento deja caer la caja al piso y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, llorando amargamente.

-Oh, Emmett- se me quiebra la voz e intento abrazarlo pero Edward me sostiene por la cintura para que no lo haga. Me aparto con brusquedad y le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

Emmett se levanta de forma repentina y recoje el anillo.

\- Voy con ella, le rogaré hasta que me acepte, ¿en dónde está su departamento?

\- Frente al mío en el piso cuatro- le indico.

\- Gracias, Bella- contesta antes de echar a correr hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- Bella ¿qué carajo hiciste?- me recrimina Edward exasperado.

\- Tú vete de aquí- le digo fríamente-. Eres un insensible ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte de tu hermano?

\- Se lo merecía- se defiende. Yo tomo a Bree de la mano y me dirijo hacia la entrada. Edward me sigue-. Emmett de adolescente era un mujeriego que solo jugaba con las chicas

\- Cómo tú dices, cuando era adolescente- le gruño y subo las escalaeras. Desde aquí puedo escuchar como Emmett toca la puerta. La señora Johnson del piso tres, asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su departamento con expresión molesta. Edward, Bree y yo llegamos al piso cuatro llegamos al piso cuatro y vemos como Emmett toca desesperado en la puerta de mi casa. A Edward se le escapa una risita pero esta vez no lo culpo ya que hasta yo me río.

\- Hey, esa es mi casa- le digo tratando de disimular mi sonrisa-. La casa de Rose es la otra...

Emmett no dice nada y cambia de puerta. Esta vez toca con mucha más fuerza.

\- ¡Oh sí, Bella, muchas gracias!- exclama Rosalie de forma ironica desde el interior de su departamento.

\- ¡Abreme, mi amor!- le grita Emmett con todas sus fuerzas-. Abreme, soy yo, tu osito- solloza-. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Edward se tapa la boca y su cuerpo se dobla un poco por la risa. No le hago caso, ahora solo puedo sentirme preocupada por Emmett.

\- ¡Por favor abre!- gimotea este último y luego cae de rodillas al suelo, tocando debilmente-. Te amo, Rosalie, te amo mucho, princesa

\- Eres un marica, en serio- gruñe Edward. Lo miro con la boca abierta. Emmett gime y sigue llorando haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo el imbecil de su hermano. La furia me invade. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de perseguirlo con un bate de beisbol y preguntarle " ¿Quién es el marica ahora?" Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza para salir de mi ensoñación y concentrarme en la realidad. Miro a Edward con los ojos entornados.

\- Algún día te vas a enamorar, Edward Cullen- le advierto tratando de emplear un tono de voz como el de una adivina-. Y vas a sufrir igual o peor que él, y ¿sabes? Me voy a partir de risa cuando lo hagas

Aprieto la mano de Bree y camino hacia mi puerta. La abro y entro a mi departamento. Como dejo la puerta abierta Edward entra y me mira frustrado.

\- Bella, no te enfades ¿sí? Ya no me burlaré...

\- Osita por favor abre la puerta- grita su hermano. Edward lucha por reprimir una risa.

\- Oh, vamos, tienes que admitir que ese sobrenombre es gracioso- dice Edward. Bree me suelta y echa a correr hacia la televisión la cual enciende. Suspiro y echo un vistazo por encima del hombro de Edward para ver a un destrozado Emmett. Edward se pellizca el puente de la nariz como en el supermercado.

Salgo de mi departamento con Edward pisandome los talones. Tengo que arreglar esto de una maldita vez. No quiero que Emmett se quede tocando como un cachorrito al que no le abren la puerta.

\- ¡Escucháme, Rosalie Masen!- exclamo-. Abre la puerta de una puta vez, no quiero que Emmett se quede aquí llorando toda la noche

\- ¡Dile que se largue!- me contesta.

\- Dile que la amo- me pide Emmett.

\- Dice Emmett que te ama- le digo a Rosalie-. Abre y escuchalo

\- No le abriré aunque se quede allí toda la noche, dile que se joda

Suspiro con irritación.

\- ¿Podrías decirle qué es mi vida y que la necesito?- pregunta Emmett en voz alta para que Rose lo escuche. _Joder, pero que complicado es esto del amor,_ pienso con el ceño fruncido.

A los pocos segundos se escucha la replica de Rose.

\- Bella, ¿me harías el grandisimo favor de decirle a ese tipo que ya no lo amo?

\- ¡No es cierto!- grita Emmett, roto de dolor-. Esa es una vil mentira

Edward me atrae hacia él cuando Emmett se levanta y camina hacia atrás para tomar impulso. Suelta un grito ensordecedor antes de lanzarse cual jugador de futbol americano contra la puerta de Rosalie la cual se abre cuando Emmett se estrella en ésta. Edward y yo nos estremecemos y veo como mi niña sale de nuestra casa con sus ojitos llenos de alarma.

Rosalie suelta un grito cuando Emmett irrumpe en su departamento y camina hacia ella. Christopher sale corriendo atemorizado de ahí y se mete a mi casa. Le ordeno a Bree que vaya con él y me obedece. Mientras tanto me dirijo hacia el departamento de Rosalie y me asomo. Emmett llora como un niño abrazado a las piernas de Rose. Se me forma un nudo en la gárganta al verlo tan mal. Realmente aprecio a Emmett y es muy duro verlo sufrir de esta forma.

\- Ayúdenme a quitarmelo de encima- dice Rosalie con una mueca. Sé que sufre al ver a Emmett así, pero su rencor le impide aceptarlo. No puedo culparla pero tampoco ponerme de su parte. Aun así considero que ella es muy afortunada ya que Emmett la ama. Edward a mi no me ama y jamás lo hará, lo supe en el momento en que se burló del sufrimiento de su hermano. Edward es un tipo sin sentimientos.

Edward entra al departamento e intenta apartar a Emmett de Rose.

\- Edward, no- implora Emmett aferrandose a las piernas de mi vecina.

\- Emmett, levántate y vámonos de aquí- le dice su hermano con mucha seriedad. _Hasta que por fin haces algo útil, _pienso enfadada_._

\- No me quiero ir- reniega Emmett.

\- Vámonos, estás muy alterado y así no podrás solucionar nada- insiste Edward.

\- No, Edward, tú no sabes nada- dice Emmett con voz ronca por el llanto-. Tú jamás has amado a alguién

\- Eso es muy cierto, yo nunca he amado a nadie ni lo hago, pero aunque lo hiciera me mantendría tranquilo, eso debes hacer tú

Se me rompe el corazón al escuchar esas palabras pero trato de disimularlo y no digo nada. Rose al ver mi expresión de dolor mira con enfado a Edward y sale en mi defensa.

\- Ustedes dos, par de imbéciles, aléjense de nosotras... no quiero volverlos a ver por aquí- cuando dice eso, Emmett se levanta desganadamente.

\- ¡¿Pero yo que hice?!- exclama Edward agitando un poco los brazos.

\- Mira, yo solo te digo que te alejes de Isabella, ella es una chica preciosa e inocente y evidentemente jamás la tomarás en serio y no quiero defender a Emmett pero al menos él me tomó más en serio de lo que tú a Bella...

\- Ella sabe bien que no la amo- dice Edward. Aquello es tan doloroso de escuchar que incluso puedo sentir como si me hubiesen sacado el aire-. Lo nuestro es diferente

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- grita Rose y está a punto de echarsele encima pero Emmett le bloquea el paso con su cuerpo-. ¡Larguense, no los quiero volver a ver el resto de mi vida!

Ahora mismo estoy tan enojada y dolida que le doy la razón a Rosalie. Entro al departamento.

\- ¡Sí!- grito yo-. ¡Vayanse de aquí y no regresen!

Edward me mira asustado.

\- Bella, explicale que lo nuestro es distinto...- me pide desesperado. Me acerco a él con paso decidido y le doy una bofetada tan fuerte que me duele la mano. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al contemplar que la mejilla de Edward comienza a teñirse de rojo-. Isabella...- dice anonadado.

\- No quiero volver a saber de tí nunca- le espeto-. Vete al diablo, me tienes harta, yo no te importo en lo absoluto, ayer me cuidaste solo para tenerme en tu recámara y tener sexo conmigo, pero eso se acabó

\- ¡¿Tuviste sexo con este maldito?!- grita Rosalie y luego mira a Edward-. Ja, y encima tiene el descaro de decir que no siente nada por ti, se largan de aquí o llamo a la policía, lo que ustedes están haciendo es un crimen llamado allanamiento de morada... la puerta , el testimonio de Bella y los niños me van a servir de mucho para acusarlos...

\- Está bien, nos vamos- dice Emmett-. Pero tenemos que hablar después

\- ¡Larguense!- decimos Rosalie y yo a coro. Edward me mira con tristeza e intenta besarme en la mejilla pero le volteo la cara y me aparto.

\- Hasta nunca, Edward Cullen - me despido sin dignarme a mirarlo. Cuando Emmett y Edward se han ido Rosalie me abraza y se echa a llorar.

\- Lo amo, Bella- solloza-. Sentí muchas cosas al verlo, lo sigo amando, pero me hizo sufrir mucho... era indiferente conmigo a veces, no quería hablar de matrimonio y menos de hijos, solo una vez hablamos sobre aquello, cuando sospechabamos de mi embarazo y dijo que si lo estaba le pondríamos Christopher si resultaba niño

\- Entonces es hijo de Emmett...- Rosalie me suelta y asiente. Sorbe por la nariz de manera poco femenina.

\- Claro que lo es, te mentí cuando dije que tuve muchos maridos, solo lo decía por coraje

\- Lo suponía- suspiro.

\- Esos estúpidos no nos merecen- gimotea Rose-. Me duele que Emmett sufra tanto pero es que él se lo buscó, él era frío conmigo en ocasiones, pero bueno, al menos decía que me amaba, no como otros...

\- No... no quiero hablar de él, acabo de mandarlo a la mierda

Rosalie suelta una risita a pesar de que llora.

\- Haz hecho bien, tú mereces a alguién que si te ame...

\- Perdona a Emmett- le digo y ella me observa confundida-. Hazlo sufrir, claro, pero perdónalo, él te ama

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta seria.

\- Cuando él mencionaba a su novia perdida lo hacía con mucho amor y tristeza, está realmente arrepentido ... deberías darle una oportunidad, después de todo te pidió matrimonio, como tú querías...

\- ¿Tú crees?- me mira nerviosa y mordiendose el labio inferior. Asiento.

\- Sí, dale una sola oportunidad, piensa en Chris, creo que le gustaría tener un papá que juegue con él, tener una familia

\- Oh, Bella, tienes razón, pero aun asi voy a reflexionar sobre esto... me resulta dificil perdonarlo

\- Me parece bien... decidas lo que decidas habla con Emmett y lleguen a un acuerdo, no creo que él se quede de brazos cruzados sabiendo que existe un hijo de los dos...

\- ¿Sabes qué? Es muy cierto lo que me dices, voy a pensarlo y después hablo con Emmett

\- Perfecto

Un rato más tarde estoy recostada en mi cama la cual comparto con Bree. La chaqueta de Edward está colgada en una de las puertas del clóset. Me invade la tentación de ir por ella y olfatearla ya que al ponermela esta mañana noté que tenía impregnado el olor de Edward. No, me niego rotundamente a hacer eso ya que de hacerlo mi voluntad flaquearía e iría tras Edward suplicandole que me haga el amor. No he contestado a ninguna de sus múltiples llamadas pero no apago el teléfono ya que soy considerada y no quiero que se asuste al no poderme rastrear.

No le contestaré, que se pudra. Tomo el Iphone y decido meterlo en mi cajón de ropa para ya no escuchar más la fastidiosa vibración que me aturde el cerebro. Me encargo de envolver el celular con tres camisas antes de meter el aparato hasta el fondo del cajón. Sonrío satisfecha al comprobar que logré mi objetivo; ya no lo escucho más. Me acuesto de nuevo y escucho que están arreglando la puerta de Rosalie. Decido que voy a leer un poco y me paro sobre la cama para tomar un libro del estante.

Cuando recién llegamos a vivir aquí, me preocupaba el hecho de que el estante me cayera encima mientras dormía ya que la cama estaba colocada de tal manera que el estante quedaba arriba de mi cabeza. Con los años perdí ese miedo absurdo y ahora duermo plácidamente en mi cama, bueno... solo hasta que conocí a Edward Cullen quién siempre se cuela en mis sueños de una forma u otra. Suelto un gruñido y me obligo a mi misma a apartarlo de mis pensamientos. Bree está viendo la televisión así que yo voy a releer uno de mis libros favoritos...

Me detengo en seco cuando estoy terminando de leer el prólogo... ¡Este es un libro de Edward Cullen! Genial, ya ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de mis libros favoritos porque da la casualidad de que la persona quién los escribió es un hijo de puta que me quitó mi virginidad y me rompió el corazón. Ojalá la virginidad pudiera regresarse porque ahora mismo iría con mucho gusto a pedirsela de vuelta y esta vez la reservaría para mi "verdadero amor" Bah... eso ha estado muy cursi, mejor llamemosle "Alguién que si me sepa valorar y me ame por lo menos un poco" Sí, eso está mejor.

Con un gruñido de frustración tiro el libro al suelo como si él fuese el culpable de mis problemas. Bueno, es que técnicamente lo es. Su autor es el responsable de mis problemas y ha hecho que mi vida sea un desastre y esté desvirgada. Definitivamente voy a vender o a donar mis libros y conseguirme otro escritor favorito, pero ahora si voy a investigar sobre éste y asegurarme de que sea viejo y no esté chiflado. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Me vuelvo a parar sobre la cama y aparte de los libros de Edward hay otro libro que es muy grande. Lo tomo y le quito el polvo de encima. Me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y contemplo el libro... "Juego de tronos" de George R.R. Martin. Oh, ya recuerdo por qué lo tengo. Es el libro que Aro me envió en mi cumpleaños ya que él sabe que me gusta leer. Había pospuesto esta lectura para cuando me terminara los libros de Edward Cullen los cuales simple y sencillamente devoré. Obviamente me arrepiento de eso, ahora mismo mataría por no saber quién demonios es Edward.

Abro el libro y me encuentro con que hay una biografía del autor en el separador. También tuvieron la amabilidad de colocar una fotografía que muestra que es un hombre mayor y confiable. Ahora solo falta que me guste la historia.

Una hora más tarde cierro el libro ya que Bree entra a la habitación pidiendome que le prepare algo de comer. La historia me ha atrapado desde un principio y me siento frustrada de tener que hacer una pausa. Este hombre escribe mucho mejor que Edward Cullen y se ha convertido en mi nuevo escritor favorito.

Le preparo un sandwich a Bree y preparo también uno para mí ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre. La dejo viendo la televisión y yo corro para continuar con mi lectura. Cuando me he terminado el sandwich y he leído un poco me dan ganas de saber cuantas veces me ha llamado Edward. Cierro el libro no sin antes memorizar la página en donde me quedé. A mi no me gusta usar los separadores de los libros a menos que sea una emergencia. Abro el cajón y saco el telefono que ya no vibra. Lo desenvuelvo y lo reviso. Compruebo con alivio (y quizá con algo de decepción) que Edward no ha vuelto a llamar desde hace un rato. Seguramente se cansó de llamar y ahora si me olvidará; y eso es sin duda lo mejor que podría ocurrir en este caso. Suspiro y voy a la bandeja de entrada para ver si hay mensajes. Solo hay uno:

"Isabella... eres el centro de mi universo, ya te lo había dicho con anterioridad, ¿por qué siempre te empeñas en alejarte de mí? Bueno, como sea, no voy a aceptarlo; eres mía desde el día de tu nacimiento solo que en ese entonces no te conocía y no era consciente de aquello, pero ahora si lo sé y puedo afirmarlo con toda seguridad: ERES MÍA"

Aprieto la mandibula y trato con todas mis fuerzas de no emocionarme ni siquiera un poco. Su mensaje es lo suficientemente intenso como para dejarme hiperventilando, pero en vez de eso, obligo a mi cerebro a carburar para conseguir pensar en una respuesta que le informe a ese tipo que ya me perdió. Segundos después se me ocurre algo y lo escribo. En este momento estoy algo feliz de haber leído los libros de Edward Cullen y sabermelos de memoria.

"No vas a volverme a tener en tu cama, así que ahorrate esas palabras para tus libros, de hecho, eso de: Eres el centro de mi universo está en tu libro número cinco, sé más original ¿quieres? me ofende un poco que recicles esas frases y las uses conmigo. Por cierto, ya no eres mi escritor favorito, George R. R. Martin ha tomado tu lugar rápidamente y sobre lo de ser tuya... dejame decirte que no lo soy y jamás lo he sido, yo no tengo dueño aún, tú solo fuiste una aventura y ahora mismo le pediré a alguna amiga que me lleve a un bar donde voy a ligar y quién sabe... quizá encuentre a mi verdadero dueño"

Pulso enviar y suelto una risa ahogada. _Anda, chupáte esta, desgraciado_, pienso. A los pocos segundos vibra el celular. Contesto mientras intento contener la risa.

\- ¿Sí?- contesto esperando a un Edward sumamente furioso.

\- Bella- solloza Edward. Mi cuerpo se tensa y me siento alarmada al instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- E... Emmett- dice con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto preocupada.

\- Se acaba de dar un tiro frente a mi- exclama Edward a duras penas-. Emmett se mató, se dió un tiro en la cabeza...

\- ¡¿Qué?!- suelto un grito y mi cabeza subitamente da vueltas al imaginar semejante escena. Bree entra a la recámara y me mira asustada-. Nena, llama a Rose- le pido con desesperación. Mi hermanita asiente y sale corriendo en busca de Rosalie. Puedo escuchar como la llama-. ¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Dónde estás?

\- En... en... en...- le cuesta hablar-. Su auto... te... tenía un arma en la guantera- se echa a llorar desconsoladamente y mi corazón se quiebra aun más. No soporto escucharlo así y me aterra lo que acaba de hacer Emmett-. Dile... di... dile a Rosalie, por favor

-Sí...

En ese momento Rosalie entra a mi cuarto. La miro con mucha tristeza y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

\- Emmett se...- comienzo a explicar pero me quedo callada a la mitad de la frase porque me cuesta continuar. Rosalie abre mucho los ojos y empieza a alterarse.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Emmett?- me grita.

\- Emmett se suicidó- concluyo.

Nenaas im sorry por no mencionarlas ahora es que ando probando si puedo subir capis desde la tablet. Prometo que mañana contesto pero ahora me muero de sueño waaa disfruten del cap y no dejen de leer plis. Disculpen por lo que pasa con emmy :( pero asi tenia que ser jaja plis no abandonen el fic o si lo haran minimo lean la continuacio jajaja...

Besossss!

Atte:

Una camarera co MUCHO SUEÑO D:


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Despedida

POV Bella:

Rosalie tiembla de pies a cabeza.

— No… no… no, Emmett, no… ¡No!— suelta un grito tan desgarrador que me hace estremecer.

— Rose…— la llamo sin despegar mi oreja del teléfono. Edward está callado.

— ¡Dime qué no es cierto, Bella!— exclama Rosalie poniéndose de rodillas—. Amo a Emmett, le iba a dar una oportunidad, dijo que luego hablaríamos ¿por qué se mató?

— Maldita sea, la cagamos— susurra Edward. Ignoro eso y dejo el teléfono sobre la cama de mi padre para tratar de tranquilizar a Rosalie quien comienza a sacudirse violentamente repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Emmett.

— ¡Rosalie!— grito asustada mientras me arrodillo ante ella.

Rose se desploma en mis brazos. Bree y Christopher están en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Mami!— grita Chris antes de correr hacia ella.

— ¡Rosalie!— sollozo y trato de levantarla pero como soy tan debilucha no puedo. Bree suelta un grito cuando alguien entra al departamento. Escucho las fuertes pisadas e intuyo que son hombres. De repente alguien entra a la habitación. Son Edward y Emmett quien al ver a Rose así corre y me la quita de encima para después cargarla.

— ¡Estás vivo!— digo enfurecida, pero a la vez muy aliviada—. ¡Ustedes dos son unos imbéciles! ¿Cómo se atreven a angustiarnos así?

— Rosalie, despierta, mi amor, estoy aquí— susurra Emmett mientras recuesta a Rosalie sobre mi cama.

Edward me mira atemorizado porque me levanto muy decidida a golpearlo. Me quito los dos zapatos y se los lanzo. El zapato izquierdo se estrella en su cabeza.

— Hey, el autor intelectual de todo esto fue Emmett— se queja. Emmett se sienta en la cama para besar a Rose por todo el rostro.

— Quita tus sucias manos de ella— le digo.

— Rosalie— solloza Emmett y yo trato de apartarlo. Como estoy abrazada a la cintura de Emmett, Edward grita y me aparta.

— ¡Suéltame!— exclamo mientras lucho por librarme de sus brazos.

Rosalie comienza a murmurar cosas ininteligibles y todos nos quedamos quietos.

— Emmett— dice ella cuando abre los ojos y después se abraza a Emmett con todas sus fuerzas—. Estás vivo, mi amor, estás…— se calla abruptamente y suelta a Emmett—. ¡Estás vivo, pedazo de imbécil!

Rose suelta un grito y comienza a golpear el pecho de Emmett con todas sus fuerzas

— Rose, te puedo explicar— susurra Emmett quien trata de aguantar los golpes.

Rosalie lo empuja para que se aparte y se levanta de la cama.

— Nos hiciste creer que te habías matado, casi… casi me da un infarto— al decir esto, Rosalie rompe a llorar.

— Aun me amas, Rosalie— dice Emmett mirándola maravillado mientras se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella.

— ¡Ni te me acerques, que soy capaz de matarte!— lo amenaza Rose. Emmett no hace caso y la toma por la cintura antes de besarla con desesperación. Rosalie está tensa al principio pero responde al beso segundos después. Edward me suelta y observa la escena con diversión. Después mira al piso y se percata de que su libro está tirado allí. Lo recoge y me mira dolido.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí?— cuestiona y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No leíste mi mensaje?— le pregunto gruñendo.

— No… ¿me mandaste uno?

— Sí— oh mierda. Veré su reacción en vivo y en directo.

Edward saca su celular y lo desbloquea.

— Hay un mensaje— murmura. Lee detenidamente el mensaje y yo me pongo nerviosa. Seguramente poco le importará que haya cambiado de escritor favorito pero lo que es lo del bar…—. ¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!— grita y eso hace que Rosalie y Emmett se separen para mirarnos. Edward se acerca a mí y me sacude por los hombros—. ¡Tú eres mía!— exclama muy enfadado y eso me llena de pánico—. Yo soy tu dueño ¿me entiendes? Además yo nunca dejaré de ser tu escritor favorito

— No, ya no eres mi escritor favorito— espeto cuando él deja de sacudirme. Rosalie aparta a Emmett y se acerca a Edward para enfrentarlo.

— Aléjate de Bella— le dice Rose—. No quiero verte por aquí hasta que no decidas tomarla en serio

— ¡Pero la tomo en serio!— protesta Edward—. Ella no es un juego para mí

— ¿Sabes? No te creo… así que lárgate y no molestes más a Isabella

— Bella, por favor— me suplica Edward—. Dile a Rosalie que…

— Ya no te quiero cerca de mí— lo interrumpo—. Estoy cansada de ti y si no quieres que te lance tus propios libros a la cabeza, vete

— No me iré— me desafía. _Bien, él lo ha querido_. Me paro en la cama y saco los libros de Edward del estante y se los lanzo de uno en uno con mucha fuerza.

— Llévatelos, ya no los quiero— le digo. Edward está paralizado viendo como los libros caen al suelo. Cuando termino se le forman lágrimas en los ojos de pura rabia—. Vete de aquí— le exijo.

— ¿Sabes qué?— responde Edward—. Está bien, me largo de tu vida, me tienes harto, maldita golfa, seguramente no soy al único al que le has abierto las piernas en estos días, me das asco…

Me quedo petrificada. Emmett sin previo aviso le propina un golpe a Edward que hace que éste último volteé la cara. Cuando se vuelve para mirarme, veo que sangra por la boca.

— ¡Escúchame, imbécil, a Bella no le faltas al respeto!— le grita Emmett.

— Emmett, quedas casi perdonado— le dice Rosalie quien luego le grita a Edward—. Y tú, bestia malnacida, lárgate de aquí

Edward sonríe de forma macabra y no aparta la vista de mí. Me siento destruida, incapaz de articular palabra alguna pero creo que mis lágrimas expresan como me siento. Edward siempre me ha considerado una puta.

El escritor suspira y se va. Cuando escucho que azota la puerta de mi casa, me siento en la cama y sollozo con fuerza. Rosalie me abraza a modo de consuelo.

— Mi hermano es un idiota— masculla Emmett.

— Es… es cierto— le doy la razón.

— Bella, estamos contigo— me dice Rosalie.

— Gracias, Rose— respondo.

— ¿Te preparo un té?— me pregunta ella y yo niego con la cabeza.

— Quiero dormir— le digo.

— Está bien, Bella, te dejamos para que descanses— musita Rosalie mientras me suelta. Luego se levanta y mira a Emmett—. Hablemos allá afuera— le dice. Emmett asiente y ambos salen de la recámara. Desde aquí puedo escuchar las voces de Chris y Bree—. Niños, Bella va a descansar, quédense aquí viendo televisión, yo hablaré con él de algunas cosas

No escucho la respuesta de los niños. Me recuesto en la cama, dejando que el sufrimiento se apodere de mí. Lloro en silencio para no alarmar a los niños. Edward me ha mandado a la mierda y eso me duele pero muy dentro de mí sé que es lo mejor. Mi parte sensata espera que él no se retracte de sus palabras pero claro, siempre existe mi parte sentimental que espera que haya una reconciliación. Por suerte, mi lado sensato gana y lo que más deseo es alejarme de esta mierda de relación que solo terminará por destruirme. No sé qué diablos tenía en la cabeza cuando pensé que podría funcionar, que Edward me quería un poco.

Me limpio las lágrimas. Esta vez sí me voy a olvidar de él. Recojo los libros y los meto en una bolsa negra que encuentro por ahí. Podría vender los libros ya que están muy bien cuidados y además están autografiados por Edward Cullen. Sí, eso es lo mejor. A la hora de la cena papá me mira con preocupación ya que prácticamente no he tocado mi comida.

— ¿Te pasa algo, hija?— inquiere Charlie quien no está enterado de lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

— No, papá— esbozo una media sonrisa—. Solo no tengo hambre

— Papá— lo llama Bree y mi padre la mira.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?— le contesta él.

— Edward le dijo golfa a Bella, ¿qué es una golfa?— pregunta Bree con tono inocente.

Anthony casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomándose y papá se queda boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Papá… — intento hablar pero Charlie me interrumpe.

— Tú cállate, Bella— le da un golpe a la mesa que nos hace dar un respingo a mis hermanos y a mí. Mi padre sigue interrogando a Bree—. ¿Qué más dijo?

— No, papi, castigarás a Bella— Bree me mira horrorizada y llena de remordimiento. Mi pobre niña… ella es inocente y además es mejor que mi padre se entere para que me proteja de Edward.

— Díselo— le pido yo con voz suave. Bree vacila antes de responder.

— Estoy esperando, Bree— le gruñe papá.

— Edward dijo que Bella era una golfa y algo de que se abría de piernas, no entendí si eso era bueno o malo— balbucea Bree—. Pero creo que era malo porque el papá de Chris lo golpeó

El rostro de mi padre se torna rojo y me mira con incredulidad.

— Papá, necesitamos hablar— le digo.

— Oh, ya lo creo que sí… ahora mismo, niños, vayan a la recámara que necesito hablar con su hermana

Mis hermanos asienten y se marchan a la habitación.

— Bien, ahora explícame— dice papá.

Suspiro y comienzo a relatar lo que ocurrió. Charlie se sorprende por lo de Emmett y Rosalie y se enfada cuando llego a la parte en que Edward dice que no me ama y cuando me ha dicho golfa.

— Bueno, quería que se alejara, así que le tiré los libros y él dijo lo que dijo— concluyo mi relato con tristeza.

— Es un estúpido— resopla mi padre—. Y pensaba que quería algo serio contigo

— Pues ya ves que no…

— Hija, solo espero que no me vengas con sorpresas…

— ¿Sorpresas?

— Sí, me refiero a que no me gustaría que dentro de un tiempo me digas que estás embarazada

Me sonrojo furiosamente.

— Papá, claro que no— le digo.

— Espero que hayan sido responsables

— ¡Papá!— protesto y golpeo la mesa con mi puño. Mis mejillas siguen ardiendo y él se ríe—. Papá, soy virgen— le miento mientras cruzo los brazos en la mesa.

— Hija, te conozco más que tú misma, me atrevo a decir que he notado el cambio que hubo en ti

Enrojezco más y dejo caer la cabeza en mis brazos que siguen cruzados. Charlie suelta una pequeña carcajada.

— Tranquila, no me voy a enfadar contigo, sé que eres una chica responsable, así que levanta esa cara

Suelto un gemido. Estoy muy apenada pero aun así, miro a mi padre.

— Me voy a alejar de Edward— le prometo.

— Y si él te busca ¿qué harás?— me cuestiona con seriedad.

— ¿Aún conservas el bate de beisbol que usabas?— replico. Charlie se echa a reír y asiente—. Entonces le voy a dar con eso, pero… no creo que me busque, me ha mandado al diablo

— Mmm… yo creo que si lo hará, no por algo soñé que te casabas

— Pues no será con él, definitivamente— gruño. En ese momento escucho un grito a lo lejos pero mi padre y yo lo ignoramos ya que debe ser el borracho del señor Newton

— No te preocupes, Bella, te protegeré de él— dice mi papá—. Solo lo dejaré acercarse a ti cuando te venga a pedir disculpas y que me demuestre que quiere algo serio contigo

Estoy por decirle algo pero de repente tocan a la puerta. Me levanto y de manera desganada camino para abrirla.

— ¡Bella, ven conmigo!— exclama Rosalie y me toma de la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto tratando de soltarme ya que me quiere llevar con ella.

— Tú ven conmigo— gruñe y dejo de resistirme. Rosalie y yo bajamos corriendo hasta que salimos del edificio.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Edward sostiene un enorme oso de peluche que tiene un corazón que dice "perdóname". Él me mira muy triste y eso me encoje el corazón.

— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?— le pregunto con voz calmada. No quiero pelear, solo quiero que se vaya, que no me convenza.

— Vine a pedirte perdón— responde con la voz temblorosa. Rosalie pone las manos en la cintura y lo mira con desprecio.

— Ni creas que con eso la vas a convencer— le dice. Edward abre mucho los ojos como un niño asustado.

No, Bella, sé fuerte, me pide mi subconsciente.

— Bella, escúchame— suplica Edward—. Perdóname por lo que te dije, yo jamás he pensado eso sobre ti, tú eres la mujer más hermosa, inocente y valiosa del mundo… me sentí dolido porque me lanzaste los libros, me sentía rechazado por ti en todos los sentidos

Suena demasiado sincero. Quiero correr a abrazarlo pero me abstengo, esto ya no funciona, más bien, nunca ha funcionado.

— Está bien, te perdono por lo que dijiste— le digo con tristeza—. Pero… hasta aquí llegamos

Edward abre ligeramente la boca y me mira lleno de dolor. El oso de peluche se le cae al suelo yo frunzo el ceño. Estoy a la espera de que Edward se vaya o me diga algo hiriente pero lo que hace me deja sin habla. Solloza y cae de rodillas al suelo. Rosalie y yo nos miramos rápidamente antes de volver a observarlo a él.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer?— me pregunta Edward desesperado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes conmigo?

— Mmm… no lo sé, quizá debas pedirme matrimonio— gruño. Espero que Edward entienda el sarcasmo. Rosalie ahoga una carcajada.

Edward ahora tiene la mirada perdida y mueve los labios. Al parecer está analizando mis palabras lo cual es extraño ya que yo pensaba que diría un gran y rotundo "no". _No Edward, ni se te ocurra…_

— Está bien— asiente Edward y me vuelve a mirar. Sus ojos verdes no muestran ningún rastro de indecisión—. ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Estoy alucinada…. Edward Cullen y yo, ¿casados? ¿Seríamos felices? ¿Pasaría a llamarme Isabella Cullen? Oh, suena grandioso. _Bella, detente ahí_, me gruñe mi subconsciente.

— Estás demente— suelto una risita histérica. Rosalie entrecierra los ojos.

— ¡No!— exclama Edward y se levanta—. Me gusta la idea, serás Isabella Cullen— sus ojos brillan como estrellas al decir eso—. Serás mía ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Llama a tu padre, voy a pedir tu mano ahora mismo

— Definitivamente ya perdiste la razón— le dice Rosalie—. Tú no amas a Bella, no puedes casarte con ella

— Rosalie, esto no es asunto tuyo— contesta Edward con furia.

— Claro que también es su asunto— la defiendo—. Es mi amiga y quiere lo mejor para mí

— Lo mejor para ti soy yo— Edward pone los ojos en blanco. Este hombre comienza a darme miedo. Me invade la misma sensación de cuando lo conocí; me siento abrumada por su presencia.

— No, Edward— lo contradigo—. Tú eres lo peor que me ha pasado, yo no quiero verte, entiéndeme, me abrumas

— Bella, no me hagas esto… — su voz tiembla ligeramente de nuevo—. Yo no me quiero alejar de ti

— Pero yo sí— digo al borde de las lágrimas.

— Bella, todo esto es porque no te amo, ¿verdad? — me pregunta él.

Lo miro, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No sé qué responder a eso.

— Isabella… puedo intentarlo, solo quédate conmigo

— ¿Intentar qué?— pregunto confundida.

— Amarte… puedo intentar amarte— dice con una sonrisa incómoda. Se me escapa un sollozo, ¿acaso es tan difícil que me quiera? La poca autoestima que me quedaba acaba de ser pisoteada, reducida a polvo. Rosalie mira con furia a Edward—. ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?— cuestiona él confundido.

— Acabas de cagarla más— gruñe Rose—. Ella te ama sin haberse esforzado, fue algo que sucedió… si tú tienes que esforzarte por amarla, mejor vete, amigo, nadie quiere ser amado a la fuerza

Edward me observa y asiente. En su mirada hay mucho dolor.

— Te estoy haciendo mucho daño ¿verdad?— pregunta y yo asiento—. No lo mereces, eres la mujer más hermosa de todas— suspira—. Cuídate, Isabella…

Lo miro asustada. Edward se acerca y deposita un beso en mi frente antes de marcharse. Ha dejado el oso tirado y voy a recogerlo. Me abrazo con fuerza al peluche y lloro con todas mis fuerzas. Después, Rosalie se lo lleva ya que yo no lo quiero, no deseo que papá me pregunte nada.

Por la mañana, decir que parezco muerta en vida es decir poco. Estoy horrible, pálida y ojerosa gracias a que no dormí nada; además Mis ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar y en el trabajo, Tanya y muchas de mis compañeras que ahora me hablan me lo hacen notar. Por suerte, Alice no vino al hotel. Si lo hubiera hecho me habría interrogado hasta el cansancio. Hoy, no me asignan la suite de Edward y me siento ligeramente decepcionada (bien, me siento muy decepcionada)

Me dirijo al ascensor con mi carro de limpieza cuando veo quien está sentado en la sala de la recepción. Es Edward, quien lee una revista. Mi pulso se acelera y me quedo allí, esperando a que me mire lo cual hace pero nuestros ojos se encuentran solo dos segundos y Edward vuelve a su revista. Me quedo boquiabierta… Edward me ha ignorado. El hombre que ayer me pedía matrimonio ahora finge que no existo. Bien, eso era lo que yo quería. _Gracias por entender, Edward._

A la hora del almuerzo no lo soporto más. Necesito a Edward, no quiero que me ignore. En lugar de ir al comedor subo hasta la suite. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, avanzo rápidamente y veo que Edward está almorzando en el comedor. Al verme casi se atraganta con la comida, lo cual me provocaría risa si yo no estuviera tan enfadada.

— Oye, ¿quién carajo te ha dejado entrar?— me pregunta furioso.

Esa pregunta me duele pero no se lo hago saber.

— Vine a que me des muy duro— respondo con voz firme. Edward se levanta y se acerca a mí. Por un momento estoy convencida de que me arrastrará a su habitación.

— No tengo ganas— espeta—. Ahora vete… querías que me fuera de tu vida, eso voy a hacer

Intento no parecer afectada. Finjo no haber escuchado y me muerdo el labio. Las pupilas de Edward se dilatan y me percato de que contiene la respiración. _¡ja!, te atrapé, nene, me deseas_, pienso con satisfacción. Aprovecho que se ha quedado muy quieto para voltearme y recargar mi espalda en su torso. Tomo sus manos y las pongo sobre mis senos al mismo tiempo que comienzo a restregar mi trasero contra su erección, porque claro, ya la tiene parada.

— Isabella…— dice con voz ronca antes de apartarme con brusquedad—. Vete de aquí

— Ah, ya entiendo, quieres que vaya a tu habitación— digo fingiendo inocencia.

— No, lárgate de la suite y vete a trabajar o almorzar o lo que sea

— Edward, yo…

— Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a alguien para que te saque

Me siento muy mal y avergonzada. Suspiro y le digo que si con la cabeza. Tengo ganas de llorar pero no lo haré frente a él.

— Por cierto, regreso a Londres el sábado— me informa cuando estoy llamando al ascensor. No lo miro porque ya estoy llorando—. Y no volverás a verme— agrega. Se me escapa sin querer un sollozo pero por fortuna se abre el ascensor.

— Hasta nunca— le digo a Edward quien al ver mi cara intenta entrar en el ascensor pero no lo consigue. Se ha cerrado y yo me apresuro a presionar el botón de planta baja. Mientras bajo me limpio las lágrimas y me digo a mi misma que debo salir adelante. "_No llores más, no llores más_" es mi mantra del día de hoy y quizá de los próximos meses, no lo sé, el tiempo que me lleve superar a Edward.

No voy al comedor, no tengo hambre y ahí solo me encontraría con Tanya quien me contaría lo bien que le va con Peter. No puedo evitar sentir envidia. Peter ama a Tanya y Edward solo me deseaba pero hasta eso ya lo perdí. Suelto un gemido y estrello mi frente contra mi casillero.

— Tonta, tonta, tonta— digo golpeándome una y otra vez. En ese momento Tanya aparece en el vestidor. _Maldita sea._

— ¡Bella!— exclama Tanya con preocupación y yo dejo de golpearme—. ¿Qué te ocurre nena?

— Tanya, tú tienes tanta suerte— suspiro—. Peter te ama, ya eres su novia y yo solo soy una fracasada a la que utilizaron para el sexo

Me echo a llorar y Tanya me abraza. Me pregunta por qué digo eso y yo termino contándole todo lo que pasó después de bajar del Jet el lunes por la tarde. Tanya está muy impresionada con toda la historia.

— Mira, ¿sabes que pienso?— me pregunta cuando sale de su asombro—. Que Edward te ama con toda su alma, pero el imbécil no lo quiere admitir…

— No me ama— musito. Tanya gruñe.

— Te ama, se le nota muchísimo, está muy enamorado de ti

— Ja, ja— me río sarcásticamente.

— Me voy a reír de ti el día en que Edward venga a buscarte, de hecho, no me sorprendería que ahora mismo apareciera por aquí y te suplicara perdón

— Eso no pasará

Y por supuesto que no pasa. No vuelvo a saber de Edward el resto del día y eso me deprime mucho. Por la noche estoy totalmente convencida de que me iré a casa en autobús, lo cual resulta ser cierto también. Ahora mismo estoy en la parada de autobús y cuando estoy a punto de subirme a uno, alguien me toma por la cintura e impide que lo haga. Suelto un grito pero me callo al ver que es Edward quien respira agitadamente.

— Bella— dice. El autobús se va y yo me vuelvo hacia Edward—. No puedes irte sola…

— Edward…— no puedo decir nada más porque Edward toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. El corazón se me acelera mucho y le devuelvo el beso de manera entusiasta. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Isabella— susurra él contra mis labios. Después se separa para tomar aire y vuelve a besarme. Nos besamos un buen rato; sus labios se amoldan perfectamente a los míos. Nacimos para estar juntos pero él no puede corresponder a mi amor. Cuando Edward frena el beso me toma de la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho. Su corazón palpita incluso con más fuerza que el mío. Lo miro incrédula—. Esto es lo que me haces sentir con cada beso— dice en voz baja—. ¿Tú que crees que sea?— frunce los labios.

— No lo sé, quizá te guste— le sonrío. Edward ríe suavemente y acerca su rostro al mío, haciendo que nuestras narices se rocen.

— No, eso ya lo sabes desde el principio

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido… ¿Qué está tratando de decirme?

— Quiero que mañana cenes conmigo en mi suite— dice serio y se separa de mí—. Quiero que nos despidamos de una buena manera

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, vamos a despedirnos como se debe, no vamos a volver a vernos

— Por… ¿por qué? — pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

— Tú me quieres fuera de tu vida, entonces saldré de ella— responde triste.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

— No, Edward, solo lo decía por coraje

— Lo sé— suspira.

— Yo te amo— agrego.

— También lo sé y es por eso que no puedo quedarme

— Pero…

— Shhh…— pone un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme—. No digas nada más

— Edward— protesto con un hilo de voz.

— Te llevaré a tu casa, Bella

— No, quiero que hablemos, no quiero que te vayas— sollozo y me abrazo a él.

— Bella, no llores por favor— me suplica angustiado. Alzo la cara y observo que él también quiere llorar.

— Soy tuya, Edward, no te vayas— le pido llorando. Edward acaricia mi espalda.

— Bella, no me hagas esto, no voy a poder controlarme si sigues así…

— No lo hagas, no te controles, quiero ser tuya

— Oh, no, Bella, no— gimotea y me abraza con más fuerza. Comienza a llorar junto a mí—. No me puedo quedar, no mereces esto…

— Por favor no me dejes— le imploro.

— No— solloza—. No me pidas esto, no puedo…

— Quédate, por favor, soy tuya

— Isabella, no eres mía

— Tú eres mi dueño— insisto.

— No, no lo soy— gruñe. Sus mejillas están empapadas por las lágrimas—. Mañana irás a mi suite y cenaremos, pero solo eso, no pienso tocarte

Lo miro perpleja, ¿no va a tocarme?

— ¿Por qué no lo harás?— interrogo.

— Porque si te toco no podré irme, bueno, no podré evitar regresar, voy a querer poseerte de nuevo…

Mmm… quizá pueda seducirlo. No sé qué cara pongo pero Edward frunce el ceño.

— Ni lo pienses— me dice y yo lo miro confundida.

Suspiro, fingiendo resignación luego de unos segundos.

— Está bien, nada de sexo…— digo.

— Qué bueno que lo entiendes— responde con una media sonrisa.

— Bueno… yo me voy, mañana nos vemos

— Nada de eso, yo te llevaré…

— Pero…

— Pero nada— me interrumpe.

Finalmente dejo que me lleve en su auto porque tengo un plan en mente: voy a seducirlo. No sé como pero lo haré. No puedo dejarlo ir y quizá cualquiera pensaría que no tengo dignidad pero es que lo amo y sé que él siente algo por mí.

Edward me deja afuera del edificio y se marcha ya que no quiere que Rosalie aparezca. Suspiro y doy media vuelta para entrar en el edificio pero cuando estoy por hacerlo alguien me llama. Es una voz sumamente familiar.

— Bella— susurra de nuevo y yo me volteo para encararlo.

— ¿Dimitri?— le pregunto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos azules están llenos de tristeza.

— Vengo… vengo a decirte algo— musita.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo… yo ya no soporto verte con Edward, pero no me he metido porque no quiero problemas… él se irá, Bella y yo sé que tú estás enamorada de él, se te nota mucho y no quiero que sufras…

— Dimitri, ¿de qué me hablas?

— Bella— suspira—. Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho

Lo observo muy seria.

— Dime a lo que vienes, en serio— le exijo.

— Isabella— gruñe—. Yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso te acosaba, pero… no lo he hecho últimamente debido a que me di cuenta de que solo me odiarías más

Lo miro atónita, sin saber que decir. Dimitri continúa.

— Bella, Cullen solo te hará daño, él no se toma en serio a nadie

— Tú tampoco— contesto a la defensiva.

Dimitri se ríe un poco.

— Bueno, yo tampoco, pero eso es porque las demás mujeres no son tú contigo estoy dispuesto a tener una relación formal, ser tu novio y ser fiel

— Dimitri… — estoy anonadada. Eso es todo lo que yo quiero con Edward—. Yo… yo solo quiero a Edward, lo siento

— Lo sé, nena, lo sé— se apresura a decir—. Pero él se irá y yo pensé que tú y yo, podríamos… salir alguna vez

— Dimitri, no lo creo, eres el hijo de mi jefe y…

— Por eso no te preocupes— me interrumpe—. A mis padres les dará muchísimo gusto y Alice se volverá loca

De repente me toma de las manos y las sostiene fuertemente pero sin lastimarme. Me quiero apartar pero tampoco quiero ser descortés. Estaciona un auto frente al edificio pero lo ignoro.

— Bueno, ya sé que no habría problema, pero… no puedo, yo quiero a Edward

— ¡Pero puedes olvidarlo!— exclama—. Bella, yo te ofrezco ser una pareja estable, quererte, tomarte en serio ¿él que te da? ¿sexo?

— ¡Dimitri!— le grito y aparto mis manos—. Yo amo a Edward y no voy a salir contigo solo porque él no me ama a mí

— ¿Y quién dice que no te amo?— pregunta Edward a las espaldas de Dimitri. Suelto un grito ahogado y me aparto de Dimitri. Éste último se vuelve para mirar a Edward quien está observándolo con rabia—. Mira, Dimitri, no quiero problemas contigo, pero si no te alejas de Isabella, voy a asesinarte, ella es mía

— Tú no la amas, la vas a dejar— replica Dimitri sin inmutarse por el tono siniestro de Edward.

— Eso tú no lo sabes, así que aléjate de ella— Edward me mira—. Y tú, has hecho muy bien en rechazarlo, esa es mi chica— me sonríe y a mí se me corta la respiración. Quizá esté tratando de decir que me ama.

— Espera, ¿ella es tu novia?— le pregunta Dimitri contrariado.

— Sí, ella es mi novia y no la dejaré, así que aléjate de ella

— Pero ella dice que no la amas— dice Dimitri cruzándose de brazos—. Así que no te creo

— Bah… ella dijo eso porque hace un rato discutimos, Isabella sabe muy bien lo que siento por ella

Edward clava su mirada en mí y yo me ruborizo. Dimitri me mira.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Isabella?— me cuestiona.

— Sí… es cierto— suspiro.

— Bien, entonces me voy— murmura antes de volver a mirar a Edward y decirle—. Créeme que si la dejas no dudaré en volverle a insistir

— Eso no pasará— Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

Dimitri se marcha maldiciendo entre dientes. Edward se acerca y me abraza

— ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?— pregunto ilusionada—. ¿Me amas?

Edward me suelta.

— No, Bella, no pienses mal, lo que dije fue para salvarte de ese tipo

— Oh— trato de que la decepción no se me note pero no lo consigo. Edward sostiene mi rostro con una mano cuando bajo la mirada y me obliga a mirarlo.

— Isabella… yo, yo me iré, necesito hacerlo, no puedo estar cerca de ti, no después de lo que descubrí

— ¿Qué descubriste?

— No puedo decírtelo ya que me jodería la vida, solo puedo decirte que realmente te aprecio y que me importas, he disfrutado mucho del sexo contigo, eres estupenda en la cama y fuera de ella, no quiero que pienses que no significas nada para mí

— ¿Por qué regresaste?— le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

— Porque se me olvidó darte algo— saca de su bolsillo un par de llaves y una tarjeta de crédito.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Las llaves de tu departamento, de tu coche y tu tarjeta, no te preocupes, puedes gastar todo lo que tú quieras de ahí, yo me ocuparé de todo…

— Tú, tú te volviste loco— mascullo.

— Sí, pero por ti— esboza su sonrisa torcida pero esta vez no me produce ningún efecto ya que estoy bastante atónita.

— No, no voy a aceptar eso— le digo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Ni me iré a vivir a otro lado

— Bella, por favor, hazlo— me pide—. No me podré ir tranquilo si te dejo así

— Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, Edward— respondo antes de besarlo en los labios—. Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la cena…

Me voy corriendo a mi departamento antes de que Edward pueda decir algo. No pienso aceptar lo que quiere darme si no va a quedarse conmigo. Yo lo quiero a él, no a los bienes materiales. Mi padre y mis hermanos me reciben como siempre cuando llego y yo trato de aparentar que no ha ocurrido nada y lo consigo ya que me siento animada. Tengo que hacer que Edward se quede a mi lado.

Al día siguiente, antes de marcharme al trabajo meto en una mochila un vestido que Alice me regaló en navidad y las zapatillas que me presto el lunes. Mi papá nota eso y me pregunta al respecto pero yo le miento y le digo que Jasper y Alice me han invitado a cenar.

— Eso está bien, cariño— sonríe—. Te hará bien distraerte, mándale saludos a Alice y a Jasper de mi parte

Ese día en el trabajo me parece lento. Muero de ganas de que sean las ocho para salir del trabajo. Tanya nota mi ansiedad y a la hora del almuerzo me cuestiona.

— Hoy cenaré con Edward— le cuento—. Será la despedida, pero pienso seducirlo para que se quede

— ¡Qué bien!— dice Tanya con entusiasmo—. Yo estoy segura de que Edward se rendirá ante tus encantos, ¿en dónde cenarán?

— En la suite de él— respondo.

— Mucho mejor— se ríe maliciosamente—. Mira, a las ocho yo te ayudaré a arreglarte para que te veas más hermosa de lo que ya eres y me dejo de llamar Tanya Denali si Edward no cae…

— Gracias, Tanya— le sonrío.

— Para eso estamos las amigas— contesta mirándome con complicidad.

Después del almuerzo vuelvo al trabajo y limpio habitaciones. Eso me logra distraer un poco pero a las ocho estoy que me muero de nervios. Me he puesto el vestido y las zapatillas como era mi plan, en el baño. Tanya me ayuda a maquillarme como me ha prometido.

— Te ves espectacular— dice ella cuando termina de arreglarme.

— Creo que… te concedo la razón— me río nerviosamente. Me veo muy guapa, la verdad, solo espero que Edward opine lo mismo.

— Edward quedará con la boca abierta— me asegura mi amiga y me guiña el ojo cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran en el espejo—. Vamos, a conquistarlo, nena

Me da una nalgada la cuál me hace ruborizar. Tanya se carcajea de forma escandalosa y yo no tardo demasiado en comenzar a reír también.

Cuando estoy ya en el elevador rumbo a la suite, Edward me manda un mensaje al celular.

" Te estoy esperando, Bella"

Sonrío y el ascensor llega hasta la suite en dónde Edward me está esperando. Cuando me ve, se queda boquiabierto y me mira de arriba a abajo. Él también se ve guapísimo con su traje gris y esa camisa rosada debajo del saco… y su colonia, mmm… simplemente exquisita.

— Isabella, te ves hermosa— me dice acercándose. Me besa los nudillos de manera educada.

— Gracias— respondo sonriente.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? La cena tardará un poco en llegar

— Me parece bien— le digo tratando de emplear un tono seductor.

— Oye, ya sé lo que intentas— gruñe molesto—. Sé que quieres seducirme, pero no, no vamos a tener sexo

— Yo no vine a eso— contesto fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Eso espero, no quiero que me pongas las cosas difíciles

— Está bien, Edward, yo solo vine a cenar— digo con tono desenfadado y me encojo de hombros.

— Me alegra, ven… vamos a tomar algo— me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el bar donde abre una botella de vino tinto y nos sirve. Me tiende la copa y yo bebo un poco. Está muy bueno—. Vamos a tomarlo a la sala— me dice cuando él toma un trago también.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala. Nos tomamos el vino en silencio y yo cruzo las piernas para ponerme cómoda pero Edward lo interpreta mal.

— Bella— dice Edward casi atragantándose con el vino—. Dijiste que no venías a provocarme

— No lo hago— susurro y Edward entorna los ojos.

— ¿Ah no?

— No, por supuesto que no

— Creo que debes esconderte en mi habitación sino quieres que algún compañero te vea, la comida ya debe estar por llegar

— Sí— no puedo evitar sonreír.

— No te emociones— me advierte Edward.

Ya caerás, precioso, ya caerás, pienso mientras me dirijo hacia su habitación. Justo cuando Edward me encierra escucho que las puertas del ascensor se abren. Me muerdo los labios y corro hacia la cama para sentarme al borde. Me quito las zapatillas y me siento de una forma provocativa. Luego de unos pocos minutos, Edward entra en la habitación. Su mirada me recorre todo el cuerpo con deseo.

— Isabella… ven a cenar, te… te esperaré en la mesa

Cierra la puerta y yo me quedo boquiabierta. Edward no ha caído, algo anda mal, tal vez ya no me desea. La idea me parece tan insoportable que la desecho inmediatamente. No me puedo rendir tan rápido. Me pongo las zapatillas y me dirijo con paso decidido hacia el comedor donde Edward me espera de pie con mi silla apartada para que me siente. Durante la cena conversamos sobre sus libros y yo hago preguntas irrelevantes pero que a él no parecen molestarle. En este momento no puedo hacerle preguntas inteligentes debido a que estoy pensando en una manera de seducirlo. De pronto se me ocurre algo.

— Y así es como me gustaría que hicieran la película— dice entusiasmado y comienzo a aplicar mi plan. Suelto un pequeño gemido y finjo que estoy disimulando dolor de estómago. Debo comenzar de manera sutil porque si no todo será muy obvio y mi plan se irá al carajo—. ¿Y tú que opinas?— me pregunta

— O… opino que es perfecto— sonrío un poco y cierro los ojos. Luego, aprieto los párpados como si estuviera soportando dolor.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— inquiere un tanto alarmado. Abro los ojos.

— No, claro que no— respondo—. Ay— me quejo mientras me agarro la panza con ambas manos.

— Bella, dime que te pasa— me pide preocupado.

— Bueno, me duele el estómago, la comida debió caerme mal

— Ven, vamos al baño— dice levantándose. Yo asiento y tomo su mano para que me ayude a levantarme.

De camino al baño finjo que tengo retortijones en el estómago y suelto grititos.

— Bella, ¿quiéres alguna medicina o algo?— me pregunta cuando yo ya estoy encerrada en el baño. He abierto la taza del baño de forma ruidosa para hacer creíble mi mentira.

— No, solo vete, voy a hacer mis necesidades— contesto.

— Está bien, me sentaré en la cama— me informa.

— Bien, pero no te asustes si escuchas cosas horribles

Edward se carcajea y escucho que se aleja así que supongo que ya está sentado en la cama. Fase uno completada, pienso con emoción mientras me quito las zapatillas y el vestido… ¿Y si aparezco desnuda? ¡Sí! Eso me dará más ventaja porque dudo que se resista viéndome como Dios me trajo al mundo. Me deshago de la ropa interior y camino hasta el espejo en donde intento infundirme valor. _Tú puedes, Bella, tú puedes_, me digo a mí misma. En el espejo observo a una Bella decidida, valiente y desnuda. Solo espero que Edward no me rechace, ya comprobé que es muy capaz de hacerlo.

No, me reprendo mentalmente, no va a rechazarme, aún tengo el recurso de morderme los labios y si no funciona… me jodí para siempre. Bah… tengo que ser positiva. Allá vamos, Bella.

Cuento hasta diez en voz baja y salgo de la habitación con pasos lentos y seductores o eso creo que estoy haciendo. Edward está sentado en la orilla de la cama y cuando me mira se queda con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo. Avanzo a grandes zancadas y me siento a horcajadas sobre él antes de que se ponga a protestar.

— Isabella— dice él con la voz muy muy ronca. Puedo sentir como su miembro comienza a endurecerse y siento que el plan funcionó a la perfección.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunto mientras me froto contra él. Me muerdo los labios para asegurarme del todo.

— Oh, joder, me encantas, estás buenísima

Me aprieta el trasero con ambas manos y yo gimo. Después nos besamos apasionadamente y Edward rodea mi cintura con las manos antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Después se gira para que yo quede debajo de él. Luego de unos segundos parece reaccionar y se incorpora de forma brusca.

— ¡No puedo hacer esto!— exclama—. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Isabella?

— Yo… yo soy tuya— jadeo. Aun estoy acostada,

— No… no lo eres, vístete, yo… te espero en la sala

Sale corriendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Yo me siento sobre la cama sintiéndome conmocionada. Edward me ha rechazado y eso que me mordí los labios. Mi plan fracasó estrepitosamente.

Estoy por levantarme cuando escucho el grito de Edward.

— ¡A la mierda, voy a cogerte!

A los pocos segundos entra en la habitación y se quita la ropa de forma frenética. Yo sonrío y me arrodillo en la cama para que me observe.

— Acuéstate y abre las piernas— me ordena cuando está totalmente desnudo. Oh, por Dios, que visión, pienso excitada. Obedezco a Edward sin dudarlo y me abro lo más que puedo. Edward se coloca encima de mí.

— Te deseo, no puedo resistirme— dice gimiendo antes de penetrarme lentamente.

— Yo… yo también te deseo, Edward— respondo. Edward se mueve rápidamente, tal y como me encanta. Me arqueo y él restriega su rostro en mis pechos, después sus labios se cierran en torno a mi pezón izquierdo y yo gimo como loca cuando lo succiona. En este momento solo existimos él y yo, no existe nada más.

— Me vuelves loco, nena— grita mientras me embiste una y otra vez de forma implacable—. Eres mía, eres mi mujer, cásate conmigo— gimotea.

— ¡Sí, me caso contigo!— exclamo antes de que el orgasmo me tome por sorpresa. Comienzo a retorcerme—. ¡Edward!

— ¡Isabella!— dice cuando alcanza el clímax y llena mi interior con su semen. Cuando termina de correrse yo me abrazo a él.

— Te amo, Edward, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, quiero ser tu esposa

Edward se retuerce y yo lo suelto. Me mira horrorizado.

— Te amo— repito—. Y sé que algún día, tú sentirás lo mismo por mí

— ¡No!— brama y se levanta de forma violenta. Yo me siento y lo miro sin asustarme. Sé que es duro para él que le diga que lo amo.

— No tengas miedo— le digo—. Te amo…

— ¡Pero yo a ti no!— espeta—. ¡Lárgate!

Abro los ojos como platos. Sus palabras han sido como latigazos rápidos, crueles y muy dolorosos.

— ¡Largo!— me ordena tomándome del brazo con tanta fuerza que me hace daño. Me levanta y yo corro al baño a cambiarme. Tengo miedo—. Vete Isabella, vete— me dice cuando estoy por tomar mis bragas. Es lo único que me falta ponerme. Edward me saca del baño sin que yo me las pueda poner, pero al menos he tenido tiempo de tomar el IPhone.

Edward me lleva hasta las puertas del ascensor. Yo estoy demasiado aturdida como para llorar.

— Me iré para siempre— anuncia. Las lágrimas bañan sus mejillas—. Olvídate de mí, ya no te daré el departamento ni las demás cosas… quiero que vuelvas a vivir de manera normal, será como si nunca hubiera existido

— Edward…

Las puertas se abren y Edward me empuja al interior del ascensor. Lo miro sin dar crédito a lo que está ocurriendo antes de que se cierren las puertas. Lo último que veo antes de que se cierren por completo es a Edward quien cae de rodillas al suelo.

Esto es el fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nenas, de nuevo les fallo, es que estoy en la escuela D: waaaa! Pero aquí está el capi las quiero :D


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Te amo

POV Bella:

Los primeros días desde la partida de Edward fueron horribles. Los días que le siguieron… también lo han sido. No he parado de llorar y dejé de tener color en las mejillas. Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde que él se marchó y mi vida es un infierno desde entonces. _Será como si nunca hubiera existido_, dijo aquella noche. Sin duda, Edward Cullen fue un estúpido al decir esto. Ahora más que nunca sé que él existe ya que por su culpa ahora mismo estoy esperando el resultado de mi prueba de embarazo. Sí, posiblemente me haya embarazado la noche de nuestra despedida. No quiero un hijo, no, no podría soportarlo. Amaría al bebé, pero… no podría.

Tanya camina de un lado a otro, ansiosa. Peter está muy serio pero sé que está nervioso ya que mi amiga posiblemente está embarazada. Ella me platicó que no estaba en sus días fértiles cuando lo hicieron pero ahora tiene los síntomas y yo no tengo ninguno salvo el retraso y el vómito en las mañanas y en las noches. Pero… yo vomito así desde que Edward se fue y por eso no lo considero un síntoma. Bueno, en la boda de Alice y Jasper (la cuál por cierto fue perfecta de principio a fin) tuve un mareo, ¿acaso será un síntoma de embarazo u otro de los efectos colaterales de la partida de Edward? Posiblemente es lo segundo.

— Quiero ser papá— dice Peter—. Pero no creo que te haya embarazado, Tanya

Ella se detiene y se deja caer en la silla vacía que nos separa a Peter y a mí.

— Tienes razón, lo más probable es que la embarazada sea Bella

— Bah… no creo estarlo— digo con la voz apagada. De hecho mi voz suena así desde aquella noche. Al principio todos intentaron animarme pero se rindieron y se acostumbraron a la _Bella Zombi_, como me llama Emmett cariñosamente. Él y Rose ya están viviendo juntos con Christopher quien se ha vuelto un niño menos tímido. Ahora el departamento de Rosalie lo ocupa un joven de veintisiete años llamado Alec quien es muy atractivo. Sé que yo le gusto pero a mí no me interesa nadie. Amo a Edward con toda el alma y creo que así será siempre ya que cada día que pasa lo amó más y si llego a estar embarazada (qué es casi imposible) voy a tenerlo más presente. La enfermera llega al mostrador con nuestros análisis. En uno de esos sobres está el resultado de mi vida.

Peter, Tanya y yo nos levantamos. Tanya prácticamente le arrebata el sobre a la amable enfermera la cual se ríe. Yo, en cambio, camino desganadamente hasta el mostrador donde me espera mi futuro.

— Bella, ¿no quieres saber si estás embarazada?— me regaña Tanya.

— No estoy embarazada— gruño cuando llego con ella.

— Yo no diría eso, señorita… Swan, primero tiene que ver el resultado— me dice la enfermera leyendo mi sobre. Luego me lo entrega con amabilidad, yo lo tomo y murmuro un "_gracias"_.

— Abre el tuyo primero— le digo a Tanya quien asiente. Lo abre en un santiamén y cuando lee el resultado se queda boquiabierta

— ¡Positivo, estoy embarazada!— grita. Peter abre mucho los ojos y se queda paralizado. Después de que Tanya lo abraza, reacciona y se besan. Luego, la carga y le da vueltas como en las películas, diciendo que la ama.

— Felicidades— sonrío ya que me da gusto por ellos. Miro mi sobre y me dispongo a abrirlo. Tanya deja de abrazar a Peter y me mira.

— ¡Seguro que estás embarazada!— exclama.

— No lo estoy— pongo los ojos en blanco. Saco la hoja y la desdoblo. Ver el resultado me impacta más de lo que había esperado. No esperaba para nada sentirme así—. Negativo— susurro. Yo sabía que no estaba embarazada, ¿Entonces por qué me siento decepcionada?

— ¿Qué?— el rostro de Tanya refleja perplejidad. Me arrebata la hoja y lee el resultado—. Negativo, vaya…

— No importa— miento. Me tiembla la voz porque si me importa. Muy en el fondo deseaba tener a un bebé en mi vientre.

— Bella…

— Me voy— les digo a Tanya y a Peter. En la mirada de él percibo miedo ante mis palabras. Él siempre trata de cuidarme junto con Tanya. Los dos se han convertido en mis guardaespaldas desde que Edward se fue.

— No, Isabella— me contesta Peter tomándome del brazo cuando me intento ir—. Nosotros debemos llevarte a casa

— Preferiría que no… de verdad necesito estar sola

— Bella, entiende, estás mal— me dice Tanya—. No puedes irte así

— No se preocupen, no voy a suicidarme, no soy estúpida— entrecierro los ojos.

— Lo sabemos, pero desde hace un mes estás ida, no pareces estar aquí— dice Peter—. Cualquier cosa podría sucederte

— No me pasará nada— resoplo—. Solo quiero caminar, tomar un café, ¿qué sé yo?... solo quiero irme sola

— ¡No!— exclaman ambos.

— Ya dejen de sobreprotegerme, me voy sola y punto

— Edward nos mata si te pasa algo, así que no puedes ir— gruñe Peter.

Escuchar el nombre de Edward hace que sienta un dolor terrible en el pecho.

— Yo… yo no le importo— digo a punto de llorar—. Me dejó y ahora él ya me olvidó

— ¿Se lo decimos?— le pregunta Tanya a su novio quien asiente.

— ¿Decirme qué?— cuestiono.

— Edward nunca ha dejado de estar enterado sobre lo que te ocurre— confiesa Tanya—. Nosotros le decimos cosas sobre ti cuando llama, excepto sobre el estado en el que estás porque si le decimos que sigues mal, se regresa y dejaría su trabajo botado

— Tanya, no lo estás explicando bien— la interrumpe Peter con irritación—. Cuando Edward se fue, nos pidió a mí y a Tanya que te cuidáramos con nuestra vida… él está al pendiente de todo lo que haces ya que llama constantemente, pero omitimos tu estado zombi porque si supiera, regresaría y yo sé que él no quiere eso… Edward no desea regresar aquí

— ¿Sabes? No te creo— sollozo—. Bueno, solo te creo algo… él no desea regresar. Ahora quiero ir a una cafetería

— Te llevamos— dice mi amiga.

— Déjenme ir sola— les suplico—. Ustedes tienen que celebrar lo de su bebé, supongo que querrán hablar sobre ello…

Peter y Tanya sonríen como tontos y al parecer mi argumento funciona.

— De acuerdo, te dejaremos en la cafetería que está cerca de aquí— acepta Peter

— Oh, gracias— sonrío.

Salimos de la clínica y luego van a dejarme a una cafetería que está a cinco cuadras de donde estábamos.

— Iremos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial— me avisa Tanya—. En una hora y media pasaremos por ti, así que ni se te ocurra irte

— Me parece razonable— contesto.

Peter y Tanya se van y yo entro al establecimiento. La cafetería es muy linda y acogedora. Hoy es domingo así que me extraña que esté casi vacía. Bueno, quizá tengan más clientela entre semana. Me siento en una mesa y no tarda en llegar una chica a atenderme; pido una coca- cola ya que siempre trato de mantenerme despierta y la cafeína me ayuda. No quiero dormir ya que luego comienzan las pesadillas. Solo dejo que me ocurra en casa, dónde mis papás y hermanos ya aprendieron a ignorar mis gritos.

Todos ya están acostumbrados a mi deprimente estado de ánimo y muy en el fondo eso me duele ya que no quiero sentirme así, quiero estar bien pero me resulta imposible. Lo necesito a él. Muchas veces quise llamarlo pero me contenía y hace una semana decidí destruir mi Iphone, lanzándolo desde la ventana de mi cocina. Mi padre duda de mi salud mental desde entonces. Jodida, así es como me siento. Suspiro y comienzo a beber la Coca- Cola que me han traído.

— ¿Bella?— me llama alguien. Alzo la cara y me encuentro con Dimitri.

— Dimitri… ¿qué haces aquí?— le pregunto.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Sí, claro— me encojo de hombros.

Dimitri se sienta en la silla que está a mi lado y me sonríe.

— Seguramente te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí...— me dice y yo hago un asentimiento leve—. Bueno, yo soy dueño de esta cafetería— dice con orgullo, pero no parece altanero.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, acabamos de abrir hace dos semanas, quizá por eso no ves muchos clientes aquí

— Vaya… te felicito, Dimitri, me alegra que tengas un negocio

— Gracias, Bella— responde. Creo que después de todo no es una mala persona.

— No hay de que, de verdad me da gusto

— Créeme, estoy feliz… me gusta esto de empezar a madurar y ser responsable

— Qué bueno que hayas empezado a cambiar— le digo sinceramente—. Creo que podríamos ser amigos

— ¿De verdad?— pregunta emocionado—. Caramba, que bien, en este momento necesito a una amiga a quien contarle como me siento

Sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en este mes y medio.

— Bueno, entonces seamos amigos— nos damos un apretón de manos.

— Conocí a una chica— comienza mientras me suelta—. Se llama Jan, es… es hermosa y me siento como idiota al verla, es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien. Sé que antes te dije que te quería y te incomodé pero me di cuenta de que quizá tú habías sido un capricho solamente ya que no me hacías caso — suspira—. No quiero que te ofendas pero…— niego con la cabeza para callarlo.

— No me ofendes, Dimitri

— Llámame Dim, ahora somos amigos

— Bueno, Dim— me río y luego le doy un trago a mi soda—. Sígueme contando

Dimitri me cuenta todo lo que siente por esa tal Jane. Definitivamente está enamorado y eso me da gusto aunque por otro lado, algo de envidia ya que la chica si le corresponde. _Yo quisiera ser correspondida por Edward_.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien con ella— le digo sinceramente.

— Gracias, Bella ¿y a ti como te va? ¿No has visto a Edward?— pregunta incómodo. Yo hago una mueca de dolor y Dimitri se disculpa de inmediato.

— . No, no te preocupes, Dim y respondiendo a tu pregunta… no, no lo he vuelto a ver. Solo fui un juego para él

— Es un imbécil— masculla Dimitri—. Él dijo que era tu novio y no te dejaría

— Pues ya ves que si me dejó…

— Isabella, tú eres una chica hermosa, no mereces sufrir por él, aunque, sin ofender, ahora mismo te ves terrible

— Sí, me dicen zombi— contesto y Dimitri se ríe.

— Bueno, pues creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré pequeña zombi

— ¡Oye!— me quejo y le doy un codazo juguetón. Ambos reímos y conversamos un rato más sobre cosas triviales y no deprimentes. De pronto recuerdo que Tanya y Peter deben estar a punto de venir por mí… quizá pueda escaparme antes. No quiero perder el poco buen humor que conseguí en este rato.

Me levanto y saco mi cartera. Dimitri alza la mano para detenerme.

— No te preocupes, la casa invita— me dice.

— Pero…

— Pero nada— se levanta y me acompaña hasta la salida.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Dim, me la he pasado bien— digo cuando nos despedimos. Él está recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— Ven a visitarme cuando quieras— me sonríe.

— Creo que me tendrás muy seguido por aquí, la casa invita ¿no es cierto?— bromeo. Dimitri se echa a reír—. Es una broma, Dim… pero claro que vendré

— Por supuesto que la casa invita, bueno Bella, iré adentro, cuídate ¿sí? — me dice a modo de despedida.

— Lo haré

— Nos vemos— me da un beso en la mejilla y yo me marcho. Voy caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando alguien me detiene. Es Jessica quien me sostiene fuertemente por los hombros.

— Tú, maldita, tú me robaste el amor de Dimitri— masculla. Su rostro está bañado en lágrimas.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto asustada.

— Vas a morir, estúpida...

— Jessica, ¿qué te pasa?

Jessica no contesta. En lugar de eso me propina un puñetazo en el estómago que me saca el aire. Antes de que yo pueda reaccionar, su puño se impacta contra mi cara haciéndome sentir un dolor insoportable y un sabor metálico en la boca. Escupo y lo que sale no es saliva, sino sangre.

Quiero defenderme, pero Jessica es más rápida y me jala el cabello haciendo que suelte un grito muy alto. Sin poderlo evitar me inclino y ella me da un rodillazo en la cara. Puedo ver el pequeño charco de sangre que se ha formado en el suelo.

— ¡Jessica, detente, ten piedad!— le grito. Mi voz suena irreconocible. Después Jessica me suelta y cuando estoy por erguirme alguien me patea el trasero y caigo al suelo pero alcanzo a meter las manos para no golpearme la cabeza. Me acuesto ya que no tengo fuerza para levantarme.

Lo que sigue después son patadas por parte de las dos personas. Escucho gritos escandalizados y los constantes "muérete" de Jessica y el tipo que la ayuda a atacarme. Ruego en mi mente poder perder la consciencia pronto para no sentir más dolor. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Jessica y ese tipo siguen pateándome y escupiéndome.

De pronto escucho el ruido de las sirenas. _Van a ayudarme, tienen que hacerlo_. Jessica y el hombre al que no puedo verle el rostro se asustan y dejan de patearme. Creo que se han ido hasta que vuelvo a escuchar a Jessica antes de que tire de mi cabello otra vez.

— Ahora sí, muérete— dice antes de estrellar mi cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia.

Tengo miedo. Estoy sumida en una oscuridad de la que no puedo salir y lo único que parece funcionar de manera correcta son mis oídos. Han venido todos, mi padre, mis hermanitos, Peter, Tanya, Alice y Jasper. Cuando me hablan quiero despertar y asegurarles que estoy bien pero ninguna de mis extremidades se digna a cooperar y no puedo hacerles ni siquiera una seña. Solo puedo escuchar su sufrimiento y eso me llena de desesperación. Vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia pero cuando vuelvo a escuchar algo, mi corazón se paraliza unos segundos para después latir con mucha fuerza.

— Nena, tienes que perdonarme— solloza Edward besando mi mano repetidas veces—. Despierta, mi amor, no soporto verte así

_Él está aquí, conmigo_, pienso feliz. Ahora más que nunca quiero despertar y lo intento pero es en vano. No me puedo mover. Edward continúa hablando.

— Isabella, estos cuarenta y siete días que estuve apartado de ti han sido los más insoportables de toda mi vida, ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para irme otra vez, ya no tengo la fuerza para estar separado de ti. Te necesito Bella, te necesito conmigo, quiero que me digas que me amas, que estés bien, te amo como loco, Isabella, te amo. Me fui porque lo había descubierto, sentía miedo porque mi amor por ti es tan grande que me abrumaba y me sigue abrumando pero ahora ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas... me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron

_Oh, por Dios. Edward me ama, Edward me ama_. Eso me da la fuerza que necesito para abrir los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en un hospital antes de mirar a Edward quien deja caer la cabeza en mi brazo y comienza a llorar amargamente.

— Bella, tienes que despertar— dice con voz rota. Trato de mover mi brazo libre y no lo consigo al primer intento pero al segundo puedo hacerlo y toco su cabello. Cuando siente mi mano en su cabeza alza su rostro inmediatamente. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y es entonces cuando el Edward que había conocido se transforma en uno totalmente diferente—. Bella— susurra—. ¡Bella!— grita y se incorpora de su silla para abrazarme.

— Edward... que... ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestiono. Tengo que fingir no haber escuchado, quiero que me diga lo mismo pero estando yo despierta.

— Esa... esa es una pregunta estúpida— gruñe mientras se separa de mi—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar aquí si mi mujer está hospitalizada?

— Yo... yo no soy tu mujer, me dejaste— musito mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Me duele la cabeza pero no digo nada al respecto

— No Bella, si eres mi mujer, por favor perdóname...

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?— le pregunto en voz baja. Edward me da un beso en la frente y otro en los labios.

— Por imbécil... me fui porque tenía miedo de admitir lo que siento por ti...

— Y... ¿Que sientes por mí?— cuestiono y Edward sonríe.

— Te amo— contesta. Esas dos palabras bastan para que mi corazón se llene de felicidad. Sonrió como una idiota.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto con ganas de escuchar esa frase de nuevo.

— Te amo, Isabella, ¿no lo entiendes?— sonríe—. Y ya no me da miedo admitirlo, el creer que iba a perderte me hizo cambiar

— Por... por cierto, ¿Qué me pasó?— pregunto—. Oh, ya recuerdo me pegaron una golpiza— me río y me duelen las costillas—. Ay— me quejo.

— No te rías, Bella- me reprende Edward—. Te dolerá, y además yo no le encuentro la gracia a lo que te hicieron, fue algo inhumano… la tipa que te golpeó, ahora mismo está refundida en la cárcel... el hombre logró escapar pero ella no

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo—. ¿Jessica está en la cárcel?

— Si y Peter me ha dicho que su sentencia es estar una buena temporada encerrada, quise que le dieran pena de muerte y entonces Peter se burló de mí— pone los ojos en blanco. Me quedo ligeramente boquiabierta.

— Edward, solo fue un malentendido, Jessica me golpeó porque creyó que yo salía con Dimitri

— No lo hacías, ¿verdad?— pregunta nervioso—. Dime que todavía puedes amarme después de lo que te hice

— Edward, me hiciste mucho daño, yo te amaba y tú me sacaste de tu vida de una forma muy cruel. Ahora vienes ¿Y pretendes que yo te siga amando?— le gruño.

— Isabella— dice muy triste—. Dime que me amas, no soportaría escuchar que ya no lo haces, te necesito conmigo, nena... si te hice eso fue por cobardía, pero te juro que no volveré a irme otra vez...

— No, no te creo...

— Bella, por favor, créeme, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que seas feliz y sé que yo también lo seré si estoy a tu lado

— Eres un confiado— me burlo—. Quizá yo te haya dejado de amar...

— Sinceramente no lo creo— responde besando mis labios. Comienzo a respirar agitadamente—. Mira cómo te pones cuando me tienes cerca...

— E... eres un imbécil— suspiro.

— Si, lo soy, por haber dejado a mi mujer sola, créeme que jamás lo volveré a hacer, mi amor...

— Ni llamándome así, me convencerás— le volteo la cara y Edward se deja caer en la silla que está al lado de mi cama.

— ¿Ya no me amas?— me cuestiona angustiado.

— Edward... tú no mereces que te ame, pero no puedo mentirte, yo te amo muchísimo y dudo que deje de hacerlo

— Oh, Bella— dice levantándose. Sin previo aviso impacta sus labios contra los míos. Yo no tardo mucho en responderle pero me quejo ya que las mejillas me duelen—. Lo siento, lo siento, pequeña— se disculpa volviéndose a sentar. Su respiración es frenética al igual que la mía.

— No te preocupes...— le digo y él toma mi mano.

— Me amas, ya lo has admitido... dame una oportunidad para reparar el daño que te hice...

— Júrame que no estás jugando conmigo, no soportaría que me dejaras otra vez…

— Te lo juro. Estoy hablando más en serio que nunca, quiero... quiero que tengamos una relación formal, Isabella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?— me muestra su sonrisa torcida y yo no puedo ocultar la mía. Estoy emocionada.

— Con una condición— respondo.

— La que quieras

— Quiero que me consientas como cuando estaba enferma— le digo haciendo un puchero. Edward sonríe ampliamente y me besa.

— Eso ni me lo tienes que pedir, sabes que lo haré

— Y ya sabes, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza...

— Lo hare— promete—. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo

— Edward... no lo haces por lastima ¿o sí? — me muerdo los labios, preocupada. Edward abre mucho los ojos.

— Claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo no te habría dicho lo que siento por lastima, yo no soy así

— Está bien— suspiro con alivio.

— Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? Bueno, déjame advertirte antes que si aceptas... nunca voy a dejarte ir, seré el novio más posesivo que te puedas imaginar

— Uy, que miedo— digo con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Créeme, yo se lo posesivo que eres y antes no era tu novia— entorno los ojos.

— Oh, Isabella, debes tener mucho miedo, antes no sabía que te amaba

Mi sonrisa estúpida hace acto de presencia otra vez. No me acostumbro a que me diga que me ama.

— Acepto ser tu novia solo porque me amas...

— Y lo hare siempre— dice antes de darme un beso que casi me deja sin aire pero en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Emmett. Edward se separa rápidamente de mí.

— Emmett— digo sonriente. Mi amigo abre mucho los ojos y se acerca corriendo a mi cama.

— Bella zombi, estas despierta— exclama emocionado. Toma una de mis manos y la besa.

— Quita tus manos de ella— gruñe Edward y Emmett lo mira con irritación.

— Yo debería decir eso— contesta—. Tú dejaste a Bella de una forma bastante cruel y aun no se me olvida lo que le dijiste en su casa. No tienes derecho a estar aquí pero te he dejado quedarte ya que sorprendentemente Bella te ama todavía

Me ruborizo.

— Y yo a ella— dice Edward. Emmett frunce el ceño.

— ¿Ah sí? ... vamos a ver qué haces cuando te diga que Bella está embarazada

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Emmett está serio.

— Eso es imposible, Emmett— le gruño—. Me hice unos análisis y salieron negativos

— Cometieron un error, Bella, Tanya está muy indignada ya que en el sobre de ella metieron tus resultados y en el tuyo los de ella.

— No, no, no es posible— musito.

— Sí, si es posible, felicidades, hermanito, vas a ser padre— Edward lo mira aterrorizado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Emmett?— pregunta. Le cuesta hablar ya que está muy impresionado.

— Porque quería que Bella se despertara para darles la noticia a ambos, ya que ella quedo inconsciente pensando que sus análisis dieron negativo

— No puede ser... ¿cómo está el bebé?— cuestiono angustiada.

— ¿Bebé?— se ríe Emmett—. Vas a tener trillizos los cuales están muy bien— vuelve a mirar a Edward— Hermanito, tienes una muy buena puntería, déjame decirte...

Edward se pone muy pálido antes de desplomarse en la silla.

— ¡Edward!— grito asustada y Emmett corre para tratar de despertar a su hermano.

— Oh por Dios, creo que mi broma lo mató— susurra Emmett mientras le da golpecitos en la cara a Edward.

— ¿Qué broma?— mascullo con furia y aprieto los puños para asestarle un golpe en cuanto se me acerque.

— No estás embarazada, Bella— confiesa Emmett lleno de culpabilidad—. Solo bromeaba

— ¡Emmett, te mataré!- exclamo—. Ya que deje el hospital, te mataré

Él comienza a carcajearse y eso provoca que mi ira crezca a niveles insospechados. Voy a arrancarle la cabeza, lo haré aunque Rose se enoje conmigo. O más bien, creo que me apoyara cuando le explique el motivo.

— Tranquila, Bella zombi... solo era una bromita— Emmett se ríe aun pero yo no le veo la gracia y lo fulmino con la mirada. Edward reacciona unos segundos después y se incorpora un poco.

— ¿Qué me paso? — pregunta aturdido.

— Emmett te dijo que estoy embarazada de trillizos, lo cual no es cierto, yo no estoy embarazada

Edward se queda boquiabierto y luego mira con rabia a Emmett.

— ¿Era una broma?— dice Edward entre dientes. Emmett se aparta de él.

— Sí, hermano... — responde Emmett con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Dios mío, Emmett, casi me matas de un infarto— grita Edward—. Pero me lo merecía, gracias hermano

Emmett y yo nos miramos con perplejidad y luego volvemos a mirar a Edward. Emmett se rasca la nuca y se ríe con nerviosismo.

— Sí claro, lo hacía para darte una lección

— Y me la has dado— suspira Edward quien luego me voltea a ver—. Bella, yo amaría a nuestros hijos, pero no estoy listo para ser padre aun...

— Te entiendo— le sonrío—. Creo que yo tampoco estoy lista

— Por favor no le digan de esta broma a nadie— nos ruega Emmett.

— Oh, pero claro que lo haré— resoplo—. Le diré a Rosalie que te castigue por tu maldita broma

— No, por favor no, por lo que más quieras no... Rosalie y yo estuvimos separados cinco años, no soportaría que ella estuviera enojada conmigo y que creyera que sigo siendo inmaduro

— Está bien— respondo ya menos enojada— Pero no lo haré por ti, sino por ella y tu hijo

— Mil gracias, Bella Zombi

— ¿Bella zombi?— pregunta Edward confundido.

— Es mi apodo— le contesto.

— Si— dice Emmett—. Le puse ese apodo ya que después de que te fuiste quedó tan devastada que parecía zombi...

Edward hace una mueca de dolor. Parece estar sufriendo mucho.

— Emmett, no le digas eso— lo regaño.

— ¿Por qué nadie de ustedes me dijo nada?— reniega Edward. Emmett se pone muy serio.

— Todos me prohibieron que te dijera algo...— responde —. Nadie quería que regresaras porque creían que solo terminarías haciendo que Bella empeorara... yo no lo creía, ella empeoraba cada día más por no estar contigo

Los hermosos ojos de Edward se tornan cristalinos. Parece que va a llorar de nuevo.

— Debieron decirme, yo habría regresado— dice con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

— Lo sé, Edward, todos sabíamos que regresarías, pero nadie te dijo nada porque sabían que tu querías estar lejos de Bella

Cuando Emmett dice eso, se me escapa una lágrima. Edward se percata de eso y la limpia con su pulgar.

— No llores, preciosa, yo no quería regresar para no hacerte daño, tenía miedo de lastimarte con mis palabras porque era seguro que iba a negar mi amor por ti, pero sí deseaba volver y estar contigo, dejarte ha sido el peor error de toda mi vida porque te hice daño y a mí también

— Ya no quiero que me dejes— sollozo.

— Nunca volveré a dejarte, cariño, no te preocupes

— Entonces, es cierto, la amas— interviene Emmett. Edward asiente.

— Más que a mi propia vida— contesta.

Yo vuelvo a sollozar pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad. Edward me ama al igual que yo a él, es... es increíble.

— Eso espero— Emmett entrecierra los ojos—. No vuelvas a lastimarla así porque si no te las veras conmigo, con Peter y con mi osita

— Y con el bate de Charlie— me apresuro a decir. Emmett se ríe y asiente.

— Me parece bien— dice Edward riendo de manera suave.

— Bien, iré a darles la buena nueva a los demás— avisa Emmett. Edward y yo asentimos y él se marcha de la habitación.

— Al fin solos— suspira Edward y yo me rio.

— No pienses en cosas pervertidas— le advierto—. Estoy lastimada

Edward me dedica su sonrisa matadora. Yo trato de que no me afecte e intento salirme por la tangente.

— ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?— pregunto para cambiar de tema. Edward deja de sonreír.

— Dos días, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza— responde enojado.

— Vaya... y, ¿cuándo me darán de alta?

— No lo sé, habría que preguntar al doctor. Por suerte no te rompiste nada, solo van a quedarte moretones en el cuerpo y tuviste una contusión cerebral que te dejó inconsciente, pero el doctor dijo que te recuperarías…

— ¿Cuándo llegaste tú?

— Ayer en la madrugada, desde entonces no me he ido del hospital, pero hasta hace rato accedieron a que pasara a verte

— Explícame eso...

— Tu padre casi me mata al verme, Peter y Tanya no querían que te viera a pesar de ser ellos los que me avisaron de lo que te ocurrió... Rosalie casi me descuartiza pero Emmett convenció a todos para que me dejaran pasar a verte y aquí estoy

Comienzo a reír un poco y Edward me mira enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Que no te dejaran pasar, creo que ahora te odian— le digo.

— Pues no me importa— gruñe él—. Por más que me odien, me amenacen o lo que sea, jamás voy a volverme a ir de tu lado, porque lo mejor para ti soy yo y lo mejor para mi eres tú. No pueden oponerse a lo nuestro, nos amamos y van a tener que entenderlo

— Y... ¿vas a decirles a todos que somos novios?— pregunto algo insegura.

— Por supuesto que sí, Isabella, no voy a negar otra vez lo que ocurre entre nosotros— contesta.

— Espero que lo cumplas

— Lo cumpliré, todo el mundo va a enterarse de que no estoy casado

— Es cierto— digo sorprendida—. Todo mundo cree que tú y Peter...

— Por eso no te preocupes, mañana Peter ofrecerá una conferencia de prensa para hacer público esto ya que han tratado de entrevistarme porque han visto a Peter con Tanya y yo no he desmentido lo del matrimonio ya que preferiría que mi supuesto marido lo haga.

— Eso está bien, Peter y Tanya van a tener un bebé, sería bueno que vivan juntos o se casen

— Si— suspira Edward y luego me mira con picardía—. Por suerte tú no estás embarazada aun... voy a disfrutarte mucho— dice con un tono sensual.

— Mmm... ¿No te habría gustado un pequeño Edward? Porque a mi si...— me rio.

— No, un pequeño Edward no... Quiero una pequeña Isabella— responde—. ¿Entonces quieres un bebé? Será divertido hacerlo...

Me sonrojo y Edward se carcajea.

— Prefiero esperar— contesto.

— La verdad es que yo también— admite él.

— Te amo— le digo. Edward está a punto de contestar cuando de repente abren la puerta. Es Charlie.

— ¡Papi!— exclamo alegre. Charlie avanza hacia mí a grandes zancadas y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas.

— Bella, hija, estás despierta— dice besándome la frente varias veces.

— Sí, papi, estoy despierta

— Creí que iba a perderte— solloza.

— Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes— le aseguro

— No, si me preocupo, te dieron una buena paliza— se ríe un poco y luego se limpia las lágrimas. Edward gruñe por lo bajo y Charlie lo mira con resentimiento.

— Vete de aquí— espeta. Edward se tensa pero no se va.

— No me iré, Charlie...— replica.

— Vete, tu no vas a seguir dañando a mi hija... — le dice molesto mi padre.

— Yo quiero a su hija, lo que menos deseo es dañarla

Mi padre se echa a reír de forma sarcástica antes de responder.

— Oh por favor, muchacho, no me vengas con eso... tu sabes bien que no la quieres ni siquiera un poco, así que ahora lárgate...

— Papá, déjalo— le suplico y Charlie me mira molesto.

— No vas a dejar que él entre a tu vida así como así después de lo que te hizo ¿verdad?— me pregunta.

— Yo lo amo, papá y lo perdoné, él jamás se irá de mi lado

— ¡¿Y tú le crees?!— grita mi padre enfurecido y comienzo a temer que le pase algo ya que su rostro ha pasado de estar del rojo al morado por el coraje.

— Me voy a quedar con ella, Charlie, jamás me iré de nuevo, ahora Bella y yo somos una pareja— dice Edward sin inmutarse por la furia de mi padre.

— ¡¿Que son qué?!— exclama mi papá.

— Pareja, eso somos papá— intervengo. Charlie está menos colorado pero es evidente que sigue furioso—. Él me pidió que fuera su novia y lo acepté porque lo amo y él me ama a mí

— Hija, ¿por qué?— protesta Charlie—. Te hizo daño— suspira—. No lo acepto, yo no voy a aprobar su relación que les quede claro

— Papá, no me hagas esto— le pido alterada—. Yo lo quiero...

— Sí, pero él no a ti, así que no lo apruebo, no lo apruebo, y si quieres quedarte con él hazlo, pero... tendrás que dejar la casa y no verás de nuevo a tus hermanos

No tengo ni tiempo de protestar porque Charlie se va y azota la puerta.

No— gimoteo y me echo a llorar. Edward se ve muy enojado.

— No te preocupes, Bella, vamos a convencer a Charlie, no te preocupes, no te dejes chantajear

— Pero, pero mi papá siempre cumple lo que dice— sollozo. Edward me abraza y yo lloro desconsoladamente—. Mis hermanitos son todo para mí, lo que les da sentido a mi vida, no quiero alejarme de ellos pero tampoco de ti porque te amo y también te has convertido en lo más importante para mí...

— Lo sé, Bella y yo te juro que no vas a perder nada, yo me encargo de que Charlie me apruebe

— ¿Cómo lo harás?— lo cuestiono. Edward sonríe de esa forma que me hace imaginar que disfruta de un chiste privado. Odio eso, quiero que me diga lo que trama.

— Déjalo en mis manos, princesa— me besa el dorso de la mano.

— Dime que es lo que tramas

— No, no te lo diré, sufre...

— ¿Más?— sonrió burlonamente y Edward me mira arrepentido.

— Cariño, yo no pretendía...

— Bah... no me ofendes— lo interrumpo—. Anda, dime que tienes en mente

— No te lo diré, y no me vas a convencer...

— Por favor— hago un puchero pero Edward niega con la cabeza.

— No, no te diré... — Estoy por pedirle de nuevo que me diga pero se abre la puerta de la habitación. Ahora son Tanya y Peter.

— ¡Amiga!— exclama ella y cuando llega a mi lado me aprieta la mano—. Qué bueno que ya despertaste, estaba angustiada

— Estoy bien, Tanya— respondo con una sonrisa.

— Jessica pagará muy caro esto— masculla—. Yo he ido a declarar en su contra, golpearte no ha sido su único delito...

— ¿Qué?

— Jessica ha robado muchas veces en el centro comercial y en distintas casas, también autos y otros delitos, pero yo jamás dije nada porque era su amiga y casi me meto en un problema por haber ocultado la información pero por fortuna los abogados me salvaron…

— ¿Cuál fue la sentencia de esa desgraciada?— le pregunta Edward a Peter quién sonríe ampliamente.

— El juez la ha condenado a nada más ni nada menos que cinco años— responde él encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado, Tanya se ríe con malicia.

— Espero que se pudra en la cárcel— dice ella—. Es hora de que esa maldita perra pague por todo…

Capítulo 1: La chica del sueño

POV Edward:

_¿Por qué tuve que publicar esas estúpidas novelas?_ Me pregunto internamente. Si no lo hubiera hecho quizá ahora estaría sentado en mi oficina resolviendo casos, como a mí me gusta. Ya no quiero escribir ningún libro más. Este es el último en definitiva y después de que se estrene la película de mi octava novela, lo anunciaré públicamente.

— Ya me muero por llegar— dice Peter. Yo suspiro y miro por la ventanilla de mi jet privado.

No falta mucho para llegar a Seattle donde la loca de mi madre quiere organizarme una fiesta de cumpleaños. Le tomó tres meses convencerme pero finalmente accedí a venir aquí. Me las arreglé para dejar varios casos resueltos antes de poder tomarme unas "vacaciones"

El dueño de la editorial, al enterarse que me iba me dijo que podía promocionar mi más reciente libro en Seattle. La fecha de mi cumpleaños y el lanzamiento de mi libro coinciden y por eso se ha organizado una conferencia de prensa antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el hotel Vulturi. El dueño, Aro Vulturi, es amigo de mis padres y por lo tanto conozco también a su esposa e hijos. Alice es una chica guapa y agradable pero su hermano, Dimitri, creo que tiene problemas. Es muy difícil hablarle debido a que siempre está comiéndose con la mirada a las mujeres y cuando una le llama la atención, la persigue para acostarse con ella.

Bueno, yo no soy quien para criticarlo. Últimamente he tenido sexo casi todos los días con cualquier mujer atractiva que esté dispuesta a acostarse conmigo. No es nada importante y al día siguiente las olvido… Me da un poco de pena admitir que el sexo no me parece la gran cosa. Es placentero y todo, pero no me siento eufórico al día siguiente como pasa con Peter cada vez que tiene una aventura.

Sacudo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos ya que no me apetece pensar en aquello. Solo quiero que pase todo esto para poder regresar a Londres.

Aterrizamos veinte minutos más tarde. Peter está emocionado porque pretende encontrar a alguien con quien salir. Ha estado jodiendo toda la semana con su "presentimiento" el cuál se trata de que siente que encontrará a la mujer de sus sueños. Es un tarado.

Él viene conmigo porque es mi marido. Bueno, para el mundo él es mi marido ya que una tipa con la que me acosté quiso tener algo conmigo. Ha sido la única mujer con la que he estado más de una vez y eso es porque me la encontraba bastante seguido, no porque me complaciera más que las otras. Cuando nos acostamos por quinta vez me propuso ser pareja pero como me negué comenzó a acosarme. Harto de esta situación le pedí consejo a Peter, mi compañero de la universidad y mejor amigo. Este me propuso entre risas que nos hiciéramos pasar por esposos. No accedí en un principio pero los acosos de la chica aumentaron, me perseguía a todos lados e incluso me ocasionó problemas en el trabajo y fue entonces cuando acepté lo que Peter proponía.

Para evitar que cualquier otra chica volviese a acosarme decidimos hacer público nuestro supuesto matrimonio. La chica dejó de acosarme porque era homofóbica. Me dijo que le daba asco, que iría a hacerse un examen de VIH, me maldijo y muchas cosas más que sinceramente me dieron mucha risa.

Se me forma una sonrisita estúpida en la cara. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? — inquiere Peter con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Me pongo serio.

— Nada, solo recordaba— respondo y seguimos caminando hasta que estamos adentro del aeropuerto.

— ¿Vamos por un café?—me propone Peter. Me encojo de hombros. No tengo ninguna maldita prisa por llegar al hotel.

Como tengo una sudadera y los lentes puestos nadie me reconoce. Solo alguna fan loca podría hacerlo aunque dudo mucho que encuentre a alguna puesto que mis libros suelen gustarles más a los hombres debido a que toco temas como el misterio, las guerras, acción, etcétera. También incluyo romance, un romance sumamente enfermizo y oscuro. Me he basado demasiado en la clase de relación de mis tíos con los que viví una temporada durante mi época de universitario. Mi tío Eleazar era sumamente controlador con la tía Marie y ésta le hacía caso en todo. Él me enseñó que debía quedarme con una mujer que me pareciera físicamente perfecta, controlarla, ser su dueño y a mí la idea no me desagradaba en lo absoluto e incluso ahora me sigue pareciendo bien. Las mujeres son débiles, tienen que ser protegidas y controladas.

Pero yo sé que jamás encontraré a alguien que cumpla con todos mis fetiches y por lo tanto dudo mucho que me case. Además, yo no quiero amar a nadie porque eso solo me volvería alguien vulnerable y no podría controlar a la mujer sino que sería al revés. He visto lo que el amor le hace a las personas, mi padre no es dueño de sí mismo, mi hermano tampoco lo era cuando se enamoró de una tipa a la que por fortuna nunca conocí y que le rompió el corazón a Emmett.

Pero mi fobia al amor no se debe solo a eso. Desde niño he sentido aversión hacia ese sentimiento porque te destruye, aunque irónicamente siempre he sufrido depresión porque nunca me he sentido completo, mis días son amargos, solitarios y monótonos aunque no del todo desagradables ya que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, me siento dueño de mí mismo y quiero que así sea por el resto de mi vida. No me hace falta encontrar a mi otra mitad o eso es lo que yo quiero pensar…

— Hey, Edward… estás en otro mundo— se queja Peter. Estamos sentados en una cafetería del aeropuerto.

— Estoy pensando en que quiero irme de aquí— le miento. Peter se levanta y me pregunta que voy a querer.

— Un americano— murmuro y él asiente antes de ir a formarse en la fila.

Suspiro. No quiero encontrarme con mi otra mitad pero sería bueno encontrar a una mujer que fuese físicamente perfecta para mí, que lo cumpla todo. En mis novelas describo a esa clase de mujer. Una castaña de ojos marrones, con rostro de ángel; también que tenga unas largas piernas y pies bonitos, delgada y con busto de buen tamaño.

Aquella chica apareció en mis sueños una sola vez y desde entonces no he podido olvidarla. Por eso empecé a describirla en mis libros.

He visto muchas chicas que cumplen con estas características pero… no son iguales a la chica de mi sueño. Es obvio que la chica que crea mi mente no existe.

Sacudo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente… _¿desde cuándo pienso cosas tan cursis?_ La chica del sueño está buenísima pero no existe y punto. Si existiera me la cogería hasta el cansancio, pero no existe y tengo que continuar mi vida. Otro de mis fetiches son las camareras. Algunas son tan sexys que he terminado cogiéndolas cuando me hospedo en algún hotel. Ese fetiche comenzó cuando vi una película porno donde salía una y desde entonces miré con otros ojos a las camareras.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso. No quiero tener una erección. Peter llega con nuestros cafés en el momento oportuno.

— Oye… ¿quieres ir al hotel después de aquí o iremos a rentar un auto?

— A rentar un auto… no quiero usar taxis

— Está bien… lo mismo pienso yo…

Nos tomamos el café y luego cogemos nuestras respectivas maletas para ir a tomar un taxi a la salida. El taxista me reconoce y tengo que darle un autógrafo.

El taxi nos deja en una agencia de renta de autos y terminamos eligiendo un Volvo plateado. No es la gran cosa pero está bien, solo nos vamos a quedar dos días. Mañana es la maldita conferencia y la fiesta, pasado mañana nos largamos de aquí. _Perfecto._

Ahora estoy al volante y nos dirigimos al hotel Vulturi. He reservado la suite presidencial para mí por si acaso me consigo una chica con la cual acostarme. A pesar de que esas mujeres no me importan, me preocupo por llevarlas a buenos lugares y ser caballeroso. Peter se quedará en una habitación normal porque a él no le agradan las suites.

Cuando llegamos pago la habitación donde me hospedaré. La recepcionista me mira impresionada unos momentos pero después se recupera y me pide mis datos los cuales le doy rápidamente.

De camino a mi suite unas camareras me miran boquiabiertas. Una de ellas es bastante guapa, pero tiene los ojos azules. No me gustan mucho, prefiero los ojos marrones.

Llego a la suite la cual está hasta el último piso y la exploro. Está bastante bien, me gusta. Voy a la habitación y dejo la pesada maleta sobre la cama. No entiendo por qué diablos pesa tanto si le he dicho a Violet— mí querida ama de llaves— que solo me pusiera lo indispensable.

Abro la maleta y descubro que hay bastante ropa. Aprieto la mandíbula… _¿qué carajo hiciste Violet?_ Yo sé que es una señora mayor pero que yo sé que tiene muy buena memoria. Arriba de la ropa hay una nota y la leo.

"_Edward, discúlpame por no obedecerte. Le puse más ropa porque presiento que va a quedarte más días"_

Maldición. Cuando ella presiente cosas no es por nada. Siempre he pensado que Violet es una adivina. Quizá mi madre va a obligarme a quedarme más días. Sí, seguramente me obligará a quedarme para el cumpleaños de mi papá. _Violet, muchas gracias._

Aún es temprano pero no quiero dormirme, creo que la cafeína me mantiene despierto. Estoy aburrido. Bueno, puedo pasearme por el hotel, lo que necesito es caminar.

Me meto en el ascensor y bajo hasta la planta baja. Cuando las puertas se abren salgo y camino hacia la salida. Necesito aire fresco, pensar en los casos que debo resolver cuando regrese. Estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta por donde voy y choco contra una chica. Es una camarera a la que no le puedo ver el rostro porque está mirando hacia el piso.

— Perdóneme— dice. Su voz es aguda y hermosa.

— No te preocupes, niña— me burlo y ella levanta la cara. En ese momento me quedo petrificado… ¡Es ella! Es la chica que apareció en mi sueño. Es exactamente como la soñé. Ojos marrones, boca pequeña y preciosa, nariz recta y piel blanca. La chica abre mucho sus preciosos ojos y yo la miro de arriba a abajo. Está buenísima y ¡Es camarera!

No lo puedo creer. Todos mis fetiches están en la persona que tengo frente a mí. Termino de admirarla y la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos.

— Con su permiso— murmura e intenta irse pero en un impulso la tomo por el brazo y la detengo. Al tocarla siento como si me dieran pequeñas descargas eléctricas. _Oh, Dios, mío… tiene una piel demasiado suave y pálida_. La chica me mira furiosa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto. Quiero saberlo inmediatamente.

— Creo que no le incumbe, soy solo una simple camarera— su tono de voz es de irritación. No puede ser, tengo que interesarle un poco por lo menos.

— Una hermosa camarera— le sonrío de esa manera que tanto enloquece a las mujeres y descubro que eso tiene un efecto en ella—. Tu nombre— ya no se lo estoy preguntando, ahora es una exigencia

— No se lo diré, ahora con su permiso…

_Oh niña, no puedes aparecerte así y luego largarte sin decirme nada._

— Tu nombre— repito.

— Katherine— espeta. No estoy muy convencido. No creo que ese sea su nombre.

— Katherine— pronuncio el nombre con escepticismo—. No parece que sea tu nombre, no tienes cara de Katherine

— Déjeme en paz, ese es mi nombre

— Espero que no me estés mintiendo… has chocado conmigo y me lastimaste un poco así que por lo menos merezco saber tu nombre

— Disculpe por haber chocado con usted— no lo dice con sinceridad, está furiosa—. Sobre mi nombre, no le he mentido, ahora déjeme…

— ¡Hey! Allí estás— escucho la voz de Alice y la miro mientras se dirige hacia nosotros. Con mucho pesar suelto a la chica y Alice al llegar a nuestro lado nos mira confundida—. Veo que ya se conocen— esboza una sonrisa—. Bueno, los presento, ella es Isabella y él…

— ¡Me largo de aquí!— exclama la chica con el rostro muy enrojecido. Me desespero cuando se va y queda fuera de mi vista.

— ¿Se llama Isabella?— digo entre dientes mientras me vuelvo hacia Alice.

— Si, ¿acaso te dijo otra cosa?— se burla mientras se pone de puntas para besarme en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

— No me puedo quejar— contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Y Peter?

— En su cuarto, seguramente…

No miro a Alice. Sin poderlo evitar, busco con la mirada a esa camarera que tanto me ha atraído.

Hola hermosas! Espero que les guste mi actualización y el mini POV Edward, quizá después de esto ya lo entiendan un poco :D No dejaré POV Edwards porque si de por sí lo odian, si leen la historia desde su perspectiva creo que lo detestaran más jajaja pero espero que les guste lo poco que leyeron de sus pensamientos

**Marjhoncullen, Ninacara, LauraGarcia, PameHart, Aleygelis, Alice Garcia, ROSSY- BELLS CULLEN, nattalia06, Nadiia 16, nina, ingrid, oliveronica cullen massen , Maiisa, supattinsondecullen, cavendano 13, cariito, ELIZABETH y Miss Shades** muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios hermosos y llenos de sentimientos asesinos hacia Edward *bueno no todas, pero creo que la mayoría si quiere darle unos buenos batazos a Eddy jajaja* me hicieron reír jajaja y me pusieron de mejor humor xD. También quiero agradecer a las lectoras silenciosas si es que las hay :D si se animan a comentar pues ya saben aquí estoy yo para responderles aunque a veces les fallo y me siento una pésima persona por hacer eso

**Cariito**: Jeje. Perdón por no actualizar en sala cullen aun, estoy por acabar el capi pero no he encontrado el tiempo para escribir jajaja pero muchísimas gracias por leerme aquí y en sala cullen :D pues te diría que ojala te guste el cap pero creo yo que ya lo leíste así que te diré eso en el capi 25. Besitos!

**Aleygelis:** Jejej respondiendo a tu pregunta , tengo 18 años y soy de México pero la historia la empece a escribir a los 16 y la continúe a los 17 y aquí la tienen jaja, y por supuesto que no me molestan las preguntas personales, yo respondo siempre y gracias por comprenderme por no poder hacerlo a veces que más quisiera yo que responderles a todas, cuando no lo hago me siento terriblemente mal jajaja también yo he leído desde la escuela, eres de las mías choca esas cinco xD. Hablando del fic, los sueños de Bella podrían significar algo o quizá no jaja espero saquen sus conclusiones jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo, yo sé que estaban cansadas del Ed cabeza hueca pero al fin admite lo que siente. Sé que pensaran que la historia perdió la esencia porque ya no tendrá nada que ver con el hotel pero creeme, la vida da muchas vueltas jaja. Muchas gracias por dejarme tus hermosos comentarios , amiga n.n me animas a seguir :D besitooos! Pd: gracias por leer también "mi pequeña princesa" :D

**Alice Garcia:** muchas gracias, linda! :D no te preocupes cuando no puedas comentar. Yo antes que escritora de fics soy lectora jaja y a vecespasa que una lee y no puede comentar por diversas causas pero creeme que no te olvido :)yo sé que me lees :D Y que te gusta mi fic besitoooos! mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario a pesar de que estés ocupada n.n eso realmente se aprecia :D

**Nina**: qué bueno que te gusta mi fic :D me encanta actualizar rápido y animarlas jaja, es glorioso cuando actualizan un fic que te gusta, yo lo sé mejor que nadie jajaja! Besooos! Espero seguirte leyendo

**Ingrid**: jajaja espero que no me odies por hacerles creer que emmy se suicidó. Jamás lo haría, emmy es nuestro osito adorado :3 muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero te gusteel cap y el POV Edward jejeje! Besosss!

**ELIZABETH**: nenaaa no te preocupes, que no me olvido de ti :D n.n jeje y te entiendo más que no puedas comentar porque trabajas, yo no lo hago pero de todas maneras lo comprendo así que ntp. Jajaja te ayudo a darle patadas en el culo a Edward porque yo también tengo ganas de hacer eso :3 pero no fue necesario porque ya lo admitió, estar separado de Bella fue la patada en el culo que le dio la vida :D muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Besitooos!

Pido millones de disculpas si olvidé mencionar a alguien es que estoy cansada waaaa. Las quiero muchoooo! :D ojala disfruten del cap y yo sé que algunas se quejaran de que Bella perdona rápido a Edward pero… muajajaj cierta personita va a intervenir para que Eddy no la pueda tener como él desea jijijiji

BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODAAAAS!

ATTE:

Una camarera que celebra que es fin de semana y se puede acostar tarde :D muaajajja


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Lección

POV Bella:

Después de que Tanya y Peter se van, Rosalie entra y me saluda efusivamente como todos pero cuando se percata de la presencia de Edward lo corre.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?- me pregunta Edward. Suspiro y le lanzo una mirada rápida a Rose quien me mira amenazante antes de volver a posar sus ojos en él.

— Por favor, sal un poco, ve a descansar, a bañarte, a comer algo— respondo con una sonrisa—. Estaré bien, Rose va a estar conmigo

— Bella— gruñe Edward—. Yo no quiero dejarte...

— Ja ja ja ... No me hagas reír— le dice Rosalie con frialdad—. Eso te lo habría creído antes de que te largaras como el maldito cobarde que eres...

Edward frunce el ceño. Su mirada está lleno de agonía y sufrimiento.

— Rosalie, ya basta— le pido y Rose arquea una ceja.

— ¿Así que ya decidiste perdonarlo?- exclama-. No me lo puedo creer, pensé que tenías más dignidad...

_Ouch... eso ha sido un golpe bajo. _Rosalie suspira y deja de mirarme cabreada. Percibo algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos por lo que me ha dicho

— Perdón Bella, sé que estás enamorada de él, pero creo que debes darte tu lugar, Isabella, este tipo te trató de lo peor y los demás tuvimos que ver como cada día empeorabas...

Edward se levanta y ahora me da la espalda. Sostiene su rostro entre las manos y después de unos segundos me mira .

— No puedo escuchar más esto, Bella— dice Edward con una expresión de agonía—. Saldré un rato, no me iré lejos

Se va sin que yo pueda darle una respuesta. Miro a Rosalie con preocupación.

— Bella, yo sé que lo amas y que quieres estar con él pero se merece una lección— dice ella.

— No puedo, Rose, lo amo, no quiero que sufra— replico—. Él me ha dicho que me ama y que quiere ser una pareja estable

— Hum... supongo que aceptaste— frunce los labios. Es obvio que no le agrada la idea. Asiento y respiro pesadamente antes de responder.

— Sí, ahora somos novios. Ambos nos amamos

— Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta— se ríe y yo también lo hago—. Mira, yo sé que él te ama pero tampoco puedes perdonarlo así como así... no se lo dejes todo tan fácil porque se acostumbrará y volverá a cometer errores, yo sé bien lo que te digo...

— Sí, Rose, pero ya lo acepté, la he cagado...

— No, no todo está perdido— sonríe maliciosamente—. Le puedes decir que te arrepentiste, que ya no quieres ser su novia porque te hizo mucho daño

— Tú estás loca— gruño—. Yo creo que Edward es lo bastante inteligente para intuir que tú me aconsejaste y entonces te armará una bronca

— Que me arme lo que quiera que yo tengo mis uñas para defenderme— alza las manos y veo las uñas postizas que hace poco se ha puesto y me carcajeo con cuidado para que no me duela nada.

— Bueno, entonces no me hago responsable de nada— le advierto. Rosalie sonríe triunfante.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a hacerme caso?— pregunta emocionada. Yo me muerdo el labio nerviosamente.

— Aun no estoy segura, Rose...

— Hazlo, por favor, amate a ti misma un poco y hazlo... él tiene que sufrir aunque sea un poco lo que tú sufriste cuando te dejó...

— Bueno, tienes algo de razón— admito aunque en el fondo no sé si sea lo correcto ya que tengo miedo de perderlo. _Bah... al diablo, que se joda y sufra_, me dice mi subconsciente dando saltitos de emoción ante la perspectiva de vengarme de Edward, de darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

— Bella, no tengo algo de razón, tengo toda la razón— entrecierra los ojos.

— Bien, hagámoslo, pero si algo sale mal...

— Si, si... yo misma me encargaré de solucionarlo— me interrumpe y pone los ojos en blanco—. No seas cobarde, Isabella, todo saldrá bien...

— No creo... Edward nunca reacciona como espero, quizá en vez de sufrir, solo se harte y se vaya

— Si hace eso solo puede significar una cosa: que él jamás te amó... es tu oportunidad para saber si te ama de verdad y no lo dice solamente para seguir acostándose contigo...

— Pero también él tiene dignidad, si le hago algo horrible se hartará

— Bella, nadie dice que tengas que hacerle algo horrible- me aclara Rose—. Solo retráctate con eso de ser novios y hazlo sufrir un poco, se indiferente pero a la vez sedúcelo, haz que te desee como un loco y se muera de ganas de recuperarte

— ¿Y tú crees que con este aspecto voy a lograrlo?— pregunto en tono irónico.

— Claro que si... he visto cómo te mira, parece idiotizado, eres todo para él, amiga... cuando llegó parecía un niño hiperactivo preguntando por ti... habría sentido lastima por él de no ser porque lo quería asesinar

— Sí, me comentó Edward que casi lo descuartizas— me río.

— Bueno, pues no te mintió, mi intención era matarlo a golpes, pero por desgracia mi osito me detuvo- gruñe.

— Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso- suspiro.

— Pues agradécemelo, haciendo que Edward sufra... no seas su novia hasta que él demuestre que realmente se quedará... luego de eso puedes llevártelo a la cama y recuperar el tiempo perdido

Mis mejillas se encienden cuando Rosalie dice eso lo cual la hace reír. Después de eso, Rose se despide.

— Bien, iré a mi casa a bañarme y a comer algo, en un rato regreso ¿Si?

— Está bien, Rose

Mi amiga me da un beso en la mejilla y luego me aprieta la mano con delicadeza para infundirme ánimos.

— Tú puedes, nena, yo estoy contigo y cuentas con mi apoyo... si Edward llega a largarse por esto, te juro que iré a buscarlo y le rebanaré los genitales ¿está claro?

No puedo evitar partirme de risa pero dejo de reír cuando me duelen las costillas.

— Tranquila, Bella, no hagas esfuerzos— me dice Rosalie.

— Sí, está bien— respondo. Rosalie camina hacia la puerta y se despide con la mano antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando estoy sola me siento de alguna manera aliviada y libre para poder reflexionar. Tengo que pensar en cómo se lo voy a decir a Edward, no sé cómo reaccionará. No creo que arme un escándalo pero tampoco lo tomará muy bien que digamos.

En ese momento entra Edward a la habitación y mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado. Intento mirarlo de manera hostil y al parecer lo he logrado ya que Edward me observa preocupado cuando se acerca.

— He estado pensando— murmuro cuando él se sienta en la silla que está colocada al lado de mi c

— ¿En qué pensaste, cielo?— pregunta besando mis nudillos. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta ya que Edward me mira con mucha ternura y adoración. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón aparto la mano con brusquedad y Edward se endereza y mirandome confundido.

— He pensado...- tomo una bocanada de aire para prepararme—. Que lo mejor es que no seamos novios

Edward se ríe.

— Tú estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? — dice soltando una risita histérica—. Oh, Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio

— No, no estoy bromeando— digo fríamente—. Me hiciste sufrir mucho y creo que mi padre tiene razón, no puedo aceptarte así como así

— Bella, hablaré con tu padre sobre eso... mi amor, yo te juro que lo convenceré

— No se trata de eso- lo interrumpo. Lo miro muy seria aunque en el fondo me siento pésimo por lo que estoy haciendo—. Se trata de que ya no quiero sufrir más por ti, me hiciste mucho daño y yo no puedo perdonarte, lo siento...

— Isabella, no— su voz se quiebra en la última palabra-. No me digas eso, no me rompas el corazón de esta manera

— Tú no tuviste piedad de mí cuando me corriste de tu suite aquella noche, me sacaste a patadas de tu vida, me rompiste el corazón pero poco te importó... — le reprocho y descubro que aún le tengo algo de coraje por aquello.

— Bella, por favor, perdóname... te juro que eso nunca más volverá a pasar, nena, yo te necesito, no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti

— No, yo era la que te necesitaba, ¿acaso no ves cómo estoy?— le pregunto—. Pero aun así no quisiste volver...

— Porque nadie me dijo nada, todos decían que estabas bien— se defiende—. Pero mi amor, yo siempre estuve pendiente de ti, te fui fiel todo este tiempo, mi cuerpo y mi corazón te pertenecen por completo, golpéame, muérdeme, pégame con el bate de Charlie si quieres pero no me dejes, Isabella— solloza—. No lo soportaría

Estoy a punto de retractarme pero decido ser fuerte y mantener mi mirada severa.

— Lo siento, Edward, no puedo ser tu novia aun así, te amo pero... tengo dignidad

— Yo no puedo tenerla si se trata de ti... si quieres me arrodillo pero no me dejes, tienes que ser mía

— No— gimoteo. Mierda, ya estoy llorando.

— Bella, por favor- suplica. Su voz suena muy ronca debido al llanto—. Tienes que ser mi pareja, tú fuiste hecha para mí...

— Pero tú no para mí— contesto entre sollozos—. Eres demasiado perfecto, tú necesitas otra clase de chica, que sea guapa como tú

— Oh, mi cielo, no digas eso... tú eres hermosa, incluso ahora que estás llena de moretones en la cara... te deseo como un loco y me muero de ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de hacerte el amor hasta que nos cansemos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado porque estoy convencido de que eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida

— Pues demuéstralo y respeta mi decisión— espeto—. No quiero ser tu novia, démonos un tiempo y quizá después...

— ¡No!— brama y se levanta violentamente de la silla. Se pasea por toda la habitación como león enjaulado—. Eres mía, no puedes rechazarme— se acerca a mí con intenciones de besarme pero le volteo la cara. En ese instante Edward explota—. Carajo, Bella, ¡No!— grita y comienza a patear la silla y todo lo que está a su alrededor a excepción de la cama— ¡Rosalie te metió esta mierda en la cabeza, estoy seguro!

— Ella no tiene nada que ver— le miento—. Cálmate Edward...

— No, no me calmaré, iré a matarla— dice antes de salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta. Me quedo totalmente anonadada.

— No puede ser— mascullo e intento levantarme pero me duele todo el maldito cuerpo. _Jessica y ese tipo me pegaron con muchas ganas, _pienso con rabia. A pesar del dolor logro levantarme aunque la cabeza me da vueltas al descubrir la maldita intravenosa. Cierro los ojos y me la quito, tratando de ignorar aquella punzada de dolor en mi muñeca para no sentir más vértigo.

Bien, me he levantado pero ahora no sé qué rayos debo hacer. Levantarme ha sido una reverenda tontería. Suspiro con frustración y me siento en la cama. Muevo mis piernas de arriba a abajo de forma distraída hasta que alguien entra en la habitación. Es un doctor quien me regaña por levantarme pero ya que me acuesto de nuevo y me revisa me dice que me dará de alta por la noche ya que no tengo nada grave. Me indica que debo reposar, no comer nada pesado y me receta unas pastillas para el dolor del cuerpo. También me vuelve a poner la maldita intravenosa.

— Te vas a recuperar— me dice con una sonrisa amable y que a mí me resulta muy tranquilizadora. Cinco minutos después de que sale el doctor, entra Edward de nuevo y me mira furioso.

— Ni creas que puedes dejarme... elige otro castigo, el que quieras, pero dejar de ser mía, jamás...

— Bueno, quiero que saltes desde la estratosfera como Felix Baumgartner

— Muy bien, eso haré— sonríe divertido y yo le gruño.

— Solo bromeaba ¿sabes? no te lo dejaré tan fácil

— ¿Tú piensas que saltar de la estratosfera es fácil?— arquea una ceja.

— Pues no, pero sé que lo harías sin dudar, te conozco— mascullo.

— Creo que tienes razón— se encoje de hombros y se acerca a mí—. Bueno, nena, te irás a vivir conmigo después de que salgas de aquí, nos quedaremos en el departamento de Peter en lo que conseguimos uno para nosotros, el departamento que te mostré será para tu familia...

No puedo evitar fantasear por un momento con vivir al lado de Edward y amanecer con ese sexy hombre todas las mañanas. Desecho esos pensamientos antes de que me muerda los labios.

— De ninguna manera— me niego—. Yo regresaré a mi departamento con mi familia y tú a Londres, a la casa de Peter o a donde sea...

— Por supuesto que no, eres mi mujer y por lo tanto tienes que vivir conmigo

— Yo no soy tu mujer— me río—. Apenas si nos conocemos

— Pues será muy poco tiempo, pero déjame recordarte que yo te conozco muy bien

Me sonrojo al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras. Edward me muestra su sonrisa torcida y yo estoy a punto de levantarme y cogerlo aquí mismo, pero no, eso no puede ser, primero tengo que darle su lección.

— Bien, me conoces por completo, pero yo no me refiero a eso... me refiero a conocernos como persona — le digo yo con tono mordaz.

— Pues solo sé que eres talla dos, calzas de número cuatro, tu color favorito es el azul, tu helado favorito es el de fresa, tus flores favoritas son las rosas y tu cumpleaños es el trece de septiembre, tu escritor favorito soy yo, pero también te gusta la literatura clásica, tu comida favorita es la italiana, sé dónde vivías antes de que despidieran a tu padre, también que eras adicta a las series policiacas, tu canción favorita es...

— Alto ahí— lo corto. Me siento abrumada y... acosada. Algunas cosas ya las sabe pero las demás jamás se las mencioné—. ¿Cómo carajo sabes todo eso?

— He investigado mucho- confiesa un poco avergonzado-. Es que eres mi mujer y quería saberlo todo de ti

— No lo soy— lo contradigo. Edward acaricia mi rostro con sumo cuidado.

— Cuando este dentro de ti no vas a decir lo mismo— dice con intensidad y sus palabras hacen que me estremezca un poco.

— No, no vas a estar dentro de mí— contesto jadeando. Edward me intenta besar pero vuelvo a voltearle la cara y el beso me lo da en la mejilla.

— Cuando estés recuperada te voy a coger bastante lento para que sufras— me amenaza mientras se aparta. Me dedica una mirada muy severa.

— Si es que consigues tocarme...— pongo los ojos en blanco. Edward me mira atemorizado.

— No digas eso, Bella... yo necesito volver a tenerte, tu cuerpo es mío...

— Te equivocas, mi cuerpo es mío y tu cuerpo es tuyo...

— Me voy a volver loco— susurra—. Me angustia pensar que ya no podré sentirte

— Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de irte, ahora te jodes— le saco la lengua y me cruzo de brazos como niña pequeña.

— Bella, por favor...

— Por favor nada, ya no hay nada más que hablar, te ofrezco mi amistad, pero eso es todo, si quieres algo más, tendrás que ganártelo

— Bella, tú eres mi novia, lo quieras o no... te dije que una vez que aceptaras ya no te dejaría ir

— De acuerdo, puede que yo sea tu novia, pero no vas a tocarme ni cuando me recupere, ¿te queda claro?

Edward traga saliva con nerviosismo y eso me complace. Me desea, estoy segura, aunque parezca zombi, me desea.

— ¿Y cuándo voy a poder tocarte?— cuestiona.

— Hasta que yo quiera— respondo con suficiencia.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

— Dije cuando yo quiera— gruño—. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, podría ser pronto o podría tardarme un buen tiempo

— No, no puedes hacerme esto...- protesta.

— Oh, por supuesto que puedo— replico.

— Esto ha sido idea de Rosalie ¿Verdad? Antes de que entrara estabas bien conmigo y después de que salió me dices que no quieres ser mi novia...

— Ella no tiene nada que ver, Edward...—la defiendo—. Fue idea mía, primero te ilusioné pero después te digo esto, espero que te sirva de lección, quiero que sientas como me sentí yo cuando te fuiste cuando antes me habías dicho que te quedarías

Edward me mira perplejo pero lo ignoro y continúo hablando.

— Bien, espero que hayas entendido que esto es obra mía, que Rose no tuvo nada que ver y espero que no le hayas armado un escándalo

— No lo hice porque no la encontré- dice entre dientes—. Y no creo que tú hayas pensado en esto sola...

— Lo hice, aunque no lo quieras creer

— No, no lo quiero creer, yo creo, es más, estoy seguro de que Rosalie tuvo algo que ver

— Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual— mi voz suena tan fría que me siento impresionada. Edward abre la boca para decir algo pero Peter entra al cuarto.

— Edward, tienes que venir, Charlie me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo— dice y luego me mira

— Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Bien— contesto. Edward suspira y se levanta para luego observarme.

— En un rato vuelvo, Bella, hablaré con Charlie e iré a tomar un baño a la casa de Peter— me avisa. Me intenta besar la frente pero termino volteándole mi rostro otra vez. Edward me mira dolido pero no dice nada y se va junto con Peter.

He sido mala con Edward pero sé que he hecho lo correcto. Me siento bien de haber hecho lo que hice en cierta manera, pero... también me duele que Edward sufra. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que irme de aquí sin que él se entere. No puedo dejar que me lleve a vivir a su departamento, no todavía. Me levanto, me quito la intravenosa, luchando para mantener el equilibrio y busco mis pertenencias. Me siento repentinamente excitada por esta situación. Voy a escaparme. Busco en la habitación para ver si por casualidad están mis cosasy por fortuna encuentro una pequeña bolsa que contiene mi ropa y mi cartera. La tomo y me dirijo al baño. Cuando veo mi reflejo casi me da un ataque porque mi cara está hinchada y llena de moretones. Parezco un payaso mal pintado. Niego con la cabeza y me apresuro a vestirme. En la bolsa está mi monedero y dispongo de dinero para irme. Solo espero que Edward se tarde porque si me descubre arderá Troya. Una vez vestida mi subconsciente me dice lo estúpido e impulsivo que es mi plan. Decido no hacer caso e intentar llevarlo a cabo. No espero tener mucha suerte pero tampoco voy a dejar de intentarlo. Me gusta la idea de escapar del hospital. Me siento como Homero Simpson cuando no quiere donarle un riñón a su padre y huye dos veces del hospital por miedo. Salgo del baño y trato de seguir con mi plan.

_No va a funcionar, no va a funcionar, es estúpido, Bella_, me vuelve a decir mi subconsciente. Giro el pomo de la puerta y la abro un poco para solo asomar mi cabeza, esperando encontrarme con alguien. Increíble, no hay moros en la costa. Salgo apresuradamente y me dirijo hacia el ascensor, todavía estupefacta porque nadie me ha detenido. Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor Tanya sale de este mirando su celular, el que le ha comprado Peter. Por suerte pasa de largo y no me ve y yo me meto en el ascensor. En mi mente rezo para que todo siga tan bien como hasta ahora. Sé que me enfrentaré a las consecuencias más tarde pero al menos me habré salido con la mía. Cuando se abren las puertas salgo precipitadamente y luego de unos segundos estoy afuera. Es... es fantástico. Puedo sentir como la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo y eso hace que olvide un poco el dolor de huesos que tengo. Tengo una misión: llegar a casa y ver a mis hermanos. Finalmente decido ir en taxi. No puedo esperar el metro ni un autobús ya que quiero irme rápido. Cuando estoy frente al edificio, veinte minutos más tarde, pago el taxi y me bajo con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Cuando estoy por entrar al edificio choco contra una chica que va vestida muy elegantemente y lleva unos tacones altísimos. Es muy bonita, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azul cielo. Se parece a Alec.

— Lo siento mucho— me dice con voz muy dulce. De inmediato sé que es una buena persona. Me mira muy avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí— respondo con una sonrisa.

— No, tú a mí, venía en mi mundo ¿Sabes? Los hombres son unos estúpidos desde que Edward Cullen publicó esos libros

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundida y muy interesada.

— Oh lo siento, no me presenté, me llamo Amparo— me dice—. ¿Y tú?

— Isabella— contesto y ambas estrechamos nuestras manos—. Pareces alterada, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Conoces a Alec Whitlock?— me pregunta y se muerde el labio—. Es mi hermano lo vengo a buscar, me dijo que se había mudado a este edificio, pero no tengo idea de que departamento es

— Yo lo conozco— le digo—. Vive en el piso cuatro al igual que yo...

— Oh, genial— exclama—. ¿Me harías el favor de llevarme?

— Sí, no hay problema

Ambas entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué tienes contra Edward Cullen?- la cuestiono cuando vamos en el piso dos. Amparo se detiene un poco y suspira.

\- Mi novio se ha cambiado desde que leyó esos libros, se ha vuelto un machista, posesivo y celoso y me ha acusado de serle infiel hace un rato y vengo a buscar a mi hermano para que me ayude a darle una paliza— me explica—. Te juro que si tuviera a Edward Cullen enfrente lo golpearía

Me echo a reír mientras subimos al tercer piso.

— Te entiendo perfecto ¿Sabes? Conozco a Edward Cullen— le confieso. Amparo abre mucho los ojos y vuelve a detenerse.

— No me jodas— dice incrédula—. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Es mi novio— mascullo y ella entrecierra los ojos—. Es verdad, amparo, es mi novio pero ahora mismo le estoy dando una lección, me acabo de escapar del hospital en donde estaba, él quería llevarme a su departamento

— Lo del hospital si te lo creo— me mira el rostro fijamente.

— Lo sé, me han dado una tremenda golpiza

— No fue tu novio, ¿verdad?— cuestiona seria.

— No, no... por supuesto que no— me apresuro a contestar.

— Eso espero... — murmura y volvemos a avanzar y no nos detenemos hasta que llegamos al cuarto piso.

— El departamento de Alec es ahí— le señalo la puerta que está a nuestra izquierda—. El otro es el mío

— Gracias, Isabella— me sonríe y luego va a tocar la puerta. Toca durante un buen rato pero Alec no abre.

— No está— gime y apoya su frente en la puerta. Yo estoy recargada en el umbral dela mia. Mis hermanitos no estaban en el departamento así que supongo que están en la escuela ya que apenas son las doce del día.

— ¿Quieres pasar a mi departamento a esperar?— le pregunto y ella me voltea a ver.

— Gracias... — responde y se acerca a mí, la dejo pasar y ambas nos sentamos en el comedo, dejando la puerta abierta para que podamos ver si Alec llega. Le ofrezco algo de beber a la chica y ella me pide un vaso con agua.

— ¿De verdad, Edward es tu novio?— me interroga antes de tomar un trago. Yo asiento—. No lo puedo creer, tenía entendido que él era gay

— Sí, es una larga historia— digo seria—. Lo que sucede entre nosotros es complicado

— Lo siento, pero es que me parece tan increíble... yo... yo pienso crear un blog que hable pestes de los libros de Edward que solo podrán leer mujeres que hayan sufrido por esos libros, créeme, no me creas una loca, no soy la única que pasa por esto, he sabido de muchos casos...

— O sea ¿Formaras una especie de club anti Edward?— le pregunto divertida. Los ojos de Amparo se iluminan.

— Isabella, eres una genio, me has dado el titulo perfecto para mi blog el cual hablará del impacto que han tenido estos libros en la mentalidad de los hombres

— Oye, es buena tu idea— me río. Ella también lo hace

— Tú eres la novia de ese escritor, creo que deberías odiar mi idea

Me encojo de hombros. Estoy adolorida pero lo ignoro.

— Quizá, pero el que sea su novia no significa que este a favor del machismo, de los celos y la posesividad

— Definitivamente me caes muy bien, Isabella

— También a mí me caes bien— le digo en tono cómplice—. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que los hombres no deben ser así

— ¡Isabella!- brama alguien y me quedo paralizada ya que es Edward. Amparo se queda muy quieta al igual que yo y Edward entra al departamento de forma violenta con mi padre detrás de él. Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de Edward comienza la pesadilla—. ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí?!— grita. De sus ojos salen chispas por la furia. Mi padre en lugar de decirle algo, me mira desaprobatoriamente y se encoje de hombros dándome a entender que está a favor de Edward y que no me va a defender. Estoy sola en esto.

— Edward, deja de gritarme, por favor— le pido con voz calmada. Miro a Amparo quien entorna los ojos y comienza a maldecir en voz baja. Parece furiosa.

— ¡Eres una inconsciente, te pudo pasar algo!- exclama Edward histérico mientras se acerca a mí. Hace que me levante y me sacude por los hombros con fuerza. Me quejo por el dolor. Amparo se levanta bruscamente y se acerca a él antes de carraspear.

— Usted es Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?— pregunta ella con una sonrisa muy sarcástica. Edward no le hace caso. Me sigue mirando con rabia.

— Te están hablando— le digo y Edward me suelta bruscamente para luego voltear a verla.

— Sí, soy Edward Cullen- le responde Edward a Amparo.

— Es un placer— Amparo sigue con esa sonrisa sarcástica— ¡Es un placer esto!— exclama y le da una cachetada que hace que Edward voltee la cara. Después le propina un puñetazo en el estómago.

— Lo siento, Isabella, tenía que hacerlo— se disculpa.

— No te preocupes- susurro anonadada y Edward grita por el dolor.

— Aquí te dejo mi número- Amparo me guiña un ojo y saca de su cartera una tarjeta la cual deja sobre el comedor—. Bueno, me voy, seguimos en contacto, Isabella...

Asiento y veo como ella sale del departamento con paso firme.

— ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa chica?— se queja Edward con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quién carajo era ella?- me pregunta Charlie.

— Hermana de Alec

Edward se endereza como si repentinamente se le hubiera quitado el dolor.

— ¿Quién es él?— pregunta.

— Es el nuevo vecino, ocupa el departamento que era de Rosalie

— Es un tipo apuesto y le gusta Bella— se ríe Charlie. Oh, no, mi propio padre me quiere meter en problemas. Edward sonríe tenso.

— Oh ¿Eso es cierto?— me dice fingiendo estar calmado.

— Él no está interesado en mí— pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Pues yo lo veo muy interesado en ti— interviene mi padre y yo lo fulmino con la mirada—. Bueno, los dejo solos... iré al taller

Mi padre sale corriendo antes de que yo pueda gritarle "no huyas, cobarde" Edward va a cerrar la puerta y yo me lleno de miedo. Me voy corriendo a mi recámara y me quiero encerrar pero el seguro de la puerta está estropeado.

— No huyas, cobarde- me dice Edward cuando entra a la habitación. Lo miro asombrada. Sigo sorprendiéndome de su habilidad para leerme la mente o para decir lo que estaba pensando. Retrocedo mientras él avanza hacia mí y pocos segundos más tarde me aprisiona contra la pared. Mi respiración se acelera al igual que mi pulso—. Le arrancaré la cabeza a ese vecino tuyo, él debe entender que eres mía— susurra muy cerca de mi oído y se me pone la carne de gallina—. Que yo soy tu dueño...

— Edward- gimo cuando él aprieta mis senos con las manos. Después las baja para subir mi blusa y mi sostén. Mis pezones se endurecen al instante y mi intimidad comienza a humedecerse. Edward tira de mis dos pezones y juguetea con ellos antes de pasar la lengua por uno de ellos

— Ah— me retuerzo. Se siente tan bien. Sin poderlo evitar aprieto las piernas cuando él succiona. De repente recuerdo que esto está mal y lo aparto.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestiona.

— Esto está mal, vete, Edward... no quiero esto, no aun

— Bella, no me rechaces... pensé... pensé que lo decías para...

— Lo decía en serio, Edward— lo corto y me bajo la blusa y el sostén—. No quiero que me toques y quiero vivir aquí, por eso me escapé del hospital

— Bella— resopla y luego me abraza con fuera- .  
Te pudo pasar algo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así de estúpido

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Crees que muy pronto iré a dar al hospital otra vez? — pregunto algo ofendida.

— No- dice con pánico.

— ¿Voy a tener que volver a ir al hospital hoy?— digo enfadada.

— No, vas a venir conmigo y vas a descansar...

— No, Edward, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado

— Bella, por favor, no compliques más las cosas… vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no

— Tú no me mandas— me cruzo de brazos.

— Soy tu dueño, por supuesto que te mando

— No, no lo haces, así que vete

— Si no vienes conmigo te llevaré de nuevo al hospital— me amenaza.

— ¡No!— grito con miedo—. Está bien, iré contigo, solo tienes que dejar que vengan los niños

— Por eso no te preocupes… Charlie pasará por los niños e irá al departamento nuevo con ellos, se va a tomar otro día libre

— O sea ¿ya aceptó todo esto?

— Sí, hablé con él y llegamos a un acuerdo, le he contado lo que deseo hacer y la idea le pareció bien

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— pregunto.

— No seas curiosa y arregla tus cosas, nos vamos

— Necesito bañarme— protesto.

— No, te bañarás allá, y no discutas…

Suelto un gruñido y lo obedezco. Tomo una mochila y comienzo a meter ropa y otras cosas. Edward me dice que solo meta lo indispensable ya que después vamos a venir por lo demás.

— Está bien— contesto antes de cerrar mi mochila. Ya he metido lo que necesito para este día.

— ¿Lista, mi amor?— me pregunta y yo me estremezco. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me ame.

— Lista— respondo cortante.

— Vámonos…

Edward me quita la mochila para que yo no la cargue y salimos de la habitación. Se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Voy a dejar mi departamento, el lugar que fue nuestro refugio después de todo lo que pasó. No quiero irme, no todavía. Tengo que regresar.

Edward y yo salimos del departamento y en ese momento se escucha que alguien sube las escaleras.

— ¡Bella!— exclama Alec cuando me ve—. Preciosa, ¿Qué te pasó?— pregunta angustiado y se acerca a mí. Edward se pone delante de mí para que no se me acerque.

— Aléjate de ella, estúpido— le dice mi novio—. Ella es mía…

— ¿Tú quién eres?— cuestiona Alec con tono arrogante. Es unos centímetros más bajo que Edward pero a Alec no parece intimidarle ese hecho.

— Yo soy su novio, ¿tú quién carajo eres?— contesta Edward.

— Soy Alec Whitlock, un pretendiente de Bella…— dice Alec con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

**Jejejeje parece que nuestro eddy tiene un rival o quiza no. Les dejo el capi rapidito porque debo ir a dormir. No pude responder a todas pero prometo hacerlo . Mil millones de perdones , les estoy fallando demasiado :( **

**Atte: **

**Una camarera cansada y triste**


	17. Chapter 17

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Castigo**

POV Bella:

— Pretendiente— masculla Edward, tensándose.

— Sí, un pretendiente, ¿Te molesta?— responde Alec.

Edward lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y comienza a sacudirlo violentamente. La mochila cae al suelo.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!— grita Edward—. Si no quieres que te mate, no vuelvas a molestarla ni siquiera a mirarla ¿te quedó claro?

— No lo haré, Bella me gusta y tú no me puedes impedir que la vea, es mi vecina

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero nadie me presta atención.

— Ya no más— se ríe Edward—. Me la llevaré de aquí

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclama Alec.

— Es cierto— le digo—. Me voy de aquí

— Pero… — Alec comienza a protestar y yo empujo a Edward para que me deje pasar.

— Me iré, Alec— lo interrumpo—. Cambiando de tema, hace un rato vino tu hermana a buscarte

— ¿Amparo?— pregunta Alec con sorpresa. Edward me abraza por detrás de forma posesiva.

— Sí, ella…

— Vaya, la llamaré

— Yo tengo su tarjeta— saco la tarjeta de Amparo que metí en mi bolsillo antes de salir del departamento y se la muestro. Alec me sonríe.

— No te preocupes, Bella… yo tengo su número, muchas gracias por siempre ser tan considerada conmigo

Edward suelta un pequeño gruñido y me abraza con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Meto la tarjeta en mi bolsillo otra vez.

— Alec, tú sabes que eso no es cierto— le digo incómoda.

— Vámonos de aquí— farfulla Edward y me suelta. Recoge mi mochila del suelo y se la cuelga en un hombro para luego tomarme de la mano.

— Adiós, Alec— me despido.

— Adiós, Bella— contesta él con resignación.

Edward y yo bajamos las escaleras rápidamente.

— Ese tipo está enamorado de ti— dice Edward con furia cuando salimos del edificio.

— No exageres— le gruño y libero mi mano de su agarre. Después volteo hacia el frente y veo el Mini Cooper estacionado. Peter se lo quedó cuando Edward se fue— ¿Te lo prestó Peter?— le pregunto.

— Sí, tú no lo querías— contesta con tono mordaz.

— Tú no me querías dejar nada— le recuerdo, empleando el mismo tono.

— ¿Querías que te dejara algo?— me pregunta preocupado—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, yo…

— No, tomaste una buena decisión al no dejarme nada, bueno… el IPhone no me lo quitaste

— Charlie me dijo que lo rompiste— Edward entrecierra los ojos. Lo miro avergonzada.

— Bueno, sí, pero…

— No te preocupes— sonríe—. Te compraré otro, cariño

Pongo los ojos en blanco de nuevo mientras nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Edward me abre la puerta y yo entro. Después se quita la mochila y me la da.

— Ponte el cinturón— me pide antes de cerrar la puerta. Dejo la mochila en el suelo y me pongo el cinturón moviéndome lo menos que puedo para no sentir dolor.

Edward se mete al auto y lo enciende.

— Estoy emocionado— dice de repente con una enorme sonrisa. Su alegría le llega a los ojos y eso me hace sentir muy bien.

— ¿Por qué estás emocionado?— le pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

— Por vivir contigo— responde.

— No creo que te guste tanto— me río.

— Me encantará vivir contigo, te lo aseguro— me guiña un ojo y yo me ruborizo.

— No, yo suelo roncar por las noches— le digo.

— Bella— gruñe—. Yo ya he dormido contigo, no roncas

— Bueno, pero soy insoportable— replico.

— Insoportablemente hermosa, sí

Me pongo más colorada.

— No soy hermosa— lo contradigo.

— Lo eres solo que tú no lo ves

— Edward, parezco un zombi, estoy llena de moretones en la cara y no dudo que los tenga también en el cuerpo…

— Bueno, ahora mismo tienes un aspecto terrible— admite—. Pero igual sigues siendo muy hermosa

— Cómo tú digas— suspiro y fijo mi vista al frente.

— Después de que te recuperes iremos a ver departamentos, ¿te parece bien?— pregunta cuando se detiene en un semáforo. Me mira y alza una mano para acariciar mi rostro. Cierro los ojos ante el agradable contacto.

— ¿Realmente quieres vivir conmigo?— cuestiono mientras abro los ojos. Edward me suelta ya que el semáforo se ha puesto en verde y pone en marcha el Mini Cooper.

— Sí, lo deseo más que nada

— Vaya…

— ¿Te parece raro que quiera vivir con la mujer que amo? Yo lo veo como algo normal

Me quedo sin palabras… ¿Cómo puede ser normal para él eso? Tiene razón hasta cierto punto, es normal que dos personas que se aman quieran vivir juntos pero… nosotros no somos una pareja convencional. Él es un escritor, un abogado exitoso y empresario, y yo… yo solo soy una camarera de un hotel que trabaja para sacar adelante a sus hermanos y ayudar económicamente a su padre. Edward carraspea haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos y me percato de que estamos en un estacionamiento.

— ¿Aquí vive Peter?— inquiero.

— Sí, en el tercer piso…

— ¿Él está ahí?

— No lo sé… — él se encoje de hombros.

— ¿No le molestará que yo…?

— Por supuesto que no— contesta Edward negando con la cabeza.

— Pero es su departamento…

— A Peter no le molesta, de hecho, a él no le gusta vivir solo

— Oh…

— Bueno, vamos…

Edward se baja del auto y después me abre, tomando la mochila antes de ayudarme a bajar. El ascensor se abre antes de que Edward pueda llamarlo y en el interior hay una pareja besuqueándose. Cuando se separan y nos ven se ruborizan y salen rápidamente del ascensor. Edward y yo nos reímos cuando las puertas se cierran.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos eso?— me propone Edward con una sonrisa pícara.

— No— contesto a pesar de que muy en el fondo lo deseo—. No quiero que me toques

— Bella…

— Te advertí que no te gustaría vivir conmigo— le digo con tono burlón y luego le saco la lengua. Edward suspira frustrado y pulsa el botón del tercer piso.

— No te preocupes, voy a seducirte— murmura. Yo no le contesto y me limito a esperar a que lleguemos al tercer piso.

Se abren las puertas y salimos a un pasillo largo y al final de este hay una puerta blanca. Edward saca unas llaves y abre. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala; yo comienzo a estudiar el lugar con la mirada. La habitación es de color crema con un sofá marrón en forma de L y una mesa de cristal verde frente a él, con un portarretrato en donde está una foto de Tanya y Peter abrazados. Debajo de la mesa se encuentra una alfombra de terciopelo marrón claro y en una esquina se encuentra una especie de mesón alto revestido de madera negra. Frente a esta hay unos bancos de color blanco y doy media vuelta para observar la pared en donde se encuentran tres cuadros que juntos forman el paisaje de una playa.

— Es muy bonito el departamento— sonrío.

— Sí— suspira él dejando mi mochila en el sofá. Luego me mira y se acerca. Sonrío con incomodidad.

— Quiero darme un baño— murmuro.

— Yo también, no pude bañarme porque me llamaron para decirme que te habías escapado— entorna los ojos.

— Déjame hacerlo a mi primero— le pido.

— No debemos desperdiciar agua, Isabella— me regaña Edward.

— No me voy a bañar contigo— replico

— Oh, sí que lo harás

Ahora que lo pienso bien, no suena tan mal. Puedo castigarlo así, no dejándome tocar. Aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo voy a lograrlo decido arriesgarme.

— Está bien— concedo—. Nos bañaremos juntos

Los ojos del escritor se oscurecen por el deseo. _Oh, Edward, ni lo sueñes_, pienso con diversión. Edward vuelve a tomar la mochila y se acerca de nuevo.

— Ven, vamos a la habitación para que te desvistas— me dice él y me toma de la mano para llevarme a una habitación de color blanco con muy buena iluminación. Al fondo hay un gran ventanal cubierto por unas gruesas cortinas color naranja. En el medio de la habitación hay una cama matrimonial de dosel color perla y la cabecera está revestida de madera color negro; a cada lado de la cama hay una mesita con sus respectivas lámparas de noche y arriba de la cabecera hay un cuadro de un paisaje hermoso. Al lado de la ventana se encuentra un escritorio negro con una laptop sobre ella y dos sillas con tapicería del mismo color que el edredón. Frente a la cama hay un gabetero de madera negra y justo encima del mismo hay una televisión plasma de aproximadamente cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

— Me gusta— comento sonriendo. Edward pone la mochila en la cama y me devuelve la sonrisa.

— Sí, también me gusta…

— Es muy linda

Edward me toma por la cintura y me intenta besar pero yo volteo mi cara y el beso termina en la comisura de los labios. Me río y Edward emite un gruñido casi inaudible y me sonríe de forma sardónica.

— Vamos a bañarnos, ¿quieres?

Asiento y nos dirigimos al baño el cual es increíble. Las paredes están revestidas con un papel tapiz color blanco con detalles en plateado y la cerámica del piso tiene un diseño a cuadros en color blanco con tonos grises. El inodoro que está casi frente a la puerta es de un color perla brillante; al lado de este hay un lavamanos del mismo color. Enfrente del lavabo hay dos escalones con azulejos de tonos plateados y al final hay un mueble individual donde se encuentran varias toallas perfectamente dobladas y paños y frente a este hay una tina blanca de cerámica. Al fondo de la habitación y al lado de la tina se encuentra un mueble de madera oscura donde hay más toallas y paños. Este último mueble separa a la tina y a la ducha la cual es completamente de cristal y por lo tanto se puede ver libremente desde afuera o desde adentro.

Comienzo a desvestirme con mucha cautela.

— Déjame ayudarte, mi amor— dice Edward. Alzo los brazos y dejo que él me quite la camisa. Ahora estoy en ropa interior. Edward me examina detenidamente y frunce el ceño y yo carraspeo para que detenga su escrutinio.

— No me veas— le gruño.

— Eres mía, yo puedo verte— contesta. Después suspira y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Yo me dirijo hacia la tina y abro la llave para no verlo y caer en la tentación. De repente se me ocurre una forma para provocarlo. Me levanto y me quito las bragas y las dejo en el piso y luego me quito el sostén. Me volteo y miro a Edward tratando de contenerme para no ir a abusar de él. Está completamente desnudo y me mira con angustia.

— ¿Qué demonios te hicieron?— pregunta horrorizado. Miro mi abdomen y está llena de cardenales. Hago una mueca.

— Me golpearon, eso fue lo que pasó— respondo tratando de no darle importancia—. ¿Ves? No soy hermosa

Edward carraspea para atraer mi atención y lo observo señalando hacia abajo. Oh por Dios… se le ha parado. Eso es bueno, aunque… es una maldita tentación para mí. _Tienes que aguantar, tienes que aguantar_ repito mentalmente.

— Oh, mi amor, eso no te va a servir de nada— espeto y mi subconsciente me mira con los ojos entornados pero se abstiene de decir algo al respecto. No sabemos qué puede pasar a raíz de ese comentario.

— ¿Ah no?— cuestiona Edward con una sonrisa socarrona. Avanza rápidamente hacia mí pero suspiro aliviada cuando toma las esencias y las sales de baño y las pone en el agua de la tina.

Esperamos un poco antes de meternos al agua. Edward se mete antes que yo y abre las piernas para que yo me siente entre ellas. Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme y me meto a la tina. _Oh, el agua está riquísima_.

— Bella, te he extrañado demasiado— jadea Edward aferrándose a mí. Yo estoy a punto de dejarme llevar pero me pongo tensa.

— Edward, solo nos vamos a bañar— le recuerdo—. Si sigues así voy a tener que salir

— Isabella, por favor, no seas así— suplica—. Quiero hacerte el amor…

Intenta tocarme los senos pero le aparto las manos con brusquedad. Puedo sentir su erección en mi trasero y siento algo de lastima por él. _No, no sientas lastima, se merece este castigo_, me dice mi subconsciente adquiriendo la forma de Rosalie señalándome con un dedo.

— ¡Bella!— protesta él y yo niego con la cabeza.

— No, nada de eso, Cullen, usted está castigado

— Hum… ¿Entonces puedo hacer algo para complacerte? Puedo tocarte donde quieras— pregunta ilusionado y yo me muerdo los labios—. Oh, te muerdes los labios, lo sé… quieres eso

Me dejo de morder los labios y volteo un poco para observarlo.

— No tengo ganas— resoplo y sueno muy convincente. He dicho las mismas palabras que dijo Edward cuando fui a su cuarto y me rechazó.

— Yo sé que quieres, te conozco— susurra en mi oído haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza—. Mira cómo te pones, estás ansiosa

— Me iré de aquí— lo amenazo con la voz entrecortada. Mierda, tengo que sacar fuerzas de donde sea para poder resistir.

— No te irás, cielo… te amo, castígame de otra forma pero con esto no, te deseo como un loco…

— Pues deséame como quieras, yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo y punto— le digo molesta. Joder, eso ha sido perfecto—. No es no, respeta mi decisión, además estoy lastimada

— Cierto— masculla y luego suspira con resignación. He ganado aunque no me siento muy bien. Muy en el fondo quería sexo en la bañera, mi cuerpo entero lo necesita a él.

— Que bien que lo comprendes— sonrío y vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente.

Después de eso ya no vuelve a intentar nada. Creo que le preocupa bastante que yo este lastimada. Solo se dedica a besar mis hombros de forma tierna y luego se inclina para tomar el gel de baño y una esponja. Me lava el cuerpo despacio, con adoración y yo me siento en las nubes.

— Eres perfecta, nena— musita. Yo me río suavemente y sigo disfrutando de esto. Cuando llega la hora de lavar mi parte intima le digo que lo haré yo. Edward intenta protestar pero lo hago callar con un gruñido. Me lavo rápidamente y seguimos bañándonos. Cuando salimos espero a que me dé una toalla pero lo que hace me deja totalmente sorprendida… me carga como si fuese un bebé.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto respirando agitadamente.

— Te llevare a la cama— me dice y comienza a avanzar. Le cuesta respirar al igual que a mí.

— Sí, mojados— digo sarcástica.

— Si, mojados— repite sin sarcasmo mientras sale del baño.

— Bájame— exclamo y él me recuesta en la cama antes de colocarse arriba de mí con sus manos apoyadas en cama para sostenerse. Como él también esta mojado las gotas de agua caen en mi rostro

— Déjame entrar en ti una vez, solo una — me suplica.

— ¿Qué?, no...

— Por favor— me pide con voz temblorosa—. Una vez, solo entrare y saldré, lo prometo Suelto un gemido de excitación y frustración.

— Una vez— acepto—. Una sola ¿de acuerdo?

— Una sola— promete con voz solemne. Abro mis piernas y Edward sonríe—. Gracias, nena— me dice antes de penetrarme de forma lenta. Duele un poco porque estoy cerrada. Edward cierra los ojos y baja un poco, apoyándose con sus antebrazos ahora para que nuestros rostros queden a pocos centímetros uno del otro

— Estoy dentro de ti— susurra maravillado. En ese momento estoy convencida de que no será una sola estocada.

— Si— gimo.

— ¿Lo hacemos?—me pregunta abriendo los ojos y sonríe de forma traviesa. Esa propuesta hace que pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba y lo beso con desesperación. Edward vuelve a embestirme de forma lenta pero intensa. Se siente delicioso. Muerde mi labio inferior y me devuelve el beso antes de moverse una y otra vez y cuando deja de besarme me mira con intensidad— Te amo, eres mi vida— grita.

— Te... te amo— tartamudeo y de golpe recuerdo que esto no está bien y dejo de moverme. Edward se detiene también y me mira confundido.

— Se acabó, Edward— le digo seria.

— Pero...

— He dicho que se acabó... — Edward gime y junta su frente a la mía.

— Déjame terminar— me implora—. Quiero correrme junto a ti, yo sé que lo deseas al igual que yo...

— No, si quieres correrte mastúrbate, ahora quítate de encima

Edward niega con la cabeza pero se separa de mí y se levanta. Su miembro tiene un poco de sangre y yo suelto un grito ahogado. Edward hace una mueca al ver lo que yo estoy viendo pero no parece asqueado.

— ¡Me vino el puto periodo!— exclamo enojada y muy apenada. Me levanto con rapidez para evitar ensuciar el edredón.

— Cálmate, no pasa nada— se ríe Edward mientras me toma por los hombros. Yo estoy roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

— Es asqueroso— digo sollozando.

— No lo es— me asegura Edward—. Nada de ti me da asco

Me aparto de Edward y tomo mi mochila. Estoy segura de que metí mis tampones aquí. Suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando veo la cajita. La saco, sintiéndome completamente agradecida conmigo misma por haber sido precavida. Me dirijo al baño a grandes zancadas y cierro la puerta con seguro. Edward no tarda en tocar.

— Bella, déjame pasar, tengo frio, necesito lavarme y secarme

— Espera, déjame ponerme el tampón

— Ábreme, yo quiero ver eso— dice desesperado.

— ¡Pervertido!— grito escandalizada.

— Contigo sí, quiero ver eso, vamos

— No, Jodete…

Abro la caja y saco uno de los tampones y me lo pongo rápidamente. Camino hacia la puerta y le abro a Edward quien me mira decepcionado.

— Te lo pusiste ya ¿verdad? — Me pregunta y yo asiento—. Maldita sea...

— Pervertido de mierda— mascullo y él solo pone los ojos en blanco. Entra al baño y va a la ducha a lavarse. Mientras tanto yo tomo una toalla del pequeño mueble y me seco. Cuando me inclino para secarme el cabello Edward emite un silbido adentro de la ducha.

— Que buena vista tengo—se ríe y yo me levanto para mirarlo enfadada.

— Será mejor que me vista afuera— gruño antes de salir del baño. Me seco rápidamente y me cambio. He traído un cambio de ropa y mi pijama. Me pongo lo último ya que se supone que debo descansar. Compruebo con alivio que el edredón no se ha manchado de sangre, solo está algo mojado.

— Joder, ya te vestiste— reniega Edward cuando me ve. Él por fortuna se ha puesto un albornoz blanco. Si solo tuviese una toalla perdería la cordura otra vez.

— Si, ya lo hice ¿Por qué?

— Por nada, mmm... ¿quieres comer algo, cariño?...

— Si- respondo.

— Te voy a preparar algo ¿de acuerdo? Tú acuéstate...

— Está bien— le sonrío y el sale de la habitación. Yo me recuesto en la cama y veo que el control de la tele está en la mesita de noche. Lo tomo y enciendo la televisión. Está True Blood, una serie de vampiros y seres sobrenaturales.

— Estos vampiros son geniales— digo bostezando. Cierro los ojos y de pronto ya no estoy en la habitación, estoy en aquella ciudad desconocida. Mi pesadilla ha comenzado. Corro como si algo me estuviese persiguiendo y me detengo en un parque lleno de parejas, niños y mujeres embarazadas. De repente la fría voz de Edward me llama y como siempre volteo a verlo.

— Me voy, Bella... tú no me importas, jamás llegaremos a esto— señala a una familia con la barbilla.

— Yo te amo, Edward— replico—. Tú también lo amas, me lo demuestras siempre

— Solo lo hacía para acostarme contigo — se carcajea—. Tú solo eres una aventura, una zorra que se entregó a mi rápidamente, eras mi objeto sexual pero ya me aburrí y por eso me voy

— ¡No!— bramo y me acerco a él. Me arrodillo y me abrazo a sus piernas con todas mis fuerzas.

— Suéltame

— No, Edward... por favor no me dejes—sollozo.

— ¡Me tienes harto!— exclama Edward antes de patearme lo cual me hace caer al suelo. Después me jala el cabello y a continuación comienza a golpearme.

— ¡Detente!— grito—. No me pegues, no, Edward, por favor no— Edward se detiene y me deja tirada en la banqueta. Luego llega una chica pelirroja y los dos se besuquean. Yo profiero un grito desgarrador y me despierto. Edward me abraza con mucha fuerza.

— Bella, amor, ¿qué te pasa? — cuestiona histérico. Yo aún estoy asustada por el sueño y pataleo y muevo los brazos.

— Suéltame, no me pegues...— sollozo. Edward me suelta un poco y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Escúchame, cielo, jamás te golpearía, te amo ¿lo entiendes?— asiento y me abrazo a él llorando desconsoladamente.

— Nena ¿qué te ocurre?— me pregunta con la voz rota.

— Fue una pesadilla— contesto entre sollozos—. No te preocupes

— Si me preocupo, ¿por qué sueñas eso?

— No lo sé, desde que te fuiste tengo ese tipo de pesadillas— confieso y los ojos de Edward se llenan de lágrimas.

— Bella, no me digas eso...

— No me dejes de nuevo— imploro.

— Nunca, mi amor, nunca te volveré a dejar... soy tuyo y nunca me iré de tu lado, te lo juro

Me besa la frente y me vuelve a abrazar. Él está sentado en la orilla de la cama y yo me muevo un poco para darle más espacio.

— Gracias— dice acomodándose. Yo paso un brazo por su torso para abrazarlo y recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Te amo, Edward— susurro.

— Oh, nena, yo más— responde yo alzo la cara para mirarlo—. Eres lo más importante para mí, y quiero que sepas que jamás te lastimaré de nuevo... créeme por favor

— Te creo— le digo totalmente convencida. Edward sonríe mostrando todos sus hermosos dientes. Alzo mi brazo y acaricio sus labios con mi dedo índice—. Amo tu sonrisa— susurro y él suelta una risita y me muerde el dedo pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Ambos reímos y yo bajo mi brazo para volver a abrazarlo.

— Yo lo amo todo de ti— dice y yo me sonrojo.

— No creo que ames mis gritos a mitad de la noche— respondo con amargura y Edward me mira afligido.

— Ya no quiero que te pase esto, mi amor, ¿qué podemos hacer?

— Creo que tendrás que dormir abrazado a mí— sonrío—. No te queda otra opción

— Tienes razón, ambos necesitamos dormir muy abrazados— asiente fingiendo seriedad y me echo a reír—. Ya tengo tu comida lista, bebé— me dice—. Ahora mismo te la traigo

— No te vayas— hago un mohín. Edward me mira preocupado.

— Nena, no me iré a ningún lado, solo voy por tu comida

— ¿Qué me has preparado?— le pregunto. Ahora que lo pienso tengo hambre.

— Un sándwich— contesta avergonzado—. Lo siento, pero es que Peter no tiene muchas cosas en la cocina— suspira.

— No te preocupes- respondo riéndome. Edward hace un puchero—. Hey, no me estoy burlando de ti

— Eso espero

— Ve por el sándwich, tengo hambre— gruño y él se levanta con cuidado para no lastimarme.

— Ahora vuelvo, cielo— me vuelve a besar la frente antes de irse rápidamente. Después de unos cuantos segundos llega con una bandeja. El sándwich se ve delicioso y tiene lechuga, tomate, mayonesa, jamón y queso amarillo. Justo como me gusta. También hay un vaso de Coca- Cola.

— Peter tenía muy pocas cosas en la cocina ¿eh?— me burlo y Edward se encoge de hombros.

— Solo tiene para preparar sándwiches, tiene cereal, leche y Coca-Cola, eso me parece poco...— frunce el ceño. Yo tomo el sándwich entre mis manos y le doy una mordida mientras Edward se sienta a mi lado.

— Esto es delicioso— digo con la boca llena sin importarme un carajo lo que piense Edward. Creo que tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba. Doy otro bocado y mastico rápidamente y trago.

— Hey, Bella, te vas a ahogar— me riñe Edward y me tiende el vaso de Coca- Cola. Lo tomo y doy un sorbo. Cuando me termino el sándwich Edward me está mirando con mucha ternura.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— cuestiono confundida.

— Te ves tan linda comiendo desesperadamente— se ríe—. Ya veo que mi regreso te ha devuelto las ganas de comer

— Si— admito con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste tan mal?— pregunta dolido—. No me lo merezco... no merecías sufrir de esa forma

— Me puse así porque te amaba y te necesitaba— respondo triste.

— Nunca me voy a poder perdonar el haberte abandonado—dice con histeria—. Te hice sufrir demasiado, yo también sufrí como no tienes una idea... cada noche lloraba por nuestra separación, la culpa me estaba matando, todos los días llamaba para preguntar por ti y no me puse peor porque sabía o más bien me hicieron creer que estabas bien, pero de haberlo sabido te juro que me habría puesto peor que tú y habría regresado a pedirte perdón de rodillas...

— Por favor no sigas con esto— lo interrumpo—. Dejemos este tema, por favor

— No, Bella... tienes que saberlo, me siento un miserable por haber huido... yo descubrí que te amaba y me espanté... creí que si ponía tierra de por medio te olvidaría y que tú también lo harías y me fui como el cobarde que soy... pero al estar lejos descubrí que no podría olvidarme de ti. Muchas mujeres se me insinuaron pero nunca les hice caso, solo podía desear a mi hermosa camarera y lo único que me produjo placer todo este tiempo fueron mis maravillosos recuerdos y algo que dejaste olvidado en el baño aquella noche

Abro los ojos como platos ya que recuerdo perfectamente lo que no me pude poner: _mis bragas_. Me ruborizo.

— ¿Dónde están mis bragas?— le pregunto y Edward suelta una carcajada.

— No te las daré, son mías ahora

— Eres un pervertido— digo entre dientes.

— Contigo, nada más

— Eso espero— contesto con seriedad. Edward se levanta y recoge la bandeja y se la lleva. Cuando regresa, le pregunto por Peter. Sigo temiendo su reacción cuando me vea aquí.

— Oh, lo acabo de llamar y está con Tanya— responde—. Con esto de su hijo se han vuelto locos y ya planean vivir juntos

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto alegre.

— Sí—dice antes de sentarse conmigo y abrazarme.

— Quiero ver a mis hermanos— suspiro.

— Los verás, preciosa, en un rato van a venir a visitarte

— ¿En serio?— pregunto con emoción

— Sí, le he dado a Charlie la dirección de este departamento y van a venir en un rato

— Muero por verlos— sonrío.

— Los amas mucho ¿verdad?— pregunta.

— Más que a mi vida— le digo.

— ¿Sabes? Pienso que serás una excelente madre…

— Todavía no…— hago un puchero.

— Lo sé— dice hundiendo su rostro en mi cabello mojado. Después vuelve a mirarme—. En uno de estos días te llevaré con una ginecóloga para que comiences a cuidarte…

— Mi madre solía decir que eran mejor los ginecólogos...

— Ni loco dejaré que un hombre te toque— gruñe y me abraza más fuerte.

— Pero solo es un médico

— No me importa...

— Está bien, iremos con una doctora— me río.

— Eso está bien

— ¿Y si la doctora es lesbiana?— cuestiono riéndome. Edward aprieta la mandíbula.

— Si me entero de eso, la mato… no me importa si es hombre o mujer, tú eres mía… nadie puede desearte más que yo

— Eres un celoso— le saco la lengua.

— Celoso con lo que es de mi propiedad

— Si yo soy tuya, tú eres mío, ¿verdad?

— Soy completamente tuyo, Isabella, para siempre— responde con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

* * *

**Aquí está el capi :D espero que no se hayan olvidado del fic :C pero si lo hicieron es comprensible, por cierto, se me ha antojado el sándwich que está comiendo Bella, ¬¬ pero yo solo tengo coca cola (si es que no se la acabaron ¬¬) en mi refrigerador waaaaa! No tengo para preparar un sándwich así, así que tendré que comer otra cosa :v okey, me desvíe del tema XDDDD **

**PameHart, Ninacara, LauraGarcia, ELIZABETH, cavendano 13, Nadiia 16, Alice Garcia, pera l.t, ingrid y Miss Shades muchísimas gracias por comentarme en estos dos capis y no enojarse porque no pude responder D: pero ahora si lo haré… **

**ELIZABETH: JAJAJA lo sé, Bella lo ha perdonado en menos de 10 segundos jajaja pero como tú dices, Bellita está perdidamente enamorada del escritor. Awwww ya quieres a Ed, me alegra leer eso :D me ponía algo triste que lo odiaran ya que siento que hay Edwards peores, aunque claro, eso no excenta a este ed de ser un idiota pero por lo menos es fiel C: mil gracias por comentar y leerme :D y considerar buena esta historia. Bah… no me agradezcas, soy yo quien está agradecida con todas ustedes por apoyarme, besoooos! **

**Alice Garcia: mil gracias a ti por comentar jeje, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo =D lo sé, lo de Bella fue feito pero al menos sirvió para que el idiota de Eddy se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos xD… jajaja la broma de Emmy xD sehhh… fue divertida pero pobre Ed, decirle que tendrá trillizo puede ser una noticia abrumadora… besoos y saludooos para ti también! ;) **

**Aleygelis: yeiii! Querías usar el bate, ya te influencié :D oh no te muerdas las uñas, muchachita, que luego no te va a quedar nada que morder para los siguientes capis jajaja (además de que las uñas quedan feas como las mías waaa) amiga locutora, no me molestan las preguntas personales y menos si vienen de alguien que me cae tan bien como tú :D y pfff no le hagas caso a esa gente ¬¬ tú dijiste que cambiarías el tema no lo cambiaste abruptamente y además, hablar de lo mismo mucho tiempo aburre y TODA la gente comienza hablando de un tema y termina hablando de cuantas chispas de chocolate tiene una galleta o cosas así jajaja :v rayooos la chica del cuadro de honor? D: yo soy la chica del cuadro del deshonor (bueno, si existiera uno estaría allí jaja) voy super mal en la escuela y se supone que no debería porque es mi último año de prepa D: mmm me gustaría saber de dónde eres n.n y también cuáles son tus otros dos nombres jajaj (no te voy a secuestrar ehh jajaja soy confiable, okey, eso solo suena sospechoso jajaja, bah, ni siquiera tengo ingredientes para un mugre sándwich como puedo secuestrar a alguien? Soy pobre u.u y si secuestro a alguien te aviso para que me ayudes y así cobramos por el rescate y nos vamos a vivir la gran vida yupiiii si no quieres responder está bien C: !) jajaj ntp por usar el ATTE: xD yo también lo tomé de alguna parte solo que no recuerdo donde D: pero lo de los bates si es original de mi jajaja pero tampoco me molesta que quieran usar bates **de hecho me alegra, eso da ganancias a la empresa** Besiiiitooos! Muchas gracias por comentar y ser una bomba de emoción xD *creo que sí, me emociona leer lo que escribes jaja al fiiiin alguien en el mundo que me entieeendeee*Besitooos! Espero resuelvas pronto tus problemas familiares n.n**

**pera l.t: Muchiiiisimas gracias por leer mi historia n.n la verdad es que para mí, el tiempo que invierto escribiendo es tiempo bien invertido porque amo escribir 3 aunque a veces una se cansa *no de escribir, sino que le da sueño jaja* muchas gracias por valorar lo que hago n.n a pesar de que soy yo la que debe valorar el tiempo que se toman ustedes en leerme y dejarme sus hermosos comentarios n.n y claro que lo hago, por eso, trato de tenerles los capis cada poco tiempo. Besooos! **

**ingrid: Jjajajaja Alec no es tanto así como un rival, el verdadero rival va a aparecer después pero xD van a odiar a Alec casi puedo jurarlo. Y sí, Ed se merece ser castigado de alguna manera por su comportamiento ¬¬ jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capiii, besitos! **

**Espero que les guste el cap. Se los dejo rapidito porque mi novio fue a la tienda y si me ve escribiendo esto D: me cuelgaaaa jajaja okey no pero si me regaña xD así bye bye!**

**Atte: **

**Una camarera apresurada D: **


	18. Chapter 18

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: No molestar**

POV Bella:

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que salí del hospital (o más bien, desde que me escapé) y ya me encuentro recuperada. Edward todo este tiempo ha sido el hombre más tierno y atento del mundo. Me consiente demasiado pero aun así, he seguido castigándolo y no he dejado que me toque ni me lleve al trabajo. Cada mañana me escapo del departamento en donde vivimos desde hace tres días y que es simplemente hermoso, para ir al hotel. La primera vez que me escapé Edward casi se vuelve loco.

_Abrí los ojos y vi en el despertador que eran las cinco cincuenta de la mañana. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Aro estaba enterado de lo que me había pasado y me dio unos cuantos días de descanso, pero ya no quería abusar así que iría al trabajo. Edward había dicho la noche anterior que no iba a permitir que yo trabajara pero al diablo con eso. Yo iba a seguir trabajando y punto. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Edward quien me abrazaba posesivamente. Casi me da un infarto cuando oí que murmuró mi nombre seguido de un "te amo" y continuó durmiendo. Juro que en ese momento casi me derrito pero no debía perder tiempo y fui a vestirme. Me puse mi ropa vieja ya que la nueva era demasiado elegante y a la moda como para ir al trabajo. Alice y Rosalie (a petición de Edward, claro y también porque ellas querían) me llenaron el clóset de ropa nueva. Una sola prenda costaba más de lo que yo ganaba en seis meses e intenté convencer a Edward de que no me comprara nada pero él me salió con la frase "tú te mereces lo mejor" Bah… yo solo quiero que me ame, no necesito tener tanta ropa, la que tengo está bien ¿O no?. O quizá es de esos hombres que necesita tener una mujer a su altura y le avergonzaría que yo usara mi humilde ropa cuando esté con él en público, si es así, mejor lo terminaré o me gastaré todo el dinero de la tarjeta que me dio como venganza. Una vez vestida caminé hacia la mesita de noche, tratando de no tropezar con ningún mueble y arruinar todo mi plan de huida. Tomé mi nuevo celular (otro Iphone) y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Después de eso me dirigí hacia la puerta la cual abrí con mucho cuidado. Después bajé las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada…_

— _¡Bella!— escucho gritar a Edward—. Bella, ¿dónde estás?_

_Escuché que salió de la habitación y yo salí rápido del departamento y me subí al elevador. Los segundos me parecieron interminables mientras bajaba hacia la planta baja. Logré llegar al trabajo pero Edward me siguió y me armó un escándalo que hizo enfadar a Aro y alteró a varios huéspedes. Mis compañeras del trabajo me miran mucho desde entonces, me preguntan desde cuando salgo con él y cosas parecidas. Estoy harta… harta de ser tan popular por ser novia de Edward. Y para colmo ya no estaba Tanya para defenderme porque dejó de trabajar debido a su embarazo._

Estoy furiosa con Edward y por eso no dejo que me toque y me sigo escapando. Hoy también lo haré. Son las cinco y media… me voy a ir antes. Cuando me incorporo me doy cuenta de que Edward no está en la cama. De repente se enciende la luz haciendo que parpadee muchas veces. Mi novio está junto al apagador y me mira furioso.

— Ni pienses que te vas a volver a escapar— me dice acercándose. Yo suspiro con frustración.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar— protesto.

— No, eres mi mujer, no tienes necesidad de trabajar— replica.

— Eres un machista, claro que tengo necesidad de trabajar

— Bella, antes trabajabas para salir adelante, ahora eres mi mujer y yo te puedo dar todo…

— Pero yo quiero trabajar…

— Si quieres trabajar te puedo dar un puesto en mi empresa— gruñe. Edward a partir del lunes comenzará a trabajar en la agencia de publicidad de la que él es dueño y que manejará junto con Peter hasta que este último aprende a manejar el negocio, luego de eso, Edward trabajará en lo que le gusta: ejerciendo su carrera de abogacía en un bufete.

— No, gracias, prefiero mi trabajo— respondo—. Además no tengo una carrera

— ¿Y si la estudias?— pregunta.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Podría pagarte la universidad— sonríe y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

— No, ni lo pienses— me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque debe ser muy cara

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

— Bella, te recuerdo que yo puedo pagar eso y más, no te preocupes por el maldito dinero— me regaña.

— Edward, no es el dinero, es que no deberías hacer todo esto por mí

— Nena, eres mi mujer y yo quiero darte todo, por favor acéptalo

— Ed…

— No digas nada, ahora vuelve a dormir, por la tarde iré con Aro a decirle que ya no trabajarás más en el hotel

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso…— grito.

— Claro que puedo. Vas a estudiar la universidad, está decidido

Me dejo caer dramáticamente en la cama y miro el techo. Edward va y apaga la luz para luego regresar conmigo. Me intenta abrazar pero me doy vuelta y le doy la espalda.

— Bella, yo solo quiero…— me intenta decir pero lo corto

— Cállate, me voy a dormir

— Está bien— Edward suspira pesadamente y al poco tiempo yo me quedo dormida. Cuando despierto la habitación ya está iluminada y Edward está aferrado a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonrío como estúpida y después de unos segundos mi estómago gruñe, exigiendo el desayuno. Me intento levantar pero Edward me abraza más haciendo que se me dificulte la respiración.

— Edward... no puedo respirar— me quejo y él se despierta de forma brusca y me suelta.

— ¿A dónde ibas?— cuestiona adormilado.

— Quiero comer algo— respondo—. Vuelve a dormir…

— No, yo te preparo el desayuno, amor…

— No es necesario…

Edward se levanta y me sonríe.

— Vamos a la cocina a desayunar— me dice, tendiéndome una mano. Yo la tomo y con mis rodillas avanzo hacia él. Edward deposita un casto beso en mis labios y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos—. Te amo— susurra mirándome a los ojos.

— Yo te amo más— respondo.

— Imposible— murmura antes de besarme de nuevo. Me separo de él cuando noto que se está excitando.

— No— le digo riéndome.

— Bella— protesta con voz ronca—. No me has dejado tocarte ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir castigándome?

— Hum… debemos desayunar— respondo simplemente y me bajo de la cama. Edward solo suspira con tristeza mientras bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Edward prepara un omelette de jamón y queso que me devoro. Estaba delicioso.

— Cocinas exquisito— le digo a Edward antes de tomar jugo de naranja que yo he preparado.

— No soy un inútil— se ríe—. ¿Ya me crees?

— Ya te creo— contesto, riéndome también.

— Bella… hoy quiero ir a conocer la empresa donde voy a trabajar, ¿me acompañarías?— me pregunta.

— Sí, claro— frunzo el ceño—. ¿Tengo que vestirme bien?

Edward suelta una carcajada.

— Usa lo que quieras, mi vida...

— Está bien, pero si me veo horrible, no te quejes…

Un rato más tarde estoy en el clóset decidiendo qué diablos me voy a poner. Termino eligiendo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una sudadera gris y unos converse negros. No tengo ganas de arreglarme y quizá eso no sea lo más apropiado pero me gusta así. Edward sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y suelto un jadeo al verlo. Mi novio es el tipo más jodidamente sexy que he visto en la vida. Lo deseo y no entiendo cómo es que he podido resistirme a sus encantos.

Edward me sonríe coqueto antes de pasarme por un lado y entrar en el clóset. Yo me dirijo hacia la cama en donde me siento y lo espero. Cuando sale lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Se ve guapísimo con su traje pero no me había dicho a mí que me tenía que vestir bien.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué…?— comienzo a reclamar pero Edward me interrumpe.

— Bella, tú no necesitas ir arreglada, yo sí debo vestirme bien porque voy a ver a la persona que se ha estado encargando de la agencia y tendremos una reunión

— ¿Peter también estará ahí? Lo pregunto porque me dijiste que…

— Sí, también estará allí— dice serio—. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada, espero que lleve a Tanya— sonrío.

— Créeme que sería una buena idea, así no te quedas sola mientras entro a la reunión, lo llamaré y le preguntaré

— Sí— asiento de forma entusiasta.

Edward camina hacia la mesita de noche en donde está su celular y le marca a Peter. Cuando cuelga me dice que Tanya si irá.

— Genial— digo en voz baja y Edward se acerca a mí.

— Que hermosa eres— susurra tomando mi rostro entre mis manos. Yo comienzo a respirar con dificultad y se me acelera el corazón. No puedo evitarlo.

— No… no es cierto

— Lo eres, y por eso me enamoré de ti

— ¿Por el físico?— intento sonar burlona pero no sé si lo logré.

— No, por todo, me gusta todo lo que eres…

— ¿A qué hora debes estar allá?— le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

— A las diez, ahora son…— alza su muñeca izquierda y mira su lujoso reloj—. Las nueve quince… tenemos tiempo de sobra, la agencia está cerca, podemos ir a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones

— Me parece bien— sonrío.

— O quizá pueda hacer un recorrido rápido por aquí— dice apretándome el trasero con sus dos manos. Le gruño aunque en realidad eso me encantó.

— Mejor vámonos, Edward

— No…— hace un puchero pero doy media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta—. Está bien, vámonos— resopla.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la agencia decido que ya es hora de levantarle el castigo ya que se ha portado bastante bien.

— Edward— lo llamo cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?— responde mirándome con una sonrisa muy tierna.

— Voy a levantarte el castigo— susurro y él frunce el ceño confundido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que voy a levantarte el castigo, dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar cuando regresemos— respondo—. Bueno, sí es que estás libre después de la reunión

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— exclama—. Bella, puedo mandar al diablo la reunión y…

— No. Irás a esa reunión, si no, no dejaré que me toques— le advierto.

— Bella, entonces no debiste decirme— reniega—. Estaré ansioso todo el tiempo

Le saco la lengua y luego me río.

— Sufre…

Después de unos segundos el semáforo se pone en verde y Edward avanza. En menos de cinco minutos llegamos a la agencia. Edward deja estacionado su auto cerca de la entrada del enorme edificio blanco de tres plantas. Arriba del edificio se lee CullenAdvertising con unas letras metálicas y brillantes.

— Es muy lindo el lugar— comento mientras Edward me ayuda a bajar del auto.

— Gracias— responde él riéndose—. Pero dudo que sea más lindo de lo que va a pasar en el departamento

Me ruborizo

.

— Cállate— mascullo al ver que un señor mayor nos mira con una sonrisa burlona al pasar.

— Está bien— se ríe Edward y cierra la puerta del carro el cual es un flamante Mustang rojo el cual compró hace dos días. La verdad es que me gustaría tener uno igual pero no me atrevo a decírselo a Edward ya que éste me lo comprará de inmediato y no pienso arriesgarme. Ya una vez me compró un auto, podría volver a hacerlo.

Edward me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas eléctricas de la entrada. Cuando nos acercamos se abren de inmediato y yo miro a mi alrededor con curiosidad cual niña pequeña. La recepción es de paredes de color crema y una sala con sillones blancos de cuero. En el mostrador está una guapa recepcionista quien nos sonríe y se acerca a nosotros.

— Usted es el señor Cullen ¿no es así?— pregunta.

— Sí— contesta Edward con una sonrisa educada.

— Ha llegado muy temprano— comenta la recepcionista—. Mi nombre es Elimar, soy la recepcionista. Encantada de conocerlos

Extiende su mano hacia mí y ambas estrechamos las manos a modo de presentación.

— Tú debes ser la novia ¿verdad?— cuestiona con un tono algo pícaro. Su sonrisa es muy linda y me cae bien de inmediato—. Vi la conferencia de prensa, señor

— Sí, ella es mi novia, Isabella Swan— dice Edward ampliando su sonrisa mientras estrecha su mano con Elimar.

— Mucho gusto— murmuro con las mejillas encendidas.

— El señor Torres aun no llega señor Cullen— anuncia la recepcionista con tono avergonzado—. Pero si quiere puede esperar aquí en la recepción y les traigo un café o si gusta puede ir a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones

— La segunda opción me parece mucho mejor— responde Edward.

— Muy bien, entonces suban y recorran todas las instalaciones, espero que todo sea del agrado de ambos— nos dice ella con cortesía.

— Muchas gracias— decimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo antes de dirigirnos hacia el ascensor.

En el segundo piso está una sala de juntas, los vestidores, un estudio de fotografía y un camerino para maquillar a las modelos que usan para un comercial que actualmente está realizando la empresa (las modelos son extremadamente guapas pero Edward no parece tomarlas mucho en cuenta a pesar de que esas zorras se lo comen con la mirada y me miran con desdén). Finjo que no me doy cuenta y me limito a disfrutar del recorrido por las hermosas instalaciones. Las paredes son de color menta y en los pasillos hay candelabros; en las paredes hay posters de las empresas para las cuales trabajan. Cuando vamos al estudio de nuevo me quedo boquiabierta. Todas las modelos están vestidas de camareras. Edward las mira y sonríe. Detesto a Edward en este momento porque no las deja de mirar. Ninguna de ellas nos ha visto ya que nos encontramos en el umbral de la puerta y ellas están haciendo lo suyo. De pronto me entran unas ganas horribles de ir al baño.

— Quiero ir al baño— le digo a Edward y él me mira con ternura.

— Hay un baño al final del pasillo— responde señalando una puerta negra—. Vamos…

— No, yo voy sola— digo fríamente. Estoy celosa, muy muy celosa y dudo mucho que me deje tocar cuando lleguemos al departamento. También le voy a lanzar toda mi nueva colección de zapatos a la cabeza.

— Está bien, cariño— se ríe y yo me dirijo al baño con paso apresurado. Me meto en uno de los cubículos y me bajo el pantalón. Hago mis necesidades y salgo para lavarme las manos. Me siento un poco mareada pero lo atribuyo a la furia que me invade.

— No temas, Isabella, Edward solo te ama a ti— le digo a mi reflejo. En mis ojos puedo ver la inquietud y que no me estoy creyendo nada de lo que me dije. Edward no dejaba de mirar a las modelos, le atraen. No sé por qué está conmigo si puede tener a la mujer que quiera. Dejo escapar un débil sollozo. Estos celos van a acabar conmigo—. No puedes dudar de Edward, él te ama a ti— vuelvo a hablarme. Joder, creo que estoy loca. Niego con la cabeza y me alejo del espejo. Luego, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro para salir.

Voy mirando el piso pero un gemido fuerte me hace levantar la vista. Una modelo que está vestida de camarera y Edward se están besando. La chica está rodeando a "mi" novio con las piernas y él la sostiene por la cintura, intentando alejarla. Quiero echarme a llorar, gritar, hacer un escándalo pero todo lo que hago es aplaudir lentamente haciendo que los dos tórtolos se separen.

— ¡Quítate!— le grita Edward y luego me mira.

— Que hermoso espectáculo, Edward— le digo tranquila. Mierda, yo quiero gritar, ¿qué me pasa?—. Te dejo solo cinco minutos y ya estás engañándome… ¿Y quieres que crea que no estuviste con nadie más el mes y medio que estuviste en Londres?

— Bella, mi amor, yo no…

— No me digas mi amor— lo corto. Mis palabras suenan frías, cortantes y carentes de sentimiento aunque la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de rabia, de desilusión—. Tú y yo terminamos, eres una porquería, Cullen

Doy media vuelta y echo a andar con paso firme. Edward no tarda en tomarme del brazo y hacerme girar.

— Por favor, Bella, escúchame, ella se me echó encima y yo intentaba alejarla

— Dile la verdad, Eddy— interviene la modelo (que es de cabello oscuro como yo pero increíblemente guapa) con voz chillona—. Aun me quieres

— ¡Tú cállate!— brama Edward volteando a verla—. Estás despedida, estúpida perra y hay de ti que te vuelvas a aparecer en esta agencia porque si no te mato, ¿me entiendes?

La modelo (que está vestida de una camarera puta) lo mira con horror y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Suéltame, amenazándola no vas a conseguir que te perdone por esto— le digo con voz temblorosa. Mi pulso está tan acelerado que mi pecho duele. También tengo revuelto el estómago por lo que presencié.

— Isabella, por favor, mírame— me suplica Edward—. Yo te amo a ti, eres la única a la que deseo, jamás te traicionaría

— ¡Yo no nací ayer, Edward!— le grito y me logro soltar de su agarre. Me intenta volver a tomar del brazo pero lo esquivo—. Te estabas besuqueando con esta— señalo a la modelo que de inmediato entra a la habitación donde está la pasarela. Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al fin.

— No, mi amor, no… tienes que creerme— dice Edward a punto de llorar también—. Te amo, nena

— Y yo a ti, pero esto se acabó, no puedo soportar como te besas con otras

— Bella, por favor, no me digas que estás terminando conmigo por esto

— Sí, lo estoy haciendo

— ¡Por Dios! Isabella, no seas desconfiada…

— ¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo sea si te vi besándote con otra?!— exclamo.

— No me puedes dejar— dice aprisionándome entre sus brazos. A ambos nos cuesta respirar de manera normal—. Por favor cree en mí, no puedes desconfiar

— Sí lo hago, ahora suéltame, esto se terminó

— ¿Estás segura de que eso quieres?— me pregunta enfadado mientras me suelta. El corazón se me termina de romper en ese instante… ¿eso significa que no insistirá?

— Sí— susurro.

— Entonces está bien— masculla—. Vete, maldita desconfiada

— Eso haré— afirmo furiosa y con ganas de llorar desconsoladamente.

Vuelvo a dar media vuelta y me dirijo corriendo hacia los ascensores. Edward comienza a llamarme desesperado pero entonces se abren las puertas y me meto. Me invade una sensación de déja vu cuando las puertas se cierran. Ya es la tercera vez que pasa y me habría reído de no ser porque me siento pésimo.

Llego a la planta baja rápidamente. La recepcionista se levanta y me mira alarmada cuando avanzo hacia la salida maldiciendo en voz alta. Cuando me llama me volteo y la señalo con el dedo.

— Por favor, dígale a Edward Cullen que se pudra y que en su puta vida me vuelva a buscar

— Señorita, cálmese, ¿qué sucedió?— pregunta acercándose a mí.

En ese momento se abren las puertas del ascensor y Edward sale.

— Pregúnteselo a él— le digo sonriendo un poco.

— Señorita, cancele la reunión de hoy, tengo un asunto que atender con mi mujer— le dice Edward.

Me echo a correr pero a mitad del estacionamiento Edward me alcanza.

— Nena, por favor, déjame explicarte— me pide Edward abrazándome por detrás. Yo estoy casi hiperventilando por haber corrido y por la cercanía de Edward.

— Déjame, por favor— le suplico.

— No, princesa… te amo, por favor, tienes que confiar en mí…

Me vuelbo hacia él.

— Llévame a casa— le digo con voz severa.

— Sí, hablemos allá, solo déjame decirle a Peter que no hay reunión, acaba de llegar

— Si no me llevas ahora, entonces me voy sola

— Vámonos ahora, entonces, ya después le llamo…

— Está bien

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche en donde nos subimos. Tengo un plan: voy a largarme de ese departamento. No hablamos durante todo el camino y cuando entramos en el departamento echo a correr hacia la habitación y cierro con seguro. Edward toca desesperadamente.

— Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?— pregunta con histeria. Yo estoy tomando mi ropa, la que me compré yo. No quiero nada de él.

— Me voy— grito, metiendo mi poca ropa en la mochila.

— ¡No!— exclama lleno de pánico y abre la puerta de una patada. Cuando me ve con mi mochila en las manos corre hacia mí y me la arrebata—. Tú no te vas de aquí

— Me… me voy— titubeo.

— No, Bella, te lo suplico, cree en mí— dice arrodillándose. Se abraza a mis piernas así como Emmett hizo con Rosalie—. Te amo más que a mi vida, no soportaría perderte, por favor quédate— gimotea.

— Yo…

— Quédate, déjame demostrarte que tú eres la única en mi vida

— ¿Por qué te besó?— le pregunto con la voz quebrada.

— Ella… ella era una de las tipas con las que me acosté en Londres y me reconoció, pero nena, solo fue una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo…

— ¡Maldita sea!— grito.

— Bella, por favor, yo te necesito a mi lado, te amo, eres mi mujer, la única con la que he dormido, la única a la que he amado, por la que daría mi vida…

— ¿En serio?— cuestiono y él se levanta.

— En serio… eres lo más importante para mí y si tú quieres que no trabaje ahí, no lo haré

— ¿Vas a despedirla?

— En su vida volverá a modelar, créeme, yo me encargo de eso…por su culpa estás dudando de mí

— ¿Me juras que soy la única, que me amas?— hago un puchero. Le creo a Edward. Su mirada y sus palabras son sinceras, lo sé.

— Te lo juro, mi cielo, te amo con todo mi ser, soy tuyo, te pertenezco para siempre

— Te creo, mi amor, te creo— sollozo y me abrazo a él con todas mis fuerzas. Edward me abraza también y me besa el cabello.

— Gracias, mi amor, gracias— susurra.

— Hazme el amor, Edward— le imploro. Edward me suelta un poco y me mira incrédulo—. Hazme olvidar ese mal rato, por favor

— Encantado— murmura antes de besarme con desesperación. Doy un salto y lo rodeo con mis piernas como esa zorra hizo con mi novio.

— Yo soy la única que puede hacer esto, ¿me entiendes?— le gruño cuando dejamos de besarnos para tomar aire.

— Tú eres la única que puede hacer esto— repite mientras me deposita en la cama. Después de eso se incorpora y se quita la ropa. Yo me quito los zapatos y las calcetas. Luego, bajo mi pantalón y mis bragas al mismo tiempo. Edward mira fijamente aquella parte de mi anatomía y se muerde los labios.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— le pregunto.

— Oh, pero por supuesto que sí— asiente y luego me separa las piernas con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué… qué haces?— jadeo cuando él pone su rostro entre mis piernas. Roza mi intimidad con la punta de su lengua haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Después muerde mi clítoris débilmente logrando que me retuerza y gima de placer. Siento como su lengua se mueve por toda mi vagina y como me da pequeñas estocadas con su lengua y mordiditas.

De repente siento un cosquilleo en mi vientre que va subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, como si algo en vez de salir quisiera entrar en mí. Me siento muy cerca del orgasmo y no paro de gemir y apretar su rostro contra mi vagina.

— Ah, más rápido— le pido gimoteando.

Él cumple mi petición mordiendo un poco más fuerte y lamiendo más rápido mi intimidad que siento tan caliente como su aliento en mí. El cosquilleo aumenta y llego al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Edward. Me corro, pero él sigue chupándome como si de un caramelo se tratara lo cual provoca que mi orgasmo se prolongue unos segundos más.

— Oh, detente— le suplico ya que me siento morir. Edward alza el rostro y sonríe. Sus labios están llenos de mis fluidos.

— Nunca me cansaré de tu sabor, es simplemente exquisito— me dice antes de colocarse arriba de mí

— Te amo— respondo con la respiración acelerada. Aun no me recupero del todo del orgasmo.

— Yo más— susurra antes de ayudarme a quitarme la sudadera y el sostén—. Eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Sigo sin creer que estés a mi lado

— Créelo— le digo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos—. Estoy aquí y te amo…

— Yo más— gime antes de entrar en mí. Yo también suelto un gemido y me arqueo. Edward me besa y puedo sentir mi propio sabor.

— ¡Eres mío!— exclamo mientras le muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza. Edward me embiste una y otra vez. Sus movimientos son rápidos, duros lo cual me fascina. Me siento en el cielo.

— Y tú eres mía— gruñe. Yo muevo mis caderas de arriba a abajo y entierro las uñas en su espalda—. Ah, me vuelves loco, te amo— grita.

De repente mis paredes comienzan a contraerse en torno a su miembro. Me siento a punto de estallar.

— Vamos, mi amor, córrete, quiero sentirlo— me pide él.

— ¡Edward!— grito cuando el orgasmo me atrapa. Edward grita mi nombre y se viene al mismo tiempo que yo.

— Esto fue fantástico— dice eufórico sin salir de mí. Yo estoy respirando de forma descontrolada al igual que él.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo— respondo con una sonrisa. Edward me da besos por todo el rostro y yo me río.

— Te deseo solo a ti, ¿ya lo entendiste?— me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos parecen más claros por la luz que entra por el ventanal con vista a la ciudad.

— Ya lo entendí— digo ruborizándome un poco.

— No vuelvas a dudar de mí, por favor…

— No, jamás lo volveré a hacer

— Bueno, algo bueno salió de todo esto— se ríe y se incorpora para luego tumbarse a mi lado. Me acerco y ambos entrelazamos nuestras piernas y nos abrazamos—. Me levantaste el castigo

— Aun sigues castigado— frunzo el ceño y Edward me mira preocupado—. Tendrás que ser mi esclavo sexual— continúo riéndome y luego escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Edward acaricia mi espalda y su mano baja hasta mi trasero.

— Me encanta esa idea

— Pues ese será tu castigo

— ¿Sabes dónde tengo ganas de hacértelo?— cuestiona. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo—. Arriba del piano

Me quedo boquiabierta y no puedo evitar imaginarme la erótica escena.

— Pero antes— carraspea Edward—. Tengo que llamar a Peter, al señor Torres, dejé una reunión importante

— Si quieres ve a la reunión— suspiro con tristeza.

— No, no iré… los llamaré para decirles que me surgió un asunto importante y que está prohibido molestar…

Me carcajeo.

— ¿Y sí ponemos algo que diga no molestar en la puerta? Digo, por si vienen a buscarte— le digo.

— Creo que deberíamos ponerlo en todo el departamento

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque voy a cogerte en el piano, en la cocina, en el sofá… en el baño… hoy vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido— contesta antes de besarme y ponerse encima de mí. Me siento excitada de nuevo y le abro las piernas pero él me deja de besar y niega con la cabeza.

— Vamos a darnos un baño ¿qué te parece?

— Hum… — hago un mohín.

— Por favor, vamos, quiero ducharme contigo

— Está bien

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al baño. Cuando entramos Edward y yo vamos a la ducha que es completamente de cristal como la de la casa de Peter. Edward abre la llave de la regadera y el agua comienza a caer sobre nosotros.

— El agua está deliciosa— murmuro.

— No más deliciosa que tú— replica él haciendo que sonría como tonta antes de que me abrace. Comienzo a sentir su erección en mi vientre y de repente se me ocurre algo.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo contigo?— pregunto con timidez.

— Lo que quieras, mi amor ¿pero qué cosa?— me mira confundido.

— Ya lo verás— respondo sonriendo coquetamente. Él me sonríe también pero sigue confundido.

Necesito intentar esto, quiero saborearlo como él hizo conmigo. Quiero romper todo tabú entre nosotros así que me arrodillo muy lentamente hasta que su pene queda frente a mis ojos los cuales abro mucho por la impresión. Tengo vista plena de él, de cada centímetro, cada vena marcada, además de eso, luce más largo de lo que yo creía.

— ¿Qué haces, Bella?— lo escucho preguntar pero no lo miro. Toco su miembro con delicadeza y él gime.

Abro un poco mi boca dispuesta a saborear a Edward por completo. Acerco su pene a mi boca y bajo mi mano este se siente caliente e incluso puedo sentir como palpita. Solo introduzco la cabeza en mi boca y se siente más caliente que en mi mano. Su sabor es algo salado pero es delicioso. Lo introduzco aún más y escucho el fuerte jadeo de Edward cuando su pene llena por completo mi boca. Percibo como palpita más deprisa y lo sorbo ganándome un pequeño grito y un apretón de cabello por parte de Edward. Siento su mano entre mi cabello presionándome un poco hacia él.

— Oh, nena, que rico— dice y alcanzo a ver de reojo que él echa la cabeza para atrás. Yo muevo mi cabeza de atrás a adelante sin dejar de chupar, sorber y morder débilmente su pene. Cuando llego a la punta paso fuertemente la punta de mi lengua por el orificio de la cabeza tan regordeta de su pene lo que arranca otro gemido de placer a Edward. Noto en este preciso momento cuando rozo un poco las piernas que me encuentro totalmente mojada y excitada. Estando tan pendiente del placer de Edward me he olvidado de mí. Aun así no paro con mi labor. Rozo mis piernas creando una fricción deliciosa haciéndome excitar aún más y logrando que mi clítoris se hinche. Sigo chupando su pene y muevo mi mano de la base de su pene a sus testículos. Los acaricio, los masajeo y chupo rápidamente para excitarlo más hasta que siento como la vena más gruesa en la base de su pene se mueve. Espero ansiosa su néctar sin dejar de chupar y de repente mi boca se inunda de un líquido caliente y viscoso pero no paro y no pienso detenerme hasta que salga la última gota. Quiero saborearlo por completo. Me trago lentamente sus fluidos y limpio ese pequeño orificio en la punta de su cabeza sin dejar ninguna gota de semen en él. Me lo trago y lo saboreo como era mi intención, sin dejar de apretar y rozar mis piernas por la excitación. Lo observo con una sonrisa traviesa y Edward me toma por el cabello y me lleva hasta él. —. ¿En dónde estuviste toda mi vida?— pregunta antes de besarme con pasión, pegándome a los azulejos de la ducha. Me alza una pierna y al siguiente segundo me alza también la otra y me embiste tan fuerte y repentinamente que pego un grito por la sorpresa. Mi espalda choca fuertemente contra los azulejos debido a que Edward me embiste con mucha fuerza pero yo estoy feliz de que lo haga ya que no podría aguantar más la excitación que tenía sin llegar a un orgasmo—. ¡Ah, eres una diosa!— exclama. Sus estocadas se vuelven más fuertes y yo estoy a punto de volver a correrme.

Finalmente me dejo ir gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas. Él también se viene y cuando me deja en el piso estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Me siento como una gelatina. Edward me abraza para que no me caiga y abre la llave de la regadera.

— ¿Estás bien, mi amor?— inquiere preocupado al sentirme temblar. Logro asentir a duras penas.

— Me has dado muy duro…— respondo tratando de controlar mi respiración y él se echa a reír.

— Todavía falta más— susurra en mi oído.

— No, por favor no— me quejo—. No puedo más, quiero dormir

— Está bien— se carcajea—. Mmm… así que estás cansada, me pregunto si me dejarás bañarte…

— Sí, hazlo, pero no abuses de mí, solo báñame— le advierto.

— Claro que sí, lo que pida mi diosa

Me pongo roja pero Edward no lo nota ya que le acabo de dar la espalda para que me bañe. Nos duchamos en diez minutos y salimos envueltos en toallas. Yo me acerco al espejo y tomo un cepillo. Comienzo a peinarme y mientras lo hago bostezo. Edward llega de repente y me abraza por detrás depositando un tierno beso en mi hombro. Cuando alza la cabeza nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo tan bien?— me pregunta.

— ¿Hacer qué?— frunzo el ceño.

— Ya sabes, lo que me hiciste en la ducha— sonríe—. ¿Lo habías hecho antes?— masculla pasando de estar sonriente a enojado. Me echo a reír.

— Claro que no, Edward, contigo he tenido todas mis primeras veces

Edward sonríe como un idiota y me abraza más fuerte.

— Te amo…— dice con intensidad.

— Yo también y no soporto que otras tipas se te acerquen…

— Nunca voy a volver a dejar que me pase lo mismo, lo juro— musita.

— Eso espero

— ¿Te seco el cabello?— me dice tomando la secadora en la mano.

— Sí, quiero dormir

— Está bien…

Edward me seca el cabello y yo realmente estoy a punto de caer rendida. Cuando él termina me sonríe con ternura y me lleva cargando hasta la cama. Estoy totalmente desnuda pero poco me importa en estos momentos. Me volteo para quedar boca abajo y Edward no pierde la oportunidad de acariciar mi trasero cuando se acuesta a mi lado. Él también se ha quedado completamente desnudo.

— Duerme, mi amor — me susurra mientras acaricia mi mejilla con una mano. Él taradea una canción y yo no tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando despierto Edward está dormido a mi lado y su brazo rodea posesivamente mi cintura. _Hasta dormido es posesivo_, pienso divertida. Me intento levantar y por fortuna lo logro. Mi estómago gruñe, tengo hambre.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido me pongo un albornoz rojo y salgo de la habitación. Cierro la puerta con mucho cuidado y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la cocina abro las dos puertas del refrigerador. Tomo una lata de refresco y saco las cosas para prepararme un sándwich. Últimamente he desarrollado una obsesión por éstos.

Cuando le estoy por poner mayonesa al pan Edward grita.

— ¡Bella!

Suelto una risita y observo como Edward baja las escaleras buscándome como loco. Cuando me ve en la cocina se acerca rápidamente y me abraza.

— Me asustaste, Isabella— me reclama—. Creí que te habías escapado otra vez

— No, claro que no, tontito, me vine a preparar un sándwich

— Creo que ya te obsesionaste con eso— se burla.

— Déjame en paz— le digo gruñendo y me aparto de él. Me termino de preparar el sándwich y le doy la primera mordida.

— ¿Pedimos algo para almorzar?— sugiere y yo asiento—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Pizza— respondo inmediatamente.

— Está bien— me sonríe—. Iré a pedirla

— Me parece bien

Edward vuelve a ir a la habitación en busca de su teléfono. Yo mientras tanto miro el piano y no puedo evitar morderme los labios. Edward ha dicho que quería hacerlo allí. Se me ocurre una idea. Me termino mi último bocado del sándwich y me limpio. Después dejo caer al piso el albornoz y me dirijo hacia el piano. Me siento sobre la tapa, cruzo las piernas y pongo mis brazos hacia atrás para apoyarme y darle una vista perfecta de mis pechos. Cuando Edward baja y me ve así sus ojos se oscurecen por el deseo. Se quita el albornoz que él tenía dejándome contemplar por completo toda su perfecta anatomía.

— Quieres hacerlo arriba del piano ¿Eh?— pregunta en tono coqueto.

— Sí, quiero que me hagas tuya aquí— contesto.

— Eso haré, princesa…

Se acerca a mí y comienza a masajear mis pechos. Pellizca mis pezones y eso me hace gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Después Edward se inclina un poco e introduce en su boca uno de mis erectos pezones y comienza a succionarlo.

— Edward—gimo. Éste suelta mi pezón y después se pasa al otro, estimulando con sus hábiles manos al que acaba de dejar. Yo tiro un poco de su cabello y aprieto las piernas ya que estoy sumamente excitada.

Cuando estoy por venirme por tercera vez en este día escucho que las puertas del ascensor se abren. Edward se separa de mí y voltea hacia la entrada. Me quedo paralizada al ver quien ha entrado. Es Alec quien nos está mirando furioso.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar **** pero es que estaba escribiendo otras cosas y no me habían prestado la compu en donde tenía este capi ****, además estoy muy triste, hoy tenía ganas de tomar café y cuando me lo compré regrese a casa y se me cayó y me quedé sin café D: así que estoy enojada… hoy voy a fallarles de nuevo, no puedo responder :c así que en el próximo capi lo haré :D (es que me prestaron tantito la compu jijij y veo que algunas lindas chicas ya notaron mi ausencia así que decidí actualizar) Bueno ahora shiii me voy n.n**

**Atte: Una camarera descafeinada :c (fale ferga la fida u.u) **

**Pd: perdón por sonar poco amistosa hoy pero estoy en crisis cafetera u.u bye bye! Besitooos! **


	19. Chapter 19

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Amenazas**

POV Bella:

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— brama Edward. Yo me tapo los pechos con ambas manos y mi novio me cubre con su cuerpo para luego ponerse las manos adelante para que Alec no pueda verlo.

— Vine por Isabella— responde Alec—. Ella no quería vivir contigo

— ¡Alec, lárgate de aquí!— le grito—. Vamos a llamar a la policía

— Isabella— se ríe Alec—. Yo soy policía, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó? Ahora, baja de ese piano y vámonos

Me bajo del piano y salgo corriendo velozmente hacia la cocina. Estoy consciente de que Alec me ha mirado y eso me asquea.

— ¡Bella!— exclama Edward.

— No quiero estar desnuda frente a él— le explico mientras me pongo el albornoz.

— Ya no puedes hacer nada, Bella— se ríe Alec—. Acabo de ver ese hermoso trasero que tienes y esos pechos que…

— ¡Muérete!— grita Edward antes de avanzar hacia él y propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Alec cae al suelo y Edward aprovecha para ponerse el albornoz rápidamente. Alec se trata de levantar y cuando lo hace recibe otro puñetazo en el estómago—. Ella es mía, borra esas imágenes de tu mente

— Edward, detente— le suplico asustada. Edward no se detiene, le pega a Alec una y otra vez como si fuese un saco de boxeo.

— Jamás me olvidaré de tan hermosa visión— replica Alec apartándose de Edward. Al parecer no le han afectado mucho los golpes pero la sangre sale por su boca y su nariz—. Bella es perfecta, muero por cogerla otra vez…

Abro los ojos como platos, esperando que Edward no crea esa estúpida mentira.

— No le creas mi amor— le pido. Edward no me mira pero me responde.

— Te creo, pero aun así lo voy a matar— sonríe antes de abalanzarse sobre Alec. Ambos caen al suelo y Alec le da un golpe en la cara a Edward.

— ¡Deténganse!— les grito escandalizada mientras me acerco para detenerlos. No puedo, caigo de nalgas al suelo y me levanto para ir por el teléfono. Necesito llamar a llamar a la policía para que detenga esto.

Cuando estoy por tomar el teléfono vuelvo a mirar a Edward y Alec. Al mirar la horrorosa escena se me corta la respiración y palidezco. El pánico comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Alec rodea el cuello de Edward con su brazo y le pone una pistola en la sien. Edward me mira angustiado. Está de rodillas y no sé cómo Alec ha podido hacer esto en menos de un segundo.

— Cuelga ese teléfono— dice Alec. Lo obedezco de inmediato—. Ahora, si no quieres que vacíe toda la pistola en su cabeza, vendrás conmigo

— No lo hagas, mi amor— gruñe Edward quien por fortuna no está sangrando. Miro a mi novio con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Vienes conmigo o si no lo mato. Créeme, no dudaré en hacerlo— me amenaza Alec y yo suelto un sollozo de desesperación.

— Iré contigo— respondo sin dudar. La vida de Edward es lo más importante ahora. Me importa una mierda que él se enfade.

— Bella, no te vayas con él…— suplica Edward.

— Tengo que hacerlo— le digo mirando a Alec con furia—. Tu vida es más importante que yo

— Nena, por favor, no lo hagas— solloza—. Te hará daño, deja que me mate, mi vida no vale nada si te aparta de mí

— Estás loco— murmuro mientras avanzo hacia Alec con paso decidido. Alec sonríe satisfecho.

— Llama al ascensor— me ordena y paso por un lado de él. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza otra vez pero en esta ocasión es por el miedo_. Por favor que no le dispare, por favor que no le dispare_, repito en mi mente. Pulso el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abren—. Vámonos, mi amor

Edward suelta un grito lleno de agonía que me hace estremecer y más lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Alec lo suelta y corre hacia mí, tomándome del brazo y haciendo que entremos al ascensor. Edward se levanta y entonces Alec lo amenaza con la pistola para que no intente nada. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y Alec guarda su arma.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto?— le grito y le pego puñetazos en el pecho cuando él me intenta abrazar.

— Porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz conmigo

— ¡Yo no te amo a ti!— exclamo y me aparto de él. Veo borroso por las lágrimas que salen sin cesar de mis ojos—. Yo amo a Edward, soy su mujer cómo pudiste darte cuenta al entrar

— Muy pronto harás lo mismo conmigo— promete con una sonrisa de enfermo mental o al menos es lo que me parece—. Quizá no pueda darte los mismos lujos que él pero…

— No se trata de eso— lo interrumpo—. Yo lo amo a él, solo a él

Alec gruñe y saca rápidamente unas esposas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto alterada.

— Vas a ponerte esto, vamos a fingir que estás arrestada

— ¿Qué?

— Póntelas o si no tu querido Edward sufrirá las consecuencias, conozco a alguien que va a encargarse de él si tú no te dignas a cooperar

Alzo las manos inmediatamente para que me espose. No quiero que le pase nada a Edward. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salimos de éste. Solo espero que no le crean que estoy arrestada.

POV Edward:

— ¡Ábrete!— le grito al ascensor pulsando una y otra vez el botón. Se llevaron a mi mujer, a mi princesa y este puto ascensor no se abre. Ella me necesita, debe estar asustada y yo la necesito muchísimo más. Juro que Alec me las va a pagar, va a morir y yo seré quien lo mate. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y sollozo cuando veo que está vacío. Me meto rápidamente y me dirijo hacia la planta baja.

Necesito llegar a tiempo. Si pierdo a Isabella me muero, no puedo vivir sin ella. La amo con todo mí ser. Es la mujer más hermosa de todas y es mía. Ese imbécil no puede quitármela. No podría vivir sin ella, sin su hermosa sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su hermoso cuerpo y su exquisito olor. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas; tengo que recuperar a mi diosa a como dé lugar.

Las puertas se abren y yo salgo rápidamente pero me detengo en seco al ver a Peter y a Tanya.

— ¡Edward!— exclama Peter y yo me acerco corriendo a ellos—. ¿Por qué arrestaron a Bella?

— ¡¿Se la llevó?!— grito desesperado.

— Sí, ella estaba esposada y él dijo que estaba arrestada, incluso a mí y al guardia nos enseñó su orden de aprehensión pero no nos dijo en que delegación estaría a pesar de que le insistimos, ¿qué está pasando? Ella dijo que si estaba arrestada pero no le creí

— ¡Es que no lo está! Ese imbécil la secuestró— bramo y comienzo a moverme de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. El guardia se acerca a mí y yo comienzo a gritarle insultos. Él se disculpa una y otra vez por su torpeza y yo no soporto más y caigo de rodillas al suelo, llorando como nunca. _Dios, te juro que voy a cuidarla con mi vida si me permites recuperarla, la voy a proteger de todo y de todos, por favor que regrese a mi lado_, rezo en mi mente.

POV Bella:

En la entrada del edificio el guardia nos retiene. El Mini Cooper se estaciona en un lugar cercano y Peter y Tanya se bajan y corren hacia nosotros. Alec les dice que estoy arrestada y les enseña lo que parece ser una orden de aprehensión. Peter me pregunta si es cierto y le contesto que sí muy a mi pesar. No puedo dejar que nada le pase a Edward.

Alec me lleva con él rápidamente sin contestarle a Peter cuando pregunta en que delegación estaré. Sollozo otra vez mientras nos dirigimos a la esquina donde está su patrulla. Se me queman los pies porque estoy descalza… hoy es un día muy soleado. Llegamos hasta la patrulla y él abre la puerta para meterme a la fuerza. Grito en busca de ayuda pero él me hace callar dándome una cachetada.

— Cállate o si no tu novio se muere— me dice.

— No le hagas daño, por lo que más quieras

— Lo que más quiero es cogerte— responde queriendo ser seductor.

Me dan nauseas cuando dice esas palabras. Me quedo callada mientras él arranca el coche. Mis mejillas están bañadas por las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de mis ojos. Quiero ver a Edward, a mis hermanos y a mi padre.

Minutos después estamos frente al edificio donde antes vivía. Alec me lleva casi a rastras y subimos hasta el cuarto piso. Miro la puerta de mi antiguo departamento e intento imaginar que estoy en casa pero no puedo. Mi hogar es en donde se encuentre Edward. Alec me empuja hacia el interior de su departamento y me quita las esposas.

— Si haces algo en mi contra y no te entregas a mí, Edward se muere

— ¡No voy a hacer nada contigo!— exclamo—. Me das asco

Alec sonríe y me abre el albornoz dejándole ver mis pechos.

— ¡No!— exclamo cuando me tumba en el sofá y me abre las piernas para hundir su cara en mi intimidad. Quiero vomitar.

En ese momento la puerta se abre con brusquedad y entra Amparo con una pistola en las manos apuntando a Alec. Su rostro está lleno de concentración pero sin rastro de miedo. Me siento confundida.

— Si te atreves a meter la lengua ahí, te mato, Alec— amenaza Amparo. Alec se queda paralizado y voltea un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

— Yo también tengo una pistola, Amparo— le advierte él.

— Pero antes de que la saques te habré disparado— replica ella.

— Soy tu hermano— protesta él.

— No me importa…— contesta Amparo.

Contengo la respiración. Espero que Amparo logre sacarme de aquí.

— Este no es asunto tuyo, hermana— dice Alec levantándose lentamente.

— Es mi asunto, no voy a seguir permitiendo que contagies a más mujeres

Me quedo ligeramente boquiabierta… _¿de qué está hablando?_ Amparo se inclina un poco para mirarme.

— Alec tiene VIH, se dedica a contagiar a las mujeres que se parezcan a la maldita que la contagio

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— grita Alec y saca su pistola para apuntar a Amparo quien no se inmuta en lo absoluto. Ella sonríe y rápidamente le dispara en la pierna a Alec quien cae al suelo gritando improperios. Yo grito espantada y Amparo corre hacia mí.

— Vámonos, cariño, vas a estar bien, no te preocupes— dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

Asiento y Amparo y yo salimos corriendo. Alec nos llama a gritos pero lo ignoramos. Algunas personas salen de sus departamentos para ver que pasó pero Amparo y yo seguimos bajando.

— ¿Lo mataste?— le pregunto a ella cuando nos subimos a un auto. Es un Lamborghini color amarillo.

— No, solo le disparé en la pierna— contesta con la respiración agitada. Me mira rápidamente—. ¿Estás bien?

— No— gimo—. ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?

— Los seguí, he estado rastreando a mi hermano por GPS últimamente, pero mientras los seguía, un semáforo me atrapó así que por eso casi te…— se estremece y no puede terminar la frase—. Mi hermano es un asqueroso, siempre conquista mujeres y tiene relaciones con ellas sin protección, contagiándolas de VIH

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Lo escuché hablando con un amigo suyo sobre eso, él también hace lo mismo. Una vez fueron a un bar y tuvieron relaciones con la misma chica, hicieron un trío pero esa tipa resultó tener el virus y los contagió a ambos…

— Que horrible— susurro.

— Tú eres parecida a esa tipa, o esa es mi teoría ya que mi hermano quiso abusar de ti, por fortuna lo impedí, ahora te llevaré a mi casa, te darás un baño y llamaremos a Edward para que pase a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?

— Muchísimas gracias, Amparo, te debo la vida…— le digo sollozando.

— No me debes nada, yo no pienso permitir que mi hermano siga haciendo lo mismo

— ¿Y si muere?— me muerdo el labio.

— Ojalá lo hiciera— masculla—. Pero creo que sobrevivirá, no es la primera vez que le disparan. No le tuve miedo porque la pistola que estaba utilizando no era su arma, era una antigua y para la que ya no fabrican balas

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo. Amparo sonríe un poco.

— No te culpo por no saberlo. Si no supiera de armas yo tampoco lo hubiese adivinado…

Yo solo suspiro y el resto del camino la pasamos en silencio. De pronto llegamos a una casa color blanco preciosa que en el segundo piso tiene una enorme terraza techada. Ambas nos bajamos del auto y Amparo me lleva hasta el interior de su casa. No me fijo mucho en la decoración debido a que sigo asustada. Amparo me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta su habitación.

— Date un baño y mientras yo te traeré ropa y un té para que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Muchas gracias— susurro. Ella solo asiente y sale de la habitación y yo me meto al baño en donde me quito el albornoz y me ducho. El agradable aroma del baño invade mis fosas nasales y me relajo. Voy a estar bien y Edward va a venir por mí. Alec jamás volverá a hacernos nada…

Salgo de la ducha y tomo una toalla para secarme. Cuando salgo un cambio de ropa está sobre la cama. Sonrío y me visto rápidamente. Al terminar de ponerme la camisa Amparo entra con un té.

— Tómatelo, te hará bien— dice mientras me lo entrega—. Está caliente— me avisa y yo asiento.

— Gracias Amparo, ¿cómo puedo pagarte lo que hiciste por mí?

— No te preocupes, no tienes que pagarme nada

— Si algún día necesitas algo… solo dímelo

— Está bien, lo pensaré— se ríe un poco.

Espero hasta que el té se enfría un poco y comienzo a tomármelo.

— Tenemos que llamar a tu novio, debe estar muy preocupado— comenta Amparo.

— ¡Sí!— exclamo dejando la taza casi vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

— Está bien, aquí tienes, llámalo— saca el celular de su bolsa y me lo da. Marco el número de Edward pero no contesta.

— No, no puede ser, no contesta— digo angustiada—. Ya sé, puedo llamar a Peter…

Marco el número de Peter y por fortuna él si contesta.

— ¿Sí?— su voz suena preocupada.

— Peter, soy yo— le digo.

— ¡Bella!— grita Peter y escucho que Tanya grita de alegría—. ¿En dónde estás?

— Una amiga me salvó— respondo—. ¿Dónde está Edward? Dile que me venga a buscar

— Bella…— dice nervioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Edward se puso mal, tuvimos que llamar a un médico para que le diera un calmante

— No puede ser— sollozo.

— Dime dónde estás, pasaremos por ti y te llevaremos con él, Edward se pondrá feliz cuando despierte y te vea…

— Está bien, ven por mí, te daré la dirección por mensaje

— Está bien…— cuelga.

Amparo me dice la dirección y yo se la mando a Peter en un mensaje. Responde que pasará por mí en unos cuantos minutos. Amparo y yo nos vamos a la sala y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el auto de Peter estacione enfrente de la casa. Amparo y yo sonreímos y salimos de la casa. Peter se baja rápidamente y corre hacía mí.

— ¡Bella, estás bien!— exclama aliviado y luego me da un rápido abrazo—. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

— Ella me ayudó— señalo a Amparo. Peter la mira y le dedica una sonrisa educada.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarla, ¿cómo podemos devolverle el favor?— pregunta Peter.

Amparo hace un gesto displicente con la mano.

— No fue nada, solo cuida de Isabella— responde.

— Sí, está bien…

Amparo y yo nos despedimos, dándonos un beso en la mejilla. Ella me desea suerte y yo me voy con Peter.

— ¿Dónde está Tanya?— le pregunto.

— Está con Edward en el departamento. Dijo el doctor que estará dormido unas cuantas horas pero no queremos que se quede solo, puede que se despierte

— Es cierto— digo con media sonrisa en mis labios.

Llegamos al departamento veinte minutos más tarde. Tanya está en la sala caminando de un lado a otro y cuando nos ve entrar corre hacia a mí y me abraza.

— Amiga, estaba muy preocupada por ti— solloza.

— Tranquila, ya estoy bien— contesto y la abrazo también. Ella me suelta un poco para mirarle. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

— Me asusté mucho cuando te llevaron… pero Edward se puso peor

— Lo sé, está inconsciente, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Le pusieron un calmante, el pobre estaba mal— me dice ella con los ojos aun llorosos.

— Voy a subir a verlo— les digo y ellos solo asienten.

— Nosotros nos vamos, cuida a Edward… — contesta Peter.

— Sí, lo haré— sonrío. Me despido de Peter y Tanya y subo corriendo a la habitación. Edward está acostado. Duerme profundamente y yo corro hacia la cama y me acuesto a su lado. Comienzo a besar sus labios pero él no despierta. No debo asustarme pero lo hago—. Ya quiero que despiertes, mi amor, te amo y estoy aquí contigo

Edward no me responde, sigue durmiendo. Lo beso uno y otra vez y no responde. Comienzo a tener miedo de que no se despierte nunca. Sigue con el albornoz puesto y tengo la tentación de abrirlo y tocarlo mientras duerme pero decido no hacerlo. No abusaré de él.

Me acurruco contra su cuerpo y lo observo dormir. Es tan hermoso; tengo demasiada suerte de estar con él. De pronto tengo ganas de comer algo. Me levanto y voy a la cocina. La caja de pizza está sobre la barra y me como una rebanada sin calentarla. Tengo mucha hambre.

Después de comerme tres rebanadas, subo de nuevo y Edward sigue dormido. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente antes de ir a lavarme los dientes y me arreglo un poco. No quiero que Edward se despierte y me vea horrible y con aliento a pizza. Luego se me ocurre ponerme uno de los baby doll que mis queridas amigas (nótese el sarcasmo) me compraron y elijo el rojo. Me lo pongo y luego voy a acostarme junto a Edward quién sigue durmiendo profundamente y espero.

Espero, espero y espero y Edward aun no despierta. Me incorporo para quedar sentada y me abrazo a mis piernas. Comienzo a llorar, ¿y si Edward nunca despierta? Me muero de angustia.

— Mi amor, despierta— le digo apoyando mis brazos en su pecho. Lo beso repetidas veces como si con eso pudiera despertar pero no lo hace. Si no escuchara su respiración y no sintiera los latidos de su corazón creería que está muerto.

Acaricio su cabello revuelto y beso una vez más sus labios antes de bostezar; me ha dado sueño. Me abrazo a él y caigo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando me despierto, ya es de noche y Edward sigue igual. Me levanto porque me han dado ganas de ir al baño. Me siento desesperada, tengo que llamar a un médico o a alguien que me pueda ayudar. Me estoy lavando las manos cuando de pronto escucho que Edward se levanta de la cama.

— Bella— pronuncia mi nombre con voz ronca y llena de dolor—. Bella— solloza.

En ese momento salgo del baño y Edward ha salido de la habitación. Mascullo maldiciones y me siento en la cama a ver si a mi querido novio se le ocurre regresar. No lo hace, lo escucho hablar por teléfono en el pasillo.

— Peter, ¿encontraron a Bella?— pregunta desesperado—. ¿Por qué me durmieron?

Guarda silencio unos segundos.

— No, no está conmigo— gimotea—. Voy a ir a buscarla

Suelto un gruñido por lo bajo y me levanto de la cama. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

— ¡Aquí estoy!— exclamo algo molesta. Edward voltea a verme y se queda boquiabierto. Se le cae el teléfono al suelo—. Desde hace horas— añado con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿No vas a decirme nada?— pregunto mordiéndome el labio.

Edward en vez de decirme algo se acerca a mí, me carga y me besa con desesperación y yo le respondo de la misma forma. Mi corazón está latiendo como nunca antes en la vida. Con una pierna rodeo la cintura de Edward y él me ayuda a subir la otra. No deja de besarme mientras entramos al cuarto. Me lleva corriendo hasta la cama, me deposita en ella y luego me voltea. Me pongo en cuatro inmediatamente y Edward me baja las bragas hasta mis tobillos. Alcanzo a ver que se quita el albornoz y no tarda en penetrarme de una sola estocada y enterrar las uñas en mis caderas.

— Oh, mi vida, estás aquí— susurra mientras se mueve. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.

— Estoy aquí— le confirmo. Él aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas lo que me arranca varios gemidos y gritos de placer.

— Te amo, jamás dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada— exclama. Yo estoy por alcanzar el clímax pero de pronto Edward se aparta—. Aun no, mi pequeña…

Hago un puchero a modo de protesta mientras me voltea. Me incorporo para sentarme.

— Te ves demasiado sensual con ese traje, pero ¿sabes? Te prefiero desnuda…— me dice y sus palabras me hacen estremecer. Con mis pies me termino de quitar las bragas las cuales caen al suelo.

— Yo también te prefiero desnudo— respondo sonriendo. Edward me ayuda a quitarme el baby doll y mis pechos quedan expuestos. Edward me mira con deseo antes de inclinarse para morder mi pezón izquierdo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo—. Oh, Edward, te amo

— Yo más, mi princesa— dice dejando mi pezón. Me recuesto y abro las piernas. Edward sonríe como un tonto y me penetra otra vez. Se mueve lentamente lo que me resulta una tortura.

— Más… más rápido— le suplico.

— Está bien— se ríe y comienza a darme más rápido. Yo me muevo con él en busca de liberación, mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos. Me arqueo y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos—. Te amo… eres el amor de mi vida— gruñe. Sus estocadas se vuelven más rápidas, más duras. Siento que no me falta mucho para estallar.

— Tú el mío— digo fervientemente. Un par de embestidas más y comienzo a sentir como mi cuerpo se tensa y segundos después alcanzo el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él.

Cuando ambos nos recuperamos Edward me abraza muy fuerte y empieza a sollozar.

— Creí que te perdía, mi amor— me dice con desesperación.

— Nunca me vas a perder— le aseguro.

— No, nunca te voy a perder porque te voy a proteger de todo y de todos

Edward sale de mí y se tumba a mi lado pero después me abraza de forma posesiva.

— ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí conmigo?— pregunta emocionado.

— La hermana de Alec me salvó

— ¿Qué?

— No hablemos de eso, por favor…

— Solo dime que ese maldito está en la cárcel

— No lo está, pero…

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclama. Se levanta bruscamente de la cama y me mira enojado.

— Su hermana me salvo cuando estaba a punto de…— me estremezco y me dan ganas de llorar al recordarlo. Edward se pone pálido como un papel.

— ¿A punto de que?...— pregunta con cautela.

— De… de...

— ¡¿De qué?!— exige.

— Él… él me abrió de piernas y estuvo a punto de…— me vuelvo a estremecer—. De meter su rostro ahí, supongo que después iba a violarme

— ¡Yo lo mato!— brama. Se dirige hacia el vestidor y yo me levanto y corro detrás de él. Lo tomo por el brazo y él me mira con lágrimas en los ojos de pura rabia. Aprieta los dientes y respira de manera agitada.

— No me hizo nada, su hermana me salvó de eso, le disparó en una pierna

— ¡Pero sigue vivo!— exclama lleno de cólera.

— No lo sabemos

— Ese infeliz debe seguir vivo, pero yo lo voy a matar…

Se suelta bruscamente de mi agarre y se pone un bóxer.

— Edward, por favor no hagas nada…

— Oh, pero claro que lo haré. Charlie me va a ayudar, él no está enterado de esto aún, pero cuando se entere…

— ¡No le digas a mi padre!— grito asustada.

— Se lo voy a decir y vamos a ir a matar a ese estúpido

— Por favor, no— sollozo y me abrazo a él impidiendo que se ponga la camisa.

— Suéltame, lo voy a matar, nadie puede dañar a mi mujer y vivir para contarlo

— Es peligroso, él tiene armas

— Me importa un carajo eso, yo también tengo un arma

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, y sé cómo utilizarla

— Por favor no vayas a buscarlo. Te lo ruego, hazlo por mí…

— No voy a ceder en esto, Isabella, ahora suéltame

— Está bien— digo soltándolo—. Pero si haces eso entenderé que lo nuestro se terminó. En cuanto cruces la puerta del cuarto me perderás

— Bella, no digas tonterías— responde irritado.

— Te lo advierto— le gruño antes de salir del vestidor. Edward corre detrás de mí y me abraza por detrás. Solo tiene puesta una camisa beige y el bóxer.

— Mi amor, tienes que entenderme, yo te amo y quiero que estés a salvo. No quiero que ese loco merodee por ahí e intente hacerte algo de nuevo

— Si realmente me amaras no harías esto, dejarías que la policía se encargue de él

— Por favor, tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos— gime y luego besa mi hombro.

— Si te vas, lo nuestro se terminó— lo amenazo.

— Bella, no seas así…— suplica.

— Es mi última palabra— afirmo.

— Está bien— suspira con resignación—. Me quedaré contigo

— Gracias— susurro y me volteo para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Ya sabes que yo hago lo que sea por ti— me dice con ternura. Me pongo de puntillas para besarlo.

— Volvamos a la cama— le digo con voz seductora. Edward sonríe de esa forma que me encanta y comienza a besarme apasionadamente.

Ambos hacemos el amor toda la noche, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda otra vez del desagradable incidente de hoy. Lo único presente en la habitación son nuestros gemidos, gritos de placer y nuestras palabras de amor. Jamás vamos a volver a separarnos, de eso estoy segura.

Cuando me despierto en la mañana, Edward no está a mi lado. Me levanto y voy al baño. Cuando me miro en el espejo me río nerviosamente al ver los chupetones que Edward me ha dejado en los pechos y en el cuello. _Creo que tuvimos una noche muy loca_, pienso llena de felicidad. Me cepillo los dientes mientras estoy sentada en el inodoro, vaciando mi vejiga, luego me lavo la cara y las manos, me dirijo al vestidor y me pongo una bata de seda color violeta.

Hago ademan de salir de la habitación para buscar a Edward pero de repente escucho sus pasos y corro a la cama en donde me recuesto. Edward entra con una bandeja con mi desayuno.

— Buenos días, mi amor— saluda al verme despierta. Lo noto un poco nervioso pero decido ignorar eso.

— Buenos días— respondo con las mejillas un poco rojas. Nunca nadie me había llevado el desayuno a la cama.

Edward sonríe más y deja la bandeja en mis piernas. Se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, mi princesa?— pregunta y yo lucho por no derretirme.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Algo nervioso— frunce el ceño pero después recupera su hermosa sonrisa—. Pero feliz porque te tengo a mi lado. Ahora come, se enfriara

Miro mi desayuno. Son huevos estrellados, pan tostado y un plato con frutas. Hay un vaso con leche y otro con jugo de naranja. Mi estómago gruñe en ese momento y me ruborizo.

— Lo siento— me disculpo. Edward se ríe y me besa los labios levemente.

— Come, cielo…

— ¿Me lo puedes dar tú?— le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

— Claro que si

Edward me da de comer como si fuese una niña pequeña. De pronto comienzo a ahogarme.

— Toma, mi amor— dice dándome rápidamente el jugo de naranja. Cuando ya estoy por la mitad Edward abre mucho los ojos como pequeño asustado. Dejo de tomar jugo y enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué te pasa, amor?— inquiero al ver su cara de preocupación.

— Yo… — se rasca la nuca—. Mejor toma leche, ¿quieres?

— Mmm… no me gusta mucho, prefiero el jugo

— Toma la leche— insiste.

— No, ¿qué te pasa, Edward?— cuestiono ya un poco irritada por su extraño comportamiento.

— Está bien, bebe el jugo— dice cabizbajo. Yo solo me río y sigo disfrutando del rico jugo de naranja. Cuando ya está por acabarse lo que veo me deja paralizada. Edward se levanta y me mira expectante. Me termino el jugo y saco lo que se encuentra al fondo del vaso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto con la voz temblorosa. Edward me quita el hermoso anillo de compromiso de las manos, da dos pasos atrás y me hace una seña con la mano para que me levante. Aparto la bandeja y me levanto. Edward se arrodilla lentamente y alza el anillo luego de secarlo con la tela de su pantalón.

— Isabella Swan— comienza a decir. Sus ojos están brillantes por la emoción—. Estoy convencido de que tú eres la mujer de mi vida a pesar de habernos conocido hace poco. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, solo que fui un idiota que no quería darse cuenta y admitirlo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, lo que más deseo en esta vida es hacerte feliz y yo serlo a tu lado… te amo demasiado, daría mi vida por ti, Isabella… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Mi vista se torna borrosa por las lágrimas de emoción. Estoy estupefacta, sin palabras… quiero responder pero tengo pánico. Edward se pone muy serio.

— ¿Qué me dices?— pregunta.

— Sí— susurro.

— ¿Qué?— cuestiona él confundido. No me ha entendido.

— Sí, mi amor, acepto casarme contigo

* * *

**Hola nenas :D siento que me porté un poco grosera con ustedes ayer por la noche :C traté de ser lo más amigable posible pero pfff me leí y pensé "que tarada soy…." Ok ok ese no es el punto jajaja. Ya estoy mejor y por eso es que decidí subirles un nuevo capi como compensación por haber tardado tanto y por ser grosera u.u **

**Tanya Masen Cullen, Guest, Pame Hart, aleygelis, Miss shades, Nadiia 16, LauraGarcia, pera l.t, nattalia06 y Lilly Black Masen muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en el cap 16 y 17 n.n y por leer :D son unos amores **

**Lilly Black Masen: la historia es mía, no estoy plagiándola, jamás haría eso, robarme el trabajo de otras autoras es horrible, pero si quieres para demostrar que no estoy plagiando dejaré una nota en LNM en donde publico : D **

**Guest: Holaaa! :D mmm no sé a qué te refieres exactamente con historia sustancial pero yo lo interpreto como que hay muchos capítulos tipo "relleno" u.u yo soy muy así, bueno, era, siempre me desviaba de la trama principal, ese es mi problema desde que empecé a escribir u.u pero me alegra que a pesar de eso te guste mi historia. Gracias por tu observación, estos comentarios me ayudan a mejorar n.n y si estoy errada con mi teoría me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber y me digas cuales son lo fallos :D mil gracias por leer y comentar, prometo tratar de mejorar en esto jhaj **

**Aleygelis: osheee tu nombre es lindo jaja (perdón, primero tenía que saludar jaja hola amiga venezolana, adoro Venezuela n.n y argentina mi sueño es visitar esos países) por cierto tu apellido Villarroel wooow parece un nombre de gente rica de telenovela lo cual es super genial *si llego a ser escritora de telenovelas pondré el apellido al protagonista es que me encantooo n.n solo espero que no me demandes por usar tu apellido, mi ser muy joven para ir a prisión D: no me sienta bien el color naranja ni el beige jajaja* okey okey me calmo ya jajaja. Awww que padre que vas a estudiar medicina yeiii así que cuando vaya a Venezuela y me enferme (porque yo a cada rato me enfermo u.u) me curas gratuitamente :D jajaja okey no jaja pero me haces descuento por fiiiss n.n . lamento mucho lo de tu accidente, nena u.u, siempre te he percibido como una chica superfuerte, graciosa, linda, inmortal jaja pero también tienes problemas de los mortales u.u me siento mal por quejarme de mis problemas porque hay personas que tienen problemas peor que los míos… lo más grave que he tenido en mi vida fue una piedrota en la vesicula a la que incluso le puse un nombre para darle algo de gracia al asunto pero espero que tú jamás pases por una cirugía ni nada por el estilo *bueno, puede que ya te hayan operado de algo pero me refiero a la actualidad jaja ojala nunca visites un quirófano si no es para operar a alguien cuando seas una famosa doctora :D* y woww tu historia familiar también es como para hacer un libro jajaja, cuando lo leí me moría de ganas de responder pero pss debía esperar a subir el capi y pensé *rayosss ¿por qué no tendrá una cuenta para responderleee por mensaje? Jjaja* pero bueno, que bien que todos lleven una buena relación y que no seas rencorosa, guardar rencor es horrible (pero a veces no se puede evitar) y solo hace daño y bueno a tu padre le daría unos buenos batazos por infiel ¬¬ pero no quiero dejarte sin papá así que mejor guardo el bate u.u jajaja. Yupiii hay que secuetrar a Robert y bah, no me importa, es tuyo, yo solo quiero a mi novio n.n y quiero dinero por el rescate jajaj ando en crisis económica, u.u en crisis cafetera y sin celular ya que ese novio al que amo tanto me quitó mi teléfono porque según él soy adicta ¬¬ (y si, tiene derecho legal de quitármelo pues él me lo compró, rayosss!) cuídate mucho amiguis! Come frutas y verduras, usa condón (okey, esto último no era necesario decirlo jajaja pero a todo el mundo se lo digo por si acaso :D), no manejes ebria y si haces locuras y secuestros me avisas :D mil gracias por satisfacer mi curiosidad por ahora xD. Si tú también tienes preguntas sobre mí, dispáralas que yo responderé :D. mmm… tengo otra pregunta ¿en qué año vas? (de la escuela) ¿y qué otra carrera te gustaría estudiar si no pudieras en medicina? jeje… en cada comentario te haré preguntas muajajaja **

**Pera l.t: awww para mí es un placer leer lo que comentas n.n y sí, la verdad yo considero que es bien invertido este tiempo aunque ciertas personas que conozco me dicen que no, que pierdo demasiado el tiempo pero pfff escribiré fanfics hasta que muera (okey no, yo soy inmortal pero sshhhhh guarda el secreto) jajaja… tu comentario me ha gustado mucho n.n y bueno, yo no lo veo como un regalo, sus opiniones son el regalo para mí 3 y el saber que puedo compartir con todas ustedes lo que sale de mi cabecita jeje. Mil gracias por tus amables y hermosos comentarios n.n y seguir esta historia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te guste y es por eso que mereces ser nombrada, esa es mi manera de agradecer que lean y estén aquí (no es mucho jeje pero pues es lo mínimo que puedo hacer cuando sea multimillonaria y tenga empresas como Christian Grey les enviaré mis libros jajaja) también te mando muchos besos, abrazos y buenas vibras (estas últimas las necesitaré la próxima que compre un café u.u)**

**MILES Y MILLONES DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODASSS… LAS AMO! :D jajaja (noooo no me comí un brownie con mariguana jajaja ¬¬ lo que pasa es que ya estoy de mejor humor xD) Esperooo que disfruten del capi n.n **

**Atte: Una camarera aun descafeinada come galletas. Voy por la revanchaaaa compraré otro café o eso creo jajaja. Hoy me tengo que conformar con galletitas y leche u.u **


	20. Chapter 20

**LA CAMARERA**

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Preparativos**

POV Bella:

Edward me pone el anillo y luego me levanta, me carga y gira conmigo en brazos.

— ¡Bájame!— exclamo mientras me río.

— ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!— dice al bajarme. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y deposita un sonoro beso en mis labios—. Te amo, princesa

— Yo también te amo, Edward— respondo muy emocionada—. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

— Claro que sí— se ríe—. Es lo que más deseo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo

— Yo también— digo conmovida y me abrazo a él.

— Siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿de acuerdo?— susurra en mi oído y yo asiento.

— Siempre— contesto.

— ¿Sabes por qué tu padre dejó su mala actitud conmigo?— me pregunta y yo lo suelto para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque le dije esto— sonríe.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Le dije que iba a proponerte matrimonio, le aseguré que yo quería algo serio contigo— arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Así que solo te casas conmigo para que mi padre me deje quedarme en el departamento?— bromeo.

— No, mi amor, no pienses eso. Me quiero casar contigo, lo he deseado incluso antes de irme— me río al recordar que me pidió matrimonio antes de marcharse a Londres.

— Creo que eso si es cierto— respondo.

— Es la verdad, cuando te pedí matrimonio yo ya sabía que te amaba, pero de pronto me llené de pánico y me fui, tienes que perdonarme— me mira con tristeza.

— Estás perdonado— le digo—. Ahora ya no importa nada, tú me amas, yo te amo y vamos a ser felices…

— Me pregunto qué cosa buena habré hecho para merecerte— dice abrazándome otra vez.

— Bah… no soy tan especial

— Lo eres y mucho— replica.

— No lo soy, soy una chica común y corriente— Edward se ríe.

— Créeme, no tienes nada de común y corriente— me contradice—. Eres hermosa y eres mi mujer…

— Tú eres mi dueño— murmuro. Edward suelta un gemido y comienza a besarme.

— No sabes cómo me excita que me digas eso— gruñe mientras me pega más a su cuerpo. Siento como su erección crece y yo empiezo a humedecerme. Lo deseo aquí y ahora, jamás me cansaré de esto. Edward me suelta un poco y me quita la bata, dejándome completamente desnuda. Al ver mis chupetones se queda boquiabierto y me mira arrepentido.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien— le digo, riéndome de su cara.

— Soy un desgraciado— murmura y luego se sienta en la cama—. Y un salvaje…

— No eres eso, a mí me encantan estas marcas

— ¿Por qué?— pregunta horrorizado.

— Porque son tus marcas. Mi piel es toda tuya— Edward sonríe maravillado y me pide que me acerque. Me paro frente a él y pone sus manos en mi cintura. Besa mi vientre con adoración pero después introduce un dedo en mi intimidad provocando que yo jadee.

— Ahora me gustan esas marcas— dice mientras mueve su dedo de arriba abajo, dentro de mí.

— Ah— gimo. De pronto saca su dedo y lo chupa como si fuese un caramelo. Lo miro enojada pero antes de que pueda protestar Edward se levanta, me toma por la cintura y me hace girar tan rápido que ambos caemos en la cama, riéndonos como dos niños.

— Ahora voy a hacértelo y te quedará más claro que tú eres mía— masculla antes de incorporarse y quitarse la ropa. Se vuelve a colocar sobre mí y me penetra de forma brusca pero sin llegar a lastimarme. — Siempre tan mojada y lista para mí— musita antes de embestirme otra vez—. Eres mía, Isabella, solo mía

— Solo tuya— respondo.

— Ah, me encanta que lo sepas— acerca su rostro al mío y comienza a besarme al mismo tiempo que se mueve una y otra vez dentro de mí. Ambos alcanzamos el clímax minutos después y nos quedamos acostados—. Quiero pedirle tu mano a tu padre— me dice y yo le sonrío.

— Sí, eso estará bien

— ¿No te parece anticuado?— pregunta con una sonrisa de alivio.

— Claro que no, ¿por qué creíste que me lo parecería?

— No lo sé— se encoje de hombros.

— Me parece algo hermoso— confieso—. De pequeña soñaba con el día en que pidieran mi mano

— Sigo sin creer que yo sea el afortunado que vaya a pedirla— susurra y yo en menos de un segundo me siento a horcajadas sobre él y lo beso.

— Créelo…

— Bella— protesta con la voz ronca mientras se incorpora un poco para quedar sentado y me penetra.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto con mi voz seductora.

— Nada— sonríe—. Solo quería entrar en ti. — Comienzo a moverme lentamente lo cual hace que Edward cierre los ojos y gima. Me muerdo los labios al verlo tan excitado y me sigo moviendo de la misma manera.

— Oh, mi amor, me estás matando— gruñe y yo suelto un gemido. De pronto comienzo a moverme más rápido. Mi cuerpo necesita liberación con urgencia.

— Te amo— le digo jadeando.

— Yo también te amo— contesta antes de morder mi hombro donde seguramente me dejará una marca—. Déjate ir, nena…

— Ya… ya voy— respondo y segundos después ese conocido cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo y estallo soltando fuertes gemidos. El orgasmo ha sido tan arrollador que no pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Isabella— susurra él antes de venirse en mi interior. Yo recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro mientras intento calmar mi respiración. Edward se ríe y me abraza con fuerza—. Eres la mujer de mi vida ¿lo sabías?— me pregunta.

— Lo sé, mi amor— digo sonriendo como una tonta—. Y tú eres el hombre de mi vida

— Te amo tanto que podría explotar— dice. Yo me echo a reír.

— No puedes explotar, te necesito entero

— Entonces deja de enamorarme más a cada segundo que pasa— replica. Pongo los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

— Tú tienes la culpa, tú estás enamorándote más— aparto mi rostro de su hombro y lo miro antes de sacarle la lengua—. Yo no te hago nada

— Isabella, tú me haces todo, me enamoras más a cada segundo por el simple hecho de ser tú— Me ruborizo y no puedo ocultar mi enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Ya estoy más enamorado— dice Edward entre risas—. Te ves hermosa cuando te pones roja, te ves tan inocente…

— ¿Inocente?— pregunto con una ceja arqueada—. Tú te encargaste de quitarme toda mi inocencia…

— Me encanta ser yo quien te la quitó

— Pero yo no te la quité a ti— digo triste y me bajo de él para acostarme a su lado.

— Mi amor…— el rostro de Edward refleja tristeza.

— No importa— lo interrumpo.

— Amor, tú no fuiste la que me quitó mi inocencia, pero hiciste algo mejor que eso

— ¿Qué?— cuestiono apartando la cara cuando él me intenta besar.

— Déjame besarte— gruñe antes de posicionarse encima de mí.

— Dímelo primero

— Fuiste tú quien me robó el corazón— responde y yo lo miro seria, intentando reprimir mi sonrisa de emoción—. Eres la mujer con la que quiero estar toda mi vida, con la que quiero despertar cada mañana, eres la razón de mi existencia, entiéndelo…

— Edward…

— Sí, mi amor, es verdad todo lo que te digo y solo te he dicho la milésima parte de lo que siento por ti porque si intentara explicarlo por completo no tendría palabras para describirlo— Se me eriza la piel al escucharlo. Sus palabras van a hacer que me derrita o que tenga una combustión espontánea, estoy segura— Te amo Isabella, eres y siempre serás la única mujer por la que yo sienta algo así. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo evitaría a toda costa haber hecho lo que hice para que tú te encargaras de arrebatarme mi inocencia— me muestra su sonrisa torcida y yo me muerdo los labios. Edward suelta un pequeño gruñido—. Y dices que yo tengo la culpa de enamorarme— pone los ojos en blanco y yo dejo de morderme los labios.

::::::::::

— Mi vida, deja de estar tan nerviosa— me pide Edward mientras esperamos a mi padre y a mis hermanos en la sala.

— No puedo— le gruño mientras aliso las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido Arturo Vitalli temporada de verano 2014, que se podría decir que es muy hermoso y elegante. Es corto a una cuarta más arriba de la rodilla ceñido al cuerpo de mangas largas, un pequeño escote en la espalda y totalmente cubierto en el pecho, todo neutro en azul marino. Me puse este ya que no quiero que mi padre vea las "pequeñas" marcas que mi querido prometido me hizo. En unos cuantos minutos él y mis hermanos van a venir, Edward los ha invitado a comer.

— Amor, el que va a pedir la mano soy yo, no tú…

— ¿Y si no quiere que nos casemos?— pregunto con nerviosismo.

— Va a aceptar, he hablado de esto con él, le dije que me quería casar contigo

— Bueno, voy a confiar en ti— suspiro.

— Estás hermosa— susurra en mi oído lo cual me hace estremecer.

— Tú también estás muy guapo— respondo con sinceridad. Bueno, decir que está guapo es quedarme corta, Edward está más que guapísimo. Tiene puesto unos jeans negros, con una camisa blanca sin corbata y los dos primeros botones de su saco negro abiertos. Edward solo sonríe. De repente nos levantamos ya que las puertas del ascensor se han abierto. Lo primero que veo son a mis hermanitos quienes corren hacia mí. — ¡Mis niños!— exclamo mientras me inclino para abrazarlos. Anthony me da un beso en la mejilla y Bree se abraza a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Te extraño, Bella— dice mi hermanita.

— Yo también, mi vida— susurro.

— Me gusta mucho mi nueva casa— me cuenta Anthony—. He jugado mucho —Lo miro con ternura.

— Qué bueno, mi amor… después iré a jugar contigo ¿qué te parece?— le sugiero.

— ¡Sí!— exclama.

— Hola, hija— me saluda Charlie y yo me levanto para ir a abrazarlo. Mi padre retomó su carrera de abogado pero en una firma en Seattle para no tener que mudarse a Forks. De hecho trabajará con Edward dentro de un par de semanas.

— Hola papá— digo antes de besar su mejilla.

— Estás preciosa— contesta mi padre tomándome de las manos.

— Muchas gracias— respondo algo ruborizada.

— La comida está servida— anuncia Edward.

— Es comida tailandesa— intervengo. Charlie abre mucho los ojos ya que esta es su comida favorita. Creo que mi idea fue buena.

— Me parece que quieren quedar bien conmigo— nos dice a mí y a Edward con tono burlón.

— Para nada, papá— le digo intentando parecer despreocupada. Todos nos dirigimos al comedor y nos sentamos. Mi padre está en la cabecera de la mesa por insistencia de Edward. Mientras comemos mi padre me mira varias veces y eso aumenta mi nerviosismo. No puedo disfrutar del todo mi curry Massaman. Todos almorzamos en silencio y cuando terminamos los niños van a jugar al cuarto de juegos que Edward instaló en la habitación contigua a la nuestra para cuando mis hermanos estuvieran de visita. Ahora Edward y yo estamos sentados frente al sofá en dónde está mi padre.

— Bien— dice Charlie con seriedad—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?— Mi vista se dirige al suelo rápidamente. No quiero mirar a mi padre a los ojos. Edward me toma de la mano y suspira.

— Yo… quiero que nos de su bendición para casarnos— dice Edward volteándome a ver—. Le pido que me conceda la mano de Isabella— Charlie se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Por qué quieren casarse?— nos cuestiona—. ¿Isabella está embarazada? —Me ruborizo… _¿cómo se le ocurre a mi padre semejante tontería?_

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamo ofendida.

— Hija, es que no encuentro otra explicación— me dice mi padre.

— Nos estamos casando por amor, no por un embarazo— interviene Edward poniéndose muy serio y tenso. Charlie suspira.

— Es muy pronto, acaban de conocerse

— Charlie, me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo en que me casara con ella— dice Edward con un tono molesto.

— Pero no pensé que fuese a ser tan pronto…— replica mi padre.

— Papá, me dejas vivir en unión libre con Edward ¿y ahora estás en contra de que me case?

— Unión libre— murmura Charlie para sí mismo y luego me mira aterrado—. Es verdad… en ese caso es mejor que vengas a vivir conmigo de nuevo y te olvides de esta tontería

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, es una tontería que se casen tan jóvenes, y apenas se conocen, por Dios…

— Dime que esto no está pasando— me susurra Edward.

— Está pasando— mascullo. Mi padre nos mira a ambos y después empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Yo suelto un gruñido.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunta Edward.

— Sus caras— responde Charlie entre risas—. Debieron ver sus caras…

— ¿Esto es una broma?— pregunto algo esperanzada. Mi padre deja de reírse y asiente.

— Claro que es una broma, ¿cómo no voy a dejar que se casen? Ustedes se quieren pero eso sí— señala con el dedo a Edward a modo de advertencia—. Tienes que cuidar mucho de mi hija y hacerla feliz, si no te las vas a ver conmigo —Edward sonríe.

— Por supuesto, Charlie, la voy a cuidar con mi vida y la haré inmensamente feliz— contesta.

— Bueno, pues entonces, bienvenido a la familia, hijo— dice Charlie y abre los brazos. Edward lo abraza y mi padre le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda antes de soltarlo.

::::::::::

— Te dije que todo iría bien— me dice Edward cuando mi padre y mis hermanos ya se han ido.

— Pero casi caes en la broma de mi padre— me burlo. Edward se ríe y asiente.

— Bella… ¿cuándo quieres casarte?— me pregunta mientras me toma por la cintura con ambas manos.

— No lo sé… ¿cuándo quieres hacerlo tú?

— Lo más pronto posible— dice rápidamente.

— ¿En dos meses?— sugiero. Edward hace un mohín y niega con la cabeza.

— No —se queda pensando unos segundos—. En dos semanas

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es demasiado pronto— protesto—. Yo me casaría contigo mañana mismo, pero se supone que una boda debe planearse con calma

— Lo sé, pero yo ya no puedo esperar más tiempo

— Ni yo tampoco, pero es muy apresurado, todo saldrá mal. No quiero una boda por todo lo alto pero…

— Entonces saldrá bien todo, mi cielo, tranquilízate…

— ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a los demás?— pregunto.

— Mañana mismo podemos reunirnos con los demás y darles la noticia

— Pero Alice y Jasper están en plena luna de miel— musito con tristeza—. Deberíamos esperar a que regresen

— Llámalos y diles

— ¿Por teléfono?— arqueo una ceja. Edward asiente levemente—. No creo que a Alice le guste que se lo diga así

— Yo creo que no le gustará que no se lo digas hasta que regrese— me contradice—. Mejor llámala y díselo de una buena vez

— Está bien— respondo y tomo mi celular el cual está en la mesa de la sala. Le marco a Alice y esta me contesta al segundo tono.

— ¡¿Bella?!— exclama.

— Hola, Alice, perdón que te moleste pero…

— Isabella Swan— pronuncia mi nombre con tono de regaño—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que eres como mi hermana? Jamás me molestarías…— me río nerviosamente. — ¿Qué sucede?— inquiere—. Te escucho nerviosa

— Llamaba para preguntar como estabas, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu luna de miel?

— Maravillosamente — responde suspirando—. Pero presiento que no me has llamado para eso — _Pues presientes bien_, pienso.

— Bueno, quería decirte algo— murmuro y Edward me mira fijamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo y Edward…

— ¿Tú y Edward qué?

— Nos comprometimos— contesto y Alice se queda en silencio unos segundos—. ¿Alice?— Un segundo después Alice comienza a gritar como loca haciendo que mi oído duela. — Alice— me quejo, pero después me río por su reacción—. Casi me revientas el tímpano

— Lo siento, pero… ¿cómo fue? ¿Cuándo se casan?

— Fue algo muy romántico y sobre la fecha… no sabemos cuándo nos casamos

— Queremos casarnos en dos semanas— dice Edward, alzando demasiado la voz para que Alice lo escuche.

— ¡¿Dos semanas?!— Exclama Alice con la voz muy aguda por la sorpresa—. No puede ser, es muy poco tiempo

— Se lo dije a Edward pero…

— No te preocupes— me interrumpe Alice—. Yo soy la mejor planificadora de bodas de la historia, así que tendrás una boda de ensueño

— Pero estás de luna de miel— mascullo.

— Al diablo mi luna de miel… no pienso perderme tu boda y mi oportunidad de organizarla —Suspiro con pesadumbre. Esto va a ser una pesadilla.

— Entonces serás mía en dos semanas— sonríe Edward cuando le cuelgo a Alice. Ella y Jasper van a llegar mañana.

— Edward, ya soy tuya… no necesitamos casarnos tan pronto

— Por favor, acepta casarte conmigo en dos semanas— me pide con un puchero.

— Está bien, tramposo— gruño y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Edward me da un suave beso en los labios.

— Por cierto, hoy iré a una agencia de custodios. Ya no quiero que estés desprotegida…

— Está bien— contesto—. ¿Pero no será exagerado?

— Para nada, tú necesitas toda la protección del mundo… si te pasa algo yo me muero

— Entonces me voy a mantener a salvo para que no mueras

— Gracias, mi amor

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— No, preferiría que te quedaras en casa

— ¿Y si Alec me intenta llevar otra vez?— pregunto nerviosa.

— Créeme que no lo hará. Han reforzado la seguridad en el edificio

— ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

— Por cómo estás vestida— gruñe.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con esto?

— Estás demasiado atrevida…

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— exclamo—. Pero bueno, si quieres me cambio

— No quiero que vengas conmigo a esto y punto

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso irás a verte con la tipa con la que te besaste?— cuestiono. Edward se queda boquiabierto.

— Claro que no, soy incapaz de engañarte… es solo que la agencia está llena de hombres y…

— Ya no me digas nada, vete… déjame sola— murmuro y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Edward me sigue mientras subo y cuando entro en la recámara él me toma por un brazo y me hace girar.

Jamás te engañaría, cielo, tienes que creerme— susurra.

— No te creo, es tanta tu insistencia en ir solo, que…

— Por favor, confía en mí… eres la única mujer que deseo y amo, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mí? —Me mira tan intensamente que no puedo evitar morderme los labios. Edward emite un pequeño gruñido antes de pegarme más a su cuerpo y estampar sus labios en los míos. Al principio pongo algo de resistencia pero termino besándolo.

— Quédate conmigo— le pido cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

— Bella… sabes que tengo que ir y si te pones así no podré…

— Está bien, está bien, ve a la agencia— le digo mientras me separo de él. Comienzo a quitarme el vestido y Edward abre mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunta mientras me mira de arriba a abajo.

— Nada, solo me estoy desvistiendo para acostarme— respondo recostándome de una forma provocativa.

— Ponte algo, podrías resfriarte

— No, estaré bien…

— Bella…— su voz es ronca.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona. Me pongo en cuatro y él niega con la cabeza.

— Me tengo que ir, debo ir a la agencia y a hablar con Aro — dice tratando de no mirarme. Se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira pesadamente.

— Está bien, ya te dije que te fueras… —Edward vuelve a mirarme. Su mirada es ardiente, oscura y eso hace que me sienta esperanzada.

— Te prometo que cuando vuelva…

— No me prometas nada— lo corto—. Ahora vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer…

— Mi amor, es por ti por quien hago esto, no podemos vivir sin protección— protesta—. Por favor no te enojes conmigo —Suspiro.

— No estoy enfadada, solo vete ¿quieres?— respondo. Edward asiente y da media vuelta antes de marcharse. Yo mascullo maldiciones mientras me acuesto de nuevo. Tomo el control de la televisión y la enciendo. Hago zapping por un rato hasta que encuentro Criminal Minds en un canal. Cuando se termina ese programa comienza otro el cual solo veo hasta la mitad porque me quedo dormida.

— Mi amor, despierta— susurra Edward. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada llena de pasión. Mi novio está encima de mí con el torso desnudo.

— ¿Ya volviste? ¿Tan rápido?— pregunto con la voz pastosa. Debí dormirme un buen rato.

— Amor, me fui cuatro horas…

— ¿Cuatro horas?— pregunto sorprendida.

— Sí, cuatro horas y ahora vengo a hacerte mía…

— ¿Ah, sí?— pregunto burlona—. ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero?

— Lo deseas, lo sé— dice restregando su erección en mi sexo y descubro que no tengo puestas mis bragas.

— ¿Mis bragas?— cuestiono.

— Te las he quitado mientras dormías— responde triunfante.

— Cabrón pervertido— le gruño.

— Contigo, sí— contesta y mete uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

— Ah— gimo y me retuerzo un poco.

— Estás tan mojada— musita. Yo solo le sonrío. — Te haré mía, y no voy a ser suave— me dice antes de sacar el dedo. Yo abro más mis piernas y él me penetra rápidamente logrando que suelte un fuerte gemido.

:::::::::::::

— ¡¿Se van a casar?!— grita Tanya. Peter solo sonríe.

— En dos semanas, aproximadamente— responde Edward poniendo su mano encima de la mía con delicadeza.

— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunta ella.

— Sí, en dos semanas— susurro avergonzada.

— ¡Es demasiado pronto!— exclama mi amiga horrorizada soltando su tenedor el cual hace ruido al chocar con el plato—. Tenemos poco tiempo para organizar todo, lo siento, no los felicité, muchísimas felicidades por su boda

— Gracias— decimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Después de haber pasado una noche apasionada, Edward y yo al levantarnos decidimos invitar a Peter y a Tanya a desayunar para darles la noticia. Alice y Jasper llegaron hoy pero mi prometido y yo quedamos de reunirnos con ellos mañana para almorzar.

— Me alegra mucho que se casen— interviene Peter—. Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con el trabajo, Edward?

— Ya no voy a trabajar en la agencia de publicidad, trabajaré en el bufete cuando Bella y yo regresemos de nuestra luna de miel —Me quedo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Luna de miel? Vaya, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente que tendríamos una.

— Sí, Bella, tendremos una— se ríe Edward al ver mi expresión.

— Está bien— murmuro y me encojo de hombros.

— No pareces feliz— me dice Peter con una ceja arqueada.

— No es eso, es solo que no lo esperaba— admito con una media sonrisa. Edward se inclina un poco para darme un beso en la sien.

— Queremos empezar a preparar la boda pronto— le comenta Edward a mi amiga—. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

— ¡Por supuesto!— contesta Tanya. Peter frunce el ceño.

— Edward, mi mujer está embarazada, no creo que sea conveniente que…

— Peter— lo interrumpe mi futuro esposo—. Me refiero a que ayude a Bella con los detalles, no le estoy pidiendo que cargue cosas ni que se canse…

— Estoy embarazada, no invalida— resopla Tanya y mira a Peter amenazadoramente—. Y tú no me vas a decir que puedo o que no puedo hacer— Peter niega con la cabeza pero se está riendo.

— Está bien, ayuda a Bella con los detalles, pero no hagas esfuerzos ¿de acuerdo?— le dice Peter a su novia quien asiente entusiasmada.

— No haré nada peligroso, gracias mi vida. Eres el mejor— contesta ella besando a Peter en la mejilla. Seguimos desayunando y hablamos sobre la boda. Tanya sigue diciendo que es muy pronto y nos propone que esperemos un mes pero Edward se niega rotundamente.

— La boda es en dos semanas y se acabó la discusión

Y es por eso que desde hace más de una semana estoy ajetreada. Alice está hiperactiva y me lleva a muchos lugares. Obviamente vamos con nuestros recién adquiridos guardaespaldas, James y Diego. Edward también nos acompaña porque a pesar de tener guardaespaldas no quiere separarse ni un centímetro de mí. Teme que Alec intente raptarme de nuevo y mira con recelo a Amparo cada vez que viene con nosotros para ayudarnos con la organización de la boda. Tanya, Alice, Rosalie y Amparo son mis damas de honor. Nuestros padrinos de anillos serán los padres de Edward y el del lazo mi padre y una tía de mi novio, los de arras serán Aro y su esposa.

— Tenemos que ir a comprar el vestido, no puedes acompañarnos— grita Alice y se cruza de brazos. Ya falta menos de una semana.

— ¡¿Y por qué Jasper si puede ir?!— exclama mi prometido. Yo miro al suelo para evitar hacer contacto visual con Edward. No me quiero meter en la discusión. De repente me dan ganas de ir al baño. .

— Porque él no es el novio…— Alice le saca la lengua.

— Voy al baño— les digo a todos y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo subo corriendo a la habitación. Me meto a baño y me reviso. Maldita sea, me ha venido el periodo a muy pocos días de la boda. Después de ponerme el tampón me siento en la taza y murmuro maldiciones… mi vestido (el cuál no he comprado) podría mancharse, no podré hacer el amor en mi luna de miel… Con mis dedos comienzo a hacer cálculos y suspiro con alivio al comprobar que el periodo se me quitará un día antes de la boda o incluso antes si este periodo es tan ligero como el anterior. Estaré completamente limpia. Me levanto y me lavo las manos antes de salir. Edward recorre la habitación de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

— No puedes ir sola— dice al verme—. No me quiero alejar de ti

— Estaré bien, mi amor— le aseguro—. Están Diego y James y voy con mis amigas y Jasper

— Me da miedo no ir contigo— contesta con preocupación—. Aunque fueras con mil personas de confianza, me siento ansioso cuando no estoy contigo, no sabes lo que me costó dejarte sola en casa el día que fui a la agencia

— Me hubieras llevado contigo— le digo con los ojos entornados.

— No, estabas muy provocativa además no creo que hubieses querido hablar con Aro sobre tu renuncia ¿o sí? —Hago una mueca de horror y asiento. Edward se ríe de mi cara y me da un beso en la frente. Me da una punzada en el estómago y frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Te duele algo?— me pregunta Edward alarmado.

— Sí, me duele un poco el estómago, me acaba de venir el periodo

— ¿Qué?— susurra. Parece decepcionado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestiono.

— No, nada

— Dime…

— Bueno… yo quería que…

— ¿Qué querías?

— Un hijo — dice en voz baja.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto incrédula.

— Bueno, en realidad… te enojarás conmigo si te digo la verdad

— Dímelo, no puedo enojarme contigo

— ¿De verdad?— me mira inseguro.

— Vamos, dime— insisto.

— Siendo honesto, aun no estoy preparado para ser padre, pero… tengo tanto miedo de perderte que un bebé sería una manera de… de que te quedes conmigo —Lo miro enternecida. Acaricio su mejilla, me encanta cuando se afeita.

— No seas tonto, no me voy a ir nunca, en todo caso el miedo debería tenerlo yo… tú ya me dejaste una vez— respondo con un suspiro. Edward me mira con los ojos llenos de sufrimiento y me arrepiento al instante—. Amor, perdóname, no quise decir…

— No digas nada, mi amor. Tienes razón, fui yo quien te dejó, soy una basura y es por eso que no te merezco

— No digas eso— le pido con la voz temblorosa—. Ambos nos merecemos, nos amamos mucho y vamos a ser felices

— Eres demasiado perfecta, demasiado hermosa… no sé qué hice para que me amaras

— Ser mi escritor favorito— bromeo—. Desde que leí tus libros me enamoraste —Edward sonríe pero con tristeza.

— Pienso dejar de escribir— confiesa y yo abro mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sí, me gusta escribir, pero… me gusta más ser abogado, además tú llegaste a cambiar mi forma de ver el amor… ya no creo en nada de lo que escribí

— ¿En serio?— pregunto sarcástica—. Te comportas igual que tus personajes ahora mismo

— Bueno, quizá sí, pero al menos ya no te veo como mi objeto— sonríe.

— Recuerdo lo mucho que me enfadé cuando dijiste eso — mascullo.

— Te ves demasiado sexy enfadada, pero al mismo tiempo no soporto que estés enojada conmigo… es extraño

— Bella, ya vámonos— dice Alice irrumpiendo en la habitación. Me toma por un brazo y me aparta de Edward—. Y tú, no vas a venir con nosotros, te quedas acá

— Tienes que seguir escribiendo— le digo a Edward mirándolo con mala cara.

— Vámonos, Bella— insiste Alice, jaloneándome. Finalmente suspiro y me voy con ella. Edward nos sigue y cuando nos encontramos con todos insiste en que debe venir.

— ¡No!— exclaman todos al mismo tiempo y Edward respira con resignación.

— Cuídate mucho, mi amor— susurra cuando estoy por meterme en el ascensor. Luego mira a los demás —. Si le pasa algo me las van a pagar— advierte antes de empujarme levemente hacia el interior del ascensor. Pongo los ojos en blanco y estoy segura de que los demás han hecho lo mismo.

En la camioneta que Jasper ha adquirido recientemente, vamos Alice, Amparo, Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper y yo. Peter y Emmett van a llevar a Edward a comprar su esmoquin. La boda será en la casa de Amparo, en su hermoso jardín ya que Edward y yo deseamos algo íntimo. Me siento muy emocionada pero también muy nerviosa. Tengo miedo de no ser una buena esposa, de fallarle, de no estar a su altura.

— ¿En qué piensas?— me pregunta Amparo cuando me descubre mirando por la ventanilla de forma distraída. Tanya y Rosalie platican animadamente, se volvieron amigas desde el día en que las presenté.

— Solo estoy nerviosa — susurro.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien— me sonríe. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la tienda de vestidos de novia. Alice hubiese preferido que me diseñaran el vestido pero por falta de tiempo no se pudo.

— Ese no me gusta— dice Alice haciendo una mueca.

— La verdad es que a mí tampoco— comenta Rosalie.

— Es lindo pero no, tampoco me gusta, no es tu estilo— dice Amparo. Tanya solo niega con la cabeza. Tengo puesto un vestido largo y sencillo con tirantes y un pronunciado escote. La verdad es que tampoco me gusta así que decido probarme otro el cual tampoco les gusta mucho y cuando me pruebo el tercero todas me dan su aprobación. Es un vestido largo con mangas largas de encaje y un bonito escote. Es hermoso, y no solo por el diseño sino porque será el vestido que usaré para unir mi vida a la de Edward, el vestido con el que me convertiré en su esposa. En ese momento miro a una chica que también se está probando un vestido de novia, su madre está abrazándola y no puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Me gustaría compartir este momento con mi madre… ¿por qué tuvo que abandonarnos? Ahora mismo podría estar viviendo esta experiencia conmigo, dándome consejos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?— inquiere Rosalie con preocupación.

— Nada— respondo con una sonrisa—. Solo estoy emocionada por mi boda —Rosalie me devuelve la sonrisa pero sé que no me ha creído.

— Bella, hoy iremos a un bar, será tu despedida de soltera— dice Alice.

— Alice, creo que no es buena idea— le respondo mientras miro a mis guardaespaldas—. Edward ni loco me dejará ir.

— Claro que lo es, necesitas salir

— Nosotras vamos a cuidarte y los guardaespaldas también— dice Tanya.

— Tanya, tú no puedes tomar— protesto y ella se ríe.

— Pues no, pero nada me impide ir a un bar a ver hombres bailar…

— Nada de eso— gruñe Jasper y todas se echan a reír al igual que yo.

— No iremos a ver hombres bailar, solo iremos a un bar— le explica Alice.

— Eso espero, Emmett, Peter y yo le haremos hoy una despedida de soltero a Edward— responde él.

— No quiero que lleven bailarinas— le advierto.

— No te prometo nada— me dice mi amigo.

— Bella, te doy permiso para que le pegues— gruñe Alice.

— Quizá no sea solo un baile, puede que Edward se despida de su soltería con un pequeñísimo desliz…— sugiere Jasper con una sonrisa

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo y Jasper se carcajea.

— Es una broma, Edward es incapaz de hacer eso, está embobado contigo

— ¿Y tú si eres capaz verdad?— le pregunta Alice con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— dice Jasper.

— No te creo, ahora mismo quiero el divorcio maldito infiel— solloza ella y Jasper me mira desesperado. Espera que lo defienda como lo hacía cuando recién empezaron a salir. Siempre tenían malentendidos y yo era la salvadora pero esta vez solo me cruzo de brazos y niego con la cabeza. No voy a defenderlo, que se joda.

— Vamos a salir a un bar y conocerás a otro hombre— la consuela Tanya.

— ¡No!— grita Jasper. La señora que nos atiende y me trae los vestidos lo regaña y lo echa del lugar.

— Nos vamos al bar — afirma Alice.

— La señorita Isabella no puede ir— dice Diego con seriedad. Es un tipo bastante alto y fornido. Tiene el cabello negro a diferencia de James que es rubio; ambos usan unos lentes oscuros y portan un traje negro—. Tenemos órdenes estrictas del señor Cullen de no llevarla a lugares que él no autorice

— Vaya y dígale al señor Cullen que puede irse yendo a la…

— ¡Alice!— la interrumpo para que no diga esa mala palabra—. Bien, iré a ponerme mi ropa, este es el vestido que quiero— sonrío y voy a cambiarme no sin antes pedir que lo ajusten un poco ya que he ganado un poco de peso. Una vez vestida salgo y me voy con mis amigas de regreso al departamento. El vestido se quedará en la tienda hasta mañana para que lo ajusten y lo llevarán a casa de Amparo donde me quedaré un día antes de la boda para no dormir con mi futuro esposo. Edward se negó rotundamente a que no durmiera con él pero estoy segura de que lo voy a convencer. Cuando se abren las puertas del elevador Edward me abraza.

— Qué bueno que estás bien— susurra en mi oído.

— Las chicas van a tener que irse— dice Emmett con un vaso de whisky en las manos. Le da un sorbo—. Hoy es la despedida de soltero de Edward

— ¿Ah sí?— pregunto amenazante. Edward me mira cariñosamente y me acaricia la mejilla.

— Tú vas a quedarte, cielo… jugaremos cartas, tomaremos, solo eso… no habrán chicas bailando

— No, mejor me voy a un bar, no dejes de ver lo que te gusta por mí— digo con tono mordaz.

— Tú no vas a ningún lado— me dice—. Y ya estoy viendo lo que me gusta

— Sí claro— respondo sarcástica pero mis mejillas comienzan a enrojecer.

— Él si ama a su mujer, no como otros— masculla Alice. Jasper la intenta abrazar por milésima vez y ella se aparta. Sigue bastante enfadada y no le habla.

— Yo te amo, Alice, eres la única— le insiste Jasper.

— Cállate— responde Alice. Edward me mira interrogante, a la espera de que le cuente lo que pasó entre ellos.

— Él dijo que tendrías una despedida de soltero con chicas bailando y que cometerías un pequeño desliz —Omito la parte en que Jasper dijo que no era cierto. Quiero verlo sufrir.

— Yo lo mato— musita Edward—. Dime que no le creíste…

— No, por supuesto que no…

— Por favor, abandonen este departamento, es solo para caballeros— exclama Emmett.

— Mi mujer no se va a ningún lado— le gruñe Edward abrazándome de forma posesiva.

— Deja que vaya y se divierta— se queja Peter. Él está tomando vino tinto—. Son mujeres, no pueden hacer cosas malas, son responsables

— Te amo— le dice Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta. Peter le devuelve la sonrisa y la abraza.

— Y yo a ti— responde Peter—. No haremos cosas malas, solo vamos a jugar cartas, tomar, recordar viejos tiempos… te lo juro por nuestro bebé

— Está bien, ya me quedo más tranquila

— Bueno, ustedes vayan, pero Bella se queda aquí— dice Edward.

— No puede haber una despedida de soltera sin la novia— dice Rosalie.

— Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso— interviene Emmett.

— ¡No va y punto!— grita Edward. Emmett chasquea los dedos y en menos de dos segundos Edward es apartado de mí. Peter y Jasper lo retienen por los brazos fuertemente y mis amigas prácticamente me arrastran con ellas hasta el ascensor.

— ¡No!— exclamo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran y suspiro con resignación.

— Te vas a divertir, Isabella— me asegura Amparo.

— Espero que no me obliguen a hacer algo malo— le respondo con los ojos entrecerrados. Rosalie me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

— No haremos nada malo, despreocúpate— me dice Rose. _¿No dijo Rosalie que no haríamos nada malo?_ Me pregunto con rabia mientras miro a los tipos bailar. La verdad es que están sumamente bien pero no son nada comparados con mi prometido. Suspiro por milésima vez en esta tarde. Quiero estar con Edward.

— Voy al baño— le aviso a Tanya quien está embobada viendo a los tipos. Ella me mira un segundo.

— Está bien —Las demás también están fascinadas viendo a los hombres que no se dan cuenta de cuando me bajo de mi silla y me dirijo a la salida. Cuando salgo alguien me pone una mano en la boca y me arrastra con él. Intento gritar pero me tranquilizo cuando me doy cuenta de que es Edward.

— Estabas viendo hombres— me dice antes de soltarme con brusquedad. Yo me volteo para verlo. Sus ojos irradian mucha ira.

— Yo te juro que no me gustan, iba a llamarte para que vinieras por mí— lloriqueo mientras me abrazo a él.

— ¿En serio?— pregunta conmovido. Asiento.

— Llévame lejos

— Está bien, cielo, vámonos a otra parte, me alegra saber que tú si eres fiel —Me echo a reír.

— Pero claro que lo soy, te amo...

— Yo más… salí del departamento en cuanto entraron las bailarinas

— ¡¿Bailarinas?!— grito y Edward hace una mueca, incómodo.

— Cuando se fueron estuvimos un rato jugando póker, vimos un partido de basquetbol pero de repente Emmett hizo pasar a unas bailarinas y yo le grité y dije que me iría… no quiero que te enojes conmigo— hace un tierno pucherito y no puedo evitar tomar su rostro entre mis manos y plantarle un pequeño pero apasionado beso.

— Me alegra saber que tu si eres fiel— le digo, repitiendo las palabras que él ha dicho segundos antes. Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro.

— Tengo a la mujer más hermosa a mi lado ¿cómo podría mirar a otras?— pregunta y yo me sonrojo—. Vamos a… un lugar más privado— me propone con una sonrisa descarada.

— Lo siento, pero mi prometido se enfadaría mucho y yo lo amo y lo respeto— bromeo. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecen.

— No creo que le importe— replica con un tono de voz seductor. Me muerdo los labios sin poderlo evitar—. A la mierda tu prometido— dice antes de besarme desesperadamente. Cuando nuestras lenguas se rozan yo suelto un pequeño gemido. Lo deseo tanto que me siento a punto de estallar. Puedo sentir el sabor del alcohol combinado con su delicioso aliento y eso me excita aún más.

— Te amo— digo contra sus labios.

— Yo más, princesa, yo más— contesta cuando se aparta de mí—. Vamos a un motel— Estoy a punto de decirle que sí pero recuerdo que tengo el periodo.

— Tenemos un pequeño problemita rojo— le recuerdo en voz baja para que nadie me escuche. Edward me sonríe despreocupadamente.

— Eso no me va a detener, además lo que quiero hacer hoy no involucra para nada aquella parte de ti

— ¿Entonces que me harás?— pregunto casi sin aliento. Mi mente imagina algunas cosas y eso me prende aún más.

— Ya lo sabrás…

:::::::::::::::

— Edward, ¿va a dolerme?— cuestiono. Estoy en cuatro con las piernas muy abiertas. Edward me está poniendo lubricante en el trasero. He escuchado que el sexo anal es horrible, que duele demasiado.

— Un poco, mi amor, pero no te preocupes, seré muy cuidadoso— trago saliva con nerviosismo. Francamente estoy asustadísima—. Si te duele demasiado vamos a parar— me promete.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes?— pregunto. Edward se ríe.

— No… a ninguna mujer le he hecho esto

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo—. ¿Entonces como carajo sabes que vas a ser cuidadoso?

— Tranquila, cielo… te aseguro que seré sumamente cuidadoso, quiero que seas mía de todas las formas posibles… —Suelto un gemido pero no de excitación (esa ya se evaporó hace un buen rato) sino de preocupación. De pronto siento que me penetra con su dedo. Estoy a punto de gritar pero descubro que no duele demasiado.

— Quiero estar aquí— dice mientras mueve su dedo. Después de unos segundos comienzo a sentir placer y gimo—. Es hora de entrar yo… —Asiento al mismo tiempo en que saca su dedo. Y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que se coloca un condón. Se posiciona encima de mí y me penetra lentamente.

— ¡Ah!— grito—. Duele mucho— me quejo. Edward se sale inmediatamente de mí.

— Amor, ni siquiera terminé de entrar— dice él con tristeza. Las lágrimas se están acumulando en mis ojos. Esto me duele tres veces más de lo que me dolió mi primera vez.

— Duele… — gimoteo.

— Tú puedes, mi amor, tendré más cuidado —Asiento y Edward vuelve a intentarlo. Tengo que hacer esto por él. Muerdo la almohada que tengo debajo de mí para reprimir el grito de dolor. Esto es el peor dolor que he sentido en toda mi jodida vida. Mi novio me da una pequeña embestida y yo ahogo un sollozo.

— ¿Estás bien, amor?— me pregunta Edward con preocupación.

— Estoy bien— gruño.

— Mejor me salgo, no soporto verte así— dice arrepentido.

— No, continua— le pido. Tengo que acostumbrarme.

— ¿Estás segura?— su voz está llena de ansiedad.

— Segura— murmuro. Edward se mueve lentamente durante un rato hasta que el dolor casi desaparece por completo. Incluso puedo decir que comienza a sentirse placentero.

— Se siente bien— susurro y Edward se detiene un poco para preguntarme si es verdad—. Sí, es verdad, comienza a sentirse bien

— Esto es genial— responde él antes de moverse un poco más rápido. _Oh, sí, se siente rico_, pienso—. Ah, te amo tanto— gime.

— Yo igual— contesto.

— Eres mía, Isabella— gruñe.

— Soy tuya— respondo fervientemente.

:::::::::::::

— ¿Te ha gustado, cielo?— me pregunta Edward cuando salimos del motel en el coche. No he podido llegar al orgasmo con eso pero Edward se encargó de que lo hiciera, torturando mis pezones.

— Muchísimo— respondo encantada.

— Ya eres mía por completo— dice maravillado mientras se incorpora al tráfico.

— ¿Es verdad que nunca habías hecho esto con otra mujer?— pregunto.

— Es verdad… el sexo anal era algo que me daba asco, de hecho no me atreví a hacer muchas cosas, el sexo no era la gran cosa hasta que apareciste tú —No puedo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar sus palabras. — Cuando estoy contigo de esa manera me siento pleno— continúa—. Quiero hacer miles de cosas contigo…

— Yo igual— respondo—. Mmm… ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

— A cenar, quiero celebrar mi despedida de soltero con un pequeño desliz, espero que mi prometida no se entere de lo que estoy haciendo— me sonríe juguetonamente y yo le mando un beso.

— Seguramente ella esté también teniendo una aventura por ahí— me río y Edward me sonríe con complicidad.

— Te amo… me encanta festejar mi despedida de soltero contigo…

— A mi igual… aunque los demás deben estarse preguntando en donde demonios estamos

— Me importa una mierda— se encoje de hombros y sigue conduciendo. Todos nos regañan cuando llegamos al departamento por habernos escapado. Ni Edward ni yo nos sentimos mal por haber hecho lo que hicimos.

— Queríamos festejar los dos solos, solo hemos ido a cenar— les dice Edward mientras me abraza de forma protectora.

— No tiene ningún sentido así— se queja Alice.

— Yo me la pasé mejor con Edward que en el bar— le digo con el ceño fruncido—. Yo no quería ver bailarines

— Ni yo bailarinas— secunda Edward.

— ¡Me juraste por nuestro bebé que no habrían!— exclama Tanya. Peter hace una mueca.

— Yo no sabía que iban a haber bailarinas, Emmett las trajo de repente —Rosalie se acerca a Emmett y le da una cachetada que hasta a mí me duele.

— Eres un estúpido— le grita Rose a su prometido—. Me las vas a pagar, tres meses sin nada de nada ¿me entendiste?

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclama Emmett con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y yo me río por lo bajo.

— Sí, te lo mereces por infiel— Rosalie se cruza de brazos.

— No te fui infiel, osita— dice mi cuñado con un puchero e intenta abrazar a mi amiga.

— Me fuiste infiel, trajiste bailarinas

— En todo caso ustedes también fueron infieles — gruñe Edward—. Ustedes fueron a ver bailarines, yo las vi

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclaman Emmett, Peter y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Después de eso hay una discusión colosal en nuestra sala así que Edward y yo decidimos subir a nuestra recámara.

— Parece que arde Troya allá abajo— se ríe Edward mientras yo me siento en su regazo. Le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Sí, creo que sí— le doy la razón. Hasta acá puede escucharse la discusión entre las tres parejas.

— Pues se lo buscaron por ser unos infieles— me dice serio. Yo lo vuelvo a besar.

— Por suerte tú y yo no lo somos

— Exacto, solo somos tú y yo… nadie más

— ¿Para siempre?— pregunto.

— Para siempre, mi amor… hasta que la muerte nos separe

:::::::::::::::

Me despierto sobresaltada y con miedo al no sentir a Edward a mi lado. Después de unos segundos comprendo que estoy en casa de Amparo porque mañana es la boda. Suspiro y me recuesto nuevamente mientras miro al techo. Estoy nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa como si algo muy malo fuese a ocurrir. Tengo una opresión en el pecho desde ayer que no me deja estar tranquila. Tengo que llamar a Edward para saber si no se ha arrepentido de la boda. Quizá por eso estoy tan nerviosa, Edward podría arrepentirse. Me incorporo de nuevo y prendo la lámpara de noche. Tomo mi bolsa y saco mi celular para marcarle a Edward aunque sean las tres de la mañana. Mi boda es hoy, no mañana.

— Mi amor— contesta al primer tono. No suena adormilado—. ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Sabía que no era buena idea que te quedaras allí…

— Edward basta, estoy bien— le digo al borde del llanto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te escucho mal?

— Porque estoy nerviosa— respondo sollozando—. Tengo miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento

— Oh por favor no… no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo

— No, mi amor… lo que más quiero en el mundo es casarme contigo, pero siento que tú podrías arrepentirte…

— No, mi cielo… jamás me arrepentiría, me siento nervioso por la boda, pero estoy totalmente convencido de que quiero casarme, te juro por mi vida que no voy a dejarte plantada

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad, cielo… ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

— No, estoy bien… me dejas más tranquila— contesto mientras me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

— No llores, mi cielo… no soporto escucharte así

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, estoy paranoica con esto de la boda

— Quiero tenerte en mis brazos en este momento— susurra—. Por favor déjame ir por ti, no he podido dormir nada, creo que mañana te casarás con un monstruo

— No lo creo, tú eres guapísimo como sea… y no, no vengas por mí, se supone que los novios no deben verse antes de la boda, así que técnicamente estamos rompiendo las reglas…

— No estoy viendo a mi novia, estoy hablando con mi amante en este momento— bromea.

— Si lo pones así, entonces no está mal— respondo sonriendo como una tonta. Me siento totalmente tranquilizada y me convenzo de que mi inquietud es por estar lejos de Edward. Él se ha vuelto indispensable para mí.

— Déjame ir por ti— insiste.

— No te conviene hacer eso, Amparo tiene un arma y creo que no le importará dispararte

— Amparo— masculla—. Yo he tratado de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, pero sigue con su idea de hacer un blog contra mis libros

— Aun no le caes bien— me río—. Pero estoy segura de que no te odia… solo odia tus libros

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que su estúpido novio siguiera al pie de la letra lo que dicen mis libros, debería saber que es solo ficción— gruñe.

— Lo sé…

— Ya quiero que llegue la hora— dice—. Quiero verte con tu vestido de novia…

— Está hermoso— respondo.

— ¿Cómo es?— inquiere.

— No te lo diré

— Una pista, por favor… solo dime donde está el cierre

— Que pervertido y ansioso es usted señor Cullen— me burlo.

— Anda, cariño, dame una pista

— Es blanco, solo puedo decirte eso— digo carcajeándome—. Además ¿para qué quieres saber? Vas a terminar quitándomelo…

— Tienes razón— contesta con voz ronca—. Me muero por arrancarte el vestido de novia, hacerte mía hasta que caigamos rendidos

— ¿Estás intentando tener sexo telefónico conmigo?— le pregunto.

— Mmm… quizá

— Eres un desvergonzado— contesto con un tono de voz seductor.

— Contigo nada más, nena

— Eso espero— entrecierro los ojos. Edward bosteza unos segundos después—. Duérmete, cariño…

— No— se queja—. Quiero seguir charlando contigo— finjo bostezar.

— Yo ya tengo sueño, amor— le miento.

— Está bien— dice resignado—. Hasta más tarde, te extraño, mi amor

— Yo más, me entristece no estar contigo en la cama

— Por favor déjame ir por ti— insiste una vez más.

— No, ahora quiero que duermas, que te relajes… si no lo haces no me casaré contigo— lo amenazo.

— Está bien, está bien— gruñe como niño regañado—. Ya me voy a dormir, cuelga tú primero

— No, tú— respondo.

— No, tú cuelga primero, yo no soy capaz

— Colguemos al mismo tiempo ¿Si?— le propongo.

— Perfecto, a la una, a las dos y a las tres…— ninguno de los dos cuelga y nos echamos a reír.

— ¡Ya cuelga!— exclamo.

— Hazlo tú… —Suspiro antes de colgar. Pongo el celular en la mesita de noche y me levanto. Iré a la cocina por un vaso con agua. No podré conciliar el sueño, de eso estoy segura.

— Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh?— me pregunta Amparo cuando entro en la cocina. Ella está recargada en la barra con un vaso de jugo en las manos.

— No puedo, supongo que serán los nervios de la boda— admito mientras cruzo los brazos. Comienzo a frotármelos de forma nerviosa—. ¿Y tú? Creí que tenías mucho sueño

— Tampoco puedo dormir— sonríe antes de darle un trago a su jugo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué?

— Es… es una tontería

— Bueno, si no quieres contarme está bien— le digo.

— Bien, te lo diré… acabo de dejar a mi novio— suspira. Me quedo boquiabierta y me acerco a ella.

— Amparo eso es terrible…

— Sí… pero es lo mejor, ya no soportaba sus escenitas de celos, sus gritos y su posesividad

— Has hecho muy bien— asiento y luego la abrazo. Ella solloza en mi hombro unos segundos.

— Lo amo demasiado, Isabella… pero no pienso permitir que me maltrate más… ¿crees que hice bien en dejarlo?

— Por supuesto que sí… — dejo de abrazarla y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros. Quiero infundirle ánimos. A pesar de conocerla desde hace muy poco tiempo se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga.

— Bueno… no lo dejé por eso— confiesa con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— Me engañó con otra mujer— responde—. Él mismo me lo confesó pero me suplicó que no lo dejara

— Yo lo mato— mascullo enfurecida.

— No. Voy a sacar a ese tipo de mi vida— dice limpiándose las lágrimas. Sorbe un poco por la nariz y me sonríe—. Ahora lo importante es tu boda, me alegra mucho que te cases, pero por favor no permitas que Edward te maltrate

— Amparo…

— Nada, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema de mi ex novio— me interrumpe.

— Está bien— susurro.

— Me preocupa otra cosa— hace una mueca—. Mi hermano— siento una punzada de miedo en ese instante.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Bueno, como ya sabrás nunca fue arrestado ni nada, así que sigue suelto. Me dijo que se iría de viaje por un tiempo, que había comprendido que no debía desquitarse con las demás mujeres por lo que le pasó…

— Eso… eso es bueno— sonrío. Amparo niega con la cabeza. Se nota la preocupación en su semblante.

— No me gusta que me haya dicho eso, estoy segura de que algo trama, no tiene a donde ir, él gastó toda su herencia en apuestas, mujeres y otras cosas absurdas… ahora solo es un policía

— No puede ser— susurro. Una oleada de pánico invade mi cuerpo.

— No quise decirte nada hasta ahora para no alterarte…

— Amparo, creo que mejor hubieses esperado hasta después de la boda— mascullo. Ahora mismo debo estar blanca como el papel.

— Por favor, tienes que estar tranquila, si te lo dije fue para que ambas estemos muy atentas. No podemos permitir que mi hermano intente algo. Por favor, esto no lo puede saber Edward, no quiero que me arme una bronca por esto

— No te preocupes, no se lo diré, pero los guardaespaldas deben estar informados…— contesto. Amparo asiente.

— Sí, debemos decirles ahora mismo…

— Pero están dormidos…

— ¿Qué carajo me importa que estén dormidos?— pregunta irritada—. Es tu seguridad, Isabella… se los vamos a decir ya mismo

— Está bien— me sirvo un vaso con agua y después Amparo y yo vamos a buscar a los guardaespaldas. Edward me ha obligado a traerlos conmigo. Esa fue la condición que me puso para poder quedarme en casa de Amparo.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita Swan?— pregunta Diego con voz adormilada cuando me abre la puerta de la habitación que ocupa hoy. Se frota los ojos y James aparece detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos la cual cambia cuando me ve.

— Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles— respondo—. Perdonen que los moleste

— No se preocupe, señorita— dice James.

— Yo se los explico— me susurra Amparo y yo asiento. Los cuatro vamos a la sala y Amparo les cuenta la situación.

— No se preocupe, señorita Swan, nosotros vamos a protegerla y a estar muy alerta— afirma James con mucha seriedad. Ya no parece tener sueño.

— Sí, eso es seguro— dice Diego—. ¿Esto ya lo sabe el señor Cullen?— inquiere.

— No, y no podemos decírselo— me apresuro a contestar—. No quiero que esté alterado…

— Pero debe saberlo…— protesta James con tono severo.

— No se lo van a decir, no lo queremos alterado por unas simples sospechas— dice Amparo—. Solamente no debemos descuidar a Isabella hasta que sea la hora de la boda y nada va a pasar…

— ¿Y si intenta hacer algo a mitad de la ceremonia?— pregunta Diego pensativo. Parece que ha formulado la pregunta para sí mismo. Otra oleada de pánico me hace estremecer.

— No digas eso— le pido—. Por favor estén atentos

— Usted no se preocupe, estaremos sumamente atentos, disculpe a Diego— dice James mirando a su compañero con los ojos entornados. Un rato más tarde Amparo tiene que darme una pastilla para dormir porque simple y sencillamente no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cuando me despierto son las diez de la mañana y desayuno con mi amiga mientras conversamos Tengo los nervios a flor de piel y me gustaría eso de no ser por la maldita opresión en el pecho que ha vuelto.

Cuando me estoy duchando ya no soy capaz de respirar con tranquilidad. Me siento asustada, muy nerviosa y sé que no es por la boda. Algo malo va a pasar estoy segura… Edward se va a arrepentir, me dejará en el altar y eso es algo que no podré soportar. _No, Bella, tranquila_ me dice mi subconsciente. Esta vez ha tomado la forma de Edward, _él te ama y nada malo va a suceder_. Decido que es muy buen momento para creerle. Mi novio me ama y yo a él. Solo estoy un poquito nerviosa por la boda. Dios mío santo ¡Me voy a casar con Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo carajo no voy a sentirme al borde del colapso? Mis amigas llegan un rato más tarde y comienza la tortura: mi arreglo. Rosalie me peina y Alice se encarga del maquillaje. Me dejan como una diosa y eso me sube la autoestima hasta el cielo. Antes de ponerme el vestido Alice me lanza una liga. Me sonrojo.

— Esto es lo prestado, por cierto… es mía y la quiero de vuelta— me dice con tono burlón. Rosalie se echa a reír.

— El vestido es lo nuevo— dice Amparo y de repente saca un hermoso broche azul—. Toma, esto es lo azul, es muy especial para mí, perteneció a mi madre…

— ¡Muchas gracias!— exclamo a punto de llorar de emoción. Amparo le pasa el broche a Rosalie quien me lo coloca en el pelo.

— Bueno, yo tengo lo viejo— interviene Tanya. Abre una cajita de terciopelo y me muestra los hermosos pendientes plateados—. Eran de mi abuela pero ahora quiero que los tengas tú

— Oh, Tanya— las lágrimas están a punto de salir de mis ojos pero Alice lo impide con un grito.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar porque te mato!— chilla—. No trabajé tanto para que lo arruines— todas nos echamos a reír y después me ayudan a ponerme el vestido.

— Estás divina— me dice Rosalie.

— Nunca había visto a una novia tan linda— suspira Amparo.

— Todas ustedes están más guapas— les digo ruborizada. Es verdad, todas están hermosas con sus vestidos morados de damas de honor.

— Pero claro que no, me molesta que seas tan modesta— gruñe Tanya—. La más hermosa eres tú, eres la novia

— Bueno, gracias— susurro.

— Bien, te dejaremos sola… Charlie no tarda en llegar y me dijo que quería hablar a solas contigo— dice Alice sonriéndome pero luego se pone seria y me señala con un dedo de forma amenazadora—. Te las verás conmigo si te atreves a arruinar mi maravillosa obra de arte…

— No quisiera dejarla sola— interviene Amparo con nerviosismo.

— No, dejémosla sola, debe estar muy nerviosa— dice Rose. Yo miro a Amparo tratando de tranquilizarla. Necesito estar a solas, asimilar lo que está por suceder.

— Quiero estar sola un rato… los guardaespaldas están afuera de la recámara— le recuerdo y Amparo suspira con alivio.

— Es verdad

— ¿Qué pasa?— inquiere Alice frunciendo el ceño.

— Nada, es solo que Edward pidió que la cuidara y que no me le despegara— se ríe Amparo.

— Ese Edward es demasiado sobreprotector— masculla Rosalie—. Pero bueno, al menos te ama, Bella… mi oso es un maldito infiel que ve bailarinas, pero lo estoy haciendo sufrir sin sexo —Me río. Comprendo un poco lo que Emmett debe estar sufriendo. Edward nunca se pudo burlar de él puesto que sufrió lo mismo conmigo. Mis amigas salen de la habitación y yo aprovecho para mirarme en el espejo. Me encanta, me siento como en un cuento de hadas.

— Me voy a casar— digo maravillada. Todo el miedo, toda la angustia ha desaparecido. Las cosas estarán bien.

— No lo creo— me susurra una voz fría y cruel que me resulta familiar. Me quedo paralizada cuando veo que mi peor miedo se refleja en el espejo.

* * *

**Wenooo espero que este capi les guste, perdón por tardar demasiado D: pero es que no me habían prestado una computadora hasta el día de hoy y además estuve ocupada haciendo tareas ¬¬ odio la tarea :C muchísimas gracias a: ****la pequea lul, ****ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN****, ****aleygelis, ****PameHart****, ****Nadiia16****, ****pera l.t, ****LalhizGarcia**** y ****oliveronica cullen massen****por dejarme su comentario en el cap anterior y por leerme n.n **

**La pequea lul: Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y el castigo (por cierto ya me voy a poner a escribir más capítulos de este último fic pero no lo había hecho por falta de tiempo y además andaba algo desanimada u.u) ohhh eres de Chile, yo quiero ir n.n hay unos actores tan guapos que salen de allá y que actúan en las telenovelas de aquí *n.n* *sonrisa pervertida* okey okey, me calmo, sino pensarás que estoy loca D: jajaja. **

**Aleygelis: Te daré un batazo en esa cabecitaaa que tieeenesss ¬¬ ¿cómo crees que voy a dejar de hablarte por la edad que tienes? Estás loquita *sacando la lengua*, yo no soy una escritora, soy tu amiga, así tuvieras 8 años yo seguiría hablándote n.n *aunque si tuvieras 8 te regañaría un poquito por leer lemmons jajajaja pero igual seguiría siendo tu amiga ntp ;), yo a tu edad empecé a leer y escribir fanfics jeje ya quisiera yo tener 14 años waaaaa que envidiaaa. Bueno, hablando de lo que me has contado ufff, la verdad me hace admirarte más de lo que ya lo hacía. Estás demasiado chiquita para haber pasado por tanto D: lo primero que dije al leer tu comentario fue: wow wow wow como un disco rayado D: y yo sé que debe ser horrible escuchar hablar de quemaduras, si yo hubiera estado en esa clase, habría asesinado con la mirada a quien dijera que las quemaduras son asquerosas, es feo quemarse, sí, pero no asqueroso, se nota que tus compañeritos hablan sin pensar y que jamás han pasado por algo similar ¬¬ jum! *ahora tendré que sacar al mercado una línea de bates que sirvan para pegarles a los compañeros, créeme, también necesitaré uno yo para pegarle a una que va en mi salón ¬¬ tú y yo acabaremos con los malos compañeros yeiiii*. Por cierto, jamás me ha pasado a mí algo así como lo que te pasó a ti, pero a mi hermano un día le cayó una olla con agua hirviendo en el pecho D: pero el muy maldito quedó sin marcas, además come demasiado y no engorda ¬¬ *sospecho que mi hermano no es un humano, tengo que averiguarlo*. La verdad te pondré en mi lista de gente que admiro mucho (que es bastante reducida ni siquiera los actores están ahí porque realmente no tengo nada que admirarles) eres una chica madura para tu edad que sabe bien que es lo que quiere y que a la vez es muy divertida n.n me siento afortunada de que me consideres tu amiga y te caiga bien. La verdad yo no le caigo bien casi a nadie u.u pero es bueno saber que tengo amigas tan lindas como tú. Jaja ntp, también soy la invisible del salón :D y no es tan malo (solo que tú llevas buenas calificaciones y yo… bueno, estoy más que reprobada jajaja). Muchísimas gracias por tenerme confianza y contarme lo que te ocurrió. La verdad no me parece justo que una chica tan buena como tú haya pasado por eso pero pues todo sucede por algo, la vida siempre nos da lecciones de una manera cruel u.u. a mí por ejemplo, me da tristeza cuando uno de mis compañeros lleva a su hija recién nacida a la escuela porque me recuerda que yo no puedo tener hijos o que va a ser extremadamente difícil que los tenga, pero ojala tú si puedas tener o adoptar como haré yo :D y claro, primero debes tener con que mantenerlo jajaj, me alegra que seas responsable :D ojala la hija que adopte sea como tú n.n. Hablando de tus opciones de carreras jaja me parece que periodismo estaría bien, así vas y entrevistas famosos yeeeei jajaja ok no xD (pero si sabes dónde vive rob quizá eso nos facilite el secuestro, por cierto, gracias por dejar que me quede con el dinero :D lo necesito para arreglar mi celular waaaa jajaja como me dio risa tu intento de terminar con tu cel xD los celulares son muy posesivos, lo sé porque yo también tengo una relación autodestructiva con el mío *bueno, con el cel de reemplazo* tenía un xperia z2 carísimo, hermoso y morado y se le quebró la pantallaaa waaaaaaa xD y ahora uso un prehistórico LG ¬¬) contestando a tus preguntas: voy a estudiar relaciones públicas y mercadotecnia n.n ya falta un mes para mi graduación de la prepa n.n *bailando* por cierto cumples años el mismo día que mi abuela :D y también está cerca del mío (yo cumplo el 20 de diciembre). Por cierto, puedes pegarme con el bate por tardar tanto D: solo que no me pegues en la cabecita porque si no se morirán las pocas neuronas que tengo y no podré volver a escribir D: mi pregunta para ti es: ¿has querido o intentado escribir algún fic? Jeje. Te quiero mucho, Ale, eres una luchadora y yo sé que vas a lograr todo lo que te propongas a hacer n.n vas a dominar al mundo (y a Robert cuando lo secuestremos jajajaja)**

**pera l.t: Holaaaa! :D lo sé, la cafeína hace daño pero yo casi no tomo así que hice berrinche porque realmente estaba antojada D: por cierto, si disfruté mi leche con galletitas n.n eran con chispas de chocolate y ahora tengo antojo pero de pay de limón D: jajaja soy muy antojadisa, es que ya cumplí mi antojo de café, ahora debo ir a por el pay yupiiii! Upsiii creo que vas a pensar que la parejita es más cachonda aun *sonrisa ladeada de Edward* están probando nuevas cosas juntos jijij. No me agradezcas, nena… yo no he sido buena con ustedes *llorando* me tardo mucho en actualizar waaaa :c soy yo quien agradece que sigan aquí jeje pero si acepto las buenas vibras, los besos y abrazos jjajaj los besos y abrazos porque ando medio depre y la buenas vibras ufff para que todo en mi vida mejore D: y para pasar los exámenes extraordinarios y poder ir a la universidad D: **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, a las demás le respondo por PM ya lo saben :D espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia :C pero si lo hicieron bueno, sabré aceptarlo :C espero no se asqueen por la escena de sexo anal, es que… quería que intentaran algo nuevo y me basé en mis conocimientos teóricos sobre eso para escribir xD (no los prácticos porque por fortuna no los tengo, me da un pavor eso porque debe doler hasta el alma, solo he reunido opiniones de amigas que si han hecho eso ¿qué valientes son no? D: ) Las amooooo! 3 les mando muchos besos y abrazoooss! **

**Atte: Una camarera virgen, pura y casta que solo tiene conocimientos teóricos jajajaja xDDDD **


	21. Chapter 21

**LA CAMARERA **

Isabella una camarera honrada y trabajadora del hotel Vulturi que lucha por sacar adelante a sus hermanos, se encontrará con su escritor favorito, el atractivo Edward Cullen, autor de exitosas novelas de romance, cuando este haga una conferencia de prensa en el hotel para promocionar su más reciente libro.

Lo que ella no sabe es que Cullen ve en ella todo lo que quiere y no perderá la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. La estadía de Cullen en aquel hotel dura diez días en los cuales ambos disfrutan de una aventura pasional.

Cuando llega la hora de que Edward parta, Isabella queda desolada pero lo que ella no se imagina es que sus caminos se van a volver a cruzar, o que más bien... Edward no la dejará ir. Isabella es suya para siempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Explicaciones**

POV Bella:

— Alec—susurro.

— Si no quieres que tu estúpido novio muera tienes que venir conmigo...

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?— cuestiono en voz baja. No me atrevo a alzar la voz porque presiento que Alec podría… matarme.

— Porque la vez pasada cierta traidora te ayudó a escapar.

— Señorita Swan ¿está bien?— me pregunta James desde afuera ya que parece percibir que ocurre algo aquí dentro. Quiero pedir auxilio pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta por la mirada amenazadora que me dedica Alec. Carraspeo.

— Estoy bien, solo… solo estoy nerviosa— respondo. Alec sonríe con satisfacción y asiente antes de sacar un trapo húmedo el cual usa para taparme la boca. _Cloroformo_ pienso antes desmayarme. Cuando recobro la consciencia estoy atada de pies y manos en la cajuela de un auto.

Intento gritar pero el sonido queda amortiguado por el pañuelo que tengo en la boca. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar a una velocidad alarmante a causa del pánico y mi respiración es acelerada.

Edward, hoy me tengo que casar con él. Sollozo fuertemente. A la mierda el maquillaje, la boda, todo. Yo solo quiero salir de aquí. _Mi amor, por favor búscame_ suplico a Edward en mi mente como si él pudiese escucharme. El auto en el que estoy metida está en movimiento y yo empiezo a retorcerme para intentar desatarme pero no consigo nada. El cabrón de Alec me ha atado demasiado bien. Alec... ese maldito.

Alguien tiene que detenerlo, no puede hacerme esto, no puede hacerle esto a Edward quién seguramente va a buscarme cuando se entere de que desaparecí. O tal vez piense que lo abandoné y me odiará de por vida.

La sensación de pánico aumenta dejándome al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Unos minutos más tarde el coche se orilla y se detiene. El conductor apaga el auto y se baja de él. Rezo en mi mente para que abra la cajuela y me saque porque me estoy quedando poco a poco sin aire.

Cierro los ojos cuando escucho que abren la cajuela. Apenas puedo distinguir quienes son ya que es de noche.

— Vaya, es una chica sumamente atractiva incluso con el maquillaje hecho un desastre—dice una voz que nunca antes había escuchado. La risa de Alec se escucha y hace eco en el lugar un segundo más tarde—. Tienes razón, amigo... esta mujer es bastante parecida a la perra que nos contagió de VIH, Charlotte se parece demasiado, pero esta parece la hermana gemela.

— Sí, son idénticas, de hecho esta desgraciada es gemela de Ashley...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— La estúpida de Ashley fue la hija que Reneé regaló, la amenazaron con decirle a su marido que ella le era infiel así que para no perder la estabilidad económica y el prestigio que tenía al lado de Charlie cumplió el trato que hizo con el mismísimo doctor que la atendió y le entregó a una de las niñas y le hicieron creer a Charlie que esa bebé murió

Quiero gritar, hacerle muchas preguntas pero me contengo, por mi bienestar.

— Después me tienes que contar como rayos sabes todo eso...— contesta el tipo desconocido. De repente me sacan cargando de la cajuela.

— Es muy fácil, fui amante de la puta de Reneé— se carcajea Alec—. Las mujeres te cuentan cualquier cosa cuando te las llevas a la cama.

El miedo desaparece y la furia lo reemplaza y ésta por increíble que parezca no va dirigida hacia Alec sino a mi madre, aquella mujer que nos abandonó. Por años albergué la pequeña esperanza de que ella nos dejó porque la obligaron pero que en realidad era por falta de dinero y para abrirse de piernas a cualquier hombre que se le cruce.

Nunca la odie pero en este momento la desprecio con toda mi alma, no sé cómo pude desear que ella estuviera conmigo en mi boda. La que realmente merecía estar era Sue que fue como una verdadera madre, ella amaba con locura a mi padre y a Anthony y a mí también nos amó desde el primer momento. Ella debería estar viva y Reneé muerta o pudriéndose en la cárcel por atreverse a regalar a mí hermana, una hermana de la que nunca supe. Abro los ojos y descubro que estoy en los brazos del amigo de Alec quien me deja en el suelo cuando me ve despierta.

— ¡Al fin despertaste!— exclama Alec. El tipo que me cargaba es alto y con barba. Cuando fija sus ojos azules en mí les grito maldiciones pero ellos no me entienden porque tengo el pañuelo en la boca. Alec sonríe y se agacha para quitármelo— Lo siento, que descortés de mi parte no dejarte hablar...

— ¡Déjame ir!— le grito—. Edward va a matarte cuando te encuentre.

— No lo hará... él ya no puede buscarte porque me he encargado de él hace un buen rato— contesta Alec.

— ¡No!— bramo con angustia—. Dijiste que su venía contigo no le harías nada.

— Creo que es justo que sepas algo de mi mejor amigo— me dice el desconocido—. Él jamás cumple lo que le promete a ninguna mujer.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— exijo saber.

— Tranquilízate, no sufrió. Le volé los sesos para que no le doliera demasiado.

— No, no, no— musito como si fuese una desquiciada. Edward no puede estar muerto. No debo, No puedo, creerle a Alec.

— Tranquila, Bella, muy pronto vas a ir con él al infierno— dice Alec con una mirada maligna. Lo observo confundida.

— Primero vamos a cogerlas, haremos un excelente cuarteto—me explica el amigo de Alec— Después, te mataremos a ti y la dejaremos a ella en el bosque... — Dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

— ¿Hay otra mujer aquí?—pregunto horrorizada.

— Sí, se llama Charlotte, se van a llevar muy bien— contesta Alec antes de que su amigo me vuelva a cargar. Alec camina junto con él pero está cojeando y supongo que es por el balazo que Amparo le dio cuando me rescató. Me retuerzo.

— ¡Suéltame, maldito!—grito pero el tipo no parece inmutarse. Camina hasta que entramos en una cabaña bastante pequeña y fea. Me vuelve a tirar al suelo como si fuese un objeto. A mi lado está otra chica que tiene un vestido elegante esta masculla maldiciones.

— ¿Ya las quieres follar?— pregunta Alec a su amigo quien niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que frunce los labios.

— No, prefiero ir a ver primero el escándalo que Cullen debe estar armando...

— ¡Está vivo!—exclamo. Los secuestradores se echan a reír.

— Por supuesto que está vivo, ¿realmente creíste que mataría a Cullen sin antes ver como se retuerce de dolor?—responde Alec.

— No le hagas daño— le suplico.

— Lo siento, ya lo estoy haciendo... le he arrebatado lo que más ama en el mundo—se me escapa un sollozo de alivio mezclado con angustia. Edward está vivo pero... debe estar como loco buscándome.

— Vámonos, Alec, tengo hambre... Derek estará cuidándolas.

— Está bien... vamos a comer algo — Brian, Alec y su amigo se van de la cabaña. Cuando se cierra la puerta la chica que está junto a mí dice una palabrota. Al levantar la cara veo que su maquillaje se ha escurrido y sus mejillas están sucias de tierra. Tiene unos bonitos ojos almendrados y sus facciones son delicadas, como si fuese una niña; parece bastante joven.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí— me dice.

— ¿Pero cómo? — pregunto.

— No lo sé, pero debemos irnos, hoy tenía que asistir a una boda

— Yo me casaba hoy- susurro. La chica me mira con pánico. Su rostro está lleno de tierra. Debieron traerla hace un buen rato.

— Lo sé, tú eres la prometida de Edward Cullen, el escritor

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquiero.

— Se les ha visto juntos y salen en las revistas- responde con una media sonrisa— Además, mi futuro esposo es el hijo del dueño de la editorial donde Cullen publica sus libros e iba a asistir a tu boda

— Demonios— mascullo.

— Estaba esperando una oportunidad para salir de aquí y ya ha llegado, debemos huir inmediatamente.

— Estamos atadas...— le recuerdo.

— Ya lo sé, pero los muy idiotas no nos han atado muy bien que digamos... — dice en susurros ya que hemos visto la sombra de un tipo en la ventana—. No podemos liberarnos solas pero si podemos ayudarnos.

— Está bien, ¿qué hacemos?

— Debemos darnos la espalda para desatar nuestras manos, primero lo haré yo contigo, créeme, no es la primera vez que he tenido que desatar a alguien de esta forma.

— ¿Qué?

— Digamos que tuve una vida difícil antes de conocer a Christian— responde simplemente mientras ambas nos movemos para darnos la espalda—. Por cierto, me llamo Charlotte Hale, futura esposa de Christian Grey, encantada de conocerte a pesar de hacerlo en estas circunstancias.

— Igualmente— le respondo algo impresionada. Grey es un empresario muy reconocido y bastante apuesto. Bah... no es momento para impresiones, necesito salir de aquí. Charlotte me desamarra las manos con una rapidez impresionante. Me quedo con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

— Vaya, sí que sabes desatar...— le digo.

— También soy experta atando— contesta con tono irónico—. Y estoy acostumbrada a que me aten— entrecierro los ojos mientras muevo mis muñecas en círculos para tratar de recuperar la circulación. La verdad no tengo idea del porqué de su comentario pero prefiero seguir en la ignorancia—. Desátame— masculla Charlotte. Yo asiento antes de desatarme los pies, luego me volteo y desato las manos de Charlotte.

— ¿Cómo vamos a escapar?— le pregunto ansiosa.

— Debemos derribar a ese tipo que está afuera...

— ¿Estás loca? Ese hombre nos va a derribar a nosotras Charlotte me ignora y se desata los pies. Cuando lo hace se levanta y se sacude el vestido. En ese momento escucho un grito que me pone los pelos de punta.

— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!— exclama abriendo la puerta de una patada. Charlotte y yo nos quedamos paralizadas cuando el hombre nos apunta con un arma. Comienza a darme taquicardia. El miedo que tengo es sumamente atroz. Pienso llena de histeria. Cuando se escucha el disparo yo solo cierro mis ojos.

— Te amo, Edward— susurro esperando sentir dolor o morirme pero pasan los segundos y no escucho nada salvo mi frenética respiración y el sonido de unos pasos. Abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con ese tipo tirado en un charco de sangre. No puedo evitar gritar como una loca.

— ¡Está muerto!— exclamo sin apartar la vista de él. Gruesas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas a causa del pánico.

— Tranquilízate, Isabella— me dice Charlotte abrazándome. No puedo dejar de temblar.

— Vaya, creo que yo soy la más fuerte de los dos— se ríe alguien entrando en la cabaña. La voz me resulta tan familiar que levanto la vista inmediatamente encontrándome con una versión extraña de mí. La chica que tengo enfrente tiene las mismas facciones que yo, solo que su cabello es completamente negro y corto. Tiene un piercing en el labio inferior y otro en la ceja. Su ropa es oscura y muy juvenil. Lo que más me sorprende es la manera despreocupada con la que sostiene la pistola que tiene en las manos y con la que acaba de matar a un hombre.

— ¿Qui... quien eres tú?- titubeo.

— Me llamo Susan pero Alec me conoce como Ashley, es... es el nombre con el que mis clientes me conocían... yo... soy tu hermana gemela.

— Dios mío, entonces si era verdad lo que dijo Alec— digo consternada.

— Sí, ya ahora vengo a sacarte de las garras de ese maldito y vengarme, no puedo morirme sin antes matarlo a él...- sonríe maliciosamente.

— ¿Mo... morirte?- inquiero.

— Mira, eso te lo explico luego, aun me quedan unos años más así que creo que si tengo tiempo para contártelo— masculla Susan—. Ahora vámonos...— Se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas y me ofrece una mano. Aun temblorosa la tomo y ella me arrastra con ella hasta la puerta; intento con todas mis fuerzas ignorar las náuseas que me provoca ver el cadáver del tipo. Charlotte nos sigue. Cuando salimos está aún más oscuro que cuando llegamos—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí...— susurra Susan sin soltar mi mano. Ella nos lleva hasta una camioneta muy grande y Susan le indica a Charlotte que conduzca y me lleve lejos.

— ¿Y tú qué harás?— cuestiono a Susan.

— Yo quemaré el lugar para que Alec crea que están muertas, ahora váyanse o si no las ahorcaré con mis propias manos... — Yo intento protestar pero Charlotte me gruñe.

— Isabella, debemos irnos, maldita sea...

— Está bien, está bien— acepto a regañadientes sin dejar a mirar a Susan—. Dime que estarás bien— le suplico a mi hermana o bueno, la que se supone que es mi hermana.

— Bah... he estado en peores situaciones, solo estoy quemando un lugar— se encoge de hombros. Charlotte no me deja decirle nada más ya que me jala del brazo. Me hace entrar en la camioneta y ella corre para deslizarse en el asiento del conductor. Miro por la ventanilla como Susan toma un bote de gasolina y comienza a verter el líquido por toda la cabaña. Charlotte intenta arrancar la camioneta pero esta no funciona.

— ¡No!- exclama histérica. Yo la miro y trato de ayudar a encenderla pero no se puede.

— ¡Váyanse!— brama Susan cuando el fuego comienza a consumir la cabaña. El sonido de unas llantas se escucha y me quedo paralizada al ver que son Alec y el tipo al que llamó Brian. Susan nos mira con pánico antes de echar a correr hacia los árboles.

— Ya lo venía venir, ¡Estaban huyendo malditas perras!- grita Alec al bajarse del auto. Charlotte y yo nos bajamos inmediatamente de la camioneta para intentar escapar pero Alec alcanza a agarrarme por la cintura y ya no sé lo que ha sido de Charlotte-. Te voy a hacer mía de una vez y te lanzaré al fuego para que mueras como la puta que eres... vas a sufrir por lo que tu hermana me hizo...

— ¡Suéltame!— exclamo a pesar de que es inútil. Se escucha un disparo y yo suelto un grito muy agudo. A pesar de que estoy pataleando con todas mis fuerzas Alec logra llevarme hasta la oscuridad del bosque. Me deja caer al suelo y luego me voltea.

— No intentes escapar porque si no, después de matarte iré por tu amado Edward Se coloca encima de mí y comienza a besarme el cuello con frenesí.

— ¡Alec, no!— grito con todas mis fuerzas. Me retuerzo para que me suelte y no tardo en recibir una bofetada muy fuerte que me deja aturdida durante unos segundos.

— Te voy a hacer mía— gruñe contra mi cuello—. Vas a saber lo que es vivir con este virus...— se incorpora un poco para mirarme y queda sentado a horcajadas sobre mí. Pongo las manos en mi pecho para protegerme porque veo en sus ojos la intención de quitarme el vestido. Me vuelvo a retorcer y me gano otra bofetada que me hace escupir sangre—. Deja de luchar porque si no Edward se muere... — me amenaza y eso me desarma. Edward debe estar bien... tengo que hacer esto. Me quedo inmóvil, reprimiendo mis gritos de desesperación mientras Alec me toca. Me quita las manos del pecho con delicadeza y aprieta mis senos. Intento no vomitar, el contacto de Alec me hace sentir asco. De pronto algo golpea la cabeza de Alec y cae sobre mí desmayado.

— Isabella, levántate— me dice Charlotte y un poco de alivio se apodera de mí. Me saco a Alec de encima como puedo y veo que Charlotte tiene una pala en las manos. Susan está detrás de ella y sonríe con malicia antes de dispararle en la cabeza a Alec.

— ¡Ah!— dejo escapar un grito de horror y me levanto bruscamente. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando. Sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos ya que siento que estallará en cualquier momento.

— Isabella, tranquila, no te pongas mal— dice Charlotte abrazándome. _No puedo, no puedo, esto es demasiado_ pienso recordando al tipo de la cabaña.

— Era una basura que iba a contagiarte— me grita Susan—. Por eso lo maté...

— Susan...— susurro. No puedo reclamarle ni darle las gracias. Me siento bloqueada.

— Tranquila, nena, todo está bien, carajo— me asegura Susan antes de soltar la pistola y correr a abrazarme. Cuando me rodea con sus brazos siento algo especial, no le tengo miedo a pesar de que mató a dos hombres en menos de media hora—. Brian sigue vivo, debo ir a matarlo...— me suelta y me invade el temor. Aun así, no la detengo. Cuando me suelta me fallan las piernas pero Charlotte me sostiene antes de que me caiga.

— Vamos, todo va a estar bien, cariño...— me dice mientras caminamos lentamente hacia el prado donde está la cabaña. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar un Mustang rojo bastante conocido irrumpe en el prado. Charlotte y yo nos quedamos paralizadas en nuestro lugar observando como abren la puerta del Mustang de forma violenta. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando veo que Edward trata de acercarse a la cabaña gritando como un loco.

— ¡No, no, no!— brama, Emmett se baja del auto y lo sostiene por la cintura para que no intente acercarse al fuego—. Emmett, tienes que soltarme, mi... mi mujer... mi mujer- solloza como nunca antes lo había visto. Se me encoge el corazón verlo así pero mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar.

— Edward, detente— le pide Emmett. Edward se retuerce para intentar liberarse pero Emmett es fuerte y no puede.

— Por favor, Emmett déjame, mi mujer... Estoy a punto de ir hacia él pero otro auto aparca en el prado. Nada más ni nada menos que Christian Grey sale de él de forma apresurada. Él no grita pero se le ve muy aterrorizado.

— Ve con él— le susurro a Charlotte quien sonríe.

— Vamos juntas...— asiento y ambas salimos de la oscuridad. Christian enfoca sus ojos en Charlotte y corre hacia ella. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente y yo como puedo me alejo de ellos.

— ¡Edward!— exclamo para que me escuche. Sigue gritando mucho. Emmett es el primero que voltea a verme y suelta a su hermano quien cae de rodillas al suelo, totalmente devastado. No me ha escuchado. Emmett se acerca a mí y le grita a Edward que estoy aquí. Edward ladea la cabeza y su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

— ¡Bella, mi amor!— exclama Edward antes de levantarse como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Corre hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente. Luego me suelta y toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te pasó algo? Dime...

— Estoy bien, tranquilo... — sollozo. Edward me besa desesperadamente y luego me abraza de nuevo.

— Creí que te perdía— dice angustiado.

— Estoy aquí, nunca me perderás— le aseguro. Edward me suelta, se quita el saco de su esmoquin y cubre con él para luego abrazarme—. ¿Cómo hicieron para encontrarme?- pregunto mientras hundo mi rostro en su pecho.

— Luego te lo explico, mi amor, debemos salir de aquí— dice con la respiración muy acelerada. Yo asiento y me dejo envolver por los protectores brazos de Edward quien no tarda en cargarme como si fuésemos recién casados. De hecho, estaríamos recién casados sino fuera por Alec. Edward se mete conmigo en el asiento de atrás. Yo cierro fuertemente los ojos y entierro el rostro en su cuello. Su olor es reconfortante y me hace sentir a salvo.

— Quería casarme contigo— murmuro. Edward me besa el pelo y suspira pesadamente.

— Yo también, mi amor y lo vamos a hacer.

— Tengo buenas noticias— dice Emmett cuando se desliza en el asiento del conductor—. Grey acaba de decirme que el tal Alec está bien muerto... está entre los árboles, debemos informar a la policía que venga para acá, ellos deben seguir buscando en el lugar equivocado— miro a Edward quien tiene los ojos muy abiertos y no solo de sorpresa sino de satisfacción ya que esboza una sonrisa.

— Está bien, encárgate de llamar al agente Black... por favor— pide Edward. Yo trato de pasar por alto el hecho de que mi prometido se alegra por la muerte de una persona. _Yo no quería que se muriera_ me trato de consolar mentalmente _Lo mató otra persona que es casi igual a mí pero que definitivamente es otra persona_

— Sí, hermano— responde Emmett saliendo del coche. Edward me abraza más fuerte.

— Tuve demasiado miedo— me susurra.

— Yo también, mi amor...— respondo—. Pero tuve que acceder a que me llevara porque no quería que te hiciera nada...

— Oh, no— dice antes de echarse a llorar—. Bella, mi vida no tiene sentido si no te tengo a ti... tienes que entenderlo... debiste pedir ayuda...

— No, él me estaba amenazando con un arma y además me dijo que te mataría a ti después...

— No puedo creerlo- masculla con rabia. Yo deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y sostengo su rostro entre mis manos para que me mire. Él también toca mi rostro y nos miramos.

— Lo importante es que estoy bien y que nadie nos va a volver a separar, ya pasó

— Yo debería decirte eso a ti- se ríe Edward pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que están cristalinos por las lágrimas—. Estoy tan mal que tienes que ser tú quien me consuele... soy el más débil de los dos y por eso no puedo protegerte, soy un imbécil

— No digas eso—le suplico angustiada—. Tú me proteges mucho, haces todo lo que puedes.

— No te protejo lo suficiente, mi amor— gimotea—. Pero te prometo que desde hoy te cuidaré con mi vida, que nada va a volver a pasarte, perderte es mi peor miedo...

— También el mío— confieso.

— Lo sé y es por eso estamos en esta situación, Bella... quiero que aprendas a ver primero por ti y tu seguridad antes que nada... si siguen pasando estas cosas te aseguro que me dará un infarto, no me dio uno porque Dios es muy grande... no sabes lo que sentí cuando Amparo me llamó y me dijo que habías desaparecido... sentirse morir es muy poco a comparación.

— Ya estoy aquí— musito. Edward pega sus labios a los míos y me da un beso lleno de ansiedad y miedo. Su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustosa se lo concedo. Ambos gemimos ante el delicioso contacto de nuestras lenguas que comienzan a moverse con una perfecta sincronía. Entierro una de mis manos en su suave cabello y él suelta un gemido.

— Te amo— gruñe sin dejar de besarme. Después de eso muerde mi labio inferior lo que me hace jadear. No soy consciente de nada que no sea Edward, estoy en el paraíso, me he transportado a otro mundo, un mundo donde no existen las preocupaciones. Pero, soy devuelta de forma brusca a la realidad al escuchar como Emmett entra en el auto.

— Creo que los voy a llevar a un hotel, chicos...— se burla Emmett cuando cierra la puerta. Me pongo colorada y Edward emite un pequeño gruñido—. Dijo el agente Black que viene para acá... Grey se queda aquí y mañana ustedes y la prometida de él tendrán que declarar... le he pedido ese favor al agente porque creí que Bella estaba muy mal... pero ahora veo que no lo está tanto.

— Emmett por favor, déjala en paz— le pide Edward de mal humor—. Llévanos a casa.

— ¿Para qué declarar si todos están muertos?— cuestiono nerviosa. Solo quiero olvidarme de esto, no quiero contarle a un policía lo que pasó.

— Tienen que hacerlo, Bella, así son estas cosas- me explica Emmett con un tono dulce—. Además, uno de esos tipos está vivo, los hombres de Grey lo encontraron

— Brian- susurro y Edward me mira interrogante—. Ese era el tipo que venía con Alec, su amigo...

— Entonces yo lo mataré— dice tratando de apartarme para bajarse del auto.

— No— exclamo—. Por favor quédate conmigo— Casi le ruego tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Bella…

— Por favor— me abrazo a él—. No vayas... quédate.

— Está bien— suspira—. Emmett, llévanos a casa, por favor...

— Sí— responde él antes de encender el coche. Comienza a darme sueño.

— Duérmete, Bella— me susurra Edward y yo cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Cuando abro los ojos estamos en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde Edward y yo vivimos. Edward me pone en el asiento para poder salir. Cuando se baja me tiende sus brazos para ayudarme a salir. Me siento adormilada y aturdida mientras Edward me saca cargando—. Todos están muy preocupados— me susurra Edward en el oído. Y vaya que si lo estaban. Cuando llegamos al departamento todos se abalanzan sobre mí. Mi padre es el más preocupado y quiere llevarme con él. Está furioso con Edward.

— Se lo suplico, no me aparte de su hija— le dice Edward. Está sentado en el sofá y yo estoy en su regazo a punto de dormirme.

— No te preocupes muchacho, solo vivirá conmigo... no tienen por qué terminar — contesta Charlie.

— Por favor, papá— bostezo—. No me quiero ir, esto me pasó en casa de Amparo, no aquí Mi amiga quien está sentada al lado nuestro hace una mueca de dolor. Está llorando ya que le han dicho que su hermano está muerto—. Amparo... — susurro alarmada—. Yo no quise...

— No, Bella... no te preocupes— me asegura ella antes de sollozar nuevamente—. Fue mi culpa, no recordé que Alec sabía los pasadizos.

— ¿Pasadizos?— cuestiono. Edward asiente y me besa la frente.

— La casa tiene pasadizos— me dice Edward.

— Bueno, son salidas de emergencia, mejor dicho- me explica Amparo-. Esa es la casa que me heredó mi abuelo quien era narcotraficante, usaba esas salidas para que no lo encontrara la policía cuando iban a buscarlo, la puerta por donde Alec te sacó estaba detrás del librero y esa salida conduce hacía el garaje de una casa que está a cinco kilómetros de la mía... bueno, también esa casa es mía y mi Ferrari estaba guardado allí, y... en ese te llevó, lo siento tanto…

— Yo no voy a perdonarte que la hayas dejado sola— exclama Edward—. No puedo creer que no te hayas acordado de que tu casa... — me levanto y miro Edward muy enojada.

— No te permito que le hables así— le digo—. Ella no tuvo la culpa, hizo lo que pudo para protegerme— Musito sumamente enojada.

— Bella... no me defiendas— me pide Amparo limpiando sus lágrimas— Yo acepto mi error…

— Amparo, solo eran sospechas— exclamo—. Y aun así avisaste a los guardaespaldas, los pusiste alerta.

— A esos dos ya los despedí— masculla Edward—. No cumplieron su trabajo, debieron informarme...

— ¿¡Qué!?— grito —. ¿Los despediste?

— Bella, tranquilízate— me dice Rosalie poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

— No, no me voy a tranquilizar, ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada, Alec fue quien la tuvo— digo.

— ¿Por qué los defiendes tanto? — Me grita Edward exasperado poniéndose de pie—. ¿Acaso te metiste con alguno de ellos? — sin pensarlo le propino una bofetada que le voltea la cara a Edward... no me arrepiento, ¿cómo se atreve a insinuar semejante estupidez?

— Te lo mereces— espeta Charlie levantándose del sofá. Me toma por un brazo y me aparta de Edward quien me mira arrepentido. Rosalie quien está al lado mío niega con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria—. Mi hija viene conmigo...

— No...— susurra Edward.

— Hermano, deberías dejar que se vaya, esta vez te pasaste— le dice Emmett.

— Eres un idiota— le grita Alice muy enojada.

— Más que eso— interviene Tanya con tono mordaz—. Isabella te ama como a nadie, ¿cómo te atreves a insinuar algo como eso?

— No hay manera de defenderte, amigo, después de todo lo que han pasado…— dice Peter.

— Bella, no te vayas, perdóname— me pide Edward.

— Te perdono, pero es mejor que vaya con mi padre— gruño. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a las escaleras. Edward corre detrás de mí.

— Nena, no te alejes de mí... no me dejes— me dice en voz baja.

— No te estoy dejando... solo me estoy yendo del departamento.

— Bella, por favor— insiste—. No te vayas, esta es tu casa... — me muerdo los labios. Edward me mira con tanta ternura que estoy a punto de ceder.

— Será mejor que vaya a recoger mis cosas— le respondo en tono frío antes de dar media vuelta y seguir subiendo. Cuando llego a la habitación me quito el vestido. Necesito un baño con urgencia.

— Bella, no puedes irte, si quieres duermo en el sofá pero no te vayas— me dice Edward—. Además, quería ser yo quien te quitara el vestido... — hace una mueca pero cambia su cara al ver mi lencería. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar por el deseo.

— No nos casamos así que... no me lo puedes quitar— me burlo y Edward se pone muy serio. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de mis palabras y voy abrazarlo.

— No nos casamos, pero... me alegra tanto que tú estés bien— murmura. Yo lo suelto y suspiro aliviada—. Por favor, Bella... perdóname por lo que dije, yo sé que jamás me dejarías, que me amas más que a tu vida... hoy lo demostraste

— No puedo amarte más que a mi vida, Edward— sonrío—. Tú eres mi vida...

— Y tú la mía...— me devuelve la sonrisa—. Y no te quiero alejada de mí, ¿podrías perdonar a este celoso empedernido?— me hace un pucherito sumamente tierno y no puedo resistirme.

— Está bien, te perdono, pero a la próxima no será una bofetada, te arrancaré cierta cosa que tú quieres mucho— lo amenazo mientras tomo su miembro entre mis manos. Edward contiene la respiración y me mira asustado.

— Nunca más volveré a decir algo así— promete y luego traga saliva con nerviosismo. Me echo a reír y lo suelto.

— Me daré una ducha- le aviso.

— Yo te acompaño...

— No, tú dile a mi padre que no iré con él...

— No me voy a separar de ti— se cruza de brazos.

— Edward, solo voy a ducharme...

— No me interesa, no voy a dejarte sola en ningún momento...

— Por favor, ve y dile a mi padre lo que te dije, y que estoy demasiado cansada para marcharme...

— Está bien, pero no te muevas de aquí, por favor— me suplica—. No podría soportar que intenten alejarte de mí otra vez.

— Eso no va a pasar, Alec... Alec murió- me estremezco—. Mi... mi hermana lo mató...

— ¿Bree?— pregunta confundido.

— No... Susan... ella... ella es igual a mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, es mi gemela, solo que ella tiene un estilo diferente y su personalidad también es diferente...

— Bella... seguramente ese maldito te dio algo para que alucinaras, no es posible que...

— Lo que te digo es verdad, Edward... — él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira como si estuviera loca—. Edward, no miento— le digo enojada apartándome de él.

— Cuéntamelo todo— exige.

— Primero quiero darme una ducha.

— Yo quiero entrar contigo— sonríe.

— No, solo quiero darme una ducha— digo sinceramente. Edward asiente y me dice que irá a decirle a mi padre que me quedaré aquí.

— No salgas del baño hasta que yo llegue— me advierte antes de salir de la recámara. Me deshago de mi ropa interior y entro al baño. Abro la llave de la regadera y me meto. El agua caliente me relaja por completo y cierro mis ojos pero inmediatamente imágenes de Alec tratando de abusar de mí invaden mi mente. Me estremezco y lucho para no seguir pensando en aquello.

— Ya pasó, ya pasó, ya pasó— susurro para mí misma tratando de tranqulizarme. Otra imagen asalta mi mente: el balazo que recibió Alec en la cabeza y el tipo llamado Derek que estaba en un charco de sangre—. ¡No!— grito como si estuviera volviendo a vivir la escena. Comienzo a temblar. Inmediatamente se abre la puerta y entra Edward corriendo como loco.

— Mi vida, ¿qué tienes?— pregunta histérico mientras me abraza sin importarle que su ropa se esté mojando. Me abrazo a él sollozando muy fuerte.

— Tengo miedo, Edward— le contesto.

— Tranquila, bebé, estoy aquí contigo— musita.

— Quédate conmigo— suplico—. Tengo mucho miedo.

— Sí, mi vida...— lo suelto y lo miro a los ojos.

— Júramelo

— Te lo juro, nena... siempre estaré contigo— dice antes de besarme con amor, con ternura. No hay segundas intenciones de por medio pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar eso. Mis manos viajan hasta el primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrocho, después desabrocho el segundo y así sucesivamente hasta que su camisa queda completamente abierta.

Edward sin dejar de besarme me ayuda a quitársela y la avienta fuera de la ducha. Edward corta el beso y sale para quitarse los zapatos, el pantalón y el bóxer. Cuando está completamente desnudo se mete a la ducha otra vez y me empuja hasta que mi espalda toca los azulejos de la pared.

Pega su cuerpo al mío y toma mis manos para subirlas y dejarlas a ambos lados de mi cabeza— Te amo— susurra mientras entrelazamos nuestras manos.

— Y yo a ti— le digo jadeando al sentir su erección contra mí.

— Te necesito— gruñe.

— Yo... yo también te necesito— tartamudeo.

— Lo sé — dice antes de embestirme. Dejo escapar un gemido— Me muero por entrar en ti.

— Hazlo— le pido fervientemente. Necesito olvidarme de todo lo malo que sucedió.

— Claro que sí, lo que ordene mi princesa— contesta antes de alzarme una pierna y rodear su cintura con ella. Doy un salto y subo la otra. Él me penetra de una sola estocada y nos volvemos uno solo— Ah— gime.

Comienza a moverse de manera lenta, justo y tal como lo necesito—. Te deseo demasiado— hunde su rostro en mi cuello y empieza a succionar mi piel como si su vida dependiera de ello al mismo tiempo que entra y sale de mi interior. Aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que grite infinidad de incoherencias. Toda mi angustia ha desaparecido momentáneamente, no recuerdo ni mi nombre— Déjate ir, nena— me pide.

— E... Edward— grito antes de alcanzar el máximo placer. Edward sigue moviéndose lo cual prolonga mi orgasmo.

Cuatro estocadas después Edward se vierte en mi interior gritando mi nombre también.

— ¿Qué me has hecho?— me cuestiona aun sin salir de mí y juntando su frente a la mía. Nuestras respiraciones son frenéticas—. Me tienes completamente idiotizado...

— Lo sé— respondo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras él me baja despacio.

— ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

— No tengo ningún secreto...

— No, si tiene que haberlo... no es posible que seas tan perfecta, tan hecha para mí… solo para mí — Me ruborizo y él se echa a reír—. No sé qué haría sin ti— dice abrazándome. Yo sonrío como una idiota—. Por cierto, tu padre no se ha ido...

— ¿Ah, no?— pregunto soltándolo.

— No, está en la sala y por eso debemos ducharnos rápido, los demás ya se fueron.

— Está bien, así hablo con los dos al mismo tiempo— contesto.

Necesito decirle a Charlie sobre mi supuesta hermana. Dudo mucho que él lo sepa y si lo sabe necesito preguntarle muchas cosas. Edward y yo nos duchamos rápidamente y nos vestimos para luego bajar con mi padre quien nos espera sentado en el sofá mirándonos atentamente.

— Me dijo Edward que querías quedarte— me dice mi padre con los ojos entornados.

— Sí, papá, pero también quiero hablar contigo— le digo algo nerviosa.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Dice inquisitivo.

— Sobre... — dejo la frase inconclusa para tomar una bocanada de aire. No sé cómo Charlie se tomará esto—. Sobre mi hermana...

— ¿Sobre Bree?— mi padre arquea una ceja.

— Sobre Bree no, sobre... Susan.

— ¿Quién es ella?— cuestiona confundido. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá que está frente a mi padre. Mi novio pone la mano sobre mi hombro.

— Mi hermana gemela... la que tú creías que había muerto— Charlie palidece y mis sospechas quedan confirmadas: mi padre no sabe absolutamente nada.

— ¿Có… cómo sabes lo de…lo de tu hermana?— me pregunta casi sin aliento. Edward se tensa.

— ¿Bella tenía una hermana gemela?— inquiere Edward. Charlie asiente con dificultad sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de mí.

— Pero murió— susurra mi papá—. Tu hermana murió y no te dijimos nada porque no tenía caso...

— No, papá, mi hermana no murió... fue ella quién me salvó, mató a dos hombres para rescatarme y uno de ellos era Alec. — Digo al borde de las lagrimas.

— Bella, lo que dices es una locura— exclama Charlie palideciendo aún más. Comienzo a preocuparme por su salud.

— Papá, no es mentira... yo misma escuché a Alec decir que una tal Ashley era mi hermana gemela, que me secuestró para violarme y contagiarme de VIH porque fue mi hermana quien lo contagió—hago una pausa para volver a tomar aire—. Amparo me dijo que Alec se acostaba con chicas parecidas a ella para contagiarlas y así desquitarse y como yo era igual a la chica que lo infectó se quiso vengar conmigo y después planeaba asesinarme... Alec sabía que Ashley era mi hermana gemela porque Reneé era su amante, ella le confesó que tenía una hija a la que había regalado para que no la chantajearan... una persona sabía que Reneé te era infiel y a cambio de silencio le entregó a mi hermana y te hicieron creer a ti que esa niña había muerto. — Dije lo más rápido posible de lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

— Ahora todo concuerda— dice mi padre con voz temblorosa—. Con razón nunca me dejaron ver a mi otra hija y no pudimos velarla, con razón Reneé no parecía afectada, cuando ella perdió su primer embarazo se puso como loca, pero cuando murió nuestra hija... no hizo nada, no derramó lágrima alguna... siempre pensé que estaba aturdida pero ahora entiendo todo— solloza.

— Papi, no llores— le pido. Me intento levantar para abrazarlo pero Edward me lo impide.

— Bella, no... Tienes que seguir contándonos— Charlie asiente.

— Edward tiene razón... ¿qué más sabes, hija?

— Yo... yo solo sé eso, papá— respondo apenada—. Pero sé que Ashley no es el nombre verdadero de mi hermana, es Susan, cuando yo estaba secuestrada ella llegó y me salvó matando al hombre que Alec puso para vigilarme a mí y a otra chica que también tenían allí... me dijo que sus clientes la conocían como Ashley lo que me hace pensar que ella se prostituía o era una dama de compañía o algo parecido, ella deseaba matar a Alec por todo lo que hizo, de algún modo sabe lo que él hizo y también sabe que yo soy su hermana...

— No es posible— dice Charlie levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro—. Mi hija no...— Se echa a llorar y esta vez Edward no me detiene cuando me levanto para abrazar a mi padre—. Hija, no es justo lo que tu madre me hizo... me hizo creer que nuestra niña murió, me destrozó la vida, sé que te tenía a ti, pero... ya habíamos perdido a otro bebé y volver a perder otro me...

— Lo sé, papá, lo sé— lo interrumpo—. Pero ahora sabes que ella vive

_Vive, pero con una enfermedad incurable_ me recuerda mi subconsciente. Espero que papá no lo recuerde.

— Lo sé, hija, pero...

— Pero nada, papá, Susan vive... ella sabe de mí y quizá de ti...

— ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?— me pregunta esperanzado.

— No...— Hago una mueca de dolor—. No me dijo nada, lo que te conté es lo único que sé...

— Debo encontrarla— dice desesperado—. Debo encontrar a la desgraciada de Reneé y cuando la encuentre...— se queda a medias. Nunca había escuchado a mi padre expresarse mal de mi madre

— ¿Cuándo la encuentres qué?— pregunto.

— Cuando la encuentre... la voy a matar— responde mi padre con una mirada amenazante y segura.

* * *

**Hola nenaaass, perdón por haberlas tenido taaaaan abandonadas pero ufff como que perdí la inspiración con esta historia :( pero pues logré escribir otro y aquí tienen este jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten y hoy voy a fallarles nuevamente con las respuestas, estoy sumamente agotada porque hoy me pasé el día haciéndole una carta interminable a mi novio... parece poca cosa pero realmente ¡DURE EL DÍA ENTERO! si no le llegase a gustar voy a patearle las bolas ¬¬ y bueno, el tiempo que tengo en la compu voy a emplearlo en betear el capi de una nueva historia que una amiga está escribiendo que por cierto es bastante genial :D **

**Espero me perdonen :( lo sé, soy una mala persona pero ufff... prometo ponerme a escribir para compensarlas ja jaja y subir el otro capi lo más pronto que pueda. **

**Atte: Una camarera cansada pero feliz jajaja xD **


End file.
